Shades of Amber
by T.M.K.06
Summary: This story is about CTB Amber Volakis and goes on from 4x9. Spoilers for S4. Wilson/Amber relationship, not much of House, another main character is Chase. More inside.
1. Liquid Amber

**Shades of Amber. **

_This story will be about Amber. I think I have to mark it as AU since we know so little about her and since we don't know how, or even if, she is coming back. If that happens, this will definitely be outside canon. This story will be mostly Amber-centric, so there won't be an awful lot of House in it and some may even seem to be out of character since explanations for his actions will be few.__ The other character is Chase, as a friend – no shipping, but we'll see how they decide to obey me again. As noted before, they are not mine, they just want me to come out and play every once in a while and quite often they just take over!_

-----------------------

**Liquid Amber **

Amber Volakis was sitting in a bar staring at the empty glass in her hand. Not that long ago the glass had contained whisky, and she was now contemplating asking for a refill, but hadn't quite gotten around to it. Mostly because she wasn't sure yet how drunk she wanted to get – and how fast she wanted to get there.

Earlier that day she had been fired. Sure, there was some feeling in Dr House's face when he told her that she had just lost – he seemed to almost understand what that meant for Amber – but that had not stopped him from firing her. That he had also fired 13 was a very small consolation. It didn't matter who else lost if you weren't the one who won. It didn't even matter who won, if it wasn't you. She had played the game to the best of her ability, House had even commented on that, said that she was the one who played it **the** best. But apparently that had been a lie. Because it seemed she hadn't even known what the game really was. House had his own rules, his own agenda, his own game and he rewarded who he wanted. And that was that.

So here she was, getting drunk and trying to convince herself that getting fired was a _character-building experience_. Like she hadn't had enough _character building experiences_ in her life to last her for the rest of that said life! Taub and Kutner had suggested getting together for goodbye drinks but she wasn't interested. Those two would have been celebrating their victory, no matter how much they might have tried to hide it, and she didn't want to be anywhere near any victory parties. She set her glass back to the counter; she decided that she wanted to get quite drunk.

Before Amber managed to catch the bartender's attention a bottle of whisky emerged into her line of vision and somebody poured her a drink. She looked up and saw Dr Chase holding the bottle. She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment trying to fathom what he was up to. From what they knew of each other, she would have expected him to just walk away if he would even notice her.

"I don't need any pity," Amber ventured finally.

"Good," Chase stated sitting down next to her. "None on offer."

"Or sympathy," Amber clarified, just in case.

"Pity by any other name does not smell any sweeter," Chase paraphrased. "No sympathy either."

"Then what is this?" Amber nodded at her glass.

"What does it look like?" Chase asked.

"It looks like a free drink," Amber stated. "Only..."

"You don't believe in free drinks," Chase finished for her. "Smart girl."

"No," Amber confirmed. "In my experience there are no such things as a free drink – or free anything."

"You could look upon it as the spoonful of sugar," Chase suggested.

"The medicine being getting fired?" Amber queried.

"No," Chase frowned at the bottle avoiding her eyes. "This is a bit late for that one. No, the medicine is that House hired 13."

Amber blinked. She wasn't sure if it was just surprise or if she actually felt tears in her eyes. No, it was surprise. "I don't think there is enough sugar in the world to get that go down _in a delightful way_." Amber declared, but she did empty her glass – and that did bring some tears into her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Did he fire one of the guys?"

"No," Chase turned to look at her again. "Dr Cuddy was not happy with an all-male team so she insisted that House must hire a woman as well. So he hired 13."

"Well, he did tell her that if he had three spots he would have kept her," Amber said trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.

"I'm surprised he didn't hire you," Chase revealed. "He asked my opinion and I said that he should hire you and Taub; you two get things done."

"But he didn't listen to you, did he? I wonder how many others he asked..." suddenly it all dawned on Amber: the whole game; it wasn't so much a competition between the candidates for the team as it was a game House played for and with Dr Cuddy. The team was just a tool; they were all just pawns in the match between the King and the Queen. "Dr Cuddy told him that he could hire only two people, so naturally he wanted three. To get three, he needed to hire an all-male team because that would make Dr Cuddy tell him to hire a woman, too. And thus he got his team of three."

"You're forgetting Foreman," Chase pointed out.

"Fine, team of four, if you want," Amber dismissed. "But I don't think House really sees Dr Foreman as part of the team. I'm not sure what he is and what he is supposed to do, but I assume House's next move will be to find a way to get rid of him."

"I'm not sure he would do that," Chase poured both of them another drink – having finished his own glass, too. "Foreman may be somewhat superfluous to requirement, but he has his uses. Especially if House plans to go on with his games with Dr Cuddy, and I rather think he will."

"And what those games are, is anybody's guess," Amber muttered lifting her drink. She didn't drink just yet, just admired the play of light on the amber liquid. "You know, it doesn't make it any easier to accept that the real reason for getting fired was office politics."

"Part of the reason," House stated. "Even office politics won't get him to hire idiots. In that sense the last test was real."

"But we didn't solve the case," Amber frowned. "None of us was right."

"But you were all wrong in ways that enabled him to come up with the answer," Chase pointed out. "That's how he works. He throws diagnosis at the patient and picks the one that sticks. Like spaghetti."

"So it doesn't matter if his team is right or wrong as long as he is eventually right," Amber concluded.

"Not exactly," Chase mused. "He is addicted to medical puzzles, and he will not be happy until the puzzle is solved to his satisfaction. He doesn't really care who gives him the answer to the puzzle as long as it fits and he's happy with it. I don't know if wanting to be right is what got him into medicine but now it's about the puzzle and solving it. He can handle someone else being right as long as the answer satisfies him. On the other hand, I have seen him cure a patient and still search for the final piece of the puzzle until he is happy he knows what happened and why."

"Yeah, rub it in, you had your three years with him," Amber huffed a little.

"Yet he fired me in the end," Chase pointed out. "You he fired after just weeks, and maybe you are the lucky one."

"What do you mean?" Amber didn't understand Chase's statement at all.

"Look at us," Chase invited. "His former team. Foreman quit because he didn't want to become House – not that he ever had even a hope of that, but still, he thought he was turning into something he believed House to be. Where is he now? Right back where he left: working with and for House. Then there is Cameron, who also quit. She got all the way to Arizona, until she heard that there was an opening here in Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. Sure it was ER, and she had just spent three years of her life in a Diagnostics fellowship, but that did not matter. The location was all that did matter to her. And here she is, back where she started. The only difference is that she changed her hair colour. House said that she looks like a hooker. She was pleased."

"Why would that please her?" Amber was almost appalled.

"He likes hookers," Chase shrugged like it should have been obvious without saying. "And then there is me. He fired me and I, too, got all the way to Arizona, until my betrothed decided she wanted to come back here and I followed like a puppy. I know why she wanted to come back. I know that House only has to crook a finger and she's gone. And that does not matter to me. Because knowing that she loves House doesn't change anything. How could I blame her when I love House too."

"Oh!" Amber was all eyes suddenly.

"Obviously not the same way, since I'm not gay, but I totally understand the spell that man can cast on people," Chase clarified. "You really should count your blessings. You have worked for House but it didn't last so long that you could be incurably addicted to him."

"I'm unemployed right now," Amber smiled with some bitterness. "I don't think that could really be counted as a blessing."

"You have excellent qualifications," Chase pointed out. "You don't need to stay unemployed for long. There is even an opening in Radiology in PPTH if you want to try for that one. The salary is better than you got with House."

"I suppose I could try for that," Amber agreed. It was a job and it might give her time to think what she really wanted to do next. There were other fellowships in the country, too. "Should I try for a recommendation from House? Or would that be useless?"

"If you write your own recommendation you could easily get him to sign it," Chase shrugged. "But for this job it would be useless. The head of Radiology hates House passionately. It almost makes me suspect he is gay."

"You think House turned him down?" Amber wondered.

"No, I think he might have the hots for Wilson," Chase smiled. "Anyway, I think I better take my bottle and go where I was originally supposed to go. Look, there are worse things than getting fired by House. You have guts and you're a good doctor. You wouldn't have lasted eight weeks with him if you weren't."

"Thanks," Amber accepted, though she was still in the dark as to why Chase had stopped by her in the first place. She knew she was a bitch and she had gotten the impression that Chase quite agreed with that assessment. Maybe it was just pity, though he had managed to hide it pretty well. Anyway, she decided that she had had enough to drink after all. If she was going to try for that radiology position tomorrow it was better not to be too hung over for the interview. "I think I better get home, too. Just in case though, if you think those drinks bought you anything now or in the future, forget it. I didn't agree to anything."

"Fair enough," Chase nodded. "If I want something from you in the future I will bargain for it then and this will have no bearing on that."

"Ok," Amber nodded too. "Just so that we are both clear."

"Absolutely," Chase agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Amber said and left.

Chase took his bottle and made his way to a booth at the back of the bar. Two men were waiting for him there.

"What took you so long?" Wilson wanted to know.

"So, is she applying for the position in Radiology?" House went straight to the point.

"Here is your bottle," Chase said giving Wilson the bottle he had and sitting down. "I didn't get any promises from her." He said to House.

"I didn't ask if you got her to promise anything," House reminded him. "I just asked if she will apply for it."

"Yeah, I think so," Chase told him. "Unless something unexpected happens. I don't know how long she will stay there, but she needs a job and she should be able to sail into that one. Unless she makes the mistake of singing your praises."

"You told her that the head hates House?" Wilson wanted to know.

"Yes I told her," Chase smiled mischievously. "I even told her why I think he hates House."

"Because House has been a total jerk to him always," Wilson was puzzled. What else was there?

"I think Chase is talking about our suspicion that Janssen is gay and hates me because of you," House smiled.

"Why because of me?" Wilson was starting to show some signs of alarm.

"Because he has the hots for you," Chase explained innocently.

"But I'm not gay!" Wilson insisted.

"That won't stop him from having hots for you if** he** is gay," House pointed out.

"He is married," Wilson pointed out.

"So were you," House shrugged.

"But I'm not gay!" Wilson was starting to get distressed.

"Are you sure," Chase joined House in Wilson-baiting. "I mean you seem to be unable to sustain a marriage and you spend an awful lot of time with House."

"And now you," House added. "And if you ask any of his wives they will all name me as one of the reasons for the failure of their marriages to him."

"I'm not gay!!" Wilson ground from between his teeth.

"Should we believe him?" House asked Chase.

"I suppose we must," Chase mused. "Otherwise he may just burst a blood vessel and though we are doctors, I'd rather not go back to work today."

"Ok," House agreed. "Calm down Wilson, we know you're not gay." House told Wilson in a very patronising and unconvincing voice. Wilson just glared at him.


	2. Dark Amber

_Thanks for the opinions :) Here's the next instalment._

---------------------------

Amber walked home from the bar – her flat was just round the corner. It was almost just round the corner (just a different one) from the hospital, too. One more reason to get that job in Radiology. The top floor flat was small (bedroom just big enough for a king-size bed, dressing table and a closet, living room had a couch, a book case with a TV and a table, kitchenette with enough counter to be used for eating breakfast – and there was just enough space left for the bar stool not to be in the way), but the rent was reasonable as there was no lift and since she was obsessively neat it worked for her just fine. It was just a place to sleep in – she didn't have enough friends to entertain. The one luxury the flat had was the bathroom; that was almost bigger than the kitchen and the bathtub was deep and comfortable.

Amber closed the door behind her and walked into the tiny bedroom. She undressed, got into her night gown and a dressing gown. She took her underwear into the bathroom and put it to soak. She went into the kitchenette, put a kettle on and placed a bag of chamomile tea in a cup to wait for the water (she hated chamomile, but couldn't sleep without it, one more thing to thank Mommy for). While she waited for the water to boil she went into the bedroom, placed her pearls in their box, got the next day's clothes ready (matching set of bra and panties since you never knew when you might be in an accident as Mommy had told her almost every day when she grew up; she also chose a brown suit and a wine red knitted top to go with it). By the time she got all the clothes out the water had boiled and she went into the kitchen to start the tea brewing. Then she went into the bathroom, washed her underwear, hung it to dry and then the tea was ready to drink. She sat at the counter and slowly drunk her tea grimacing a little at it (thought fortunately she had found a brand that really used only the flowers so it wasn't as bad as the one her mother had always made her drink as a child) and tried to calm her mind.

The day had been interesting if not fun. Of course, she wasn't sure she even knew what _fun_ was, she sure hadn't learned that as a child. But getting fired was most definitely **not-fun**; that she did know. However, as unpleasant as loosing – especially loosing to 13 – was, the encounter with Dr Chase in the bar had raised quite a few thoughts in her mind. When the game had been on, she hadn't really analyzed the situation and now she saw that that was her mistake. It wasn't enough that she figured out how to deal with the competition, she should have taken time to figure out the hospital dynamics better as well. She had lost, now she had to figure out why and make sure it didn't happen again. Though she did suspect that had she realised the name of the game – the true game, the one between Dr Cuddy and House – she would have ended up just a fired as she was now. House saw some fault in her that he didn't want in his team. Her father had been the same: she had never been good enough, successful enough; she had never won enough games or awards to please Daddy. He had never believed that she had earned her victories; it had always been a case of the others having had a bad day. But when she kept on winning, kept on being right, at least she managed to fool others into thinking that she was good and worthy and they had to listen to her. All except House.

House apparently saw behind the facade and knew she was flawed. Not that she believed that House wasn't flawed himself, or that the other candidates weren't flawed; the flaws the others had just weren't unforgivable, like hers. Apparently. So why did Dr Chase – who was House-trained, after all – think she should try for the job in radiology? Sure, she was happy to hear about it, and to have been tipped that the head there hated House. But had Dr Chase been sorry for her or did he really believe in her. And if he did believe in her why did he? Had he seen her CV? Her papers were impressive, even if she did say so herself – even if House hadn't been impressed, but then everyone who tried for the fellowships had pretty impressive CVs. House was well known for not suffering fools so nobody who wasn't in the top ten of everything they had ever done was brave enough to try for a spot. Or was it that she was good enough for her speciality, but not for House? That was probably it.

Amber sighed and finished her tea. She walked to her bedroom and sat down at her dressing table and started to brush her hair. One hundred strokes, just like Mommy had told her. Even as she counted the strokes she berated herself for being a fool. Her mother had been dead for five years and she was still trying to please her; trying to win her love by wearing the pearls that had been her graduation present – though Mommy had chosen them with the idea that they would look good with her wedding gown. Girls weren't supposed to have careers, they were supposed to get married and support their husband's careers. Dressing in suits, tops that weren't too revealing, low heeled shoes (because she was too tall; Mommy had always wondered how she could possibly have produced such a hefty girl she being so petite herself) and trying to follow Mommy's rules about ladylike conduct. Not that showing your underwear to all your colleagues could actually be labelled as _ladylike_, but that had been part of the competition and also something her mother would never have heard about even had she been still alive. Besides, Mommy had been all about appearances anyway.

Mommy had devoted her whole life to her husband. And to cope with the strain of loving – abjectly and exclusively loving – a fairly cold man (not to mention one who had affairs with his secretaries), Mommy had anesthetised herself with booze. Never visibly drunk, oh no, just pleasantly hazy from noon to evening. That had finally shot her health and she had died at the fairly young age of 58. The front had been nice and smooth and respectable, but inside her family had been rotten. Mommy had been mildly fond of her daughter, but there wasn't that much love left over from her devotion to her husband. Amber knew that if you looked at it all objectively, the fault was not hers; but in her heart she could not shake the feeling that had she been better, had she tried harder, had she been more loveable ... No point in thinking about that now. Amber put away her brush and got ready for bed. When she turned out the lights and pulled the covers over her she did wonder how long it would take her to break free of her parents – for real, not just in physical distance.

----------------------------

Next morning Wilson was in House's office almost as soon as House had reached it himself.

"Did you bring me breakfast or what brings you here so soon?" House asked.

"No," Wilson replied. "And you're not having my lunch either! Where is your team?"

"I told them to make themselves useful in the clinic and possibly find me a patient," House answered. "Why? You want them? Or do you have a patient for me?"

"No, I just didn't want them within hearing distance," Wilson got a conspiratorial tone into his voice. "So tell me why do you really want Amber in the radiology?"

"Don't you think they finally need someone there who knows what she is doing?" House wanted to know.

"Absolutely," Wilson concurred. "Not that they have been that bad, but yeah, Janssen has been losing it lately."

"He has never had anything to lose," House dismissed. "It's just becoming more glaringly apparent now that everybody can see he isn't even trying to keep up with new research and technologies. He is waste of space right now and if he didn't have tenure Cuddy would have kicked his sorry ass out of here months ago. Since he has tenure she has to find a good enough reason to get the board vote him out unanimously."

"And is that why you want Amber there?" Wilson was suspicious. "You think that since she is a manipulative person by nature she would automatically set out to get herself promoted as the head?"

"No," House sighed a little. "She is not stupid. Even if she were able to oust Janssen, she does not have the necessary experience yet to make it as the head of a department. In couple of years, but not right now. No, I don't want her in radiology because of Janssen. That radiology needs her is just a bonus."

"So why do you want to keep her around?" Wilson demanded.

"Just in case," House shrugged looking totally unconvincingly innocent.

"In case of what?" Wilson glared at House suspiciously.

"If someone in my new team screws up badly enough," House explained insouciantly.

"You want to keep her in reserve!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Just in case," House shrugged again. "You know, like dark horse or something. And there is even a very slight chance that I might be able to get Cuddy to let me have four in my team."

"You have four in your team," Wilson pointed out.

"Foreman is not in my team," House huffed. "**He** is in Cuddy's team."

"So you're putting Amber in storage, so to speak," Wilson summed up. "To be picked up should the need arise."

"Precisely," House approved of Wilson's quick understanding. "And in the meanwhile everybody benefits in the form of a better radiology department."

"You are amazing," Wilson gasped.

"Thank you," House beamed.

"It wasn't a compliment," Wilson clarified and left House's office shaking his head at his friend. Just when you think you've seen everything...

------------------------

Amber had been able to get a meeting with Dr Janssen at noon. She knew that the main reason for that was curiosity on Dr Janssen's part: she was the last one House had fired. And her nickname was not exactly a secret in the hospital; she was sure Janssen wanted to see for himself if it was merited.

"You credentials are very impressive," Janssen opened after the normal greetings.

"Thank you," Amber responded doing her best to seem decorous and respectful.

"You tried for the House fellowships?" Janssen said neutrally, but there was just the tiniest hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Yes," Amber nodded. No sense in denying something so obvious. "The fellowships are the most prestigious ones in the country. Of course I had not met Dr House then."

"Oh?" Janssen's expression invited a further explanation.

"Well, he wasn't quite what I had expected," Amber didn't think that was exactly a lie: nobody could quite expect House!

"In what way?" Janssen was getting interested.

"I don't really think it is my place to say anything," Amber demurred.

"Please, don't worry, this will be just between us," Janssen reassured her.

"(_I bet_)" Amber thought to herself, but since House had already washed his hands off her she didn't think it mattered if her lies got to his ears. The point here was to get Janssen to like her enough to hire her. "I mean I had expected some eccentricity, but he was just so rude and uncaring! Even to the patients. It was quite shocking."

"Why didn't you quit?" Janssen asked.

"I don't think I really know how," Amber said. "I was brought up to see through what I started, and as I said, the House fellowships are the most prestigious in the country. Having won one would have looked very good in my resume. Of course, now that I have had time to think, I'm not sure it would have been worth it. Dr House is a rather horrible man."

"He is an utter jerk," Janssen stated. "So why do you think he fired you? Your credentials are very good, after all."

"I'm sure it was because the other ones were better," Amber explained though she managed to sound very unconvinced of that.

"Come now," Janssen tried an avuncular tone. "Sure that is not possible. Tell me what you really think."

"(_Not likely_)" Amber thought, but out loud she said: "Well, it is possible that I didn't think him quite as wonderful as he thinks he is."

"Ah yes," Janssen sighed satisfied. "That would do it with him. He has quite an inflated ego, you know. Unfortunately so many in this hospital pander to it, even at the highest levels. But you don't need to worry about that in Radiology."

"You mean you will hire me?" Amber breathed with awe (she thought she faked it quite nicely).

"Oh yes," Janssen smiled. "You can start tomorrow. You definitely are the best candidate I have met with and I really don't think a better one will show up. Welcome to the team. You will find that the atmosphere in this department is much friendlier than over at the Diagnostics."

"Thank you so much," Amber gushed. "I will not disappoint you Dr Janssen."

-----------------

As Amber walked out of her interview – quite satisfied with herself – she ran into Dr Chase.

"So?" Chase asked right away.

"I'm starting tomorrow," Amber answered him.

"Good," Chase nodded. "You will soon find out that Radiology is not all that Janssen would want you to believe it to be. He is a blathering idiot and from now on any patients I send to radiology, you will take – even if I haven't specifically asked for you, though I will."

"He can't be that bad!" Amber wondered.

"No, he's worse," Chase stated. "Why do you think House wants his team to do all the tests themselves?"

"Because he doesn't trust anyone," Amber replied.

"Well, yeah, there is that too," Chase conceded. "But trust me, you are needed in radiology."

"Somehow I don't quite trust the phrase _trust me_, when someone in this hospital utters it," Amber mused.

"Hmmm," Chase pondered her statement for a moment. "You know, you could be right. See you tomorrow."


	3. Red Amber

_Thank you for your reviews :) Being pathetic and not really having a life I may be able to update a little more during the Xmas holidays. At least one extra chapter should appear._

_--------------------_

Her first week at work was busy, almost from day one. Most doctors in the hospital wanted her to be the one to read the images and supervise the procedures when someone from radiology was needed to be present. However, Amber's popularity did not stop Janssen from thinking that he was the expert and he was the one who knew everything. Amber listened to him with an interested look on her face and then she went and did what she thought was needed. If there was a conflict she simply claimed to have misunderstood the instructions – her being new and everything. Cameron might have recognised her earnest expression when she explained herself to Janssen.

On Friday Amber got into the cafeteria a little later than she had planned and naturally the queue was long by then. She had intended to just get something to fuel her quickly and then come back later for a better meal, but nothing was going to be got quickly with that line! Suddenly she spotted Chase at a table; he had his lunch and there was a very attractive bag of chips on his tray – besides, Chase owed her: the reason she was late for her lunch was the patient Chase had sent to the radiology. Chase needed fresh images of the patient to determine how urgent the need to operate was and from what Amber had seen in the MRI meant that the need really was urgent. Amber made her way to Chase, sat down opposite him and just confiscated the bag of chips.

"Hey!" Chase had seen the hand napping his chips and protested immediately. He looked up and was met with a wide-eyed stare from Amber: "Those are my chips!" Chase wasn't feeling generous.

"Look at that line!" Amber complained. "If you want those images today I need to get some fuel now. I don't want to waste my time, or actually your time, standing in a line for half an hour."

Chase looked at her with some speculation in his eyes; he then checked the line and finally half-nodded at Amber: "Fine, you can have the chips."

"Thanks," Amber smiled and took a sip from Chase's soda.

Chase gave her a warning glare but didn't say anything: "So how is Radiology suiting you?"

"Ok so far," Amber replied munching the chips. "Janssen lets me do most of the work because I have convinced him that I need to learn the ropes and also he thinks that the doctors are putting me through my paces. So it's: so far, so good."

"How long do you think he will think you need to learn the ropes?" Chase asked forking his curry into his mouth. "I would like to know how long I can count on you doing the imaging and reading the results."

"He is a conceited fool," Amber mused. "But he is not a total idiot. Even his conceit won't stop him from seeing the obvious forever. I think I have about a month in which I need to make myself indispensable and hopefully then Dr Cuddy will do another Foreman only this time to Janssen and with me as the _you cannot fire her_ -person."

"House isn't making Foreman's life exactly easy," Chase pointed out. "Nor is Foreman allowed to do a lot of useful things in diagnostics right now."

"Janssen isn't House," Amber shrugged. "Manipulating him is an option. Besides, if you specifically request me, there isn't that much Janssen can do. Especially if you get Cuddy to back you up."

Right then Chase's pager went off. "Damn, looks like I'm needed in the operation room," Chase muttered. "I wonder what it is now."

"Probably your patient, the one you wanted the MRI on," Amber informed him. "I gave the results to your assistant on my way here. If the patient's symptoms have got worse, you have to operate immediately."

"You ... You took my chips under false pretences! You had already taken care of my patient." Chase accused getting up. His lunch was still only half eaten. He glared at Amber again, but since he had to go he pushed his tray at her anyway. "Since you already took the chips have the rest of my lunch, too. It's not like I have time for it now."

"Thank you," Amber gave him a sunny smile and pulled the tray to her. She held out the bag of chips which was still half full: "Here, you can eat these on your way. They have plenty of fat and energy."

Chase took the bag and shook his head at Amber: "I cannot believe House didn't hire you!" Then he left the cafeteria.

Amber hadn't yet even arranged the tray to her liking when Dr Cameron stopped by the table.

"What happened to Dr Chase?" Cameron asked puzzled.

"He was paged," Amber explained examining the fork Chase had used. "Urgent operation. You haven't given him any STD's have you?"

"What! No!" Cameron huffed in surprise. "And it's none of your business anyway!"

"Well, if I'm going to use his fork it rather is," Amber insisted. "I mean I can imagine where his mouth has been. ... Actually, on second thoughts, I think I can use my fingers."

"Here, take mine," Cameron instructed her icily handing her fork over. "I haven't used it yet."

"Nice of you! Thanks," Amber accepted offhandedly.

"Is that all?" Cameron queried still with ice in her voice, probably expecting an apology.

"Thank you very much?" Amber ventured, not feeling the slightest bit apologetic.

"Have you taken the X-rays of my patient yet?" Cameron decided to go on offensive.

"The urgent and important patient?" Amber asked swallowing a forkful of curry.

"Yes, that would be the one," Cameron replied with exaggerated patience.

"Well, Dr Janssen is taking care of that," Amber shrugged. "He decided that you deserved his personal attention since it was an important patient."

"Janssen!" Cameron exclaimed appalled. "I wanted you to take care of it."

"Well you didn't say so," Amber reminded her. "And I had this patient Chase sent in."

"And you did Chase's patient rather than mine," Cameron wasn't too pleased.

"Well, taking care of Chase's patients tends to be rather rewarding," Amber made a general kind of gesture that encompassed the lunch tray. "Besides, Janssen rather insisted."

"Damn," Cameron sulked. "I don't really have time to do it myself."

"Relax," Amber rolled her eyes at Cameron. "Janssen leaves for his lunch in fifteen minutes, I'll look through them then. He doesn't do the x-rays himself and I made sure you got our best technician – though they are all pretty good, I have to say."

"Oh. Well, thanks," Cameron didn't quite know how to react to Amber's announcement.

"Forget it," Amber dismissed.

"I owe you one, I suppose," Cameron said tentatively.

"Don't worry about it," Amber shrugged. "I'll take it out of Chase. You're supposed to be one and all that aren't you? Being engaged and such. Any talk about when the wedding is?"

"Is that any of your business?" Cameron's lips drew tight.

"Nope, but there is some betting going on that and I was hoping for an inside scoop," Amber told Cameron unashamedly.

"I'm not giving any scoops," Cameron glared at Amber. "And I'm not interested in any bets that may be taking place."

"I wouldn't be either, if I were you," Amber mused. "They're not very flattering for you."

"What do you mean," Cameron asked automatically.

"Well, most of them are on you leaving Chase either within a year or at the altar," Amber explained. "I don't think there is anyone who actually believes you're going to marry him. Oh, wait, I lie. There is one. Dr Wilson."

"Well he does know us best," Cameron smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I believe so," Amber agreed. "When I asked him if he wanted to place anything on happily ever after, he said – and I quote: God no!"

"I can't believe House didn't hire you," Cameron huffed as she turned and took her lunch tray to another table.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Amber sighed in exasperation. Why did everybody else, but House, think she was _perfect_ for his team.

---------

On her way back to Radiology Amber ran into Taub who was going in the same general direction.

"Don't you have any work to do," Amber threw at him.

"No case right now," Taub explained.

"There is always the clinic," Amber pointed out.

"I'm just coming from there," Taub refused to take the hint.

"Well, I'm sure it's nice to have nothing to do," Amber shrugged. "But unfortunately that is not the case with me. I have plenty of work, so vamoose!"

"Oh you must enjoy being the hot, new doctor in radiology," Taub suggested. "Everybody wants you!"

"Well I may be red hot," Amber remarked. "But I choose who gets me. Now, go away pest."

"You weren't this hostile when you were trying for a place in House's team," Taub complained.

"Then I had to consider the possibility that I might have to work with you every day," Amber reminded him. "Now I know I don't."

"Oh come on Amber!" Taub tried once more. "Can't we be friends? You did give me your thong, after all."

"I loaned them to you," Amber corrected him. "And only so that you could give them to House. Conspiracy does not friends make."

"Why don't you like me!" Taub demanded. "Is it because you don't like short men?"

"That you're a midget has nothing to do with it," Amber sighed; they had reached radiology and the man was still following her like a bad smell. "That you are a lying, cheating philanderer does. Any woman who gives you the time of day needs to get her head examined. Unless it's about work. As a doctor you're ok. At least when Henry isn't around."

"He wasn't even a doctor," Taub still got all worked up the moment Henry's name was mentioned.

"And he still out-diagnosed you all the way," Amber gloated.

"Could we leave Henry out of this?" Taub tried to hold on to his temper.

"Happy to," Amber said opening the door to radiology. "I'm even happy to leave you out of this – and anything else – as well." She went in and closed the door leaving Taub outside.

Amber was indeed happy to see that Taub didn't follow her any further. She checked that Janssen had indeed left for his lunch and then she got the x-rays Cameron had wanted and started working on them. It was good to be busy. She was glad that there really was plenty to do in Radiology and that people wanted her to do it. It gave her something else to think about than being fired by House. And it almost convinced her that though she had failed she, herself, wasn't actually a failure. Almost. Nothing would ever convince her of that completely.

Sometimes, when she won, the feeling went away for a moment, but it didn't last. Every time her father's voice would come through sooner or later: _you got lucky! the others had a bad day! just because the judges failed to see your mistake does not mean you deserved to win!_ Intellectually she knew that her father had been wrong. Well, maybe not about everything, but he had been wrong in teaching her that she was not good enough. She had had some therapy, but being told by someone who had no idea what it had been like that all she needed to be was to be the _best Amber_ she could, didn't change her feelings. Keeping busy did, sometimes, for some time. And sometimes just finding the right answer, finding or even just helping in finding out what was wrong with a patient was a reward on its own. Sometimes she forgot that life was a competition and winning was all that it was about. Sometimes you could just be satisfied with a work well done. Sometimes.


	4. Green Amber

_Thank you again for the reviews! It's nice to hear how you like my story – even if it isn't about House__ himself._

_----------------------_

"She calls you Chase," Cameron said almost as soon as they both got home from hospital.

"Well that is my name," Chase answered puzzled. "But you have to be a little more specific about _she_ if you want me to know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Amber," Cameron replied unsmilingly. "The woman who ate your lunch today."

"I was paged in the middle of it," Chase shrugged. "Since she was there I saw no reason not to let her have it."

"She asked me if I had given you any STD's," Cameron informed Chase – a little out of the blue for him.

"Why would she ask something like that?" Chase frowned.

"You left her your fork," Cameron pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Chase understood. "Well, it does make sense then."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say!" Cameron was indignant. "What right does she have to assume that I sleep around? I mean, if she was worried about catching something from your fork why did she assume I would be the one to sleep around? Why not you as well?"

"I suppose she knows me a little better than she knows you," Chase assumed.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Cameron demanded.

"Allison, what are you getting at?" Chase wanted to know what was going on. "Amber is pretty much running the Radiology department – thank goodness, since Janssen is total waste of space. Since the imaging Radiology does is of crucial importance to my department, it makes sense for me to have a good working relationship with Amber. I should think it would be rather important for you, too, to be amicable with her."

"Having a good working relationship is one thing," Cameron explained. "But it's something else when you get a lot friendlier than that. You literally shared your lunch with her!"

"Allison, really!" Chase sighed. "What does it matter? Why does she matter this much to you? It's not like I'm having an affair with her – or would even want to have an affair with her. You know I prefer former brunettes."

"She has roots," Cameron muttered feeling a little embarrassed.

"No she doesn't. Silly," Chase laughed a little and pulled Cameron in an embrace.

"Does too," Cameron muttered quietly as she snuggled against his shirt.

-----------------------------------------

Next day Amber had gone to the cafeteria in good time to have her lunch. She had found a table for herself and as she sat down she noticed that the line was already a long one – she had timed her arrival just right. She had the table to herself for about ten minutes when someone set a tray opposite her and sat down. She looked up and saw Chase.

"Don't you usually try to have your lunch with Dr Cameron?" Amber asked.

"Usually, but she is busy right now and I have an operation in an hour so I couldn't wait for her," Chase explained. "I figured you will do as company for now."

"Are you sure your bride-to-be is ok with this?" Amber checked.

"Probably not," Chase admitted. "She didn't like you asking her if she had any STDs."

"I didn't ask her that!" Amber denied. "I asked her if she has given you any STDs."

"I think the distinction is very small and actually not a helpful one," Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, ok, maybe," Amber admitted. "But she can be rather annoying. Though I suppose you can't see that."

"Love isn't always blind, you know," Chase remarked. "I just happen to find her _annoyingness_ endearing. Besides I have high tolerance for annoying. It was a good quality to have around House."

"I wouldn't call Dr House annoying," Amber pondered. "He is all sorts of irritating: arrogant, exasperating, infuriating, obnoxious, unhinged..."

"If you're going alphabetically you skipped a few," House's voice came from behind Amber.

"I'm only doing the vowels," Amber replied after giving a small cough to dislocate the piece of bred that she had nearly swallowed the wrong way when she heard House. "And don't try to behave like you're offended. You live to annoy people."

"Goodness!" House exclaimed. "That sounded almost confrontational. I expected you to be more apologetic."

"I don't work for you anymore," Amber pointed out.

"So I fired you," House shrugged. "No need to be bitter about it. Chase isn't."

"True," Chase admitted. "But I had worked long enough for you to soon realise what a lucky escape I had. Besides you did offer me my old job back."

"No I didn't," House denied immediately. "I just asked you if you were butting into the differential because you wanted to come back."

"Nice try," Chase smiled. "I know you better. When Taub asked if you were going to hire me and you looked up at me it was an offer."

"It was a question," House insisted. "But since you shook your head and told me no there was no reason to think further about it. Sorry if you misunderstood my expression, but since the outcome was the same anyway, no harm done."

"Anyway, I assume there is some reason why you're interrupting my lunch," Chase went on. "Need me to kill yet another patient for you on my operating table so that you can make Cuddy blame me instead of you?"

"He didn't die!" House dismissed. "Not permanently. And I wasn't interrupting your lunch. It's your date I want."

"But as we already established I don't work for you anymore," Amber replied.

"But you do work for Radiology, don't you?" House asked.

"True," Amber nodded. "Which makes Dr Janssen my boss. Not you."

"Janssen is an idiot," House waved him aside. "You can manipulate your way around him without even trying. I need a radiologist and you're it."

"You could try asking nicely," Chase voiced in.

"Or I could get her fired for not doing her job," House observed.

"You cannot even fire people from your own department," Amber reminded him. "How do you think you could get me fired from Radiology?"

"Ouch, straight through the heart," House hammed being hit. "The Bitch has a sharp tongue!"

"House!" Chase admonished him. "That is not asking nicely."

"Shut up Chase," House told him almost gently. "Come on Cut-throat Bitch. You want to know what this is about anyway." With that House turned to go certain that Amber would follow. And he was right. Amber did follow.

"You don't need to obey him," Chase detained her for a moment. "He should ask you nicely if he wants you."

"This is House we're talking about," Amber jogged his memory. "Besides, he did call me Bitch."

"Ah, yeah, there is that," Chase pretended to be enlightened – as indeed he was. "I'll take care of your tray."

"Thanks," Amber smiled ruefully as she walked swiftly to catch up with House who had fortunately been slowed down by the number of people wanting to come in.

"So, what do you want me for then?" Amber asked as she caught up with House.

"Now let me see," House pondered. "What would I want a radiologist for? Maybe I want you to biopsy my patient's brain? No, I think a neurologist would be better for that."

"Or a neurosurgeon," Amber muttered.

"Or maybe I want you to hold my patient's hand while she's dying," House went on as if he hadn't heard her. "But no, I already have someone who _cares_ – or at least is good at pretending, so why would I want you for that? Could it be that I want someone to MRI my patient? Would that be something that is done in Radiology?"

"Yes, indeed, it is something done in Radiology," Amber replied with pretended surprise. "I just didn't know you knew that. You always do your own MRI, so why do you now want someone from Radiology to do it for you?"

"Could have something to do with the fact that there hasn't been anyone in Radiology that I could have trusted with my MRIs, CT scans or X-rays?" House deliberated. "Until now, that is."

"Until now?" Amber repeated cautiously. She stared at House with wide, almost vulnerable eyes – which House chose to ignore.

"Yeah," House shrugged. "Now they have you and if I allowed you to do those things for me when you were trying for a permanent spot in my team then why would I suddenly change my mind about your abilities in that field?"

"Oh! I... Well, I suppose you wouldn't," Amber tried to adjust her thinking to fit this new information. House thought her good for something, at least, even if he didn't think she was good enough for his team.

"Right, here's the patient," House stepped aside to let Amber into the room. "She needs an MRI of her spine; what else you need to know is in her chart. Bring the results into my office." With that he was gone.

"Hi, I'm Amber," Amber told the little girl in the bed. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work and Mommy had to go to the bathroom," the girl told her.

"Ok, then you have to tell me your name yourself," Amber accepted.

"I'm Kit," was the response. "And I'm eight years old. That was what you were going to ask next, right?"

"That would have been a stupid question," Amber said. "Since I can see your age in your chart."

"You can see my name there, too," Kit pointed out.

"True, but people don't always go by their given name," Amber defended herself. "As indeed you don't. Your chart says your name is Christiana."

"It's a stupid name," Kit muttered.

"We'll use Kit then," Amber decided. "As soon as your Mommy comes back I will take you with me and we'll take a look at your spine."

"Everybody has been looking at my spine," Kit sighed. "How different can it look to you?"

"Not much different, probably," Amber agreed. "But I'm not just looking at it. We have this machine that will take a picture of it through your skin; so that we can actually look at your skeleton. I'll explain it to you in more detail when we do it. Ok?"

"Will that tell you why I can't walk?" Kit asked.

"We hope so," Amber replied. "It will certainly give us more information. Dr House will do everything he can to find out what is wrong with you and he is the best."

"Ok," Kit nodded a little reassured.

--------------------------------------

Less than an hour later Amber took the images to House. He put them up for examination.

"There's nothing there," Remy said.

"Damn," Taub sighed. "I was hoping it was something we could fix easily."

"But if it was that easy to find she would not have been referred to Dr House," Kutner piped in.

"Right you are," House agreed. "Besides we haven't yet heard from Amber. So, what is your opinion as a Radiologist?"

"13 is right, there is nothing there that we can see," Amber started.

"Told ya," Remy shrugged. "So what do we do next, now that Radiology has spoken?"

"I wasn't done yet," Amber told Remy. "However, this part of the spine," Amber ran her finger over the part she meant: "This is where the injury should be if her paralysis has something to do with her spine. If you look at it carefully you see that that part is slightly blurry. Not much, but just a little. Normally I wouldn't even pay it much attention, because it is within normal range still. But given that no reason for the paralysis has been found so far..."

"So the kid moved during the MRI!" Taub dismissed the idea. "Amber should have tried again."

"I did," Amber stated. "Three times. Same thing every time."

"So what do you think it is?" House asked interested.

"I think there may be an inflammation that is disturbing the image," Amber explained. "If there is something wrong with her spine, it could be hiding behind the inflammation. Can't know for sure, of course, but I'd give her a course of steroids and try again tomorrow or the day after – depending on how she responds to the steroids."

"I like it," House decided; he turned to his team who was still standing around: "What are you waiting for? Go, give the kid steroids."

Taub, Kutner and Remy left – each giving a slightly different speculative stare to Amber. Amber made a slight movement with her mouth. She wanted to smirk, but unfortunately she wanted more to go with them and treat the kid; to be part of House's team.

"What was that?" House asked startling Amber. She had forgotten how sharp the man was.

"What was what?" Amber prevaricated.

"That smirk that wasn't," House explained. "You should have smirked! Your former team mates are following your instructions and running to my every whim while you are practically a head of a department. In fact you're likely to be the actual head of a department as soon as Cuddy finds a way to get rid of Janssen – and that is after just one week in Radiology. You have shown your worth there already."

"It's nearly two weeks now," Amber didn't quite know how to respond to this House. "And I'm sure I'm not in the running for a department head. I don't have the necessary experience."

"Neither did Cuddy when she took over this hospital at the age of 32," House retorted. "You may be a bit green but you have the skills and qualifications otherwise and in the week – ok, almost two weeks you have been in Radiology things have already improved significantly there. It's rather impressive, especially since you have to work around Janssen to achieve it."

"Oh! I..." Amber was speechless.

"Interesting," House tilted his head in a way that Amber recognised. It never boded well for the object of that stare; well it didn't exactly bode ill either, just something uncomfortable. "You know, I once hit Chase," House said totally out of the blue. "It wasn't a gentle tap or a slap; he sported a mark on his chin for quite a few days. I won't go into the details of it, but the interesting thing about that was that he wasn't surprised. Usually when people get hit they exhibit surprise since we are born with this inner certainty of our physical and mental inviolability. You don't expect to be hit ever, until the first time it happens. You were not in the least surprised when I fired you. You were upset, and sad and hurt, but not surprised. You're used to rejection. Now, when I tell you you're wanted somewhere you are surprised."

"So," Amber didn't quite know what to say. "Surely I'm allowed to be a little disconcerted to hear you say good things about me when I wasn't good enough for you team."

"It wasn't a question of you not being good enough," House told her. "Since I had to take both the guys in order to end up with a team of three you weren't suitable. The team would not have worked the way I want it to work with you as the only girl. Besides you still wanted to win for all the wrong reasons."

"Why do my reasons matter?" Amber cried. "If I do whatever I can to find the answers, why does it matter why I do it?"

"Brennan was willing to do whatever to find the answers he wanted," House pointed out. "Sometimes _why_ can come more important than _what_, and if the why is wrong, then who knows what it will make you do."

"And what do you think is my _why_?" Amber demanded.

"You want to win because you think that if you win often enough you will be happy," House stated. "You told me so yourself, so I don't see why you need to ask."

"What is wrong with wanting to be happy?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, I suppose," House responded. "But winning will never make you happy. You will realise that one day and then where will you be? You need to find some other motivation – and you need to find some other way of making yourself happy."

"Are you happy," Amber challenged.

"What makes you think I look for happiness?" House countered.

"Everybody looks for happiness," Amber claimed.

"If so, then I have found out that happiness is finding a level of misery you can live with," House shrugged standing up from his desk. "And a good Reuben without pickles." With that he left his office leaving Amber to stare after him.


	5. Cloudy Amber

_Thank you again for the reviews :D. Here is the next instalment. _

_---------------------------------------_

For the next couple of weeks Amber tried very hard not to think about House's words. Not just the ones about the chance for a promotion (she sure didn't want to set herself up for yet another fall) but also the ones about happiness – especially her happiness. She knew in her heart that winning was never going to make her happy because the one thing she wanted to win was her parent's love and that just wasn't available; never had been. She did make do with the _wins _she could have: it turned out that she had been right about Kit. There had been an inflammation which had hidden the problem with her spine. The second MRI, taken 78 hours later, had revealed the problem. An operation had fixed it and Kit had walked out of the hospital.

She ran into Chase surprisingly often though neither ever sought the other's company; but if they were in the cafeteria at the same time (and Chase wasn't with Cameron) they usually ended up sitting together. Amber had heard some whispers about that and she couldn't help but smile at how wrong people could be. They had developed a sort of friendship, but neither wanted to take whatever it was they had in any sexual direction. She had a feeling that they were both finding out about friendship and the possibilities that held and neither wanted anything to mess that up. Besides, Chase was totally in love with Cameron. Amber didn't totally approve but it really was none of her business so she stayed out of it – except that she did nothing to actively squash the rumours about her and Chase (she didn't inflame then either, though) because she felt that it would do Cameron a world of good to consider the possibility that Chase didn't have to settle for what Cameron was currently offering him. So far Cameron hadn't confronted her and since she avoided talking about her with Chase, Amber didn't know if Cameron had heard the rumours yet.

A few days before Christmas Dr Cuddy asked to see Amber in her office. For a wild moment Amber thought that she was going to offer her the position of running the radiology, but she dismissed that thought immediately. Apart from the fact that there had been no rumours whatsoever of Janssen leaving his position, Amber had also decided a few days earlier that House had just been jerking her chain. So as she walked into Dr Cuddy's office she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Sit down Dr Volakis," Cuddy offered nodding at the couch as she came from behind her desk and sat down opposite to Amber. "You have now been in the radiology for about a month and I understand you pretty much run the department?"

"I... Dr Janssen is the head of radiology," Amber avoided cautiously.

"I know," Cuddy replied somewhat dryly. "He has been here a few times lately to remind me of that fact."

"Oh?" Amber decided to keep her responses short for now.

"Oh, indeed," Cuddy smiled. "I'm sure you have noticed that his relationship with you is no longer quite as cordial as it was in the beginning."

"We don't interact that often," Amber was still playing it safe.

"No, I don't suppose you do," Cuddy nodded. "I have tried to get rid of him, you know, but unfortunately he does have tenure and some support in the board still."

"I see," Amber frowned in confusion. Despite her words she had no idea where this was going.

"I wanted to place you in charge of Radiology but I can't do it," Cuddy stated clearly. "No yet anyway."

"Oh!" This time Amber wasn't cautious just totally surprised.

"I didn't speak of this to you before because I didn't want to raise any false hopes, but I can't just ignore your contribution to the improvement of the Radiology department," Cuddy continued. "I can't make you the head of Radiology now, possibly not for years, but I don't want to lose you either. So I have got the board's approval to appoint you as the head of Diagnostic Radiology. It is not an independent department, but still part of Radiology. You will, however, get a raise and you will answer to me directly not to Janssen. There is a condition to it, though, if you agree to take the position."

"What condition?" Amber wanted to hear everything before she agreed. There just had to be a fly in the ointment; nothing that sounded this good was true. Not in her life.

"You don't have quite enough diagnostic experience for me to make the appointment permanent," Cuddy revealed. "That is why I have persuaded Dr House to take you on as a – well, I suppose you could say a part-time fellow. When he has a patient, you work with him. When he doesn't, you work in the radiology. No clinic duty, especially not Dr House's clinic hours."

"Oh!" Amber was truly and totally speechless. In fact she was pretty sure her brain had just stopped functioning altogether.

"I know this is a bit much for you to decide right now," Cuddy accepted Amber's confusion as par for the course. "You will have till New Year to decide. I want your answer on January the second."

"Ok," Amber nodded as she stood up – Cuddy having indicated that the interview was over. "I will definitely give it a lot of thought. Thank you." Amber walked out of the office in a daze.

Hardly was Amber out of Cuddy's office when Wilson snuck in to see Cuddy.

"Well?" Wilson didn't need to elaborate.

"She is thinking about it," Cuddy told him. "I think she liked the idea, but I'm not sure how she reacted to the House-part of the deal. I hope she doesn't hate House too much for firing her. The Radiology really needs her and this is the only way I can think of keeping her until I can shift Janssen."

"And House was ok with your decision?" Wilson wondered. "I mean, after Foreman he hasn't been that happy with you."

"I just pointed out to him that he had wanted to keep all four originally," Cuddy shrugged. "He could hardly complain if I found a way to give him what he had said he wanted."

"House can complain about anything," Wilson sighed. "But I suppose he would be ok with that argument. He did say he was hoping to find a way to get Amber back. The only problem he might have with this is that you did it without him manipulating you into it. And I don't think even House is that impossible. Really."

---------------------

Kutner walked into the diagnostics conference room with a puzzled frown on his face.

"Either one of you know what is going on?" Kutner asked Taub and Remy.

"You have to give us a few more clues, you know," Taub said looking up from his journal.

"Yeah, that question covers a lot of ground in this department," Remy agreed looking up from the patient file she was studying. House had a new patient but they were waiting for test results before deciding on treatment.

"Well, House is sitting in his office gloating," Kutner explained.

"Gloating how?" Taub asked worried.

"Like he had managed to plant Dr Cuddy's thong inside Dr Wilson's pocket so that they would emerge at the most embarrassing moment for both of them," Kutner summarised.

"Ok that's not our problem then," Taub decided and went back to his journal.

"But don't you want to know?" Kutner asked his fellow team mates.

"I think it could well be one of those times when you're better off not knowing too much," Remy agreed. "It may be that he has just managed to manipulate both Cuddy and Wilson into giving him something he wants or he has pulled off the biggest practical joke on both of them. I hope it's the former but in case it's the latter, I don't want there to be any chance that I could be implicated as an accessory."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kutner agreed. He was still curious, but he was perfectly capable of getting himself into trouble without any help from House so he decided to let go.

-----------------------------------

Amber tried to forget her meeting with Cuddy for the rest of the day. She had a day off the next day (the 24th) so she could sit down and think about her options then. Now she had work to do. Tomorrow was soon enough to think; she only wished she had someone who would help her with that thinking. She wasn't so sure the week or so was long enough for her to even believe the offer had really been made let alone to decide what to do about it. Not that there was really any doubt in her mind about what she wanted, but she distrusted, just on principle, anything that sounded so much like exactly what she wanted at this point of her career.

She wasn't actually that successful in her endeavour to forget about Dr Cuddy, but Amber did manage to get her work done for the day. She didn't feel like going home immediately so she walked to the bar she had been to when she had found out that 13 had been hired. Chase had been the one to give her the news then, but she knew that she wasn't going to meet Chase there this time. He was going to have an early Christmas celebration with Cameron since they were both working over Christmas to give at least someone with kids a chance to spend time with them.

So Amber was very surprised when, after having obtained her drink and then taking a look around the bar, she saw a very familiar blond head at one table. And especially since the head was alone. She decided to risk it and she walked over.

"Chase?" Amber called his name. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, I was," Chase confirmed as he looked up. He had an opened bottle next to his glass on the table and he poured yet another drink for himself. Amber sat down.

"Are you drunk Chase?" Amber asked concerned.

"Not yet, but I will most definitely be," Chase informed her draining his glass at one go.

"I thought you were going to have an early Christmas celebration with Cameron," Amber questioned. "Somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind."

"So I've changed the plan," Chase shrugged.

"What about Cameron," Amber wasn't really worried about Cameron, but she knew how Chase felt about her, and this did seem like self-destruction.

"She changed the plan first," Chase revealed and emptied yet another glass.

"She did?" Amber was beginning to understand the situation. "What happened?"

"House has a patient," Chase stated.

"Ok, I know that, but what has that got to do with Cameron changing your Christmas plans," Amber asked.

"You really need to ask?" Chase laughed. "She hopes that House will need an immunologist so she took extra shifts in ER."

"Did House ask her to stay?" Amber was surprised.

"No," Chase gave a dry laugh. "But hope springs eternal."

"You're way over the limit already," Amber changed the subject. "How are you thinking of getting home?"

"What would I go home for?" Chase asked.

"Good question," Amber had to admit. "If your Cameron is stupid enough to put you on hold on the off chance that House is going to need her – which won't happen – then I suppose you have a free night. What were you planning to do?"

"Don't know," Chase shrugged. "Stay here till they throw me out and then maybe sleep in the doctors' lounge in the hospital. Wouldn't be the first time."

"I suspect it would be the first time you do it when you have drunk too much somewhere else first," Amber observed. "The hospital benefits don't really count, you know."

"Who cares," Chase sure didn't.

"Ok, that's enough," Amber had had enough. "I'm not leaving you here alone to drink yourself silly. Come on."

"Come on where?" Chase asked, though he didn't sound too interested.

"What do you care?" Amber asked. "Since Cameron is putting herself at House's disposal – even though he hasn't even asked it – does it matter to you where you are?"

"You have a point," Chase admitted. "I'm taking my bottle with me, though."

"Fine," Amber didn't care. "Doesn't matter since we will be walking."

Amber finished her own drink and escorted Chase out. She could have ordered him a cab and got him home to wait for Cameron, but she felt that if Cameron made it home any time that night she deserved to worry a little – both about Chase and her relationship with him. Therefore Amber took Chase home with her.

"This looks familiar," Chase said as Amber helped him up the stairs of her building. "I think I used to live here."

"Really?" Amber was interested but decided to leave questioning for later. Chase had took quite a few drinks from his bottle on the way there and given that he had been well on his way of getting drunk when she had found him in the bar he was now really drunk. "Let's get you upstairs and you can tell me all about it."

"Ok," Chase agreed amicably. He was feeling in charity with the whole world.

He wasn't exactly in a condition to talk about anything once Amber got him into her flat so she just dumped him on her couch. She took his bottle away from him and replaced it with a bottle of mineral water. She also made him take some aspirin. Once he had finished the water – with some complaints but she told him that he would thank her in the morning – she gave him a blanket and told him to go to sleep.

"And no peeing on my couch or puking on my carpet," Amber told him. She paused for a moment and then continued: "Or vice versa!"

"Thanks Mom," Chase muttered as he snuggled down.

"I'm not your Mom," Amber told him. "And you should thank your lucky stars for that since the only thing I know about mothers is that they eat their young."

"Or drink," Chase sighed as he started to fall asleep.

"Drink?" Amber repeated. "My boy, when you wake up I think we have more things to talk about than you living in this building before me. Or my possible new job."


	6. Bed of Amber

_Seems that I have more time in my hands than I originally thought, so __I can update a little more often than I expected – at least for now. And thank you for your reviews :) They are appreciated._

_---------------------------------------------_

Next morning Chase woke up with a groan. He was not a happy man at all. He was thirsty and felt crappy. He was lying face down on a couch, though he wasn't sure whose couch it was; it didn't feel familiar. His hand was hanging over the edge and touching a carpet and he heard someone read something near him. He opened his eyes very cautiously though he didn't think the room was very bright. Whatever room it was he was in – he had only vague recollections of the night before.

"Here, sip this," Amber had been waiting for any signs of life from Chase and as soon as her friend started to move she set aside her medical journal and brought him a drink. She guided a straw to Chase's lips so he didn't need to move and said: "Take it easy, just feel how it goes down. It's orange juice and mineral water. If you can keep that down we'll try some aspirin next."

"Thanks," Chase croaked between sips. After a few mouthfuls he felt a little better and sifted his position managing to half sit up. "I think I'm ready for the aspirin."

"Tablets or soluble?" Amber asked as she got up from the floor.

"Tablets please," Chase informed her. "I can swallow them without tasting." He leaned back and closed his eyes for the half a minute that it took Amber to get him the medicine. "Thanks. And could you tell me if anything ... Well, could you tell me what happened last night?"

"After I found you in the bar, you mean?" Amber enquired receiving a nod from Chase. "Nothing much. Why?"

"It's just that I seem to remember something a little softer than just your couch," Chase muttered into his drink.

"Oh, that," Amber smiled. "Well, I did help you into the bathroom once during the night and you did try for a friendly grope with intent."

"Damn," Chase winced. "I was afraid of that. Sorry! I presume you slapped me down appropriately hard?"

"Not really. We're friends after all," Amber shrugged. "Besides – apart from the fact that you called me Allison, which, let me tell you, is a major turn off; in the gargantuan category actually – you were also drunk. So there was really no reason for me to overreact."

"I can't quite see you accepting drunkenness as a mitigating circumstance," Chase observed. "Besides, drunks can be pretty persistent, and foolish."

"Yes, but you must remember," Amber was clearly laughing at Chase, but somehow he didn't mind. "Drink, sir, is a great provoker of three things: nose-painting, sleep and urine. Lechery, Sir, it provokes and unprovokes: it provokes the desire, but takes away the performance. Therefore, much drink may be said to be an equivocator with lechery: it makes him and it mars him; it sets him on, and it takes him off; it persuades him, and disheartens him; makes him stand to, and not stand to: in conclusion, equivocates him in a sleep, and, giving him the lie, leaves him."

"Stop! Amber, please, stop," Chase groaned. "It is way too early in the morning for Shakespeare."

"Apparently not, since you recognised him," Amber pointed out. "Besides, it's not that early. It's just past ten o'clock."

"Oh shit!" Chase despaired. "Allison doesn't know where I am!"

"I presume she has your phone number," Amber reminded him showing him his cell phone which showed no unanswered calls or other messages. "I don't think she is home yet."

"Well that's good, at least," Chase sighed in relief. "Only how am I going to get home? And where am I? Location I mean, I have already surmised that this is your flat."

"Just round the corner from the hospital," Amber told him. "In fact, you said yesterday that you have actually lived in this building. Though I don't think you were in a condition to bear reliable witness."

"Wait a minute, I think I remember something," Chase closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I know where we are. So if Allison is still at work I can walk there and ask for a lift."

"You do have your car, too, you know," Amber jogged his memory further.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure I'm under the limit yet," Chase acknowledged ruefully. "I think I drunk quite a lot last night. Though I have to say I don't have half as bad a hangover as I would have expected."

"That's because I forced you to drink some water last night already," Amber said. "And gave you some aspirin, too."

"Well, whatever you did it worked, thanks," Chase declared. "Thanks for the mothering."

"As I already told you last night, I don't know anything about mothering," Amber stated. "But I do know a hell of a lot of taking care of a drunk."

"Really?" Chase asked carefully – he had a feeling that this conversation could take an uncomfortable turn.

"Yeah," Amber nodded. "My father was a cold hearted bastard and my mother worshipped the ground he walked on. Only, it wasn't that easy so she sought to anesthetize herself with booze."

"After the divorce my mother drowned herself in the bottle," Chase reciprocated. "I, too, used to try and take care of her."

"Yeah," Amber acknowledged. They sat in silence for a moment. "Look, why don't you have a shower and I'll make some coffee and breakfast? There's a set of scrubs in the bathroom you can change into them. A patient was sick on me the other day and I had to change into them to get home. I hadn't got around to taking them back yet."

"Your scrubs?" Chase repeated a little doubtfully.

"Yeah, my scrubs," Amber affirmed. "And don't try and say that they won't fit you. I'm half an inch taller than you."

"Only on heels," Chase claimed.

"That's what you keep telling yourself, but the problem with that is that I don't wear heels," Amber taunted back.

"Crap," Chase accepted the hit and got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom.

"Use the green towel," Amber told him as she headed for the kitchen.

Amber had just got the coffee started when Chase's phone rang. She took it from the coffee table and saw that Allison was calling: "Well, well, well, somebody has suddenly remembered she has a fiancé." Amber answered the phone with a noncommittal "Hmmm."

"Chase!" Cameron's voice came over the phone. "Where are you? I haven't heard from you all night! I'm worried sick."

"Right, that must be why this phone has been ringing non-stop for the last, let's see, 30 seconds," Amber sniped into the phone.

"Who is this?" Cameron asked surprised. "Where is Chase?"

"He's taking a shower," Amber replied.

"Dr Volakis?" Cameron suddenly recognised Amber's voice.

"Come now," Amber patronised. "Surely it is silly to be so formal under the circumstances."

"What are you doing with Chase's phone," Cameron demanded.

"I tell you he is in the shower and you want to know what I'm doing with his **phone**?" Amber queried. "Well, have it your way, but I'm giving you an all-encompassing answer anyway: finders keepers." With that Amber closed the phone and turned it off for good measure.

-----------------------

"Where does she live," Cameron stormed into House's office startling him into dropping his magic eight ball. The team was in House's office, too and they nearly jumped to face Cameron.

"Where does who live?" House asked.

"Dr Volakis," Cameron replied with tight lips.

"Who?" House wasn't any the wiser.

"Amber," Cameron ground out.

"I'm still in the dark," House maintained.

"She means Cut-throat," Taub clarified.

"Oh, I see," House nodded. "No idea. Why do you ask?"

"She has Chase," Cameron glared at House like she held him responsible too.

"Cut-throat kidnapped Chase?" House stared at Cameron.

"Is she asking for ransom?" Kutner piped in from the sideline earning a death-stare from Cameron.

"She didn't kidnap Robert," Cameron huffed. "She just ... She answered his phone and I just want to know where she lives."

"Why don't you call Chase again," Remy asked.

"The phone is turned off," Cameron muttered with venom.

"Well, I can't help," House shrugged. "I have no idea where she lives. Why don't you ask HR or Radiology?"

"Amber has given instructions that nobody is to get her home address or her phone number," Cameron informed House. "Radiology did offer to call her for me, and leave a message, but what good is that?"

"Why is she with Chase anyway?" House wanted to know. "Weren't you two supposed to have an early Christmas celebration last night and this morning? Come to think of it, why are **you** here?"

"I took an extra shift at the ER," Cameron dismissed. "I have no idea how Chase ended up to be with her."

"Well, if you weren't around that is hardly surprising," Kutner declared.

"What do you mean?" Cameron demanded.

"He means that since everybody knows that those two practically live in each others pockets when you're not around, it's hardly surprising that they finally ended up spending the night together," Taub clarified with some jealousy of his own in his voice.

"They have been spending time together," Cameron was shocked.

"Duh," House voiced. "They have their own table at the cafeteria. I'm expecting them to carve their names on the top of it any day now."

"He is engaged to me!" Cameron announced.

"I did point that out to Amber at one point," Taub mumbled.

"What did she say?" House asked curiously.

"She said that if Dr Cameron were to remember it a little more often, then others might remember it, too," Taub elucidated.

"There could be something in that, you know," House pondered. "But didn't you have patient to see to? I'm sure I had told you to go run some tests before we were so abruptly interrupted."

The team took one look at Cameron's somewhat stricken face and dispersed as per House's instructions.

"I do have her number on my phone," House told Cameron.

"I just want to know where Chase is," Cameron replied biting her lip.

House took his phone and found Cut-Throat in it and dialled. After a few rings Amber took the call.

"What do you want House," Amber asked.

"I want to know what you did to Chase," House replied pressing the speaker button. "And I want details. You're on a speaker."

"Am I correct in assuming that Dr Cameron ran to you for help?" Amber ventured.

"Where is Chase and what did you do to him," Cameron demanded.

"Oh, I just picked him up from a bar, took him home, let him slip into something more comfortable," Amber crooned into the phone actually making House blush – even if only a little. "Gave him breakfast and sent him home a happier man. Or in this case to the hospital. He should be there soon."

"Why didn't he call me," Cameron asked trying to hang onto her temper.

"Why should he?" Amber demanded. "You didn't call him till ten this morning. Which reminds me, I didn't tell him about your call nor about turning his phone off after it."

"Why did you do that," House was curious.

"Because I think he is better off without Cameron," Amber declared. "He disagrees for now, but I expect that he will come to my way of thinking in time. Especially if Cameron keeps treating him the way she has."

"I'm still here!" Cameron reminded Amber.

"I know, and I don't care," Amber replied. "I don't care if you know what I think of you and the way you treat Robert. I don't even care if you know that I think he deserves better than you."

"And would that be you?" Cameron insisted.

"Maybe, but practically anyone would be an improvement," Amber shot back. "But that's just me. For some reason Robert still thinks you're the love of his life. Apparently he has very low expectations."

"Don't call him Robert!" Cameron nearly shouted. "And I don't care what you think. What he thinks is all that matters. You can just stay the hell out of our lives." With that she stormed out of House's office.

"Was that her leaving?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, that was her leaving," House replied turning the speaker off. "So tell me the truth; what happened last night?"

"Nothing," Amber said. "I found Chase in the bar drinking himself silly, I took him home with me, he slept on the couch, I gave him breakfast and some scrubs to wear and he left to get back to the hospital. That's all. And that is all that would have happened even without Cameron. We're friends, that's all."

"Yet there are bets going on about when you two will do the nasty together," House pointed out.

"There are bets going on about when you and Wilson will come out of the closet, too," Amber reminded him.

"Are you telling me that Chase is your Wilson?" House smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, I think so," Amber considered. "Though we haven't known each other as long as you two have. But yeah, I think so."

"So, on to other things," House changed the subject. "Are you going to come work for me come New Year?"

"Part-time," Amber clarified. "And yes, I am. I talked it over with Chase during the breakfast and decided to accept the offer Dr Cuddy made."

"Good, see you then," House said. "And I would steer clear of Cameron for a few days if I were you."

"I'm a big girl," Amber shrugged. "Bigger than her. And I'm a bitch."

"Don't tell anyone," House whispered. "But so is she."

Amber laughed: "Maybe, but I'm still bigger than she is. And she may feel like a woman scorned but I am fighting for a friend."

"Ok, if you say so," House accepted. "Just remember that I did warn you."

"I'll stand warned," Amber acknowledged and ended the call.


	7. Touch of Amber

_Thank you for the reviews! And__ Nikelodean the information that I found on the net said that Anne Dudek is 5' 10½ so if Jesse is 5' 10, then yes, she is taller – though I have seen both 5' 10 and 5' 10½ for Jesse so the half-an-inch may be debated again :)._

------------------

"Chase!" Cameron called as she ran down the stairs and saw him in the lobby.

"Cameron. Great!" Chase responded. "I was afraid I had missed you. Morning!" Chase gave Cameron a hug and a quick kiss – they were in the lobby after all.

"I called you this morning," Cameron told him.

"Really?" Chase frowned surprised. He dug his phone out of his coat pocket and looked at it. "This is turned off. I could swear it was on just this morning. I'm sorry, I must have been more hung over and distracted than I thought."

"Amber turned if off," Cameron muttered at Chase's coat button. "She told me so herself."

"When did you talk to Amber?" Chase was confused.

"Well, she answered your phone and once she hung up I tried to call again, but since your phone was dead and I didn't know her number I had to try and get to her another way," Cameron was still talking more to Chase's button than Chase himself. "They wouldn't give me her address or her phone number but House had her on his phone and he agreed to call her. Mostly out of his own curiosity, I know, but anyway I got to talk with Amber. She said ... she made it sound... She doesn't like me."

"She just doesn't know you," Chase put his finger under Cameron's chin and lifted her face up to look into her eyes. "She's a friend, that's all. She found me drinking in a bar last night and since I was in no condition to get myself home she let me crash on her couch."

"Dr Chase," before Cameron could ask for more details Cuddy came out of her office and called for Chase. "I'm so glad you're here! You are needed in Surgery."

"Sorry Dr Cuddy, no can do," Chase told her. "I'm off duty till this evening. And since I knew that was going to be the case I drank quite a lot last night. I have no business holding any scalpels right now."

"Damn!" Cuddy cursed. "But why are you wearing scrubs then?"

"I slept in my clothes so Amber gave me these to change into," Chase explained.

Cuddy looked at Chase, then Cameron remembered some rumours she had heard and added up two and two: "You spent the night with Dr Volakis!?"

"I spent the night on her couch," Chase stated firmly. "Nothing else."

"Hard to believe given all the rumours about you," Cuddy doubted. "And even if you're telling the truth I don't like it interfering with the running of my hospital."

"My friendship with Amber is not interfering with anything," Chase elucidated. "I was drunk when she found me in the bar. And I do believe I am entitled to have days off. Anyway, isn't Zaida in the clinic today?"

"Yes, but she is an intern," Cuddy reminded him. "Besides we expect the normal Christmas rush there as well. And in the ER."

"Yeah, but she is my best intern," Chase went on. "If we send her to Surgery she can assist with almost anything and that frees one of the surgeons for operations. And I can go to clinic. Even if I'm not ready to hold any sharp instruments I'm quite fit enough to prescribe cold medicine, treat small injuries and send people to have whatever tests they need."

"That would help," Cuddy admitted. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Chase nodded. "Amber has a magic touch when it comes to hangovers, I'm feeling fine. Just not ready for surgical stuff."

"I thought we could go home now," Cameron complained a little.

"You have been in ER all night," Chase reminded her. "You need to sleep before you come back tonight. You do it better if I'm not there to disturb you."

"But we need to talk," Cameron nearly whispered – she didn't want Cuddy to hear.

"About what?" Chase wondered. "Surely there's nothing that can't wait till tomorrow?"

"I suppose," Cameron capitulated but she didn't look too happy.

"Good, you can talk later," Cuddy was happy to hear that. "That solves my problems for now. Thank you Dr Chase." She turned and went back into her office.

"Chase," Cameron demanded. "Are you sure nothing happened last night?"

"Sure I'm sure," Chase told her a little puzzled. He wasn't used to seeing Cameron behave this possessively – though it was kind of nice on some level. "Amber and I, we're friends. And even if we weren't I was way too drunk for anything last night. Really! You have nothing to worry about."

"Ok," Cameron didn't look very convinced though. "See you tonight then, when I get back to work." She gave Chase a quick kiss goodbye and left. Chase gave her a puzzled look but then he shrugged and went into the clinic.

-----------------------------------

Couple of days later Amber made her way to a table at the cafeteria. She looked around for a place to sit. She automatically checked the table that she and Chase used when Cameron wasn't around – for some reason it was usually free, as it was this time, too. She had just set her tray (a salad, a glass of tomato juice and a piece of Black Forrest Gateau) on the table but hadn't sat down herself when suddenly Dr Cameron was standing in front of her – with some fire in her eyes. She hadn't seen Cameron since their phone conversation and it seemed that Allison hadn't calmed down one bit.

"Dr Cameron," Amber acknowledged her. "What can I do for you?"

"Stay away from Robert," Cameron said without any preamble.

"Hmmm. No." Amber refused.

"That was not a request," Cameron glared at Amber. "That was an order."

"Makes no difference," Amber said facing Cameron. "I don't take orders from you."

"He's mine," Cameron declared. "And I don't like the gossip about you two. And I don't like the fact that you told me that you were going to try and influence him against me."

"I believe that I have already told you that I don't care," Amber reminded Cameron. "He's a friend and you're not good enough for him."

"That is none of your business!" Cameron insisted.

"Maybe not," Amber conceded. "But neither is my friendship with him your business. So I guess we're even there."

"Stay away from him or you'll be sorry," Cameron was starting to lose it.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Amber scorned. "What will you do to me little missy?"

"I'll make sure you won't come sniffing around him again, that's what," Cameron nearly stomped her foot.

"Oh dear, that'll teach me," Amber nearly laughed out loud.

Cameron lost it. She slapped Amber on the cheek: "You ..."

Amber didn't even properly flinch. She actually smiled, but not in a reassuring way: "Is that how you want to play it? Fine with me."

Cameron was feeling a little apprehensive but she wasn't going to back off. Amber took her glass of tomato juice and quite calmly poured it over Cameron's head. Cameron gasped in shock and stared at Amber with stunned wide eyes. She froze in place. The whole cafeteria gasped with her and stared in fascination as Amber took her peace of Black Forrest Gateau in her hand and almost lovingly smeared it all over Cameron's face.

"Amber!" Chase had seen the whole scene as he had got into the cafeteria just in time, but he hadn't been able to get to the women in time because of the people who had been watching the scene and had refused to give him room. The cake was truly and firmly all over Cameron's face before he managed to get to them. "Ohh... What... What are you two doing," he asked wearily.

"She seemed to object to you sharing your lunch with me," Amber informed him. "So I just shared mine with her."

"Yeah, I can rather see that," Chase sighed. He didn't really know what to do with these two ladies in his life. "Amber, are you alright?" Chase decided to check his friend first – she was after all the one who had been hit. He touched gently the faint red mark on Amber's cheek.

"I'm fine," Amber dismissed. "She hits like a sissy."

"I'm sorry," Chase didn't know what else to say. He then turned to Cameron who was still spluttering in shock and indignation at the way things had turned. "Alls ... really. Uhhh, come on, Love, let's go and get you cleaned up." He took Cameron's hand and escorted her out of the cafeteria under the fascinated stares of everyone in it.

"Looks like I should have warned Cameron and not you," Amber heard House's voice behind her.

She turned to look at the Diagnostician and asked: "Why didn't you?"

"I may have been labouring under the false assumption that she is a smart girl," House mused. "Mind you, I'm rather glad I didn't warn her. I can't remember the last time I was this entertained!"

"Happy to have been of service," Amber retorted dryly and sat down to enjoy what was left of her lunch.

---------------------

Chase escorted Cameron to the showers – stopping on the way to get her a new set of scrubs.

"Really Allison, what were you thinking," He scolded her mildly.

"She tries to take you away from me," Cameron muttered.

"I think I have something to say to that too," Chase pointed out. "It's not just up to her, you know."

"Yeah, but she is so sure of herself," Cameron argued.

"Does that matter?" Chase asked. "You should know me better by now."

"Yeah, but anyone can be tempted," Cameron tired to argue. "And she ... It's not that I doubt you, but ... I just had to do something."

"But to attack her!" Chase exclaimed. "What were you thinking? You couldn't think that you could intimidate her. Her nickname is Cut-Throat!"

"I couldn't just let her walk all over me," Cameron insisted.

"And what did she do now?" Chase asked. They had reached the showers and he found some paper towels to help Cameron get rid of some of the food before she got into the shower.

"I didn't think she would attack me," Cameron pointed out.

"Not even after you attacked her?" Chase reminded her. "Why wouldn't she defend herself?"

"I didn't mean to get physical," Cameron muttered.

"I should hope so," Chase told her as he started to wipe the Gateau off her face. "You know, I once came across some magz that were meant for people with food fetish."

"Food fetish how?" Cameron didn't quite follow him.

"You know, people who get turned on by food fights and food smeared all over a woman – or a man," Chase stopped the cleaning process and assessed Cameron. "I couldn't understand the fascination, but now that I look at you ... Maybe there was something there after all. You look kind of hot with Black Forrest Gateau all over your face." Chase leaned closer and licked some of the cake from Cameron's cheek. "One could get to like this, actually."

"I have tomato juice in my hair and cake in my face," Cameron huffed. "And you think it's hot! Well it isn't. Not from where I'm standing."

"Really?" Chase asked and rubbed his lips against some of the cake on Cameron's face before he kissed her.

"Well... I suppose some of it is not that bad," Cameron conceded once the kiss was over. "Want to join me in the shower?"

Before Chase could say yea or nay someone else entered the locker room so the plan had to be abandoned. Cameron took a towel and her clean scrubs into the shower and got clean. Once she had changed and was presentable again they headed towards the cafeteria together – they did have to eat after all.

"Will you stop spending time with Amber?" Cameron asked Chase.

"She is a friend," Chase told her. "I'm not abandoning her. But she knows that I love you and you're take precedence."

"I don't like her," Cameron muttered almost childishly.

"Give her a chance," Chase asked her. "And let her have a chance with you. You just don't know each other. I don't mean that you need to end up as best buddies, but really, there is no reason why you couldn't get along when you get to know each other better."

"Fine, I'll try," Cameron agreed, though she didn't sound terribly convincing. However she dropped the subject and Chase was perfectly happy to let her.

By the time they got to the cafeteria Amber had already finished her lunch and most of the people who had witnessed the previous scene had left, too, so Cameron and Chase were able to enjoy their lunch in relative peace. Of course the story had made the rounds already so they did gather some interested stares but since there was no avoiding that, they just ignored them. Besides, something else was bound to happen soon and this little drama would be yesterday's news.


	8. Firm Amber

_Spoiler for S2 Autopsy! And thank you again for your reviews :)_

_-----------------------------------_

"So you siphoned half her blood out of her and then put it back using the MRI to see where the clot might be?" Amber asked Chase.

They were in the doctor's lounge sitting on a couch – or actually Amber was curled on the corner with a medical journal and Chase was lying on it with his feet towards Amber and his head resting on the armrest. Amber was reading Foreman's article about a procedure House's team had done on a nine year old cancer patient when they needed to find a clot in her head. Chase was doing his crossword, as usual.

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "We dropped her temperature down, low enough to stop her heart and also to protect her organs from damage during the operation."

"Amazing thing," Amber was shaking her head in disbelief – almost. "And totally House, I have to say. It had to be a chance in a million that you would find the clot."

"Yeah, but we had to try," Chase pointed out. "We did a rehearsal with a cadaver the night before just to make sure we had thought of everything."

"How did you keep her head still?" Amber wanted to know. "I mean with everything happening and what you needed to do to get her body temperature drop fast enough and then what had to be in place for warming her up again? And you couldn't do a retake!"

"That was a problem until Foreman suggested that we bolt her head to the table," Chase admitted.

"Gruesome," Amber frowned. "But effective, I suppose."

"That's why House loved it," Chase remembered.

"Must have been difficult to get the mother's consent, though," Amber wondered.

"Wilson took care of that," Chase shrugged. "He is good at explaining things. He's so good that people even thank him when he explains to them that they are dying."

"But given how dangerous the operation was..." Amber still found it hard to believe.

"Given that without it she was dead in a week and with it she had a year," Chase mused. "It was pretty much a choice between the devil and the deep blue sea."

"You liked her?" Amber observed hearing something in Chase's voice.

"Everybody liked her," Chase prevaricated. "Even House let her hug him."

"Really!" Amber gave the idea some thought. "Hmm. If I didn't know House, not that I really do and I suspect nobody really does, but if I didn't know what he is like I would say that was extremely cold."

"No, it wasn't cold," Chase claimed. "I think there was sort of understanding between them once House had got her consent to do the procedure."

"Her consent?" Amber queried. "She was nine! Surely House didn't ask her. And what was the point anyway? Only the mother's consent could be legal."

"Everybody kept telling House how brave Andie was," Chase reminisced. "He didn't really buy it. He suspected her bravery was a symptom. Also he pointed out that she couldn't be both brave and too young to understand what was going on; what all these procedures were about and the risks involved. However, he was willing to entertain the possibility that she really was brave, and if that was the case, in his opinion, she also deserved the right to know what was being done and to say if she wanted it. We don't really know what went on there, but after the talk it was full steam ahead."

"You really think of her fondly, don't you?" Amber concluded.

"She was nine, she was dying, she was incredibly brave, who wouldn't have felt for her," Chase refused to meet Amber's eyes though.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this story than you're willing to tell," Amber frowned. "You didn't have an affair with her mother or anything?"

"No!" Chase denied indignantly. "Of course I didn't. I don't think I even properly met her."

"I can ask around," Amber told him.

"Fine," Chase capitulated. "Just don't talk about it to anyone! Not that it's a secret, but people have finally forgotten all about it."

"Ok, I won't," Amber agreed. "So spill."

"Andie told me that she wanted to know what it was like to kiss," Chase muttered almost too quietly for Amber to hear. "And she asked me to kiss her."

"And you did, didn't you?" Amber didn't need to hear more. "She was NINE!"

"It was just a last kiss," Chase sighed. "She was dying. It wasn't sick or anything."

"I know it wasn't sick," Amber accepted. She pushed her journal to the table and crawled over to face Chase to glare at him – they weren't really touching except where unavoidable but still close, though neither felt uncomfortable about it. "But I have to wonder what you have for a backbone; marshmallow? I'm sure it wasn't sick; you're not a perv or anything. Actually it was probably sickeningly sweet and touching. But she was nine! And your patient! You risked your career as a doctor; you risked being charged with molestation or abuse; you were totally insane! She was nine! How can a nine year old manage to manipulate you into kissing her? Mate, you really need to learn to say no!"

"Come on," Chase nearly wailed. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah it was," Amber insisted bringing her nose closer to make sure Chase got the point. "And I'm not talking about her only. It seems you're a pushover for almost any woman. Take Cameron! Did you confront her about ruining your Christmas or did you actually apologize for getting drunk and ending up in my flat?"

"I didn't apologize," Chase denied.

"But you didn't blame her for anything either, did you?" Amber repeated. "Didn't think so. You take everything she dishes out to you and probably thank her for walking all over you."

"It's not like that," Chase didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Fine, but you still need to learn to say no!" Amber insisted. "It's not that difficult! Just one word, only two letters a consonant and a vowel, in that order. Come on, you can say it."

"No!" Chase refused – and then he grunted in displeasure realising that he had done just what Amber had asked.

"There, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Amber asked him pushing a little distance between them and getting ready to get away from him.

"Ooops," Both Amber and Chase were a little startled to suddenly hear House's voice at the door. "Are we interrupting something? Because if we are, don't let us. I'm perfectly happy to watch whatever it is you're doing."

"No, you're not interrupting anything," Amber told him returning to her corner of the couch. "We were done already."

"Wow, that must have been a quick one," House leered. "Are you sure it's Cameron he is involved with?"

"We were just talking," Chase huffed as he pushed himself up from the couch.

"Riiight," House nodded sagely. "Of course you were."

"Stop reading more into this than there is," Amber admonished him. "We're just friends. Chase isn't my type."

"He looked a lot like your type just now," 13 observed and Amber noticed for the first time that House had his team with him.

"I like them tall, dark and handsome," Amber shrugged. "Not blond, cute and half-an-inch shorter than me."

"Only when you wear heels!" Chase insisted automatically.

"Like these?" Amber asked and brought her flat bumps up from to floor for his inspection. "You know I don't wear heels at work."

"Why is that?" House wanted to know.

"Because it would bring me navel to nose with Taub," Amber clarified though her tone seemed to say that House ought to have figured that one out for himself. "And let met tell you that is one disturbing idea."

"Disturbing in a good way?" Taub leered hopefully.

"Disturbing in I'm-about-to-lose-my-breakfast way," Amber scorned.

"You didn't have any breakfast," Chase inserted causing Taub to glare at him.

"Good idea to remind me of that given that it was your fault," Amber huffed at him.

"Hey, you have coffee and toast for breakfast," Chase reminded her.

"How do you know that?" Kutner asked with an anticipating smile.

"Would you really want to put that ahead of a patient's welfare?" Chase went on as if Kutner hadn't said anything. "Besides, I brought you a coffee while you were doing the scan."

"And the only reason you got any points out of that was because you hadn't made that coffee yourself," Amber informed him.

"My coffee isn't that bad," Chase mumbled feeling a little insulted.

"Yes it is," House confirmed.

"The only way you can make a drinkable cup of coffee is if you use instant," Amber elucidated. "You and beans just don't mix."

"Fine, have it your way," Chase gave up. "But I seriously doubt that House came in here to discuss my coffee making skills."

"Or lack of them," House added.

"Whatever," Chase shrugged. "But you don't usually travel with your entourage unless you have a patient. So what's up?"

"I have a patient," House declared. "And I came for Cut-throat."

"It's not January yet," Amber said.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Remy wanted to know.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to need a radiologist except on January?" Kutner wondered, too.

"She won't start her fellowship till January," House threw over his shoulder at his team stunning them speechless. "But I do need a radiologist right now so come on, Amber."

"What do you think Chase," Amber turned to her friend. "Should I follow?"

"Well he did call you Cut-Throat," Chase pondered.

"Yeah, but that's sort of formal," Amber was a little doubtful. "I almost get the feeling he doesn't really want me."

"Stop bitching and get moving," House told her opening the door and expecting her to get through it.

"Isn't that more like it?" Chase asked Amber.

"Yeah, that sounds more like him," Amber agreed and got up to follow House.

"Drama queen," House muttered as she walked past him. Amber deemed it wisest not to respond to that.


	9. Place of Amber

_Thank you for the reviews! It's always nice to have them._

_-------------------------------------_

"We should do a CAT scan," Amber repeated.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if you're right you don't have to be first?" House interrupted the heated argument his team was having over the necessary tests for their current patient.

"I thought the game was over?" Kutner inserted.

"When I'm sure I'm right," Amber ignored Kutner. "I do not have the right to sit smugly on my ass and let the patient go through a lot of unnecessary and possibly painful tests while I wait for a chance to say that I knew all along what it was. He is a human being not a pin cushion, we owe him some consideration."

"How do you know pin cushions don't have feelings," House countered sarcastically.

"I don't, but then I don't know if our patient has feelings," Amber stood her ground. "But I do know that for physical pain you need nerves and pin cushions don't have those. Human beings, however, do."

"But the scan won't give us a diagnosis," Remy said. "Even you don't think so."

"But if I'm right and part of his symptoms are due to hairline fractures in his vertebrae," Amber turned to address Remy. "Then we have one explanation and one new symptom."

"Calm down Amber," Taub told her. "Kutner is right, the game is over and you don't need to try so hard anymore."

"The game may be over," Amber threw at him. "But the competition isn't."

"What competition?" Kutner asked surprised.

"Oh, come on," Amber scorned. "We may have the fellowships but that does not mean that we have reached everything we want. We all have careers and how we do in this fellowship affects those. You really think this is it? That we won't compete for positions, jobs, everything?"

"But you already have a position," House pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not permanent," Amber reminded him. "Not yet, and there is no way of knowing for sure that it will be."

"What position," Taub wanted to know.

"Didn't I tell you," House wondered. "Amber is the head of Diagnostic Radiology."

"You're a department head?" Remy couldn't believe her ears.

"No, it's not an independent department," Amber shrugged. "And it's not a permanent position."

"True," House agreed. "It's a wait-for-Janssen-to-retire-or-get-fired position."

"Ok, as interesting as it is to find out that Volakis is doing incredibly well in her career," Remy declared, though not very convincingly. "We still have a patient to diagnose. And Amber is right in thinking we are still in a competition, only not for our careers. We are competing with death for the life of this patient."

"I hope I'm not shattering your rosy view of life," Amber didn't sound the least apologetic. "But death wins in the end. Every time."

"The kings of France," House mused causing everyone to fix their eyes on him as he walked back and forth in front of the white board. "Used to have jesters. Well, I suppose all medieval and renaissance courts had them. Anyway, the job of the jester was to keep the king grounded, to make sure he remembered that he, too, was just a mortal. That was why the guys had a lot of latitude to say almost anything. But even a jester couldn't get away with everything and this one jester managed to go way too far and he was sentenced to death by the king. However, since he had been a very good jester, the king gave him the right to choose his manner of dying. Any ideas what he chose?"

"Poison?" Taub suggested.

"Beheading," Kutner showed some signs of being rather blood-thirsty.

Both ladies just shrugged and Foreman – who was sitting at the table and reading the patient's file just rolled his eyes.

"He chose old age." House revealed.

"Makes sense," Kutner accepted. "I think anyone would, if they thought of it."

"You really have no idea when to shut up, do you?" House pondered once again. "Yes, I think most would choose that if they had the choice."

"Some don't have that choice," Remy inserted gloomily.

"And some don't want to know if they have a choice," House responded causing the rest of the team to frown in confusion since there seemed to be some subtext in that conversation they didn't get. But it is true that most of us don't really have that much choice about the manner of our own demise. Death will win, every time, but sometimes we, as doctors, can influence the instrument death will use." House turned to look at his team. "Go, do the CAT scan. Cut-Throat is right: if it is hairline fractures then we have one explanation and one new symptom. And who knows, our patient might eventually die of old age."

----------------------

"So were there hairline fractures?" Chase asked Amber as she related the conversation to him during their lunch – Cameron was busy in the ER once again.

"No," was Amber's glum answer. "And I was, naturally, told that I shouldn't have voiced such dumb ideas in the first place."

"Yeah, that's House," Chase laughed. "Always considerate and encouraging."

"The blood work didn't show anything new, none of the other tests gave us anything to go by either," Amber sighed. "We are as stymied as when we started. Maybe even more so, since now we don't even know what to test."

"So you're treating symptoms and waiting," Chase concluded.

"Yeah," Amber responded. "I'm just not so sure what it is we're waiting for. The patient to die?"

"That would be a new symptom, of course," Chase stated. "But rather useless if you want to cure the patient, since for that there is no cure. But hopefully he will show some other, a bit more useful symptoms before that."

Amber sighed. Chase was right, but waiting had never been her strong suit. She looked idly around the cafeteria and saw Cameron walk in. She gave a deeper sigh: "Your betrothed just walked in. Should I expect fireworks? Or are you just going to slink away from me and hope she didn't see?"

"Neither," Chase said. "She won't be causing any scenes here in cafeteria again. The last time was quite enough for her. And I don't see what would be the point of me trying to avoid being seen with you since the whole cafeteria has already seen us and everybody knows we're friends."

"From what I hear _everybody_ knows a lot more than that," Amber observed dryly. "In fact they seem to know a lot more about us than I do."

"People do have vivid imagination," Chase agreed. "But that does not mean I need to start behaving like I was guilty of something. Besides, Cameron knows the truth."

"Does she believe it?" Amber queried. However, Chase didn't have time to respond as Cameron came over to them just then. She looked like she had some unpleasant task ahead of her; she was squaring her shoulders that way.

"Dr Volakis," Cameron started.

"Dr Cameron," Amber acknowledged.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour the last time we met," Cameron declared. "I was out of line and I had no business hitting you. I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Amber dismissed the whole incident. "I got my own back, after all."

"Oh," Cameron obviously had not expected that particular response and was a bit stymied.

"Yeah, I know," Amber sympathised. "You expected me to accept your apology and apologize for my part in it – like a well-bred person. But I'm not much for apologies. They are rarely sincere."

"I am being sincere!" Cameron insisted.

"I'm sure you have convinced yourself of that," Amber agreed. "But that does not change the fact that apologies are mostly lies."

"So you never apologize?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, no, I do apologize," Amber clarified. "I can apologize with the best of them when I want to. I have found it's an excellent tool of manipulation, as I'm sure you have too."

"I would never apologize for any other reason than that I was sincerely sorry," Cameron huffed indignantly. "How dare you even suggest..."

"Calm down Allison," Chase told her pulling her down to sit next to him. "So if Amber has trust issues, does that matter to you?"

"When she suspects my motives, yes," Cameron asserted. "I don't like it when people think I lie."

"Allison, she is working for House," Chase reminded her. "If she was a trusting sort of person do you think House would have gone to all that trouble to have her in his team?"

"What trouble?" Amber was suddenly all ears.

"Nothing," Chase tried to back-pedal as hard as he could, but the cat was out of the bag.

"Are you telling me that this has been Dr House's idea from the start?" Amber narrowed her eyes at Chase in a convincingly threatening way. "That it wasn't Dr Cuddy who came up with the part-time fellowship?"

"Dr Cuddy didn't consult House over it," Chase maintained. "It really was her idea and she was the one who presented it to the hospital board."

"But?" Amber prompted him.

"Well, I don't know how, or when or what means he used," Chase nearly babbled. "I just know that somehow he orchestrated the whole thing. Maybe some of it was easier than he had expected but he definitely got what he wanted."

"But if he wanted me," Amber deliberated. "The why didn't he just hire me when he could?"

"I think he wanted all four of you," Chase ventured. "And you were the easiest to manipulate back since your speciality is radiology and there was an opening in radiology just then – and Janssen is an idiot."

"I did wonder why you came to talk to me in that bar just then," Amber started to connect the dots. "He sent you over to make sure I knew about the job!"

"Ok, I did," Chase admitted. "But are you sorry?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," Amber examined her feelings. "But I would still like to know why he went to this much trouble. Why did he want me?"

"You have to ask him," Chase shrugged.

"And appear as a complete twit!" Amber exclaimed.

"Why would that make you look like a twit?" Cameron asked – with some feeling. "Surely it's an understandable question."

"If it was anyone but House, yeah, I might ask," Amber agreed somewhat. "But he will just want to know why I want to know and why it isn't enough for me that I have one of the most prestigious fellow-ships in the country and a good shot at being a department head once it's over."

"That is what he would ask," Chase nodded. "Even though he knows perfectly well that it would never be enough for him. He always looks a gift horse in the mouth."

"I think it's a perfectly reasonable question," Cameron affirmed.

"You asked him," Amber suddenly realised.

"She did," Chase revealed. "That is how she found out that Foreman got the job because of his juvenile record, I got in because my Father made a phone call and she got the job because House liked her ass."

"He ..." Amber didn't quite know how to formulate the question so she just made a vague gesture with her hand.

"NO!" Cameron was full of indignation again.

"No, of course not," Chase stated emphatically. "He is a dirty old man, but not like that. No, he just liked her looks and hired her to _decorate_ his office, so to speak."

"I am not just a pretty face!" Cameron glared at him.

"I know that, House knows that," Chase placated her. "But you have to admit that brains don't often come as nicely packaged as they do in you."

"Fine," Cameron consented to being mollified.

"Ok, so those were the reasons he hired you for," Amber returned to the original subject. "But that doesn't tell me much about why he hired me."

"I think that if you stick around you'll find out," Chase suggested. "We did, after all. He will sooner or later tell you why he hired you. Of course, I'm not sure you can trust him, since I'm quite sure more reasons came into him hiring us than the told us, but that would be the case even were you to ask him point blank."

"Ok, I don't think I have much choice, do I?" Amber accepted checking her watch. "I need to go anyway. I'm relieving Kutner from guard duty in five minutes. I hope whatever symptoms the patients develops next will tell us what he has and how to treat it."

"Good luck with that and thanks for lunch," Chase told her.

"Next one is on you," Amber told him as she got up. "And don't forget it's your turn to take the trays."

"She paid your lunch?" Cameron asked Chase as soon as Amber was out of earshot.

"We take turns," Chase didn't think it was anything really worth mentioning. "That is, when we get here about the same time. The one who is in line first takes lunches for both of us and we pay together."

"You don't do that with me," Cameron sounded a little hurt.

"We rarely manage to have lunch together," Chase pointed out. "And you're always so gung ho about paying for your own."

"Oh," Cameron didn't know what to say since Chase was right. "Maybe I could reconsider."

"That would be nice," Chase nodded. "I have to run now, but we'll talk about it at home, right?"

"Yeah, right," Cameron agreed as Chase took the trays and gave her a quick kiss before exiting the cafeteria. Once he was gone Cameron muttered: "Damn you Amber Volakis."


	10. Transparent Amber

_Thanks for R&R! I appreciate your opinions – especially since they are so flattering :)_

_-------------------------------------_

The patient was unconscious because they had needed to knock him out to control his pain and Amber was monitoring him when House walked into the room. He didn't say anything just observed Amber, who, in turn, returned the stare with a somewhat wooden look. She turned away soon, though, to look at the patient.

"I'm thinking Fibromyalgia," Amber said.

"Not exactly covering all his symptoms," House contemplated. "And I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's a guy."

Amber looked at the tall, dark, handsome man in his mid-thirties who was lying on the bed. "Oh, I've noticed," she admitted. "But men do get it, too."

"Any reason for this thought, then," House invited. "Other than a very fertile imagination."

"We are losing symptoms," Amber shrugged. "Everything else seems to be going away except the pain. Fever, rash, everything else is responding to the treatment or his body is fighting it off so I'm thinking a severe infection which triggered the Fibromyalgia."

"I think the operative word there was seems," House mused. "And he's still a guy. Fibromyalgia affects usually women."

"And since when have we had usual patients?" Amber shot back. "Besides Fibromyalgia is a severely under-diagnosed condition. You know that most women who get that diagnosis are either lucky or persistent."

"Lucky in finding a doctor who knows what they are talking about right away," House interpreted. "Or persistent in trying until they find a doctor who listens to them instead of just labelling them hypochondriacs."

"Exactly," Amber nodded. "Men may have Fibromyalgia, too, but they get some other diagnosis for it – an old sports injury acting up, work related problems, whatever – they don't get diagnosed with Fibromyalgia unless it's severe or the doctor cannot find a painkiller that works. Men get taken seriously because doctors believe that men don't complain about pain unless they really have it. Right?"

"Wrong," House responded. "But I know what you mean. So your theory is that there really isn't that much difference between men and women when it comes to likelihood of Fibromyalgia, men just get a different diagnosis for theirs?"

"Yes," Amber confirmed. "Though even if I'm wrong that does not change the fact that men can have Fibromyalgia, too, just rarely."

"You do know there is no effective test for it?" House asked.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist," Amber shrugged. "We just need to eliminate all other likely causes. And there are some tests that we can do that will indicate that it is either Fibromyalgia or one of the other similar conditions."

"Ok, if he really does lose all other symptoms, we take a look at your idea," House decided. "But until then we keep monitoring him. And don't think even for a moment I won't let you know how stupid your idea was if any new symptoms appear."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Amber responded expecting House to leave. He didn't.

"Chase spilled the beans," House stated almost out of the blue.

Amber was quiet for a moment trying to gather her thoughts: "Well, we did agree that he shouldn't try to make coffee. He just doesn't know how."

"I'm not your father," House went on as if Amber hadn't spoken causing Amber stare at him in wide-eyed shock. "No, Chase didn't spill those beans, if he even had them to spill. You did that yourself."

"I ... I'm sure I haven't given you any reason to believe that my childhood was in any way particularly difficult," Amber tried to insist.

"_Mommy didn't love me enough, Daddy expected too much from me_" House quoted. "I believe those were your words."

"I was making it up," Amber shrugged. "Just giving examples. I'm sure I said that it was not true."

"When people lie they usually try to sound truthful," House contemplated. "When they try to sound like they're lying, they usually are telling the truth. Besides, the symptoms match."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Amber refused to capitulate.

"Fair enough," House accepted. "But that does not change the fact that I'm not your father. Winning my approval will not make your father love you more."

"He loves me," Amber declared – but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sure he does," House nodded. "As much as he's capable of. But whatever there is between you two, good or bad, is nothing to me. My agenda is to get what I want preferably when I want it. I don't care what your hang-ups are unless they interfere with what I want."

"Why did you want me?" Amber couldn't stop herself before the question slipped out. She closed her eyes in consternation.

"You're a good doctor and you get things done," House replied insouciantly.

"But not good enough for you to hire me when you first could," Amber decided that she might as well go for it. She had already made a fool of herself.

"Your personality was not a good match for the guys alone," House told her. "You would have eaten Kutner alive within two days and Taub is obsessed with trying to get into your pants. You would have dominated the mix too much without Hadley."

"Surely you could have controlled that," Amber suggested. "I wouldn't have _eaten_ Kutner, as you put it, without your permission and Taub knows he doesn't stand a chance with me."

"I suppose I could have controlled it," House conceded. "I just don't want to. Too much hassle. Besides this way I got you all. You were the only one who could have taken over Radiology. So in the end I have what I want, and you have a much better position than a mere fellowship. It's not like you suffered in the exchange."

Amber recoiled just the tiniest bit at House's words. _Suffer._ Yeah, being rejected, being a failure once again, being found wanting, not good enough, all that surely didn't mean you _suffered_. Amber concentrated on the patient, checking his vitals and marking them down on his chart. She wanted a moment before she said anything because she wasn't sure she could say anything without betraying her feelings. Because she wasn't watching House she didn't see how closely he observed her and what conclusions he was – possibly – drawing from her behaviour.

"No," Amber finally stated once she was sure she was in control of her voice. "I don't think I can say that I suffered in the exchange. I'm much better off now than I would have been otherwise."

House sighed a little and walked to Amber. He put a finger under Amber's chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"You still want to win for the wrong reasons," House told her. "We talked about that already. Winning will not make you happy; being right won't make you happy; not if you do those things to win your father's approval. Or anybody's approval for that matter. Or for glory or fame or any other reason like that. You saw what that did to Brennan. He saw a _greater good_, a better purpose and he acted against the patient's best interest. I will not have you injecting patients with something to make them sick so that you can prove yourself right and gather _happiness_ that way."

"I wouldn't do something like that," Amber insisted stepping away from House. "That would be cheating anyway."

"I thought you said that if you don't cheat you don't want it bad enough," House reminded her.

"That was a game; a part of your competition and it didn't affect patients in any way," Amber pointed out. "I really wouldn't jeopardise the welfare of a patient any more than you would!"

"But that's it, you see," House uttered. "I have put patients in harms way. Stark died because I decided to play games and dropped the ball, not just because Remy was careless. And I have injected patients with things to make them sick, though I did inform the patient of what I was doing and why and she consented to it. I **do** do whatever it takes to get what I want. But my motivation is to solve the puzzle; and when I solve a puzzle it usually means that the patient lives."

"And that makes it all ok?" Amber gasped.

"Usually," House nodded.

"But you don't want anyone else doing it?" Amber snapped.

"Not on my watch," House declared. "I have the skills, the knowledge and the experience to make those calls. I also have the guts to live with the consequences – whatever they may be. When I'm in charge nobody does anything without my knowledge. Once you have earned your way into my position, if you ever do, you can make the decisions. By then, it's out of my hands and I don't care. But you're not there yet."

"Why is it ok for you to want to be right at any cost but not for me?" Amber didn't know what to think or how to react to House.

"I don't want to be right, I just usually am," House shrugged. Amber was surprised how un-conceited he managed to sound when he said it. "I don't even need to be right; I just find it hard to operate on the opposite assumption. Doubting yourself doesn't help anyone. It paralyses you and that kills patients. Doing things sometimes kills them too, especially if you are wrong, but not doing anything kills them more often. I need to solve the puzzle; that is my obsession. It's not about being right; I don't care who solves the puzzle as long as it gets solved to my satisfaction. I don't need to win; as long as I get the answers. I know what my ethics, limits and boundaries are. I also know that they are not totally acceptable to other people, but I live by them."

"And to Hell with anybody else and their ethics?" Amber queried.

"Yea, I guess you could say that," House mused. "I don't care what other people think or do as long as they don't interfere with me. You need to learn that the only approval you need is your own. If you get approval from others too, that's a bonus. You may even like it. But if you're not right for yourself, you're not right for anyone."

"I'm sure it's nice to be that self-confident," Amber sniped. "What was your childhood like then?"

"My parents loved me unconditionally," House said with dulcet tones, sounding extremely insincere. "I had an idyllic childhood running free in the shadows of the Pyramids looking for hidden treasures or climbing Mount Fuji in Japan."

"You sound like you're lying," Amber said. "According to you, that means you're telling the truth."

"Unless I lied," House smiled crookedly. "Nobody comes through childhood without some pain. All parents screw up something. My parents are perfectly nice people but Dad was a marine, which meant that my childhood was a bit unsettled. I did like Egypt, though. It was warm. No ice anywhere, sometimes you couldn't even buy it."

"And yet you settled to New Jersey," Amber pointed out.

"After having been fired from four different hospitals, I didn't have that many choices," House gave Amber a devilish grin.

"Fired?" Amber was astounded.

"Yeah, administrators tend to find it hard to accept my style of practising medicine," House shrugged. "Can you imagine?" With that he limped his way out of the patient's room leaving Amber to mull over their conversation. Making sense out of it was going to take some time!

"Chase better be ready to explain quite a few things to me," Amber sighed, though she didn't hold much hope on getting help from Chase either. She suspected the former fellows didn't find House any easier to comprehend than she and the rest of the new team did.


	11. Amber Curiosity

_This one took longer than I expec__ted since most of my free time has been spent voting for Hugh in Hello! Magazine's poll (ends January 17__th__). But here it is at last!_

_------------------------------------_

Amber was sitting alone in an armchair in the doctors' lounge when Chase and Cameron came in. She greeted them and went back to reading up on Fibromyalgia while Chase and Cameron sat down on the couch. Amber noticed that Cameron snuggled up unusually close to Chase causing Chase to give her a slightly puzzled look before he wrapped his arm around her. Amber smiled slightly at the message Cameron was obviously sending her way.

"How's the patient?" Chase asked Amber.

"No new symptoms so far," Amber answered. "Fever is almost gone, no rash, pretty much all the other symptoms barring the pain are gone."

"So your idea of Fibromyalgia is looking better all the time," Chase congratulated Amber.

"But surely he would have shown some symptoms even before this," Cameron inserted. "Even if the infection, if that was what it was, caused it to flare up, it's rare that there have been no previous symptoms."

"He's into sports," Chase shrugged. "He probably thought all the aches and pains were just par for the course; the same for the fatigue."

"That would be my guess, too," Amber agreed. "Kutner is going through his medical history with a fine tooth comb."

"Why Kutner," Cameron wanted to know.

"His speciality is sports medicine so he is the one who can possibly tell a sports injury apart from some other ache or pain," Amber explained. "Of course, it's a bit of a shot in the dark, but until we can ask the patient that's the best we can do."

"He is still knocked out then?" Chase queried.

"No he isn't, but he is on rather strong painkillers so he is rather groggy," Amber responded. "If he has just assumed that all his previous pain is due to sports it will not be easy for him to remember times when the pain has been different or somehow out of place."

"He may not be able to help even once he is lucid," Chase mused. "I doubt he has really paid that much attention to his aches and pains. You'll just have to start with almost nothing and go on from there."

"Then we will," Amber nodded. "Though it is possible that House will refer him to someone else once we're sure the only remaining symptom is pain. Diagnosing Fibromyalgia or one of the other similar conditions usually takes time and is rather uninteresting since it mainly consists of eliminating things."

"House could do that," Cameron agreed. "In fact, since most of the diseases that need to be ruled out are autoimmune, he could refer the patient to me."

"So he could!" Chase exclaimed with a somewhat exaggerated surprise. "I'm sure House would be so grateful."

"He is in his office right now," Amber remarked neutrally. "If you want to run that idea by him."

Cameron looked ready to go for a moment, but then she realized that that would leave Chase alone with Amber so she leaned back against Chase and said: "It can wait. After all, it isn't yet certain that no other symptoms will present themselves in your patient."

"Very true," Amber replied sagely. "Best not to jump the gun."

"So how do you like working for House?" Cameron decided to make conversation.

Amber stared at Cameron for a moment with a lifted eye-brow. The question seemed rather ludicrous to her: you didn't _like_ working for House. That much was surely self-evident for anyone who had been around House for any length of time. But if Cameron wanted to make friendly, who was she to stand in her way!

"Is it true that he got fired from four different hospitals before he came here?" Amber asked.

"That's what Cuddy told you Allison," Chase turned to Cameron. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes, but we don't know any details," Cameron pointed out. "I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult to find out if you really want to. But I don't think there is really any mystery why he got fired. Cuddy has a separate budget just for House's legal expenses."

"His bedside manner isn't exactly sterling," Chase observed.

"That was apparent from the start," Amber agreed. "But he doesn't spend that much time with the patients; that's why he has a team."

"He usually does end up meeting the patient," Chase said. "Or at least the family. And that usually doesn't go too well."

"I don't think we have had many patients with family so far," Amber pondered. "I'll look forward to a meeting then. It should be interesting."

"Just make sure that everyone is ready to step in if any family members decide to hit him, again," Chase cautioned.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Amber marvelled. "Does he have something against _family_ in general, or is it just with patients?"

"Basically it's just with patients," Chase decided. "They tend to get in the way of treatment and tests, but other than that, I think he doesn't much care."

"Does he care about his own family?" Amber wondered. "Or does he have any, do you know?"

"He has parents," Chase replied.

"I met them once, briefly," Cameron elaborated. "They were nice people. House said so himself. I did get the impression that he didn't get along his father very well, but Wilson thinks it's because of his leg. There is some awkwardness there. And he did say that his father cannot lie, which he seemed to think was a poor quality in a Dad."

"Blunt honesty isn't all that it has been cracked up to be," Amber muttered.

"Nor is ability to lie," Chase reminded her. "And it's more than awkwardness, Allison. House hates his father. Nobody knows why, but he does."

"No he doesn't!" Cameron insisted. "They were perfectly amicable together when I met them."

"_He hates him" _Chase mouthed to Amber.

Before Cameron had time to notice anything going on behind her back – so to speak – her pager went off. She was needed in the ER.

"Don't worry," Amber told her nonchalantly. "I'm not going to eat your boyfriend. Or even rip his clothes off and have my wicked way with him on the couch. Not during working hours."

"Amber!" Chase admonished her.

"I think Chase would have something to say to that, too," Cameron huffed as she got ready to go. She didn't really want to leave those two alone, but the page was urgent so there was no ignoring it.

"I'm sure he would," Amber agreed. "My guess is: more, more!"

"Behave yourself, Amber," Chase told her. "Don't let her rattle you Allison. She is just trying to be funny."

"I don't find her very amusing," Cameron scorned but she left the lounge.

"You know perfectly well I wasn't trying to be funny," Amber declared. "I was trying to make Cameron jealous. She takes you way too granted."

"Isn't that rather my problem?" Chase asked.

"It should be," Amber conceded. "But you don't do anything about it."

"Amber, really, let me handle my own life. Ok?" Chase requested.

"As long as you really do handle it," Amber relented. After a pause she went on: "So, why do you think House hates his Dad?"

"I don't know why, but he does," Chase shrugged. "Allison, of course, cannot see it, or more likely don't want to see it, because that would mess with her world view. But I happened to mention something to Dr Cuddy about House and his parents and she let is slip that House had actually told her – in so many words – that he hates his Dad."

"Well, if he's in the habit of dishing similar blunt truths as my Daddy is, I'm not surprised," Amber sighed.

"And what kind of truths were those?" Chase asked. "You do know that truth is like beauty: it's in the eye of the beholder."

"Yeah," Amber gave another sigh. "In my Daddy's book you speak the truth only when you find fault. If you don't have something negative to say, it's best not to say anything at all. You can imagine it is real joy to be his daughter."

"My Dad specialized in false promises," Chase pondered. "He would always tell you what you wanted to hear; he promised to be there for your games, your parties, your whatever. In time you learned that those were just words. No matter what he promised, he was not going to deliver so it was best to stop expecting anything."

"Some Daddies we had!" Amber shook her head in almost disbelief. "It's amazing we're even as sane as we are."

"You can say that again," Chase laughed even if somewhat bitterly.

----------------------------------

That night Amber was at home getting ready for bed, when she heard some disturbing noise from the stairs. She thought there was something familiar about the voices, so she very carefully cracked her door open (with the security chain on) and checked what was going on. She saw Chase turning to go back down the stairs as he neighbour went inside his flat. Amber quickly released the chain and opened the door.

"Chase?" Amber called him. "What are you doing here?"

Chase turned a little unsteadily and Amber saw he was drunk: "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to disturb you," Chase explained. "I don't even know why or how I ended up here."

"You're drunk!" Amber asserted. "Where is Cameron?"

"She had a night sift," Chase shrugged.

"Scheduled or did she volunteer?" Amber wanted to know.

"Scheduled," Chase answered.

"Do you hit the sauce every time Cameron is away from home all night?" Amber demanded.

"NO!" Chase declared. "That would be irresponsible. I'm not working till tomorrow night."

"Fine," Amber lied – it was not fine at all. "Get in here."

"I don't want to bother you," Chase tried to refuse the order.

"You did that already, now get in here or I will come and get you and that won't be pretty," Amber glared at Chase who meekly followed her orders.

Amber steered Chase towards the coach, again, and when Chase was securely sitting down she went to get him a bottle of mineral water.

"Here, drink this," Amber ordered.

"I'm ok," Chase tried to explain.

"No you're not," Amber stated. "You hit the bottle pretty much the minute Cameron's back is turned and that is not ok. Now, you drink that water and get some sleep. Tomorrow will come soon enough and you will be miserable enough then without getting dehydrated. You will have a hangover and** I** will be lecturing you."

"Why would you lecture me?" Chase's interest was suddenly peaked.

"You'll find out," Amber told him. "Now be a good boy and drink your water. If you drink it all I may even let you grope me some when I help you to the bathroom during the night."

"I wouldn't do that," Chase insisted. "I was brought up a gentleman."

"Of course you were," Amber nodded. "You being British and all."

"I'm Australian," Chase remembered to insist before he finished his water and fell on the couch dead to the world.

"Fine, a wombat you are then," Amber sighed taking off his shoes, lifting his feet on the couch as well and covering him with a blanket. "But tomorrow morning you're going to be one very sorry little wombat and I'm not going to cut you any slack. You need to give serious thought to your relationship with Cameron if she is driving you to drink."


	12. Flaming Amber

This time when Chase woke up he knew where he was and though he didn't know why he was here he felt he could make a pretty good guess. Slowly he worked himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes. As he had known he found himself in Amber's flat and Amber herself was coming out of the kitchenette with a tall glass and some tablets in her hand.

"Thank you," Chase said with feeling as Amber gave them to him. "You spoil me."

"True, but since this is the last time, you're welcome," Amber told him.

"I promise this is the last time," Chase vowed.

"You can't keep that promise," Amber stated confusing Chase. "But I can."

"Amber, I'm not quite at my brightest right now," Chase muttered between gulps of juice and mineral water. "Could you be a little less cryptic?"

"You are welcome to sleep on my couch when you need to," Amber explained. "Because I dread to think what the alternative might be. But if you want to spare yourself a humongous hangover by drinking water before you pass out, you bring your own. I will not provide you with the services I have anymore. You want to get to the bathroom during the night, you better be able to get there yourself. If you can't and something gets broken or soiled you clean or replace it. If you want coffee in the morning you make your own. That is what I mean."

"Well, I suppose that is fair enough," Chase frowned. "But I promise you, I'm not going to make a habit of this. I don't even quite know why I came here last night, though I suspect that having lived in this building before and getting drunk in the same place I used to drink those days probably had something to do with it. But really, you don't have to worry about ending up taking care of a drunk. I may like to drink now and then, but I'm not an alcoholic."

"No?" Amber's eyebrow spoke volumes of her disbelief. "When you got drunk the last time I could understand it. Cameron had cancelled your Christmas. I even blamed her, and I still think she was to blame. But this time, this time she had a perfectly normal night sift in the ER. You knew she was going to be there; there was no surprise and you had no acute reason to get drunk. You just chose to. And I think you came here because subconsciously you knew you are in trouble and you need help."

"I'm not an alcoholic," Chase repeated earnestly. "You know that my mother was one, do you really think that I would let myself get into that position, too? Knowing exactly what it is."

"You wouldn't be the first one," Amber told him. "The children of alcoholics are much more susceptible to alcoholism than other people. Partly it's because they may have inherited a metabolism that is vulnerable to alcohol but mostly because of the psychological damage the life with a drunk has caused them. Or in our cases us."

"I'm not you," Chase got all defensive. "I know I have some scars from my childhood, but I'm fine. I'm not drinking because of them."

"You're right," Amber agreed amiably. "I'm not like you. I don't drink much, I try to make sure I never get drunk at all, because I hate losing control. Also I have acknowledged my demons. I'm not dealing with them very well yet, but I have acknowledged them. You haven't. You're still trapped in your denial. You are repeating your mother's life."

"That is just stupid!" Chase spat at Amber. "I'm nothing like her. Just because I get drunk once in a blue moon, does not mean I'm like my mother. She was drunk all the time!"

"She didn't start that way," Amber pointed out. "Also _blue moon_ has happened with you already twice within less than a month, and that's way too often for blue moon."

"That's a coincidence," Chase insisted. "If Cameron hadn't cancelled Christmas this would have been the only time."

"So now you're willing to blame Cameron," Amber observed. "Interesting. And not true. I admit that I didn't pay much attention to it before but last night and this morning I had plenty of time to think. And I remembered that whenever I have talked with anyone in the hospital about a new bar or a nice place to go to for a drink I have always been told that you either recommended it or frequent it."

"So I like to know a lot of bars and restaurants," Chase shrugged the best he could in his position – he still was only half sitting in the couch. "Is that a crime? Just knowing those places doesn't make me a drunk."

"No," Amber nodded. "And if I didn't know about your mother I wouldn't give it a second thought. But I do. And I also know what having a mother like that does to you. Or what it did to me. You may not be an alcoholic yet, but you are on your way to it. Besides, let's not forget the fact that you have already got yourself engaged to your Father."

"Cameron is nothing like my Father!" Chase was shocked.

"Isn't she?" Amber queried. "A caring doctor, ambitious, dedicated but cold. At least to you."

"She isn't cold," Chase was struggling to get up from the couch to properly confront Amber.

"She is to you," Amber stated quietly. "She walks all over you, she puts you second to her career, to her obsession with House. The only time she is possessive with you is when she thinks someone else wants her toy. I'm sure she is not doing it consciously, that much I'm willing to give her, but she is still doing it."

"Look, Amber," Chase wasn't totally steady on his feet but he stood firmly enough to look determined. "If you want us to stay friends, leave Cameron out of this. She is not like my father in any way and you know nothing about our relationship."

"Fine, you're right," Amber conceded. "I don't see you together often enough to make accurate observations. I apologize. But that does not change the fact that you are drinking too much and that your relationship with Cameron isn't healthy. Relax, I'm not blaming her for it. I wish I could; in fact I would absolutely love to blame her, but I can't. This is about your choices and your refusal to face up to what damage your childhood did to you. I know it isn't easy. It took me forever to even admit how badly my childhood screwed me up."

"Ok, so I admit that my childhood wasn't exactly idyllic," Chase calmed down a little. "But it was what it was. I can't go back and change it. Yes, there is damage, I know I can't tell you that there isn't, but so what. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Find a way to deal with it," Amber shrugged. "Find a way to make sure it doesn't screw up the rest of your life as well. Yeah, I know, easier said than done, but what else is there? Because this life, at least this life I have, sucks."

"I ... Look..." Chase was at a loss. He didn't have words to comfort Amber or deny the truth. He didn't want to admit that there was truth in her words either.

"You stink," Amber sighed suddenly. "Go have a shower. I got a track suit out for you. No scrubs this time, but it's unisex and black, so don't worry, you won't look all girly in it. And it will fit, since I'm still half an inch taller than you are."

"Only on heels," Chase muttered half-heartedly as he turned to go to the bathroom.

He came back half an hour later. He felt much better but he hadn't been able to wash Amber's words out of his mind. He had, however, decided to ignore them. He walked into the kitchenette to find that Amber had coffee ready and he accepted a mug with gratitude.

"Thank you," Chase sighed after his first drink of the black brew. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I really meant it when I said that I won't do this again."

"And I meant it when I said that you cannot promise anything of the sort," Amber replied. "Never mind that anyway. I called House and told him I'm not coming in till this afternoon and that since he doesn't really need me anymore I'll be in Radiology."

"What did he say?" Chase was curious.

"He said that since the patient hadn't shown any new symptoms I could do as I pleased," Amber explained. "I told him about Cameron's offer and he said that since he had already given the patient to Foreman he would pass the word to him."

"Ok," Chase nodded feeling strangely happy that Cameron wasn't going to be working with House.

"I have a meeting this morning," Amber said apparently out of the blue.

"Right, I'll get out of your hair then," Chase promised though he felt a little neglected.

"Don't choke on your coffee," Amber warned him. "I want you to come with me."

"To where?" Chase asked with some suspicion.

"It's an Adult Children of Alcoholics meeting," Amber revealed. "You don't need to say anything, you don't even need to introduce yourself. Just come with me and listen."

"Isn't that like Alcoholics Anonymous meeting?" Chase was still distrustful.

"No," Amber said. "Not in the sense you think. It is possible to attend AA meetings as well there if you want, but since you don't believe you're an alcoholic you won't want to. But that's ok. They do use similar twelve step recovering programme for Adult Children as the AA uses, but it's up to you to decide if you want to follow it. Personally I don't know yet if I think that will help me, but I do know that talking with people who have been through similar childhood, who know what I'm talking about does help. It's just a case of knowing you're not alone with it."

"And you think I need to know that, too?" Chase started to feel a little manipulated. "That I need to talk about my _wounded heart_ with someone?"

"Chase!" Amber's voice got a little sharp. "If all you needed was someone to talk to I wouldn't need to take you any further than where you are right now. You know you can talk to me. I'm not taking you with me so that you will talk. I'm taking you with me so that you can listen. And watch. No, this will not be a quick fix. This will not open your eyes all of a sudden and you will not fall on my neck with gratitude and sob how happy you are that I saved you. I just hope that coming with me this one time, will give you something to think about. So that maybe, in the future, if you feel the need you know where there is help. And this does not mean that you cannot keep on coming to me if that is all the help you're willing to take."

"You really think forcing me to attend a meeting is going to help?" Chase scorned.

"I think that it may help, one day," Amber nodded.

"So just because you think that I need help you decide to manipulate me into getting some," Chase huffed.

"Nobody can help you if you don't want to be helped," Amber told him with some exasperation. "You know that as well as I do. I'm not manipulating you. I'm just telling you that I will take you with me to this meeting and since you are basically a polite young man, you will listen to the people there and then you will decide for yourself what you will do. The only manipulation, if you want to call it that, is that I'm taking you to the meeting kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, that I would like to see," Chase laughed.

"You will," Amber stated with confidence. "Firstly I'm bigger than you..."

"You are half an inch taller," Chase inserted. "and even that is debatable. You are not bigger than me."

"... and I'm meaner than you," Amber went on as if Chase hadn't said anything. "And unlike you I'm not suffering from a hangover so right now I'm even stronger than you. So fight it all you want, but you are coming with me."

"So if I don't comply you will slap me around till I do?" Chase threw at her flippantly.

"No," Amber was suddenly totally serious. "I will never slap you. We have both been slapped around quite enough to last a lifetime."

Chase blinked in surprise; he lowered his gaze: "Yeah, maybe."

"Don't try to tell me that your Mother didn't ever hit you when she was drunk," Amber told him.

"She didn't really hit me," Chase sighed. "I mean, it wasn't aimed at me. She just didn't know who I was and ... Well, I suppose you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Amber nodded. "Though my Mother knew exactly who she was hitting, until I turned fifteen."

"What happened then?" Chase was hoping that Amber's father had somehow intervened.

"The last time she hit me I went through the house taking every bottle from every stash she had and I poured the contents down the drain," Amber explained. "Then I told her that if she ever hit me again, I would repeat the action."

"And that did the trick?" Chase didn't know how to react. He was appalled that Amber had needed to defend herself against her own mother like that; on the other hand he admired her action and hoped it had worked.

"You know alcoholics," Amber sighed. "Given a choice between alcohol and something, anything else, they choose alcohol every time."

"I'm sorry," Chase felt the words were so inadequate, but he had nothing else.

"Yeah, so was I," Amber shrugged. "Anyway, that was then, this is now. Are you coming with me to the meeting?"

"Just this once?" Chase checked. "That's all you expect from me?"

"Just this once," Amber nodded. "I told you already: I can't help you if you don't want to be helped. All I want is to give you some food for thought."

"Ok then, MacDuff, lead on," Chase drained his coffee and gestured for Amber to lead the way.


	13. Wall of Amber

Amber was examining CT-scans, MRIs and other work that had piled on her desk while she had been mostly occupied with House's patient. She had taken care of the urgent requests even then – sometimes even with House – but now she had to go through the rest of them. She turned from the light board and nearly slammed herself against a manly chest.

"Damn it!" Amber cursed. "You do know that people usually knock on the door House? You don't actually have to scare the living daylights out of people."

"I know," House shrugged unconcerned. "But it's not half as much fun."

"Fine," Amber glared at him. "Now that you have had your fun, what else do you want? Our patient got new symptoms after all?"

"Yeah, some, but they're consistent with Fibromyalgia," House didn't seem interested.

"Good," Amber declared. When nothing more was forthcoming from House, who was just looking around her office with interest, Amber went on: "Have we got a new patient then?"

"No, no patients," House muttered. "Unless you have one for me?"

"No, I don't," Amber stated. "All my cases are very bread and butter. So if you were prowling for a patient, I'm afraid you have to prowl on to some other department. I hear ER is a pretty good place to go if you're looking for a patient; or the clinic."

"Auh, ouch," House hammed. "She hits hard. Very funny, but I'm not looking for a patient. I'm looking for information."

"The library is situated near the Witherspoon wing," Amber pointed out a little acerbically. She was starting to feel suspicious.

"Yeah, but I doubt Chase has spent any time there today," House turned to observe Amber.

"Chase?" Amber replied neutrally putting an inquiring look on her face.

"Yes," House nodded. "I heard he was MIA this morning. Or perhaps I should say AWOL since he apparently didn't go home last night."

"Well since neither one of us is his commanding officer," Amber mused. "That is hardly our problem."

"I thought you were friends!" House acted all surprised. "Don't you worry if your friend is in trouble?"

"Do you always know and worry when Dr Wilson is in trouble?" Amber countered.

"Well, if he's in trouble he is usually with me," House dismissed. "So no, I don't worry but yes I always know."

"Figures," Amber rolled her eyes. "Well Chase isn't exactly someone who goes looking for trouble, so I really see no reason to worry, at least not unless he doesn't show up for work tonight as scheduled. But if you are worried then why don't you ask Dr Cameron?"

"Because she asked me," House gave the answer Amber had half expected.

"And why would she think you know where Chase is?" Amber mused. "It's not like you're his keeper."

"No, but she thinks I'm your keeper," House replied. "Though that, too, is silly. But I can't help it. She thinks I know things."

"And how exactly does she think that you knowing where I am helps her locate Chase?" Amber avoided House's gaze by gathering together a file she had just finished.

"She has somehow got it into her head that when Chase is not with her, he tends to be with you," House shrugged.

"Well, when we are together, Chase and I," Amber still avoided House's eyes. "We are usually here in the hospital, and since apparently neither one of us was here, she really has no reason to assume that we were together."

House watched Amber fiddle with her files for a moment. The silence was not comfortable but Amber refused to break it.

"I thought Amber was supposed to be a soft stone," House reflected. "But you are putting up an impressive stone wall nevertheless." Amber still refused to react so House continued: "Ok, let's stop the games. Was he drunk again last night?"

"I don't think I can say," Amber muttered.

"I'm not going to rat him to Cameron," House stated. "I want to know if he is in trouble. I know he isn't my responsibility anymore, but I would hate to see all my training go to waste – even more than it already is."

"If you want to know what is going on with Chase," Amber turned to give House a stern look. "Ask him." She met House's stare unflinchingly though the blue eyes staring at her seemed to go straight through to her very soul. She refused to look away, though, even when the silence lengthened.

"_And whatever he wills happens to me. I am the silence that is incomprehensible and the idea whose sound is manifold and the word whose appearance is multiple. I am the utterance of my name. Why, you who hate me, do you love me, and hate those who love me? You who deny me, confess me, and you who confess me, deny me."_ House seemed to be almost unaware of having spoken as he contemplated Amber.

"What was that?" Amber asked confused.

"Nothing, just something from the Nag Hammadi," House shook his head. "I have been trying to put my finger on the strange similarity between you and Chase. You are so different, yet something about you two always seemed somehow so similar. I think I got it. You didn't go into details about your parents but your mother was a drunk, wasn't she?"

Amber considered denying it for a moment, but since there really was no point in doing so she nodded: "Yeah, she was an alcoholic."

"Abusive?" House asked.

"A little," Amber downplayed it. "Until I found a way to stop her."

"Yeah, you would," House mused. "I know about Chase's mother and how his father left them. Yours didn't so he was a different influence from your mother, and apparently a stronger influence. Not a good influence, but stronger. Unlike Chase you fight tooth and nail for your position in the sun. Chase will fight only when he feels threatened. And he accepts abuse up to a point, unlike you. When Cameron slapped you, you retaliated immediately. But you didn't hit her back. You found another way; in fact you found a more effective way than slapping her would have been. And even while you were smearing that cake all over her face, you made sure there was no actual touching. Interesting."

"While I'm happy to provide you with intellectual exercise," Amber didn't sound happy at all. "I have work to do and I'm really not that keen in hearing you dissect my life so perhaps you could take your musings to your own office?"

"You said you had a meeting this morning," House went on musing ignoring Amber's words. "And Chase was missing, too. I bet he got himself drunk last night and ended up on your couch again. I don't think you could have dragged him anywhere near an AA meeting though, but I'm sure you took him somewhere. ... Adult Children?"

"I told you that if you want to know what is going on with Chase you have to ask him," Amber stated firmly. She wasn't going to rat her friend to anyone.

"Yeah, I think I better," House murmured and wandered out of Amber's office leaving her staring after him in indignation.

-------------------------------

When Chase turned to take his gym bag from the bench to put it inside his locker and then get started with his shift he found that somehow House had managed to sneak in on him and was inspecting the contents of the bag.

"Do you mind!" Chase snapped trying to take his bag.

"I'm not finished with it yet," House responded moving it away from Chase.

"It's my bag," Chase insisted reaching for it and finally managing to snatch it back from House.

"But not your track suit," House observed.

"Of course it's my track suit," Chase stated, though he didn't manage to put quite the conviction he wanted into his voice.

"You really better not cheat on Cameron," House told him. "You are a lousy liar and she would catch you the very first time. And that is Amber's track suit. I've seen it on her."

"Just because I have a similar track suit, does not mean it is hers," Chase insisted throwing his bag into his locker and locking it. "What do you want House."

House seemed to consider something for a moment but then he went straight to the point: "Where you drunk again last night?"

"Is it any of your business?" Chase prevaricated.

"Since when have I cared if something is my business or not?" House challenged.

"Never to my knowledge," Chase admitted. "But it still isn't any of your business."

"Is it getting out of hand?" House ignored Chase's position. "Are you risking your job and career with your drinking?"

"What makes you so sure I did drink last night?" Chase demanded.

"You smell of Amber's soap," House told him. "I don't think she would let you spend the night unless you were totally wasted."

"Shit!" Chase cursed.

"Yeah," House agreed with the sentiment. "Next time, when you get home, shower again. But this time, answer my question."

"You're a fine one to ask!" Chase scorned. "You risk your career on daily basis with your pills and your bedside manner and pretty much everything you are."

"True, but that's me," House shrugged. "I know what I risk and I know why. I also know what I need to function and how much I can take of whatever I need and still function. And I know when not to go near a patient with sharp instruments in my hand. You, on the other hand, are drinking just to get drunk. Yes, so far you have made sure that you have enough time to recover before you come to work, but you also know that the more you drink the more you need to drink to get drunk and though you may feel sober, the time your body needs to get rid of the alcohol does not vary with your feelings. In time, when you have trained your body to it, you may in fact be perfectly capable of operating on people even when slightly drunk, but if somebody dies on your table then, you will be in big trouble no matter why the patient died."

"I won't let it get to that," Chase insisted. He didn't want to hear the same lecture again, not on the same day.

"And what are you doing to make sure of that?" House asked. Apparently he didn't care if Chase liked being lectured or not.

"I'm handling it," Chase maintained. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Beats me," House replied. "But I just seem to. Might have something to do with wombats being an endangered species... How are you handling it?"

"Fine," Chase snapped finally. "I don't need you to monitor me because Amber has already taken that job. She took me to a meeting this morning and though I don't have any problems yet, she has made me aware that I may be heading in that direction so I'm finding ways to make sure it doesn't happen. Happy now!"

"No, but I'll accept your answer for now," House stated. "Though I'm curious; what was the meeting you went to? AA?"

"No," Chase sighed. There was no denying House. "She knew about a place where the Adult Children of Alcoholics meet and she took me there. Just so that I know where to go when I need help."

"Is it the one she goes to herself?" House queried.

"She just knew about it," Chase shrugged.

"Interesting," House smiled. "She wouldn't rat you out either. But don't worry, I already know about her mother. Ok, if you are handling it for now, then fine." Abruptly House turned to go. At the door he turned to look at Chase again: "If you need help, you can come to me, too."

The offer took Chase completely by surprise and he couldn't do anything but nod and say: "Oh ... ok."

"Mind you, I may be too stoned to help," House went on making Chase smile. "But on the other hand, when I'm stoned I'm more likely to agree to things I wouldn't do when sober. So it may work out ok either way." With that, he was gone.


	14. Amber alert

By Wednesday House had found a new patient again. His team of four plus Foreman was going over the file and pondering on the symptoms trying to come up with suggestions to be tested. Problem was that the symptoms were mostly flu-like which narrowed the search to about 150 possible candidates. Even with the additional pain they still had at least fifty possible culprits and that was assuming it wasn't anything that had just decided to present itself with unusual symptoms.

"It could be just hepatitis," Taub shrugged.

"No, his first doctor checked that," Remy pointed out.

"Did he check for STDs?" Amber asked trying to find the information on the file.

"Can't find any tests," Remy answered. "Seems that she said she hasn't had sex in six months."

"And are we going to believe her?" Kutner wanted to know.

"You're thinking of Lymphogranuloma venereum," House read Amber's mind. "Better not take the patient's word for anything. Test just in case. But I want other options too."

"Leukaemia," Remy suggested.

"Heavy metal poisoning might do this, too, though I can't see any immediate source for the usual suspects," Amber pondered.

"And since she isn't married the unusual suspects may be out, too," House agreed. "But run the normal tests anyway."

"Why would just being married expose her to heavy metals?" Taub was curious. "I mean I could understand your point had you said that since she is not married to someone who is exposed to heavy metals in his work, but why assume a husband, any kind of husband, might be a source?"

"History," House replied briefly and dismissively.

"We had a patient," Foreman decided to clarify. "His wife was tired of the marriage but didn't want a divorce so she was poisoning him with gold."

Before anyone could react to the story Amber's phone chirped. She took it out and read the message from Chase: _ACOA remember? Coming?_ She didn't quite know what to do, she sat there staring at the message with others looking surreptitiously at her until House gave an exasperated sound and just took her phone from her.

"Hey!" Amber suddenly came alive again. "That is private."

"So I see," House observed as he read the message. He gave the phone back to Amber and seemed to think for a moment. "How long do you need?"

Amber blinked in surprise – as did everyone else in the room, though they didn't even know what the exchange was all about. "About an hour," Amber swallowed. "An hour and a half tops."

"Ok, go," House nodded and turned back to the whiteboard.

Amber felt paralysed by surprise for about five seconds after which she just bolted. She wasn't going to question her luck. She was sure House would somehow exact some payment for this, but right now she wasn't interested. If her invitation to attend the meeting with her had got Chase moving she wasn't going to stop and count the costs or question House's unexpected leniency.

"What was that?" Foreman demanded.

"What was what?" House asked like he didn't know what Foreman could possibly be talking about.

"Where did Amber go," Taub questioned.

"She had an errand to run," House shrugged. "And it's none of your business. Now I'm still waiting for more ideas people."

"Parkinsons is a possibility, too," Remy obliged.

"Don't we have quite enough options already?" Kutner complained. "Can't we just test for them and see what more we can learn?"

"That's an idea," House nodded. "Kutner, you go with Foreman and search the patient's home for any environmental causes and the white people will draw blood and start testing the patient. Once Amber comes back she can do a CT-scan."

"Comes back from where?" Taub tried once more.

"On the other hand, two coloured guys entering a home this time of the night will probably get arrested," House mused. "Taub, you go with Kutner, Foreman can stay here and do the tests with Hadley."

"To think I gave up a lucrative practise to be his errand boy," Taub muttered frustrated.

"No you didn't," House reminded him with a gleeful smile. "You gave up a lucrative practise because you couldn't keep your pants zipped. Being my errand boy is just an added bonus. Now git!"

------------------

Some time later House strolled into the lab where Foreman and Remy were doing the blood tests.

"Anything yet?" He asked cheerily.

"We can work only so fast," Foreman told him testily. "But at least we got the Chlamydia test done so it's not Lymphogranuloma venereum."

"That's something," House accepted. He walked over to stare over Remy's shoulder but didn't say anything just turned back to leave the lab. Only before he reached the door Cameron stormed in.

"Where is Amber," Cameron asked without any preamble.

"Wow," House started back. "No greeting? No Dr House could I have a word with you in private?"

"Cut the crap," Cameron was not amused. "Just tell me where I can find Amber."

"This running a department, even if it's only an ER, is really making you bossy," House observed. "What is your urgency? If it's an X-ray or something that needs to be interpreted, I can do it for you if it can't wait half an hour or so."

"This is personal," Cameron replied tightening her lips.

"The only personal business you have ever had with Amber is Chase," House told her amused. "So am I to assume that you have misplaced your Wombat again?"

"What if I have?" Cameron tried to prevaricate.

"Nothing," House shrugged. "It's all the same to me. Unless you make it my business as you seem to be doing. Do you suspect that Amber has kidnapped Chase?"

"No, I don't think anything of the sort," Cameron ground out from between her teeth.

"Then why are you barging in here crying Amber alert! Wombat missing?" House asked.

"I just want to know where Amber is," Cameron was hanging on to her temper with difficulty. "Just tell me that and I'll get out of your hair. After that it's all just between me and Amber."

"She is running an errand," House stated. His statement finally got Foreman's attention. Until then he – and Remy – had just minded their own business, but now Foreman felt that he might need to pay attention. Hadley just went on doing the tests; she was not invested on this drama in any way.

"What kind of an errand?" Cameron asked with clear disbelief.

"Well, it's Wednesday," House replied earnestly.

"And?" Cameron prompted.

"Wednesday is a hooker night," House explained. "Amber is getting me a hooker. You know, making sure that the girl is healthy and handicap accessible."

"You are disgusting!" Cameron huffed, turned and flounced out of the lab. Foreman tried to follow her.

"Don't even think about it," House warned him.

"She's a friend," Foreman glared at House.

"And you really want to get involved with her relationship problems?" House asked.

"Well you seem to be!" Foreman pointed out.

"But unlike you I know what I'm doing and what is going on," House reminded him.

"You are covering for him and Amber," Foreman was indignant. "Why? What does Amber have on you that you give her such preferential treatment? This is not how you normally behave. Normally you love pushing people; normally you would tell Cameron what is going on and just watch the fireworks."

"Maybe," House shrugged. "But since I don't do that, it is possible that this is not a normal situation. Besides Amber has already shown that when it comes to a fight, Cameron will lose, so maybe it's Cameron I'm protecting here."

"I don't know what is going on, but I won't be part of it," Foreman stated.

"You already are," House reminded him. "You could have told Cameron what you know right now, but you chose to remain quiet."

"But I don't know anything," Foreman cried. "All I know is that you know something."

"Well, you don't need to tell that to Cameron because she is already pretty sure of that," House reminded him as he took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Right, fine," Foreman huffed. "But just so you know: if I find out something I'm not keeping it a secret from Cameron."

"Your call," House agreed. "Just make sure you know what you're doing because as the messenger you could find yourself in a heap of trouble." Just then whoever he was calling answered the phone.

"House," House identified himself into the phone. "Just thought you ought to know: Cameron is looking for you two, so make sure you have your story straight and don't come back together. ... Yeah ... Ok, see you soon."

As House closed his phone Foreman stared at him with open-mouthed indignation.

"I don't believe you," Foreman said to House. "I just don't believe you."

"All these years you've known me and I still succeed in surprising you?" House marvelled. "You must be a really slow learner."

"Or you just manage to find new lows of human behaviour every time when I have just thought you couldn't go any lower," Foreman snapped.

"That is always a possibility," House nodded as he strolled out of the lab as if he didn't have a care in the world – as indeed he didn't.

-----------------------

"Do you know where Amber and Chase are?" Cameron asked as soon as she got through the door into Wilson's office. Fortunately Wilson was alone.

"Amber and Chase?" Wilson repeated. "No, I didn't even know they were anywhere. That is anywhere they weren't supposed to be. I know they are friends and have lunch together sometimes, but as far as I know they always eat in the cafeteria. What is going on?"

"I don't know," Cameron pouted as she threw herself on Wilson's couch. "House does, but he isn't telling."

"House isn't telling?" Wilson repeated in wonder. Then the fact that House knew but hadn't told him hit him. "House knows! He doesn't keep secrets like that."

"So he hasn't said anything to you?" Cameron checked to be sure.

"No, nothing," Wilson confirmed. "And I haven't heard anything from anywhere else either. That is nothing new. Are you sure they are somewhere together?"

"Well, no," Cameron had to admit. "But they are both missing. They disappeared about the same time apparently and they are expected to return about the same time."

"Well that is suspicious," Wilson admitted. "But it could be a coincidence too."

"You think so?" Cameron was asking for reassurance.

"It's a possibility," Wilson stated. "Obviously I can't say for sure since I don't know anything about it, but I can say that if Chase is cheating on you I will be very surprised. I haven't seen any signs of it and, trust me, I know what to look for."

"He has spent at least two nights with her," Cameron muttered.

"Are you sure?" Wilson was surprised.

"Yeah," Cameron nodded. "He admitted as much to me. He said that he was sleeping on her couch and he was there only because he was too drunk to drive home."

"Well there you go," Wilson said heartily. "They're just friends. I can't remember the times I have crashed on House's couch on similar condition."

"Yeah," Cameron chose to feel a little reassured, but even so she had to point out: "But House isn't a woman. And even so I think I remember you saying that your wife didn't like it."

"Well, yeah," Wilson admitted. "None of my wives were really keen on House. But that was a different issue. Look, I don't think you have anything to worry about, but surely you can talk with Chase when you get home. I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation."

"Ok, I suppose so," Cameron accepted and got up from the couch. "If you do hear anything you think I should know you will tell me? Right?"

"Yeah, I will," Wilson promised as he escorted Cameron out of the door. Once he closed the door he muttered to himself: "If it is anything I think you should know."


	15. Sharp Amber

By the time Wilson got into House's office Amber had got back from wherever she had been to and was sitting in the conference room with Taub and Kutner going through everything the guys had found in the patient's home. Wilson stood in House's office staring thoughtfully at them while he was thinking on how to approach the subject of Chase and Amber with House. He found out soon that he was wasting his time with any attempts at subtlety.

"So what did you tell Cameron?" House asked Wilson.

"When?" Wilson tried to buy time; he hadn't planned on telling House any details of how worried Cameron was.

"Just now," House smiled knowingly. "When she was looking for Amber and I refused to tell her anything."

"She said that she was sure you knew what was going on," Wilson gave in. It seemed pointless to try and prevaricate with House anyway. "I told her that I was sure Chase isn't cheating on her, though."

"And are you?" House narrowed his eyes at Wilson.

"No," Wilson had to admit. "I haven't seen any telltale signs of cheating, but if Chase really has spent nights in Amber's flat..."

"Relax," House told him. "There is no affair. Chase is as boringly faithful to Cameron as ever."

"You think it's boring?" Wilson turned to stare at House. "To be faithful to your partner?"

"Don't you?" House gave Wilson an innocent stare. "You've never managed it."

"I was faithful to Julie," Wilson pointed out.

"Really?" House doubted. "What about Debbie in the accounting?"

"There was nothing going on between me and Debbie except in your imagination," Wilson sighed.

"Maybe not," House conceded. "But that was only because Julie beat you to it. Had the marriage lasted any longer you would have been unfaithful, too."

"You don't know that," Wilson insisted. "Maybe she was the one woman I could have stayed faithful with!"

"Nope," House didn't even hesitate. "You were the same with her as you were with all your wives. And in a way you were unfaithful to all of them before you even had any of your affairs."

"What do you mean?" Wilson frowned.

"A wife is supposed to be the most important person in your life," House mused. "Or so I have been told. Yet all I had to do was whistle and you came running. Not exactly something a wife would find to her liking."

"Well, if you understand that," Wilson decided to use the example as a way to direct the conversation to the subject he wanted to talk about. "Then you surely understand why Cameron finds this close friendship Chase seems to have with Amber disconcerting."

"Yeah, I suppose I can," House didn't sound very convinced. "What I don't understand is why she needs to run all over the hospital telling everyone how upset she is. Why not just tell Chase?"

"Emotions don't always allow for rational behaviour," Wilson glared at House. "Especially when people go out of their way to hide things from her. If you know what is going on, why can't you just tell her?"

"Because it's not my place to do so," House stated calmly.

"Since when has that stopped you!" Wilson nearly shouted.

"Sometimes," House revealed. "Not often; but there are some things that you just don't tell. If Chase wants Cameron to know he will tell her himself."

"What could possibly be so private that you feel you cannot tell?" Wilson was completely at a loss. Suddenly he had a thought, though: "Chase isn't dying, is he? He isn't going through some treatment or anything that Amber is helping him with?"

"No! Of course not," House frowned at Wilson. "What gave you that idea?"

"The only time you have actually kept something to yourself was when you found out that Chase's Father was dying of cancer and he asked you to keep it to yourself," Wilson explained. "That is the only time I can remember."

"I didn't tell anyone that Cuddy was trying to get pregnant, either," House pointed out. "You knew nothing about it until she told you herself."

"Is Amber trying to get pregnant!" Wilson was horrified.

"Jimmy!" House shook his head in despair at his friend. "Where do you get these ideas from? Do you really think that Cut-Throat Bitch would really jeopardise her career at this point by getting pregnant? Come on, stop chasing wild geese and just accept that there is no affair nor anything else nefarious going on. Chase just has some private issues that he needs to deal with. That is all."

"But why is Amber involved in them?" Wilson demanded.

"Ask Chase," House shrugged.

"What if I ask Amber?" Wilson ventured.

"You can ask," House agreed. "She won't tell. And might I remind you, she can be rather forceful when she thinks people are putting their noses where she doesn't want them. Just remember what happened to Cameron in the cafeteria."

"I wouldn't get physical with her," Wilson scorned.

"You wouldn't get physical with a woman?" House laughed. "That would be a first!"

"Ok, I get it," Wilson huffed. "You're not going to tell me what is going on. I just hope you're right and there is no affair. Cameron does not deserve to be hurt that way."

"Nobody ever deserves to be hurt," House dismissed. "But they still do get hurt. I have no way of knowing if this will hurt Cameron, but that is between her and Chase."

"And Amber," Wilson reminded House.

"No, not Amber," House decided. "She is not really the issue here. Not unless Cameron makes her so. But even then it really is between Cameron and Chase."

"Why won't you tell me what is going on?" Wilson wanted to know.

"Because if I did you would run to Cameron straight away," House informed him. "I might as well just tell her myself. Just leave it alone, Jimmy. I'm not telling you anything else than they are not having an affair."

"I hope you're right," Wilson sighed in defeat. "So, have you heard the gossip from Radiology?"

---------------------------

"So Janssen got his closet blown wide open?" Taub asked Amber as he wrote down the names and brands of the food supplements they had found in the patient's home.

"Pretty much," Amber replied shortly. She was busy reading the patient history and the test results so far.

"Who would have thought he was gay!" Kutner mused gleefully.

"Pretty much everyone," Amber observed dryly.

"And technically he is bi-sexual," Taub pointed out. "Since he likes to fish from both sides of the river."

"Technically he is a perv," Amber stated. "There was a lot more in that closet than some guys and dolls."

"Really?" Kutner was all ears.

"I can introduce you to him if you want," Amber offered pointedly.

"Nah, I'm sure to hear it from somewhere else if you won't tell me," Kutner declined.

"Apparently he is into S&M," Taub chose to enlighten his fellowman. "And not just the mild version either. That should make you happy, Amber."

"Perhaps you might want to clarify that statement," House inserted from the doorway to his office. "Cut-Throat is bigger than you, after all, and she might take an exception to what you seem to be implying."

"I just meant that she is now pretty close to becoming the Head of Radiology," Taub back-pedalled.

"No you didn't," Amber scorned. "Not just. But to answer your question, if there was one in that: no, I'm not into S&M in any form so you can stop those fantasies right there. And no, I'm not any closer to becoming the Head of Radiology than I was yesterday."

"She is right," House nodded. "Though this revelation has cost Janssen some good will in the Hospital Board, none of his activities can be linked to his job in any way, so firing him on those grounds would be illegal. However, once Cuddy does find a reason to fire him, she will probably get a unanimous board behind that action, so in that sense Amber is a little closer to the job."

"Could we stop speculating on my possible future job and concentrate at the job we have now?" Amber demanded. "We do have a patient, you know."

"So what did you guys find in her home?" House was perfectly willing to change the subject.

"She's nuts about nuts," Kutner piped up. "I mean, we knew she's a vegan, but she had like a whole cupboard just for nuts! Some of them I've never even heard of before."

"And yes, we took samples from all the bags and Foreman and Hadley are analysing them for mould and other possible microbes," Taub informed House.

"If she has been eating nuts for a long time, she could have developed an allergy to them," Amber mused. "Especially if some of them have been spoiled in some way. There wouldn't need to be anything wrong with those nuts she has in store right now."

"It's a possibility," House nodded. "Check her for allergies just in case, though I doubt that is the case. And remember to make sure she doesn't get nuts in her diet either. Anything else you found?"

"She takes nutrition seriously," Taub shrugged. "In addition to a strictly vegan diet she takes at least these supplements every day." Taub gave the list he had completed to House.

"How seriously does she take this nutrition?" House seemed curious. "Does she count calories? Fats? Any other nutrients?"

"She says she checks that she gets enough vitamins and that she makes sure she gets all the minerals as well," Amber responded checking the file. "However, I can see no indication that she checks anything beyond making sure she gets the minimum amount necessary."

"So she could be overdosing on things," House pondered. "If Foreman and Hadley don't find anything in the nuts start counting her daily nutrient intake. She could be overdosing on something without knowing it."

"In CSI they once had a case where the guy died of Lead poisoning he got from chocolate," Kutner remembered with delight. "Should we look into that?"

"It's a TV show," House replied depressively. "They don't have accurate medicine on TV shows. However, something like that is possible so yes, put cumulative Lead poisoning on the table as well. Or some other heavy metal poisoning."

"Didn't we check for the usual suspects already?" Amber queried rifling through the tests on the file. "Yes, Lead, Arsenic and Mercury have been tested for."

"Those aren't the only heavy metals that can poison someone," House patronized her.

"I was just pointing out that those have been tested for so we should look for some of the others," Amber glared at House. "Like Manganese. Nuts have plenty of Manganese in them, after all, even without any contamination or tampering."

"Well start testing for it then," House instructed her with a crooked smile.

"Damn," Taub muttered taking another look at the bottles in front of him. "All these supplements contain Manganese as well."

"What are you waiting for then?" House asked. "Go forth and test her Manganese levels."

All three saw it prudent to go do the test. As they left the room they heard House mutter to himself:

"If Man was smart enough to master the fire and start eating cooked meat what genetic mutation brings about these idiots who want to go back to roots and nuts!"


	16. Amber centre

"Manganese poisoning," Chase mused as he and Amber were having lunch the next day. "From a steady diet of nuts. I bet House loved giving that news to the patient."

"Yeah, he rather did," Amber admitted. "But it wasn't just nuts, though it is possible she would have eventually consumed enough to get it just from them as well, but the food supplements were contributing to the problem too."

"So you have been right twice in a row now," Chase observed. "You must be feeling good about yourself."

"I got lucky," Amber muttered not looking particularly happy.

"A big part of medicine is luck," Chase reminded her. "And you got lucky twice! That is not just luck, you know."

"Yeah it is," Amber sighed. "I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind when House put the pressure on me both times. I don't even know where the ideas came from; I just heard the words coming out of my mouth and all of a sudden I'm the hero of the hour. Not that House treated me that way, but you know what I mean."

"That is how he works," Chase pointed out. "He puts pressure on you until you finally just say whatever the first thing is that comes to your mind. Thinking usually produces usual answers; since his patients mostly have unusual problems he wants unusual alternatives."

"And when you give him unusual alternatives he mocks them," Amber said.

"Unless they fit," Chase responded. "In time you learn to trust your instincts. Generally there is a reason why you think of some particular thing when you read the symptoms. Yeah, often the first thing that pops into your head is wrong, but when you analyze it you frequently find a reason why you thought of it – and that often leads you towards the right answer. That is how House works; and that is what he is teaching you."

"Is that how he explained it to you?" Amber was curious.

"No way," Chase laughed. "He doesn't explain something like that. He only explains his own brilliance – if he explains anything at all. No, it took me over three years to figure that one out."

"And does he now expect me to blurt the right thing every time?" Amber asked. "Because there is no way I will get it right every time."

"No, he doesn't expect anything of the sort," Chase smiled. "He expects you to be an idiot; he expects that of all of his fellows. It doesn't matter to him how right or wrong you have been in the past; the only thing that matters to him is his current patient and how you contribute to the diagnosis at hand."

"So being right does not make him respect you?" Amber wondered.

"No," Chase denied. "I haven't quite figured out what makes House respect anyone, but just that isn't it."

"If he doesn't respect me; if he isn't rewarding me for my contributions, then why doesn't he rat us to Cameron?" Amber wanted to know. "I know that he knows we are not having an affair, but even so, why didn't he tell Cameron where we were?"

"I have no idea," Chase had to confess. "I am as surprised as you are. The only thing that I can think of is that he is waiting for a suitable moment. Or then he really does respect our right to some privacy."

"How likely is that latter option?" Amber queried.

"With House?" Chase thought about it for a moment. "I wouldn't know what odds to give that. He has kept secrets before; my Father came here a couple of months before he died and House found out about his cancer. He never told me that my Father was dying because for some reason Father didn't want me to know."

"But nobody's dying now," Amber argued. "This is not a situation where it really matters who tells the story – if it is told, that is."

"Actually, I rather think it would matter to Cameron somewhat if she heard it from House rather than me," Chase claimed. "Especially since you know about it."

"I suppose that House wouldn't be very tactful about it," Amber had to agree. "Nor would he care to explain why it is I know about it. ... Mind you, if you mean to have a permanent relationship with Cameron, you do need to tell her. Especially since she is getting suspicious about us."

"I will, when I'm ready," Chase muttered but he didn't meet Amber's eyes.

"You know that I will not tell, no matter what," Amber stated a little sternly. "But you cannot keep the meetings a secret forever. She isn't stupid – not really."

"Yeah, I suppose," Chase didn't sound very enthusiastic. "But it's just that we have never really talked about my parents, especially not my Mother. I just don't see any reason to go over ancient history with her now."

"You've never discussed families?" Amber frowned in surprise. "That's odd. I mean, you're engaged and all. Wouldn't you sort of want to know about your future in-laws? And just the general background of the person you're thinking of spending the rest of your life with. Unless... You don't really trust her to stick around, do you?"

"We have talked about family," Chase insisted. "I know quite a lot about hers. But I just haven't seen any point in talking about mine; they're both dead now and she met my Father once. Whatever family I have left is in Australia. They're really not part of my life anymore."

"You know that your parents are very much part of your life still," Amber reminded him. "Just like mine are."

"But we haven't spoken that much about family either," Chase tried to wiggle.

"We are just friends; we don't need to know that much about each other," Amber refused to give quarter. "Besides I already know more about your family than Cameron apparently does. I know your mother was an alcoholic. So was mine. I know your father was a cold-hearted, workaholic bastard and so is mine."

"Is?" Chase queried. "He's still alive then. When did you last see him?"

"Five years ago," Amber shrugged. "At mother's funereal."

"You haven't seen him since!" Chase was surprised. Sure, he hadn't exactly been close with his father but he had the excuse of having had an ocean between them – even if he was the one who had put it there, so to speak. "Don't you ... I thought you came somewhere close hear? New York?"

"Yeah, Daddy lives in New York," Amber confirmed.

"And you never go to see him?" Chase asked. "And he never comes here. Somehow that sounds very un-American. At least from what I understand. Even Foreman's parents have been here to see him though he never goes home anymore."

"I don't think he knows where I am," Amber revealed. "I certainly haven't kept him posted."

"And you tell me I'm in denial!" Chase exclaimed. He leaned over the table and took Amber's hand in his own. "You know you have to confront him; see him and talk about what your childhood was like. He is your Father; no matter how lousy and unloving he may be, but he is your Father. You can't just write him off. That is no way to heal – even after only two meeting at the ACOA I have learned that much."

"Your Father is dead," Amber muttered but she turned her hand to clasp Chase's. "You'll have to find a way to deal with him without actually meeting him. I can do the same."

"Amber," Chase got up from his chair and moved to the one next to Amber. He didn't let go of her hand; he put his other hand on her cheek and turned her head so that she had to look at him. "When Rowan was here – that last time – I dealt with some of my feelings about him. I came to some conclusions and found some kind of peace with them. I said goodbye to him. Of course I didn't know then that it was forever, but I hugged him. We hugged. Yeah, then I found out that he had been dying even then but hadn't bothered to tell me. And his wife called me and told me he was dead pretty much out of the blue, and then I learned that he had written me out of his will even. So a lot of issues came back and a lot of feelings still need to be resolved. But the last time I saw him alive I hugged him. Whatever else happens, however I deal with all the baggage from my childhood I will always know that the last time I saw him I hugged him. Cause when it all comes down to it, he was my Father."

"It's different," Amber was now the one in denial all of a sudden. "He was a lousy father, sure, but he mostly just let you down."

"Isn't that what your father did, too?" Chase asked taking his hand from Amber's face and clasping her other hand with it. "You did say that he wasn't physically abusive?"

"No, he wasn't physical in his abuse," Amber admitted. "But he didn't just _let me down_; he crushed me down."

"But basically he was just a lousy Dad, just like mine," Chase insisted. "If our Mothers hadn't been what they were we wouldn't be this damaged. We would just hate our Dads and love our Mums and be only half-screwed."

"Hate our Dads and love our Mums?" Amber pondered. "That sounds an awful lot like House and he seems pretty screwed up to me."

Chase laughed, gently head-butted with Amber and let go of her hands then moving back to his original seat: "Yeah, it does, doesn't it. Of course with House we need to take into account his general personality and his leg, but even so, it really seems we would be pretty screwed up no matter what. Do you think his brilliance is a result or cause though?"

"You mean do I think that being screwed up could translate itself into brilliance?" Amber mused finally finishing up her lunch. "I sure hope so, but I doubt it. At least if there isn't some brilliance there to start with."

"Well there is still hope for us then," Chase decided. "Because I do think we have some brilliance to start with. House may treat his fellows as if they were all idiots, but you have to be pretty good to get there in the first place. And you he went into some trouble to get in his team."

"Except that had he really wanted me, he could have got me a lot easier by just hiring me when he was choosing his new team," Amber wasn't quite convinced even yet.

"But it wouldn't have half as much fun for him," Chase pointed out. "And with House you always have to count in the fun-factor, too."

"I suppose," Amber sighed – though she still couldn't quite shake the feeling that if she didn't keep on coming up with the right answers House would tell her to just stay in Radiology and not waste his time anymore. "My turn to take the trays, remember."

"Yeah, I do remember," Chase nodded pushing his tray at Amber. "See you tomorrow again."

"Probably, unless Cameron gets you first," Amber teased him. "When is her next night shift, by the way?"

"Tomorrow," Chase answered. "But so is mine, so you can relax: there is no chance of me ending up behind your door again."

"Good, then I can see if I can pick a one-night stand somewhere," Amber told him facetiously.

"Don't forget to insist on a condom if you do," Chase told her dryly.

As Amber and Chase walked out of the cafeteria Wilson was staring after them in deep thought. He had seen the handholding and the obviously intense conversation that had gone with it, but Chase and Amber had kept their voices low enough so that Wilson hadn't heard even a word of what they had said. Though they hadn't been sitting very close to him, so it was unlikely he would have heard much even if they had been speaking in normal voices. He had heard the comment about the one-night-stand and given Chase's reaction he was sure there was no jealousy there so probably no affair either. At least not yet – unless they had agreed that Amber was free to sleep around when Chase wasn't there since Chase definitely was sleeping with Cameron when he wasn't with Amber. He had heard of weirder relationships – heck, he had HAD weirder relationships himself.

Wilson was so deep in thought that when House suddenly sat down opposite him and snatched his sandwich for a bite he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Wow, calm down Jimmy!" House told him. "What has you so spooked now?"

"You!" Wilson replied accusingly. "Can't you get your own lunch?"

"How many times have you asked me that question?" House countered.

"Too many," Wilson sighed. "And apparently the answer will always remain the same: no you can't"

"So what were you pondering on so deeply?" House wanted to know.

"Chase and Amber were holding hands," Wilson replied pointedly.

"Here? In the cafeteria? In front of everyone?" House asked seemingly full of righteous indignation receiving a nod from Wilson. "How dare they sneak around like that! You must report them to Cameron immediately, otherwise how can she find out about them. It's not like half the hospital hasn't seen them and won't talk about them incessantly for the rest of the day."

"You didn't see them," Wilson glared at House. "There was a connection, something very intimate going on between them. It wasn't my imagination."

"Stay out of it Jimmy," House advised him seriously. "You don't know what is going on there. If you absolutely have to you can confront Chase and tell him that keeping secrets from Cameron may not be the best course of action but other than that – don't. You will just end up in a mess that you won't know how to get out of. Who knows, you might even end up having an affair with Cameron, with your tendency for trying to comfort the damsels in distress and usually ending up comforting them in all the wrong ways."

"House!" Wilson stared at him insulted. "I wouldn't do something like that."

"You have before," House pointed out. "But I've given you my warning, if you do something stupid it's on your own head."

"When hasn't it been," Wilson huffed. "Even half of YOUR stupid things have always been on my head."

"You need to learn to duck, my boy," House told him earnestly.

"Right," Wilson sighed and snatched what was left of his poor sandwich back.


	17. Black Amber

Later that day Amber was in House's office. The patient was being treated so she wasn't working for House now – not till the next one – but she had needed his opinion of an MRI and had brought it to his office to view. They had come to the conclusion that it was probably cancer, so House had gone to Wilson with it. For some reason he hadn't wanted Amber to come with. Amber suspected that it had something to do with her and Chase since she had caught Wilson staring at her thoughtfully a couple of times lately – and Cameron had definitely been talking to Wilson, that much Amber knew. So Amber was in House's office gathering together the patient's file and waiting for him to come back from Wilson's when Cameron walked in.

"House will be back in a moment, if you're looking for him," Amber decided to give Cameron the benefit of a doubt.

"No thanks," Cameron responded. "I'm looking for you."

"Figures," Amber sighed. "What now? Or do I even need to hear this?"

"I want you to stay away from Chase," Cameron stated calmly.

"I know that is what you want," Amber nodded. "Unfortunately for you, I don't care about your wants. Chase is a friend; I'm not staying away from him. Live with it."

"Do you always cuddle up to your friends?" Cameron didn't sound very friendly.

"No, not always," Amber mused. "But sometimes, yes. However, as long as I do it in a public place you surely have nothing to complain about."

"Except that I'm supposed to be his fiancée and your behaviour is making me look foolish," Cameron snarled.

"Only if you let it," Amber remarked. "I behave like a friend; true it's like a friend who doesn't like his fiancée, but still, it's just friendship. The confusion occurs because you don't behave like a fiancée."

"This is not about my behaviour," Cameron insisted. "He is mine, stay away from him and there will be no confusion of any kind."

"Why is he yours?" Amber asked curiously.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Cameron was confused. "We are engaged!"

"Yeah, you are engaged, which means that you have promised to get married," Amber nodded. "But that is a slightly different issue than what I'm after. I want to know what gives you an ownership to him."

"He loves me," Cameron reacted with mild puzzlement.

"Yeah, he does," Amber smiled almost dismissively. "But what if he stops?"

"Why... I would deal it with then," Cameron felt lost at this conversation. It wasn't going the way she had expected at all.

"You can't really imagine such scenario, can you?" Amber asked with clear scorn. "You are such a princess, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cameron demanded indignantly.

"You're the only girl, right?" Amber went on. "I think Chase has mentioned at least one brother, but you are the only girl?"

"Yeah, I'm the only girl," Cameron was none the wiser. "So what?"

"And such a pretty girl," Amber smiled in a very unfriendly way. "You have always had all the pretty girl perks and you never questioned them. You were protected from reality and you never learned that you were not the centre of the universe. You still haven't quite mastered that concept."

"You have no right to say that!" Cameron was getting angry. "I know reality. I've had plenty of reality in my life."

"You mean your husband, don't you," Amber said. "Yeah, your life-long commitment. Only it wasn't **your** life-long, was it? And yeah, it hasn't been your only one; you make similar commitments to patients, too. You are well-known for your willingness to commit – as long as there is an expiration date in sight."

"You are horrible!" Cameron cried at Amber. "That is such a horrible thing to say!"

"Maybe, but I don't really have much patience left with you," Amber sounded almost tired. "You married a dying man because you had this silly, romantic idea of how you would make his last months something special. Or possibly you even imagined that with your support and optimism the treatments would actually work and he would be cured! But in any case, you would be there for him, soothing his fevered brow and holding him as he died. Just like they do on soaps. Only it didn't happen that way. Because people don't die of cancer the way they die on soaps. In real life it's ugly and messy and painful and damn hard. Your presence makes no difference since he's so out of it towards the end that he doesn't even know you're there. Anyone would do. Yeah, you had a dose of reality then, but it didn't last for very long and there were also the perks of being a pretty young widow – or soon to be widow. Everybody was nice and supportive and I wouldn't be surprised if you even developed a mild case of Munchausen's by proxy!"

"That is so not true," Cameron was shocked at Amber's attack. "I loved my husband. I was devastated at his death!"

"Really?" Amber didn't sound very convinced. "Was it his death or the way he died? You did force yourself to watch it, didn't you? Because that way you could tell yourself that you have suffered and are really not selfish for accepting all the pretty girl perks and then wanting all the smart girl perks as well."

"I do not think I'm entitled!" Cameron yelled at Amber. "I'm not some selfish little rich girl! I care about people. I don't think they owe me anything; I don't think life owes me anything just because I'm pretty. Being pretty doesn't mean anything, it doesn't matter. It isn't who I am!"

"It may not be who you want to be, but it is who you are," Amber was merciless.

"You don't even know me," Cameron insisted. "You have no right to judge me and find me wanting. It's not your place. You are nothing to me!"

"Then why do you seek me at every turn?" Amber asked. "If I'm nothing, why am I so important to you?"

"Because you're after Chase," Cameron replied with some venom.

"And Chase is yours?" Amber scorned.

"Yes, he is mine!" Cameron confirmed.

"And why was that?" Amber queried again.

"Because he loves me!" Cameron stated triumphantly.

"And again with the wrong answer," Amber laughed.

"How is that a wrong answer?" Cameron demanded.

"Because he shouldn't be yours because he loves you, but because you love him," Amber told Cameron. "He should be yours because you make him happy; because you help him dream; because you support his ambitions; because you are his soft place, his one person he can trust always, his home; because you heal him and make him whole. And you don't!"

Cameron blinked at Amber in shock: "You don't know that. You can't know that."

"No?" Amber lifted a disbelieving eyebrow. "Can you look me in the eyes and say that you are all those things to Chase?"

"Not all those things," Cameron had to admit. "Not yet, but we're getting there."

"Not as long as you still think you might have a chance with House," Amber pointed out brutally.

"I don't think that," Cameron huffed. "I'm over House!"

"Yeah, so you told the camera crew when they were filming that documentary a few weeks back," Amber pointed out. "It really sounded like you were so over House. You were lucky they decided not to show it to the world."

"I wasn't talking about romantic love there," Cameron defended herself. "I love House like he was family, a friend. Same as you claim you love Chase."

"Only you don't believe me any better than I believe you," Amber reminded her.

"If I loved House, don't you think I would do something about it?" Cameron tried.

"You are doing something about it," Amber retorted. "You are trying to make him jealous. You think that you just need time to make him realise that he loves you, because like a true fairytale princess you cannot imagine that you can't really get everything you want – even if it takes some time."

"I am NOT trying to make him jealous!" Cameron was really getting angry. "I am over him and I am not trying to get to him. He is not a factor in my relationship with Chase. Unlike you. You need to get out of my life; out of Chase's life. I want you out!"

"I think you made that pretty clear," House said from the doorway of his office. "Really, Cameron, don't you think you could do this somewhere else?"

"She started it," Cameron said almost petulantly.

"Did she come looking for you in my office?" House was all surprised.

"Well, no," Cameron had to admit. "But she started to throw wild accusations at me. I just wanted her to stop interfering between me and Chase."

"I'm not interfering," Amber sighed. "If you give Chase everything he wants and needs he won't need my friendship. It's all up to you!"

"Well, there you go," House shrugged. "It's all in your own hands; no need to waste any of my time on it."

"This is not over," Cameron told Amber but she did leave House's office.

"Chase needs to talk with her," House observed. "She can't keep attacking you all over the hospital, you know. Not good for the working morale and Cuddy will have to take action."

"If only I could believe that she actually does love Chase," Amber sighed. "But that's neither here nor there now. What did Dr Wilson say?"

"Probably cancer but he needs to do a biopsy to be sure," House said. "He was supposed to follow me inside but it seems that he thought Cameron's need was greater."

"Why am I not surprised?" Amber muttered. "Ok, I'll give the news to Dr Lance and tell him to refer the patient to Dr Wilson."

"You're ok?" House asked.

"I'm just peachy," Amber snorted. Then she turned to face House: "Why haven't you told Dr Cameron, or even Dr Wilson, about what is going on with me and Chase?"

"Because it's none of Dr Wilson's business and Chase needs to be the one who tells Cameron," House stated. "I don't always need to share all the information I have. My curiosity is satisfied; I don't need to spread the news."

"Somehow that doesn't sound like you," Amber wondered.

"Most of the time it isn't," House admitted. "But I do have some ethics. And what you and Chase have been through is a private matter, not food for the gossip mill. Of course, it is feeding the gossip, in a way, unless Chase finally decides to tell Cameron what is going on."

"You think he should?" Amber wanted to know House's position on this.

"I don't really know," House reflected. "I believe the normal position is that the person you should share your secrets with is your partner – if you share the secrets at all. And given that you are both going to meetings chances are that somebody will see you sooner or later, so it may come out anyway, I suppose it would be better if Chase did tell Cameron what is going on."

"You do have a point," Amber admitted. "It would be better if she heard it from Chase and not just somebody who doesn't even know all the facts."

"You do know that any hope you might have had of making friends with Cameron were shot just now?" House asked Amber. "I mean, if you had any hopes in the first place. After that lecture she is not going to forgive you any time soon."

"How much did you hear?" Amber wasn't sure if she wanted House to know everything she had yelled at Cameron – even if there hadn't been any personal revelations about herself in there.

"Quite enough, thank you," House revealed. "You two weren't exactly quiet and Wilson's office isn't that far away."

"I'm sorry," Amber said – and not only as a formality. "I have been a bit on the edge today."

"Yeah, I heard that you and Chase had an intense conversation during lunch," House nodded. "Though I think most people interpreted it a bit liberally. What was it really about?"

"Family," Amber replied as if that was explanation enough – and for House it actually was.

"Right," House murmured. "That would do it – in both your cases."

"Yeah," Amber was quiet for a moment; then she took a deep breath and seemed to make some kind of a decision. "I'm not on call this weekend. If you get a patient don't page me."

"Why not?" House asked. "Do you think that you not being on call is any reason for me to respect your free time?"

"I know you don't respect things like that," Amber told him. "But this weekend it would be useless to page me since I will be in New York."

"Ok," House didn't seem be terribly interested. "I doubt I will have another patient so soon again, so have fun!"

"Probably not," Amber sighed as she took the patients file and left the office.

Once she was in the corridor she stopped for a moment and turned to look at House because she was almost sure that he had quietly said "Good luck" to her as she stepped out of the door. But House seemed to be reading some papers he had found on his desk so it was probably just her imagination.


	18. Honey Amber

"Amber!" Chase's voice stopped Amber just as she was about to leave the hospital for the week.

"In person," Amber responded and waited for Chase to reach her.

"House told me that you're going to New York tomorrow," Chase said quietly as he reached her.

"House is a blabbermouth," Amber rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I plan to go to New York this week-end."

"And?" Chase prompted.

"And nothing," Amber shrugged. "I'm not going there to confront him. I'm not even sure he still lives in the same place. If, and that is a big if, I will go and see him it will be to just reconnect or something. Just to see if he is still there and how the land lies. If, one day, I decide to confront him or have a conversation about my childhood with him, it will be easier if I don't just appear from the blue again. I'm just reconnoitring – if I'm doing anything. I may just chicken out and go shopping instead. The oncology benefit is next week."

"Need company?" Chase offered.

"Idiot!" Amber exclaimed though in a friendly tone. "As if Cameron isn't going wild enough as things are. The last thing she – and you – need is for me and you to go to a week-end trip together."

"She could come with," Chase shrugged in his turn. "As you said the oncology benefit is next week. I'm sure she would like to go shopping as well."

"No with me she wouldn't," Amber stated.

"Ok, if you're sure," Chase relented.

"I'm sure," Amber reassured him. "I'm a big girl, remember. Half an inch bigger than you, in fact."

"Only on heels," Chase smiled at her. "But you will keep me posted, right?"

"Wrong," Amber refused. "I'll let you know when I'm back but other than that, I'm fine. He may not have been much fun to have for a father but he isn't Attila the Hun. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ok, if you say so," Chase accepted. "Just remember, if you need me I am only a phone call away."

"Yes Brother Robert," Amber laughed at him. "I know. Now go back to your betrothed. She really is your concern - unlike me."

"Fine, I just wanted to make sure you know I'm here for you," Chase touched her shoulder slightly.

"I know," Amber replied seriously. "I do know."

--------------------------

"Why are you so on edge?" Cameron wanted to know late Saturday night. "You're practically pacing like a caged tiger or something. What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry, Allison," Chase sighed. "I didn't mean to be distracted. I just worry about Amber."

"WHY!" Cameron nearly yelled in exasperation.

"She is going through something this week-end," Chase shrugged. "I know there is nothing I can do, I'm only a friend, but I still worry. She told me not to, but I still wish there was something I could do."

"Why didn't you offer to go with her then?" Cameron asked tightly.

"She refused to let me," Chase said. As he wasn't looking at Cameron right then he didn't see her stiffen, turn and stare at him with indignation. "She seemed to think you wouldn't have liked to go shopping with her though." By the time Chase had poured himself the coffee he had been getting and turned back to Cameron she had got her expression under control again.

"You thought we could both go to New York with her?" Cameron asked as neutrally as she could.

"Well I could hardly go alone with her," Chase shrugged. "The hospital gossip mill is working overtime even as it is and we're just friends. A week-end in New York, or anywhere at all for that matter, would have blown their ever-loving little minds."

"No, absolutely you couldn't go with her alone," Cameron replied with some feeling. "But don't you think you should have asked me first? Before you offered to go with her?"

"Sorry, yeah, I should have asked you first if you wanted to go," Chase acknowledged. "But it was a spur of the moment thing. Besides, I was fairly sure she wouldn't accept the offer. She is a rather independent lady."

"So am I," Cameron pointed out. "Why do you admire that more in her than me?"

"I don't," Chase frowned. "I don't admire her more than I admire you. You two are different; I admire some of the same things in both of you and some different things. But so what? She is a friend, sure, but you're the one I love."

"I'm not always so sure about that," Cameron muttered.

"Why not?" Chase asked. "I'm sure I have told you often enough. And I'm sure I have made it clear that I like to have you near me at any time. Unless it interferes with work, of course, but since we don't work in the same department that really isn't a problem."

"It's just that you seem to have this connection with Amber that excludes me," Cameron told him.

"Well, you and Amber don't really get along," Chase reminded her. "And yes, there is a connection but it's not excluding you. Not really. She is just a friend and she is helping me to deal with some things."

"What things?" Cameron demanded.

"I'm not ready to talk about them yet," Chase evaded. "But when I am, I will tell you. It's a bit complicated right now. The thing with Amber is that I don't have to explain to her what it is or how I feel about it. It's easy. And right now, I need easy with this thing."

"What thing?" Cameron didn't like riddles. "Same _thing_ that Amber is dealing with this week-end?"

"Well, similar," Chase nodded. "But nothing for you to worry about. Really. It is you I love, nobody else."

"Ok, if you say so," Cameron sighed. "But I can't wait forever for you to tell me. Not with Amber hovering near."

"She isn't hovering," Chase laughed. "She hates hovering; both doing it and being hovered over."

"Could have fooled me," Cameron muttered to herself but before Chase could ask her what she had said Chase's mobile phone peeped indicating an incoming message.

Chase got his phone from the table and checked the messages. He smiled: "It's Amber," Chase told Cameron. "She tells me to stop worrying, that she is fine and she has found shoes that I'm going to hate."

"Why would you hate her shoes?" Cameron asked suspiciously. "Why would you care about her shoes at all?"

"I have no idea," Chase told her. "In fact I'm quite certain that I couldn't care less about her shoes. But I'm glad to know she is fine. Even if I don't totally believe her."

"Nice of her to let you know anyway," Cameron said with some sarcasm.

"Yeah," Chase missed the sarcasm entirely. "But then, she does know me rather well. Anyway, enough about Amber, don't we have anything else to talk about? Or if not talk then do?"

"Maybe," Cameron smiled. She figured that her best bet was to distract Chase in any case, no matter what his relationship with Amber was. "I thought we could cuddle up on the couch and watch Black Adder."

"Black Adder?" Chase wondered. "I didn't know there was a channel that shows it."

"I found one," Cameron smiled. "I believe it's the Black Adder goes Fourth."

"Cool," Chase smiled. "Unless it's the cat-vomit episode. That one is a romance killer."

"I believe it's the one with Georgiana," Cameron told Chase.

"Much better," Chase approved. "So come on, my little Chipmunk, let's cuddle."

----------------------

Sunday was uneventful but nice so Chase didn't really think about Amber till later in the day when he started to wonder if she was going to be home soon and if she was going to tell him how the week-end had really gone. It wasn't till around eight o'clock that Amber finally called him.

"About time," Chase greeted her as he answered his phone. "So you're home?"

"I got home about half an hour ago," Amber replied. "And it was ok."

"How ok?" Chase didn't sound convinced.

"Could have been better, but I'll tell you when we meet," Amber sighed. "It can wait. I'm not devastated or anything so you can relax."

"If you say so," Chase didn't feel exactly reassured. "What is that noise I hear? Are you watching TV?"

"No," Amber replied. "I'm at the bar. I needed to wind down some and decided to have a drink and some noise around me. I'm not getting drunk here if that is what you fear. I'm not you, remember."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a lapse of judgement sometimes," Chase pointed out. "Call me if you need to. Even in the middle of the night. You have been there for me at least twice already, so I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah," Amber played it light. "Stop being such a mother hen. It doesn't really suit you; anymore than that role really suits me either. I'm fine; I'm not getting drunk and not only because I have to work tomorrow but also because that wouldn't help anything at all. I'll toddle off to my flat soon. Don't worry."

"Ok, I suppose that has to do," Chase accepted. "See you tomorrow then."

"See you," Amber responded and closed the phone. She put the phone back into her purse and took a sip from her drink.

"Fancy meeting you here," Amber heard a voice near her. As she turned toward it she saw a familiar face and a familiar voice asked: "What's up Doc?"

"Depends," Amber mused.

"On what?" The man asked.

"Are you a wabbit?" Amber asked with an interesting smile on her lips.

The man gave a surprised cough and then said in a slightly gravely voice: "Well, I've been known to eat carrots on occasion."

"Close enough for me Dr Wilson," Amber stated widening her smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Wilson asked trying to figure out if he was getting the message he thought he was getting and if so what to do about it.

"Thank you, but no thank you," Amber declined. "I have one and I didn't come here to get drunk."

"If you didn't come to a bar to get drunk," Wilson wondered tentatively. "The why did you come."

"Why don't you make an educated guess," Amber invited. "And then I'll tell you if you got it right? And also what you win with your answer."

"What if I get the answer wrong?" Wilson was still feeling his way.

"Then you may get the consolation price," Amber told him.

"And that is?" Wilson queried.

"The same as the one for the right answer," Amber smiled – leaving really no room for any interpretation. "Do you feel like collecting the price?"

"I ... I'll just finish my drink," Wilson decided now was not the time to reason why.

"Excellent," Amber approved. "My place or yours? Mine is just round the corner."

"Then it would be silly to use mine, I suppose," Wilson agreed finishing his drink. "Shall we?"


	19. Amorphous Amber

"I'm ready in a minute," Wilson said to House who had just entered his office. "Just sit down and let me finish with this file and we can go have breakfast."

"Ok," House nodded, but he didn't sit down. Apparently his leg was bothering him a little as he kept pacing. "Sorry about your patient, though." House's remark was almost absentminded.

"What patient?" Wilson was puzzled.

"The one you lost last night," House said turning to look at Wilson a little sharply. It wasn't like his friend to take even an expected death quite that lightly. Definitely not lightly enough to forget it the very next morning.

"I didn't lose any patients last night," Wilson didn't understand what House was talking about.

"No?" House came closer to look into Wilson's eyes – just in case they showed signs of overdosing on anti-depressants or something. "Then why are you..." Suddenly House paused to sniff; he leaned closer and sniffed harder causing Wilson to feel rather creepy and making him lean away. Then House suddenly straightened and looked around the office like he was searching something. Almost immediately he spotted a gym bag on the floor and he practically bounced on it digging a black track suit out of it.

"House, what are you doing?" Wilson demanded.

"You idiot!" House turned to Wilson brandishing the track suit. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it? Didn't I tell you that you would end up doing something stupid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wilson insisted, though his voice lacked complete confidence. He was beginning to suspect that he actually did know what House was talking about.

"You slept with Cut-Throat," House stated categorically.

"What makes you think that," Wilson tried to bluster.

"You're wearing your spare clothes, the ones you keep in your office for times when you have stayed the night with a dying patient," House explained with exaggerated patience. "Yet you tell me no patient died last night. You smell of Amber's soap and you have her track suit in your gym bag. How much more busted do you need to be?"

"It's just soap, why think she is the only one who has that soap," Wilson still tried to deflect House. "And anyone could have a black track suit, it doesn't have to be Amber's, it could as easily be mine. It's unisex, after all."

"Individually that might wash," House nodded. "But the soap and the track suit together; no way are you going to wiggle out of this one. So, tell me, why? Did you think that sleeping with Amber you could prove to yourself and Cameron that she isn't having an affair with Chase? Or did you think that if she is having an affair with Chase, you sleeping with her could bust them up? Or were you just being your normal idiotic self and decided that if Amber needed a friend you could be it so she wouldn't need Chase and things just got out of hand as they usually do with you when you decide to be friends with women?"

"I just saw her at a bar and went to say hi," Wilson insisted. "I'm not even totally sure how I ended up in her flat but I had no plans whatsoever when I went to her. She just looked a little sad and I thought she might like to talk."

"In other word you were making friends," House sighed. "You couldn't just leave alone, could you? So what did you talk about?"

"Well, nothing," Wilson confessed. "I just asked ... Well I thought it would be funny to ask her: what's up doc."

"And what did she do?" House prompted.

"She wanted to know if I'm a wabbit and once I said I was, well she took me home," Wilson replied making some almost helpless gestures with his hands.

"And unlike Chase you didn't end up sleeping on her couch, did you?" House just wanted to be sure there were no unexpected twists to this story.

"No," Wilson confirmed. He tried to but couldn't stop a somewhat pleased smile from spreading all over his face.

"Well, at least it seems that it was worth it," House observed dryly. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Wilson shrugged uncertainly. "I suppose I'll ask her out in a more regular way. Or just for a cup of coffee or something."

"See, that was what I was afraid of," House pointed. "Right there. For all your philandering you don't do one night stands. She does."

"You don't know that!" Wilson exclaimed indignantly. "You have no reason to think something like that of her. I mean it's one thing to call her a Cut-Throat Bitch because of her competitiveness, but that is making a personal assumption about her morals and you just don't have the right."

"There you go," House rolled his eyes. "Going all protective over her without knowing anything about her. And actually I do have a reason to believe just that about her."

"You... Have you?" Wilson stared at him suspiciously.

"No!" House scorned. "I told you she's a bitch. Of course I haven't slept with her nor do I know anyone who has – apart from you now. I'm just saying that considering her background I'm pretty sure she is not into permanent relationships. At least not right now, not with things as they are now."

"What things?" Wilson wanted to know. "What about her background?"

"Never mind," House sighed. "Look, let's skip the breakfast; I need to do something else now." With that House just left leaving Wilson stare after him in confusion.

---------------------

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to need to torture it out of you?" Chase asked with a teasing smile as he handed Amber some X-rays to put on the light board.

"And how would you torture me?" Amber asked as she arranged the images to her liking.

"I'd go on my knees and beg and whine and beg some more until you couldn't stand it anymore," Chase laughed.

"That could do it," Amber smiled back. "Nothing dramatic happened. I just went shopping with my step-mother."

"Step-mother?" Chase wasn't fooled by the nonchalant way Amber had thrown that piece of information his way.

"Yeah," Amber nodded – no longer smiling. "He has been married for almost four years now. She is nice. A little older than me. Brunette, beautiful. Used to be his secretary but now she stays at home."

"Anything else?" Chase asked cautiously; he had a feeling that that hadn't been all.

"I have a baby-brother," Amber had to clear her throat to get that one out. "He is two."

"Oh, shit," Chase muttered with some feeling.

"He is adorable," Amber smiled sadly. "And it has made no difference to Daddy at all. He is exactly the same workaholic as he used to be."

"I see," Chase said, more in order to say something than to indicate that he really saw what Amber was getting at.

"I used to think that things would have been different had I been a boy," Amber explained quietly. "Mommy used to insist that me being a girl was the reason Daddy had stopped loving her. That he had changed because Mommy had failed to produce an heir for him. It seems she was wrong. Of course I was there only for about 24 hours, but as far as I could see, nothing was different."

"I'm sorry," Chase said touching Amber's shoulder with compassion.

"What the hell did you mean by sleeping with Wilson!" House yelled at Amber as he limped into Amber's office just then.

"House!" Chase turned to admonish him. "She wouldn't..." However before he managed to say anything more he saw Amber's face. "You didn't?" He groaned.

"What?" Amber stared at both the men in her office. "Why shouldn't I? We're both free, consenting adults. Why shouldn't we have some recreational sex together?"

"Because it's Wilson," Chase sighed. "He... He just doesn't do that. He gets involved. That's just the way he is."

"Yep," House confirmed at Amber's questioning gaze. "He just doesn't know how to have one-night-stands. It's not in him."

"Oh come on guys!" Amber groaned. "This is the third Millennium! Besides I thought shiksas were for practise anyway."

"I think Wilson never got that memo," House pondered. "In fact I'm certain of it, considering his wives. Unless you're supposed to practise marriage with them."

"Are you telling me that his reputation is unearned?" Amber asked. "Because I won't believe you."

"And what exactly is his reputation?" House wanted to know. "Yes, he has a rowing eye; he wasn't faithful to his wives, but you can't look me in the eye and say that he is known for one-night stands."

"Well, not exactly," Amber had to admit. "But he has dated a lot of nurses and other women working for the hospital. It's not like he is looking for wife number four!"

"He didn't go looking for wives number one, two or three either," House said. "He just drifted into marrying them."

"And even if he has dated a number of women working here," Chase added. "You can't say that he has a reputation for wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am."

"But he can't think that what happened last night was anything else!" Amber insisted. "Otherwise why would he have boasted about it to House?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, that isn't really like Wilson," Chase frowned. "Why did he tell you about Amber, House?"

"He didn't," House stated. "Anymore than you did when I found out the last time you spent the night in her flat."

"Oh!" Chase realised. "Amber, don't tell me you gave him your black track suit to wear!"

"Well he had to wear something," Amber said defensively.

"And he had to use your soap, too," House reminded her. "He didn't tell me anything, I am perfectly capable of connecting the dots given the clues."

"That still doesn't mean that it mattered in any _mattering_ way," Amber glared at them.

"Wouldn't have mattered to me," House agreed. "Wilson, however, is not me."

"And I think it would have mattered to me," Chase contemplated. "At least some."

"He can't think that it was anything important!" Amber insisted. "We didn't even have proper conversation!"

"Amber, really, that's getting too close to too much information, please," Chase stopped her.

"And Wilson tends to read a lot into situations like that," House explained.

"Fine! So I made a mistake," Amber cried. "What do you want me to do? I can't reverse time and change what happened."

"I know you can't change it," Chase consoled her. "But you just need to be aware of the possible consequences."

"He is thinking of asking you out on a date," House revealed.

"Fine, I'll just turn him down," Amber huffed. "I'll try to be gentle," she added to House.

"Couldn't you think of actually accepting him?" Chase asked tentatively.

"Why would I do that?" Amber wondered. "Why would you want me to do that? Didn't you just rake me over the coals for having slept with him?"

"Yeah, but it might be nicer to let him come to the conclusion that it's not going to work between you two himself," House pointed out. "Besides, he makes a great friend. You might actually like him."

"So you two think I should go on this date you're sure he's going to ask me to with him?" Amber narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two men.

"Can't hurt," Chase replied neutrally.

"You can always turn down the next date if you hate this one," House concurred.

"What I want to know is are you pimping him or me?" Amber asked bluntly.

"Neither," House insisted. "In fact, I'm absolutely advising you not to have sex with him again. You'll just end marrying him if you do, and I'm fairly sure you're not ready for that with one thing and another."

"Ok, fine," Amber gave in. "I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything, but I will think about it. If for no other reason it will at least take some heat away from Chase."

"Thank you," Chase accepted.

"Fine then, now get out of my office!" Amber told them and turned her back to the two men.

Chase and House decided that at this point they should really do as Amber wanted so they did leave.

"Do you think she will accept the invitation?" Chase asked House quietly.

"Hope so," House shrugged. "She could use a few more friends than she has now. By the way, how did her week-end go?"

"She survived," Chase sighed. "But her father remarried about four years ago and she has a two-year-old step-brother."

"Ouch!" House flinched.

"Yeah, indeed," Chase agreed whole heartedly.


	20. Opaque Amber

"I don't trust you," Chase announced as he walked into House's office the next day.

"Fair enough," House accepted though he did look at Chase with a question in his eyes. "What prompted this announcement right now?"

"Your reaction to Wilson dating Amber kept running in my mind all last night," Chase explained. "And I can't, I really can't see you encouraging a relationship between them. You must have something else up your sleeve and I don't like it."

"You think I'm going to hurt Amber?" House asked mildly.

"I think you don't care if she gets hurt by whatever it is you're planning," Chase stated.

"You think I have a cunning plan to do something to Wilson and I'm just using Amber in my schemes?" House enquired. "You think I don't care that an innocent bystander might get hurt?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "That about sums it up."

"I can understand why you'd be suspicious but you were all for their dating, too," House pointed out. "Why can't my reasons be similar to your reasons, whatever they are?"

"My reason was concern for Amber," Chase knew better than to expect House explain himself first. "She is going to see Wilson around in the hospital anyway and it could get awkward. Besides, I don't think it's good for her to have one-night stands. She should value relationships more, even when she isn't looking forever after."

"Just because she has a one-night stand every once in a while does not mean that she doesn't value relationships," House shrugged. "She just likes sex and there's nothing wrong with that. It does not mean she needs to get to know every man she sleeps with and it does not mean she is self-loathing or anything."

"No, but given her background she should be careful," Chase insisted. "Besides, it's still Wilson, and she will see him almost every day."

"Exactly," House confirmed. "That is rather my point as well. They need to meet a few times to make sure that what happened will not interfere with their work. Besides, it will be interesting."

"Interesting in what way?" Chase glared at House.

"Who is the one person that has stayed in Wilson's life all through his marriages and other disasters?" House asked.

"Well, from what I understand, it's you," Chase frowned in confusion. He didn't know what House was getting at.

"Exactly," House smiled approvingly. "I may be a jerk; I may have many annoying qualities, but Jimmy can live with them. He has higher tolerance for my vices than for his wives virtues."

"So what?" Chase wondered. "What has that got to do with Amber and Wilson?"

"Amber is me twenty years ago in a skirt," House announced.

"What?" Chase didn't want to believe his ears.

"Well, obviously not exactly me, but close enough. We do share a lot of similar qualities, especially the annoying ones," House shrugged.

"So you're saying that Wilson basically slept with you?" Chase was starting to feel nauseous.

"Unknowingly, yes," House nodded smugly.

"And what happens when he finds out that that was what he did?" Chase queried.

"Well he won't be happy, but he won't blame Amber for it," House pondered. "They will probably end up as friends, since that is what Wilson is."

"Well, at least now I know why I have never had even one impure thought about Amber," Chase gave a mild shudder – then he thought for a moment. "What if those parts of Amber that are not you are stronger than you think and they go on sleeping together after all?"

"They won't," House dismissed. "That would be sick."

"You can't know that for sure," Chase insisted. "I didn't notice the resemblance until you pointed it out and though her personality may partly be like yours, she sure doesn't look anything like you. In fact I'm really amazed that I haven't been tempted. And Wilson isn't currently seeing anyone else; he has no reason not to look at Amber _that way_."

"Well he does go for anything in skirts that has a pulse and can weep, but I don't think weeping really is Amber's strong suit," House mused. "I think he's safe. If not, well I have to reconsider then."

"You will not hurt Amber!" Chase warned House.

"Relax, if it really looks like something serious for both of them I will just have to accept it," House shrugged. "They'll break up eventually. Jimmy isn't exactly a monogamous creature."

"Amber is, I suspect," Chase stated. "That is if she starts a relationship. If Wilson cheats on her he may get himself into much more trouble than he anticipated."

"She'll cut off his balls and feed them to him for breakfast," House predicted.

"And I'll help her," Chase announced.

"Ok, I'll make sure Wilson gets the warning if they do get together – which I still doubt," House said.

"So we just leave them alone for now?" Chase wanted to be sure.

"Yes," House confirmed. "For now we just let things happen on their own."

---------------------------

That evening Wilson came over to House's flat.

"I don't think she likes me," Wilson said almost as soon as he had got through the door.

"Amber?" House clarified giving a bottle of beer to Wilson. "Did she say so?"

"Not exactly in those words no," Wilson considered. "But that is the impression I got. I did ask her out, sort of. As soon as I saw her I got the feeling that she wasn't that happy to see me, so I just suggested we could go out for lunch together – to the coffee shop near by. She didn't agree immediately but then she said that we probably should talk anyway so she did accept my invitation."

"So it was during lunch that she said she didn't like you?" House prompted.

"No, not really," Wilson was still trying to understand what had happened. "We did talk some about that night and we sort of agreed that we should forget about it; since we are working in the same hospital and are more or less colleagues. She didn't really say anything to make me think that she doesn't like me but she didn't really open up either. Usually women tell me almost everything about themselves; Amber didn't want to talk. We did talk about work, she did ask a few things about me, but mostly it was about work. She didn't even tell me why she had been feeling so sad when I saw her at that bar, and women always tell me why they are feeling sad!"

"So she's different from your usual _women_," House shrugged. "Does that mean she doesn't like you?"

"I suppose not," Wilson agreed. "When I asked her if she would come to lunch with me again she said maybe; she wasn't quite sure but she didn't say no either."

"Give her time," House suggested callously. "She'll say no eventually."

"House!" Wilson admonished his friend. "That wasn't very nice."

"If you want nice, you're with the wrong friend," House pointed out.

"Maybe," Wilson had to accept. "I just wanted to ask you if you know why she is so cautious."

"You call jumping you in a bar after two or so words cautious?" House wondered.

"Ok, that wasn't cautious, but that wasn't what I was talking about," Wilson sighed. "I meant about relationships and people."

"Nope, there's nothing I can tell you about that," House stated. "In fact I'd rather not talk about her at all. I see quite enough of her during the day. Anyway weren't we supposed to watch both versions of The Flight of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah," Wilson nodded and threw himself on the couch. "I still think the old version was better."

-----------------------------

Amber was leaving for home after a long day when she ran into Chase who still had one surgery to do before he could leave. He had been to the cafeteria to get some coffee and a sandwich.

"So how was lunch?" Chase asked.

"It was ok," Amber replied mutedly.

"That wasn't exactly a loud endorsement," Chase frowned. "Did something go wrong?"

"No, not exactly," Amber sighed. "I think he likes me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chase wondered.

"Not exactly," Amber repeated. "I'm just not really used to it. I mean, I wasn't sure I even wanted to have lunch with him, but then I decided that you and House were right, I can't just leave it at a one night stand. James and I do work in the same hospital after all."

"James?" Chase smiled.

"Well, I can't really call him Dr Wilson or Wilson now," Amber defended herself. "I slept with him. It would be silly to be overly formal with him now; at least not when it's not about working."

"Ok," Chase nodded. "So he seemed to like you; and you don't know how to react to that. I like you. You seem to have no problem with that."

"Well you're different," Amber insisted. "We know each other; we know why we have a bond. I don't know what James can see in me. House said that he thought it would be best if James figured out for himself that we don't really match so I didn't try to please him or anything. Sure I was friendly, but just normally so. I didn't try to be nicer than I am; in fact I tried to be as bluntly myself as I could. He didn't seem to mind."

"You must know that since he is friends with House he must have a very high tolerance for blunt," Chase pointed out. "So being your honest self is not going to scare him."

"I wasn't trying to scare him," Amber huffed. "But I didn't expect him to like it either."

"It could be just the novelty of it," Chase suggested. "Once that wears off, he may come around to House's way of thinking. On the other hand, House did suspect that you two could end up as friends; like us. Or maybe not quite like us but near enough."

"I suppose," Amber sighed. "Anyway, he said that he wanted to ask me out again. I said maybe but I think I'll probably accept. I can't rely on you being there all the time anyway. You have other priorities."

"And it really has been you who has been there for me, not the other way around," Chase said. "It will be good for you to get more of a life of your own. Get you out of your shell. You will like it. Really."

"You're not exactly trying to come out of your shell," Amber tapped Chase on the chest with a finger. "So don't start preaching to me before you have told Cameron what is going on in your life. Especially that part that involves me, too."

"Don't start that again," Chase moaned. "I will tell her when I'm ready."

"Just make sure you're ready before she hears it from some other source," Amber told him. "The clinic isn't exactly hidden away in the back of the beyond. It's quite possible that someone will see us go there one of these days."

"So you keep telling me," Chase muttered. "Is it ok with you that I get this surgery out of the way first, though?"

"I'm not telling you what to do," Amber shrugged. "I'm just reminding you that she will find out sooner or later from somewhere."

"I know, sorry," Chase accepted. "I'll try to find the courage soon."

"Good," Amber stated. "You're working night tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "Was the afternoon meeting ok for you?"

"Yes," Amber confirmed. "Meet you here?"

"Here is fine," Chase agreed. "I better go now. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."


	21. Uncovering Amber

_Thank you for your reviews :)_

_--------------------------------_

"I need you with me," Cameron announced as soon as she walked in Wilson's office the next afternoon.

"With you where?" Wilson wondered.

"I'm going to find out what Chase and Amber are up to," Cameron stated with a stubborn look on her face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wilson cautioned her. "Chase may not be ready for you to know about it."

"When you were cheating on your wives were you ever ready for them to know?" Cameron glared at him.

"I was the one who told them," Wilson reminded her. "So yes, I was. And Chase is not having an affair with Amber."

"I know you think that," Cameron accepted. "But you have no proof. You just don't want to believe they are having an affair."

"Well I would very much hope they are not having an affair since I have asked Amber out and she has accepted," Wilson revealed.

"What?" Cameron lost some of her certainty. "She has agreed to date you?"

"Well, we have lunched together once and she has just agreed to let me escort her to the Oncology benefit," Wilson explained.

"She is using you as a decoy," Cameron suggested, though not very forcefully.

"I don't think so," Wilson shook his head. "Chase knows about it, House knows about it and neither has any problems with it. And House does know what is going on between them."

"Do you?" Cameron asked. "I just want to know because everybody else seems to be in the loop except me."

"No, but then I haven't known her that long," Wilson shrugged.

"But don't women usually tell you everything about themselves on your first date?" Cameron queried.

"We haven't been talking that much, yet," Wilson got a little flustered. "She isn't quite like the women I normally date. So far we've mostly talked about work and things related to that."

"But she has agreed to date you?" Cameron repeated. "If she doesn't want to talk about herself, then why?"

"Well maybe she just likes me," Wilson huffed. "Maybe she thinks I'm good company. I'm nice, I have a sense of humour, I have good manners and I'm a successful doctor. Maybe she wants to know me! That could happen you know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like she wouldn't go out with you for any other reason than to unburden herself," Cameron had the sense to be a little ashamed of herself. "I just meant that you usually do date women who need your shoulder to cry on. But of course she could just want to know you better. I'm just still not sure that she isn't having an affair with Chase."

"Haven't you asked Chase?" Wilson wondered.

"Yes, but of course he denies it," Cameron snapped. "And he won't tell me what else it is, if not an affair. Other than he insists that they are just friends."

"I don't think he would lie to you," Wilson stated. "I mean, he can keep things from you if he isn't ready to talk about them but I don't think he would lie when you ask him straight."

"Why not?" Cameron insisted. "If he is having an affair but doesn't know if he wants to be with Amber permanently, why wouldn't he lie to me? If he tells me the truth he will have burned his bridges with me, but if I remain ignorant, then he can come back to me like nothing has happened if it doesn't go the way he wants with Amber."

"Is that your plan for you and House?" Wilson decided to go for an attack. "If you ever get House's attention for long enough, that is. Are you planning on making a play for House and if that doesn't work you'll just stay with Chase?"

"No!" Cameron glared at Wilson angrily. "I'm over House. Sure I still like him, so does Chase, but I'm not pining for him or anything. I've moved on. Stacy was his one love. I get that. I dealt with it and moved on. I'm over him."

"Good," Wilson accepted though there was some insincerity in his voice. "I'm glad you're over him and moving on."

"If I wasn't moving on," Cameron sniped. "Would I be this upset about Chase and Amber?"

"You could just resent her for touching your toys," Wilson suggested. "This could be just possessiveness, not undying love."

"It's not possessiveness," Cameron claimed. "And I'm finding out today what they are up to. Are you coming with me or do I do this alone?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Wilson doubted. "You really shouldn't do this."

"Fine, be a chicken," Cameron pouted. "They are meeting in the lobby soon, I'm going. You do what you want."

"Ok, ok," Wilson gave up trying to be the voice of reason. "I'm coming with you. Not because I think that they are having an affair but I think you should have someone with you who will at least try to stop you from doing something you may regret."

------------------

"So how do you plan to follow them without us getting caught," Wilson asked Cameron as they waited outside in Cameron's car for Amber and Chase to get out of the hospital.

"With this," Cameron took a little box from her pocket. "I dropped the transmitter into Chase's coat pocket. I don't think he has noticed it."

"You bugged him!" Wilson stared at her appalled. "You bugged him. You worked for House too long!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Cameron tried to defend herself. "We don't know if they are going walk or drive there; I don't have enough experience in stalking to be sure that I can stay with them in traffic."

"You are at least acknowledging that this is stalking," Wilson sighed.

"Not really," Cameron shrugged. "I just want to know, this once, where he is going."

"And when you have done it once, how can you be sure you won't do it again?" Wilson wondered. "And what do you think Chase will say when he finds out?"

"He may not need to find out," Cameron answered defensively.

"Come on!" Wilson scorned. "If he is having an affair, you are most certainly going to confront him. If he isn't having one and you get proof of that, then you may not talk to him about it, but you will relax and he will want to know why. He is not stupid, you know."

"Well, I'll deal with that then," Cameron wasn't going to change her mind now. She was determined.

Before Wilson could try and reason with her any more Chase and Amber came out of the hospital. They got in Amber's car and drove away, Cameron hot on their heels. It was a good thing that Cameron had bugged Chase, because they did indeed lose the trail near the destination and they had to rely on the bug to get them to the right place. They found the right building and after parking went inside. After that they were a bit lost. There were many different possible destinations and because there were people around Cameron couldn't check the bug. The building held a free clinic, meetings for different groups, a list was on a wall with rooms: AA, ACOA, Drug users, Family counselling, and many others.

"You think they're volunteering for some of this?" Wilson asked Cameron quietly.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked them as she saw them standing there a little lost.

"I... We..." Wilson didn't get any further before a voice from his right came to his rescue.

"They are waiting for me," House told the young lady. "Sorry I'm a little late. Parking took longer than I thought."

"House," Wilson didn't quite know what to say, how to react.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Cameron whispered as the young woman left them

"I saw you leaving the hospital in a furtive way," House said. "I assumed you were up to no good, so just in case I came over and here you are. How did you manage to follow them?"

"Cameron bugged Chase," Wilson confessed immediately.

"Hmmm," House mused. "I suppose I should admire the initiative. But you should have waited for Chase to tell you. Anyway, since you're here you might as well get it over with. Follow me."

House led them down a corridor on the ground floor and opened a door on the left. He cautioned Cameron and Wilson to be quiet and then they went in settling in seats at the back of the room near the door. Cameron gasped as she saw Chase standing in front of a group of people but she managed to stifle it at House's warning glance.

"Hi, my name is Robert, and I'm a Child of an Alcoholic," Chase was saying. "I have been to these meeting a few times now, or maybe I should be honest and say that _Sister Amber_ has dragged me here a few times now."

"Leave me out of it_ Brother Robert_," Amber said from her seat. "I may have forced you to attend the first meeting but since then it has been your decision."

"Fine, if you say so," Chase smiled. "Anyway, I haven't spoken before because I wasn't sure I really wanted to share – even though I had already learned that my story isn't really shocking or in any way unusual. But I haven't really talked about it to anyone, ever, and there was this barrier that I just needed to break to even admit that I truly am a child of an alcoholic. That it isn't just that my mother was a drunk, but that it affects me every day of my life, even today though she has been dead for over ten years."

-----------

The meeting was not even nearly over when House took Cameron and Wilson out of the room. Cameron was in tears after having heard Chase's story and Wilson was in shock over both Chase and Amber – both had told their stories at today's meeting.

"He didn't tell her that he was married and she had a brother!" Wilson was appalled. "Even his wife didn't know that Amber didn't know. What kind of a father is he?"

"Lousy," House stated. "Just like Chase's. Now, do you want to wait here for the confrontation or are you coming back to the hospital?"

"I'm not telling Chase that I was here today!" Cameron was horrified. "I thought she was having an affair with Amber. This is something different entirely. I'm not telling him I know. I can't. This is something he has to tell me himself."

"Too late," House stated callously. "You may not intend to tell him but I will. I'm not keeping this a secret for you or for anyone. Both Chase and Amber deserve to know that you were there today. Now you just need to decide where you will do the confessing. Here or at the hospital."

"There isn't much privacy here," Wilson sighed. "I vote for the hospital."

"You're going to tell Chase that you were there?" Cameron asked Wilson surprised.

"No," Wilson denied. "Chase is not my problem. I'm going to tell Amber and hope that she can forgive me this intrusion. Had I had any idea at all what this was about I would not have come with you. Of course I only have myself to blame since I didn't think they were having an affair, so I really should have realised it was something else very personal if they didn't feel like telling you what was going on."

"Too late now," House said. "Hindsight may be twenty-twenty but you were there and you cannot change it, so you have to deal with it."

"You really are not going to let me keep this a secret?" Cameron realised.

"No," House told her. "It would not be fair."

"And it was fair for Chase to keep this from me?" Cameron started to feel somewhat insulted. "I wouldn't have needed to follow him if he had told me the truth."

"He did tell you the truth," Wilson pointed out. "He was not having an affair with Amber but dealing with something very personal that he couldn't talk about just yet."

"Right, you men always defend each other," Cameron huffed.

"We can have this argument at the hospital," House reminded her. "If we want to get out of here before the meeting ends, now's the time to go."

"Come on Cameron," Wilson took her arm. "Let's get out of here and talk at the hospital. If you can come up with a convincing argument we may give you a little more time to digest this before we need to tell Chase and Amber that we were here."

"Fine, let's leave here," Cameron snorted. "But I seriously doubt that you two are going to listen to anything I have to say." With that she stalked out of the building.

"She really has turned into a drama queen," House observed as he and Wilson followed her at a slower rate.

"I told her that she worked for you for too long," Wilson stated.

"I'm not a drama queen," House sulked.


	22. Calming Amber

The first thing Amber and Chase noticed as they walked into the hospital lobby were the three people standing near the desk, obviously waiting for them. The second thing they noticed were their expressions: Cameron was almost tearful but defiant, Wilson looked somewhat shamefaced but calm and House was just expectant. Chase and Amber exchanged a look.

"I told you to tell her," Amber muttered to Chase.

"You don't know that's what this is about," Chase responded quietly as they slowly approached the group.

"Don't I just," Amber muttered. There weren't that many reasons why they would get this particular welcoming committee.

"I think we better move this to my office," House stated before anyone else had a chance to even breathe in properly. "Come along kiddies." He hustled his troops into a conveniently located lift and they piled in.

"So," Amber decided that House didn't need to control the whole situation, so when the doors closed and the lift started to ascend she opened her mouth. "Tell me, who ratted us?"

"Nobody needed to rat you," House announced. "Cameron followed Chase, Wilson followed Cameron and I followed them both."

"What?!" Chase exclaimed.

"Impressive," Amber mused. "I didn't think she had it in her. And she must be pretty good at it, too, since we didn't notice anything. Not that we were really looking, but still."

"It was easy enough once she bugged Chase," Wilson muttered, obviously still feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"You did what?" Chase was still stunned. "You didn't believe me when I told you that I'm not having an affair with Amber?"

"Come on, Chase," Amber shrugged. "If you had been having an affair of course you would have denied it. And let's face it; she knows that I don't like her so even though she may trust you she has absolutely no reason to trust me. And we all know how easy it is to talk you into things that you really shouldn't be doing." The lift stopped and they all got out of it and headed towards House's office.

"You're not dying," Chase pointed out. "And even if you could have talked me into something – not that I think you could have but hypothetically speaking – why would you have done it? You're hanging out with Wilson!"

"I'm not hanging out with James," Amber gasped indignantly. "We are just testing if we want to hang out with each other. And it's still so new anyway that Cameron has no reason to even know about it and certainly not trust it. Give her some slack, man!"

"Thanks but I don't need you defending me," Cameron sniped at Amber as they all found seats in House's office.

"Shut up Cameron," House told her patronisingly. "With this one you need all the help you can get."

"Ok, so you found out where we go," Chase concluded.

"Also why you go there," House pointed out before Chase could say anything more.

"What do you mean why?" Amber was suddenly feeling much less charitable towards the bunch of spies in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Wilson confessed. "We sat in on part of the meeting. I didn't realise... I thought you two were doing some volunteering there. I... I'm sorry."

The silence that followed his statement was not comfortable; finally Amber broke it: "Well, you were partially right Dr Cameron, I shouldn't defend you. Though not because you don't need it but because you don't deserve it. It was private."

"I would have told you when I was ready," Chase said quietly to Cameron. Somehow his quiet tone was worse than had he shouted or cursed. It was laden with disappointment. Even Wilson flinched though it wasn't aimed at him.

"But you kept on hanging with Amber," Cameron defended herself sulkily. "You know I don't like her; you know that I know she is trying to break us up."

"I don't think I need to try very hard," Amber muttered. "You seem to be hell bent on helping me."

"Shut up!" Cameron snapped at her. "You have butted in quite enough. We don't need you."

"Speak for yourself," House inserted a little gleefully.

"I think we need to talk in private," Chase stated. He turned to check the conference room and since the new team wasn't there he opened the door and gestured Cameron to go in. He followed and they moved to the other side of the room where they couldn't be heard as long as they didn't shout.

"Well, what do you know," House admired. "The boy seems to have found a backbone lying around somewhere. Good for him."

"He has had a backbone for quite some time," Wilson pointed out. "Surely you have noticed. After all, he has told you no a number of times."

"Yeah, I know he has a backbone with me," House shrugged. "I just didn't think he had one for Cameron, too."

"Right," Amber sighed. "I think I better get back to work, then."

"Amber," Wilson stopped her. He cleared his throat a couple of times but finally he squared his shoulders and said: "Look, I'm truly sorry for intruding in your private life. I was just so focused on trying to prove to Cameron that you and Chase were not having an affair that I didn't really stop to think it through. Once we found out what was really going on, I think I was in some kind of a shock. I should have left as soon as I heard what Chase was talking about, but I was sort of mesmerised. I... I'm sorry."

"I... It's ok," Amber tried to say lightly. "It's not like it's really a secret or anything. I just.. It's just... I'd just hell of a lot rather not talk about it at all. That's all. It's not like I'm the only one with this kind of background, so there is nothing sensational about it or any real need for the secrecy. It's just my preference."

"I can understand that," Wilson nodded.

"You can trust him on that," House inserted. "He is very strong on understanding."

"Shut up House," Wilson threw at him. "Look, Amber, I can understand if you don't want to come with me to the Oncology benefit after this, but I would still be honoured if you would let me escort you."

"Well," Amber thought for a moment. "I did get a dress for it, and killer shoes, and it is a bit difficult to find anyone else at such short notice, so I guess. Yes, I'll meet you here. Just, remember, I really don't want to talk about this."

"It might do you good," Wilson suggested tentatively.

"It does," House stated. "That is why she goes to those meetings. She doesn't need you for that."

"Fair enough," Wilson admitted. "I'll not bring it up. If you want to, fine, but it will be totally up to you. I'm not going to bring it up again."

"Good," Amber accepted. "See you at the benefit then."

"Fine, now that you have settled that, you can go, Wilson," House remarked rudely.

"I should get back to work, too," Amber reminded him.

"You don't want to know what happens between Cameron and Chase?" House wondered.

"I'm sure I'll find out soon enough without staying here to spy on them," Amber insisted. "Spying has never been my strong suit anyway."

"Ok, I have a patient," Wilson said and turned to go to his office through the balcony. "See you at the benefit Amber, and House, try not to mess things up for Chase and Cameron, ok?"

"I suspect they don't need any help with that," House told Wilson, but he was already gone, so only Amber heard him. "Anyway, I think you better stay, Amber. Not to spy, but you might be needed. One never knows."

"Whatever they are talking about in there," Amber indicated with her head towards the other room. "My presence cannot be of assistance. Cameron may not quite hate my guts but she does not like me nor my friendship with Chase. She is probably angry at him for letting me in on his past when she was kept in the dark. My staying here can only bring both those points home to her and will not help her calm down."

Right then Cameron stormed out of the other room into House's office – almost like a living proof of Amber's words. She didn't look happy and she turned on Amber: "I hope you're happy now."

"Can't say that I am," Amber countered. "Of course, if I could be sure I never need to see you again, I could muster some joy, but since that is unlikely to be the case, then no, can't say I'm particularly happy right now."

"Not even when I tell you that Chase wants to break it up with me?" Cameron snapped. "That he is moving out?"

"Oh," Amber was lost for words. She hadn't expected anything like this. She turned to glance at House and it seemed he, too, was surprised. Neither, though, had time to say more before Cameron just stalked out of the office, too.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" House asked Chase who had walked into the office a great deal more calmly than Cameron.

"I didn't break the engagement, you know," Chase informed them.

"Does Cameron know?" Amber wanted clarification.

"I specifically told her that I wasn't breaking it though I need some distance to get myself together," Chase stated.

"She didn't look very convinced," House observed.

"She wasn't thinking very clearly just now," Chase shrugged. "I better go and start packing then."

"Are you sure," Amber stopped him. "Don't you think it would be better to wait till tomorrow and talk with Cameron again before you actually do something this drastic? You are working tonight anyway, so she has time to calm down. Don't you think you should talk to her again, before you do anything else?"

"What? Do you suddenly want us to stay together after all?" Chase was surprised. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hog your couch. I'll get a hotel room, maybe even in the same hotel as Wilson and we can keep each other company."

"Just don't get so drunk that you end up in bed together too," House advised.

"Shut up House," Amber imitated Wilson. "No, I'm not suddenly in favour of your relationship with Cameron. I still don't think it can work with things as they are, but things are already changing. You're talking about the past; you're starting to deal with it. My problem with your relationship is not so much Cameron herself, as your tendency of letting her walk all over you. It seems you are starting to behave differently so your relationship might actually work if you both want it to. And if you both make some changes. But whatever happens there, I know you, you won't feel right just walking out on her. You need to have a rational conversation with her, not just a shouting match conducted in whispers. And you are welcome to hog my couch anytime if you need it."

"Even if Wilson is staying the night," Chase teased.

"Yeeew!" House exclaimed from the sidelines. "Don't be disgusting."

"He won't be staying any time soon, if ever," Amber stated. "If he does, I'll hang a stethoscope outside the door."

"I would not advice you do that," House muttered.

"Why not?" Chase queried.

"Wilson may have some bad memories about something like that," House shrugged indifferently – only he wouldn't meet their eyes.

"I really don't know why he is your best friend," Amber wondered. "I mean I perfectly understand why you have no other friends, but how on earth do you have even this one friend is beyond me."


	23. Amber fragments

_Thank you for the reviews :) Meant to post this earlier, but had some problems with my internet connection._

-------------------------

Chase wasn't feeling very happy as he opened the door to the flat he shared with Cameron for a few more hours. The short conversation they had had the day before hadn't been very mature. Cameron had defended her right to know and he had insisted that he had some right to privacy and that she should have waited for him to be ready to tell her. He didn't even quite know where the decision to leave, to get some time alone to sort himself out, had come from but for some reason he had felt _right_ after blurting it out loud to Cameron. But he also knew that Amber was right, he couldn't just leave like that so he hadn't got his things together before his night sift and now he was on his way to have a talk with Cameron before she left for work and he got his bags and left for good. Or at least for now.

"Chase!" Cameron greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. "I saw that you hadn't packed, have you changed your mind?"

"As in have I come to my senses?" Chase interpreted. "No, I'm still leaving. I still need space to sort myself out. Wilson got me a room in his hotel so I'm going there for now. I just didn't think it was right to leave things as they were yesterday, since I do still love you and I don't want to end our engagement yet."

"But why can't you sort yourself out right here," Cameron complained. "You don't need to leave now. I'm sorry my jealousy got the better of me but now that I know what you were doing with Amber I can forgive and forget."

"Forgive what exactly?" Chase didn't look very apologetic.

"You turning to Amber instead of me," Cameron clarified earnestly. "I wouldn't have needed to stoop to spying had you talked to me instead of her. I would have supported you!"

"No you wouldn't have supported me," Chase sighed. "You would have probed and pushed and insisted that I confide in you and talk about my feelings and that we go to therapy together and you would have insisted on coming to the meetings with me."

"Why do you say it like that?" Cameron was feeling insulted. Chase made her sound like some pushy busybody. "You talked to Amber; why would it have been so different talking to me instead?"

"That's the point: I didn't talk to Amber," Chase pointed out. "I didn't need to. She figured it out herself, got confirmation from me, introduced me to the group and then left me alone! She has never pushed me into talking about it other than getting confirmation that she had guessed right. And she didn't come with me to the meetings, we went to them together. She has her own issues and unlike you she isn't an outsider."

"I'm your fiancée!" Cameron exclaimed. "How am I an _outsider_?"

"The same way you would be an outsider in Australia," Chase tried to explain calmly. "You don't get the lingo without explanations. And I don't have the energy to explain; not yet."

"You don't need to explain to me," Cameron insisted. "I've read psychology. In fact I did think of becoming a psychiatrist at first but then decided on immunology instead."

"Cameron, I have to warn you," Chase held up his hand to stop her. "If you bring Freud into this conversation you may well end up finding him shoved up a very uncomfortable part of you anatomy. He was a horny old goat who couldn't get sex out of his mind if he tried. At the same time he was totally hidebound by his bourgeois morality and therefore unable to see evidence of child abuse even when it stared him straight in the eyes. He had to label it as a product of overactive imagination because he couldn't deal with the reality. Well, I'm dealing with the reality of having had a drunken sot for a mother and I don't need Freudian analysis of that situation."

"I wasn't going to start analyzing you," Cameron denied, though Chase didn't find her denial totally convincing. "I just wanted to point out that I have some knowledge on the subject. I want to help."

"You don't want to help," Chase finally let some of his exasperation show. "You need to help. You need to be the one who makes things better. I don't know what your issues are, and I don't have the energy to try and solve them or even to find out what they are but maybe you should examine them your self. I have just about enough of me to get me sorted out – hopefully; I can't start catering to your needs now. I'm a child of an alcoholic; she sucked most of the life out of me when I was a teenager, when I tried to find ways to cope, ways to keep her alive, ways to keep from being beaten up by whatever useless drunk she brought home as her new boyfriend, ways to keep my grades up, ways to ... never mind. I'm not going into that now."

"Chase," Cameron half run to him and hugged him tightly. "It wasn't your fault. You **must** understand that it wasn't your fault!"

Chase worked himself free of the hug and took two steps away from Cameron. "Thank you so much for that insight," he said with heavy sarcasm. "I can't believe that I never thought of that myself, or that nobody else has ever realised that. That totally gives me a new perspective to my whole childhood. I feel so much better now! Thank you for making me all better."

"Chase!" Cameron was shocked at his vehemence. "I didn't... I..."

"I'm sorry Cameron," Chase was tired both of this argument and just physically tired after a night in the hospital, though he had managed to get some sleep during the night too since it had fortunately been a quiet night. "But this is why I need time and space. If I stay here, we will just go on arguing and sniping and we'll just destroy this relationship. And even if it turns out that we can't stay engaged I still want to be friends with you." Chase turned to go to the bedroom to start gathering his things together. "You better go unless you want to be late for work. I'll just get my things and go. If I forget something, you can send them to the hotel – I'll leave the address on the table. Or you can bring them to work, too."

Cameron didn't know what to do or say. This Chase was almost a stranger to her. She decided that he was right, she better get going if she didn't want to be late for work. She got her things and her car keys and got ready to go. At the door she still hesitated and turned to look towards the bedroom only to find Chase standing there at the door watching her.

"Just wanted to say that I still like you," Chase gave her a half-smile.

"It isn't Tuesday, you know," Cameron replied wistfully.

"It will be again," Chase reminded her, gave her a nod and disappeared into the bedroom.

---------------------------------

Having checked into the hotel Chase had gone to sleep for a few hours, he had just woken up, taken a shower got dressed and was thinking of finding something to eat when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Wilson and Amber standing in the corridor.

"Hi," he greeted them tentatively. He wasn't quite sure what this meant.

"Relax Chase," Amber smiled at him. "We're not here to perform an intervention or anything; after all I did that already."

"It wasn't intervention you did," Chase responded with a smile. "It was interference; there is a difference you know."

"Really?" Amber exaggerated her pondering. "Are you quite sure?"

"Fun though your act is," Wilson finally managed to get in a word. "Could you delay it for a moment, please?" He waited only for a second before he went on: "Chase, I really owe you and Amber a proper apology so I thought I would take you both to dinner. Just here in the hotel, so nothing fancy, just a peace offering or something since we do have to work together."

"You don't have to," Chase shrugged. "I accept your apology; you weren't trying to interfere you just got caught in the flow."

"Come on Chase," Amber encouraged him. "It's a free meal! You can't tell me you're not hungry. You're always hungry. Why go somewhere to eat alone when you can have company?"

"She's right," Wilson insisted. "Just come with us, please. It will make me feel better."

"Ok, fine," Chase gave in. "And Amber is right, I'm hungry. Just hang on a sec and I get my jacket and keys."

---------------------------

Wilson had reserved a table for them and since he was staying in the hotel the table was ready when they got there. None of them wanted a drink before the meal so the waiter gave them the menus.

"Dr Wilson, Miss..."

"Dr," Wilson corrected the waiter. "Dr Volakis and that is Dr Chase, he is staying here, too now."

"Very well, sir," the waiter acknowledged. "Doctors, I will come back for your orders in a few minutes."

"Now did you correct him in order to dispel the idea that you and Amber are dating or did you have some other motive?" Chase couldn't help but tease Wilson.

"Oh, well, I didn't want him to think that I was one of those guys who get bowled over by just a pretty face," Wilson responded in like manner.

"You could actually win some points from that," Amber mused into her menu.

"Well done, Wilson," Chase admired. "Winning points from Amber is not easy."

"You wouldn't even know where to start Brother Robert," Amber told him dryly.

"What is this Brother Robert, Sister Amber thing," Wilson just had to ask.

"It's a joke really," Chase explained. "Started when I told her that I did want to become a priest at one point in my life. She started calling me Brother Robert and I just responded. Besides, it does sort of describe our relationship. She's the sister I never had."

"And he's the brother I never had," Amber replied, but there was a shadow of sadness in her voice.

"You know about him now," Chase understood what was bothering Amber. "He doesn't live that far away, you can visit. I know that means you have to meet your father, too, but isn't it worth it? For your brother."

"Yeah, I suppose," Amber sighed. "At least I got along just fine with my stepmother, once she found out that I hadn't been shunning her and my brother."

"You mean she didn't know that you didn't know?" Wilson dared to ask since Amber and Chase had started the talk.

"No, she assumed that I had stopped seeing my Daddy because I disapproved of him marrying so soon after Mommy died," Amber shrugged. "I didn't feel like protecting him, so I told her that I hadn't been in touch with him since Mommy's funeral and as far as I knew he hadn't tried to reach me either. She was shocked, but at least we got a better start after that. She did say I was welcome any time. I'm just not sure."

"About what?" Chase asked pointedly. "Sure that you want to keep in touch with your brother? If you focus on what is best for him, surely you don't need to think very hard about what to do."

"If you feel uncertain about intruding in your Father's new family," Wilson suggested. "Surely you can get to know your stepmother better. You can phone her or if she likes to use email you can do that; if she is a stay-at-home-mother then I'm sure she would like an opportunity to have adult conversations with another woman. And since it's your brother you won't even mind if she occasionally gushes about her son, too."

"Yeah, I suppose I could try that to start with," Amber agreed. "But enough about me, we didn't come here so that I could complain about my life. This was supposed to be a dinner with friends."

"And sometimes friends talk about even difficult subjects," Wilson clarified. "But it is entirely up to you what you want to talk about. I have intruded quite enough already."

"You seem awfully understanding about our reluctance to talk about the past," Chase observed. "Most people would try to prod us into talking more on the premise that talking about it would make us feel better."

"Was that what Cameron wanted," Wilson asked.

"Not exactly," Chase evaded. "But close enough. However, you didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't," Wilson acknowledged. "Let's get our dinner first, shall we?"

Amber and Chase exchanged a puzzled look but since Wilson's suggestion made sense they decided to follow it. They made their orders, got their drinks and talked about work and books and all sorts of trivial things until they finally sat at the table with their coffees.

"I have a brother," Wilson stated almost out of the blue – immediately getting Chase and Amber's attention. "Actually I have two of them, but the one I mean I haven't seen in over ten years. He is an alcoholic, at least, but I'm sure he is addicted to other drugs as well. The last time I saw him was on the streets. He is homeless. If he is even alive anymore."

"When he first started spiralling down you tried to help him?" Amber stated.

"Yeah," Wilson nodded. "We were teenagers then. I tried to ... Well, I'm sure I don't really need to explain to you two. I wasn't alone, you know, except just at the beginning, but our parents were soon involved as well. But nothing we did, nothing we tried worked. He run away, we found him, he ran away again... You get the picture."

"Yeah, we do," Chase nodded.

"That does explain why your apology did sound sincere," Amber agreed. "You know the language; you may not come from exactly the same situation but you have enough experience to get the relevant points."

"I hope so," Wilson sighed. "Though I can't help but wish I didn't. Or that you didn't either."

"We all wish that," Chase smiled wryly. "But wishing doesn't make it so. Welcome to the club. And thank you for telling us."

"Yes, James, thank you for sharing," Amber told him too.

"Given that I eavesdropped on your stories," Wilson acknowledged the thanks. "The least I could do."


	24. Ivory Amber

_And thank you for bothering to write comments :) They are nice._

---------------------------------

The dinner with Chase and Wilson had apparently been a good idea, Amber thought as she got ready for the Oncology Benefit. She was much less apprehensive about going out with Wilson now that she knew that he was familiar with the "hippo", too. Someone in the group had said that the alcohol abuse in her family had been like a hippotamus in the living room. Everybody saw it, everybody knew about it, everybody suffered from it and everybody thought that if they didn't talk about it, it would just quietly amble out of the house and nobody would need to do anything about it. The simile worked for drugs and abuse as well, so they had just started to use it: what's your hippo? Well, now she knew Wilson's hippo and it made it easier for her to know that he knew hers. It also created a sort of bond between them and Amber had actually really started to think that maybe a real relationship with Wilson could work. She wasn't thinking of marriage and ever after, of course not – grief, the man had been married three times already! But still, they could explore and see where it could go. And that he wasn't half bad in bed was a point in his favour too. It was definitely something worth further investigation.

Amber put her earrings in place, brushed her hair into fluffy waves and checked her appearance. Her dress had high neck, long sleeves, and interesting drape on the front (accentuating all the right places) and practically no back. It was made of ivory coloured silk jersey and the straight skirt had a slit on the side to her mid-thigh. Her chandelier earrings were made of gold and golden amber and on her feet she had gold sandals with six inch heels. She knew they were going to kill her before the end of the evening but the shoes had just been too much of a temptation. Since they were platform sandals the actual difference from toe to heel was only four inches but it was still more than she usually wore. The platform was made of clear acrylic so they didn't appear bulky and the spaghetti straps crisscrossed over the foot three times and once round the ankle. Amber had to smile as she looked down on them again: "Right, Chase, let's see what you think of these heels."

------------

Wilson was waiting for Amber rather impatiently. He had wanted to pick her up from home but she had declined as she knew that Cuddy wanted Wilson to be there from the beginning to greet the guests – it was an oncology benefit after all – and Amber didn't want risk him being late. Besides, as she had pointed out, she lived near enough. That didn't mean that Wilson was perfectly happy with the arrangement. He was polite and affable but he kept on checking the entrance, which was why Amber succeeded in surprising him. She had got in through another door leaving her coat and boots in her office where she had changed into her sandals and checked her appearance.

"Dr Wilson," Wilson heard Amber's voice from behind her. "Are you checking to see if any hot chicks are coming through the front door?"

"No, I ..." Wilson turned around and lost his breath. "Oh my..."

"What?" Amber smiled. "Never seen a woman before?"

"None like you," Wilson gulped. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Amber accepted. "I do try."

"You are just beautiful," Wilson still babbled. "I... I can't believe ..."

"My but you have grown," House's voice suddenly intruded on them. "You look even scarier than usual Dr Volakis."

"I bet you're not used to women who are taller than you," Amber laughed.

"Not used, to, no," House nodded. "But there was this woman I met in Ulan Bator..."

"Thank you House," Wilson stopped him. "We really don't want to know more."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing what he was doing in Ulan Bator," Amber inserted.

"If he ever was there he was getting into much more trouble than he is worth," Wilson stated.

"Oh ye of little faith!" House exclaimed but he didn't go on with his story of Ulan Bator – if there was any story to tell anyway.

"So have you greeted all the potential donors now or are you still on duty?" Amber asked Wilson.

"I'm more or less on duty all evening," Wilson sighed. "But the important ones have been seen to and Cuddy is pretty much taking care of the rest of them."

"Are you going to play tonight?" House asked Wilson.

"No, not now that I have better things to do," Wilson responded. "Unless Amber wants to, of course?"

"No," Amber shook her head. "I like poker just fine but I enjoy watching more. Especially if the players are good."

"Ok, have fun kiddies," House told them as he turned to wander off. "Do remember to tell me what Chase thinks of your shoes, though."

"Why would he want to know that?" Wilson wondered as he stared at House's back.

"I don't know if Chase told him but I did tell Chase that he was going to hate my shoes," Amber shrugged. "I'm half an inch taller than Chase but he keeps on insisting that I only look taller because of my heels. Well, I normally wear flat shoes so I thought to show him what heels really do to me."

"Well, from where I'm standing I thoroughly approve of whatever it is the heels do to you," Wilson admired. "Chase got back to his rooms just as I was leaving, but since he is a guy he should be here soon enough. Though I haven't seen Cameron yet either. Do you know if they... Well, are they coming here together?"

"I have no idea," Amber sighed. "I haven't seen Chase since last night. He was on duty today, but he was busy. I don't really know what the situation is between him and Cameron and I don't really like to ask since he knows I don't like Cameron and I don't want him to think I'm gloating or anything."

"He could hardly think that since you were the one who convinced him to talk with her again," Wilson pointed out. "Cameron has been feeling a bit unsettled since ... Well, I don't even quite know since when, but she has been different for at least the past year."

"She probably has some issues she needs to deal with too," Amber pondered. "However, that is none of our business, and frankly, I don't really care to discuss her."

"I'm sorry," Wilson apologized. "Shall we go and get a drink?"

"Certainly kind sir," Amber smiled. "And I wouldn't mind finding somewhere to sit either. Just between us, I suspect these shoes are going to be the death of me before the evening is out."

"Then we definitely need to find a seat for you," Wilson agreed though he did wonder why women wanted to wear shoes they couldn't actually walk in. Mind you, he was grateful for that, because what those heels did to Amber's already long legs ... Down boy!

--------------------------

The hospital had been turned into a Casino again for the poker tournament but the poker tables were not the only tables in the lobby. There were small bar tables and some bar stools here and there as well. Amber was sitting on one of the stools while Wilson was standing next to her leaning on a table, when Chase found them. He had a drink too but he seemed to be alone. No Cameron in sight, at least right now.

"There you are," Amber greeted him. "I was beginning to wonder if you decided to have a nap before joining the party and just kept on sleeping."

"I was tempted," Chase revealed sheepishly. "But though this is for Oncology, the rest of us do try to touch the donors for our departments as well since they are so conveniently all gathered together here."

"All others but House, of course," Wilson clarified, though Amber had pretty much figured that one out already. "Speaking of House, for some reason he wanted to know what you think of Amber's shoes. Do you know what that was all about?" Wilson asked with fake innocence.

"Shoes?" Chase frowned.

"Yes, these," Amber stood up, pulled her skirt aside a little – revealing a lot of leg and making Wilson take a hasty gulp from his drink – to show the shoes.

Chase looked down, then back up realising that Amber was now even taller than House and he said dryly: "I hate your shoes."

"I told you so," Amber twinkled at him.

"Chase, I'm really happy you hate her shoes, but even so I have to wonder if there is something wrong with you boy," Wilson frowned with puzzlement. "Pretty much every other straight guy in this room loves those shoes; I think Kutner actually came close to passing out."

"He's scared of me," Amber dismissed. "If he was about to pass out it was because I'm towering over him even more than usual."

"He is not shorter than you normally," Chase insisted. "So you don't tower over him, anymore than you tower over me."

"I do," Amber stated. "For some reason he tends to shrink around me."

"I don't know what he usually does," Wilson insisted. "But today he was definitely not shrinking."

"Was there a...?" Amber lifted a suggestive eyebrow at Wilson.

"Definitely," House had snuck up on them again. "And you don't even want to know what those shoes are doing to Taub."

"Well, you got that one right," Amber grimaced. "Chase hates them, though."

"I thought so," House nodded. "There is something definitely wrong with him."

"I'm still here," Chase reminded him good-humouredly. "And there is nothing wrong with me."

"He just doesn't fancy me," Amber explained to House. "Apparently he isn't a leg man."

"Well, I suppose it is a good thing that tastes vary," House agreed. He seemed to be a little tired and he settled to lean on the table next to Amber.

"You're hot," Amber suddenly told House out of the blue making Wilson and Chase exchange a somewhat alarmed look. "In fact you're very hot." And much to the shock of the other two men at the table Amber made use of her new height and planted a kiss on House's forehead. And most shockingly House didn't protest or react in any way! Amber leaned back, away from him and went on: "I'd say you're something like 103 hot." Wilson and Chase remained puzzled.

"I was going to ask if Wilson or Chase could give me a lift home," House sighed. "I must have caught some kind of 24 hour bug from one of the infernal clinic patients Cuddy demands I see. I'll go to bed and sleep it off."

"You're ill?" Wilson felt both relieved and worried. Relieved that Amber hadn't been hitting on House and worried that his friend was ill. If Amber was right and he did have a fever of 103 then he could be very ill indeed.

"You do look flushed," Chase observed, too.

"I'll be fine once I get to my bed," House insisted.

"Oh no," Amber intervened. "The only bed you're going to is a hospital bed."

"Don't be silly," House glared at her. "I just need rest. Hospital beds are for people who are actually sick."

"And that is what you are," Amber stated. "You have a high fever and I'd say it looks like it's still climbing. You are in no fit state to stay home alone."

"I will be fine," House repeated. "As soon as I get a lift, that is. I don't think I should drive myself."

"James, take this," Amber snatched House's cane and gave it to Wilson. "So there. Now you're not going anywhere unless I take you and the only place I'm taking you is to the nearest hospital bed."

"Manipulative Bitch," House accused, though there wasn't much force in his words. A fact that really worried Wilson.

"Exactly," Amber concurred. "Your favourite kind. So are you coming quietly or do I need to do something drastic?"

"Fine, you win," House muttered. "For now. But see how long I'll stay put once I feel better."

"Chase, could you go and get a gurney ready," Amber asked. "If we go through there (_Amber nodded towards a curtain)_ we should have easy access to the ER. I think one of the isolation rooms there is what we need first."

"Isolation?" Wilson asked as Chase immediately left to do Amber's bidding.

"We don't know if it is contagious," Amber explained.

"Highly unlikely," House muttered. "But I suppose we need to check. You need to get the team together to run the tests if you want to get any results before this party is over."

"Oh shit!" Wilson felt the penny drop. "If it's contagious the whole party may have been exposed and we might have an epidemic in our hands. Cuddy would love that."

"Especially if it's just a food poisoning," House gave a small, tired laugh. "I did taste some of the food that is on offer."

"Don't, don't even go there, yet," Wilson groaned as he helped Amber support House on their way to the corridor where Chase was probably already waiting for them. "If it's a food poisoning Cuddy will have a melt-down and murder the caterer."

"Let's not borrow trouble yet," Amber stated calmly. "It can be a simple case of a cold or something similar. Now let's just get him into the bed, into a hospital gown and then we'll start testing. And treating the fever, we must make sure it doesn't climb higher."

Fortunately they reached the curtain and were able to get through it into the corridor where Chase indeed was ready with the gurney. They helped House onto it and wheeled him towards the hospital bed.

"Ok guys," Amber told them. "You get him into the bed and into a hospital gown, I'll go and get the team and tell Cuddy what happened."

"I don't envy you the part of telling Cuddy," Wilson muttered. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"I'm sure I don't want to do it, but somebody has to," Amber shrugged. "And I don't really have any ambitions of seeing House undressed, so I think the division of labour works just fine."

"Have fun," Chase wished her ironically. "See you soon."


	25. Healing Amber

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

-----------------------------------

Amber found Cuddy pretty soon but since she was talking with a very important donor right then she decided to go to Kutner first, since he was nearby as well.

"Hi Amber," Kutner nearly stuttered. "You... You look..."

"Never mind that right now," Amber cut him short. "We have a patient. Could you get Foreman, Taub, Hadley and if you see Dr Cameron, she should come too."

"Ok," Kutner emptied his glass quickly (fortunately there was hardly anything left in it anyway) and set it on a table. "Anything you can tell me about the patient?"

"Dr Wilson and Chase are with him in the ER," Amber said. "They will fill you in."

"Since when have you been our boss?" Amber heard Taub's voice from behind her. "I would have thought that if there is any ordering about to do House would do it himself. So why are you here?"

"It is true that I'm not your boss," Amber looked down on Taub – both literally and figuratively. "But our patient is."

Taub looked at her with incomprehension, but Kutner was more on the ball: "House? Our patient is House? I get the team." With that Kutner moved quickly through the crowd to find the people Amber had requested.

"What?" Taub couldn't believe what Kutner had just concluded. "Is House sick?"

"Yeah, so run along to the ER will you," Amber told him patronizingly but left it at that as she saw that Cuddy was moving towards her next target.

"Dr Cuddy," Amber stopped Cuddy before reached her next victim. "I need a word with you."

"What is it?" Cuddy asked. Amber's serious voice told her that she probably wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"House," Amber started but didn't get any further before Cuddy gave a deep sigh.

"What did he do now?"

"He got sick," Amber stated bluntly.

"How sick?" Cuddy was immediately concerned.

"It could just be a 24 hour bug he picked from the clinic," Amber started with House's own explanation. "But he is running a fever of 103 and it seems to be rising. He is in one of the isolation rooms near ER with Chase and Dr Wilson right now. Kutner is getting the team together and we will run some tests to make sure it isn't anything contagious."

"Oh, god!" Cuddy realised immediately what the implications of that could be.

"Currently it doesn't look bad, but we want to be sure," Amber tried to sound reassuring. "His fever is too high for him to stay home alone so he is definitely staying here for tonight. And with the team on it, we should have the tests ready in no time. It could be something simple."

"If it is something he got from the clinic he is never going to let me hear the end of it," Cuddy muttered trying to muster some anger against House. She had noticed long time ago that when she was angry at House she worked better and was able to stay more objective. "Keep me posted. Especially if it turns out to be something contagious."

"Wouldn't dream of keeping it from you if that is the case," Amber promised as she turned to go back to the ER and House.

------------

She found the team there with Wilson and Chase as well as Dr Cameron. She wasn't too happy to see Cameron but there was no help for it, ER was her department, after all.

"Anything yet?" Amber asked the crowd as she walked in.

"No," Wilson told her. "We only just got him changed and into the bed. But his fever is still rising, it's 103.5 now. And he vomited."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here," House muttered from the bed, though his voice lacked quite a bit of the rancour Amber would have normally expected from him.

"A nurse is bringing the drip and some medicine for the fever," Chase said. "But we need to find out what this is before we can do anything else."

"I'll go and see what is keeping the nurse," Cameron stated and hurried out of the room.

"What are his symptoms," Hadley piped in.

"I think we better ask him," Amber suggested giving Hadley a withering glance. She moved next to House and touched his cheek with her hand – both to get his attention and to check his temperature. For some reason she wanted to feel it too, and not just see it on the monitor. "House, can you list your symptoms for us?"

"Fever, which suggests infection or inflammation, nausea and vomiting – the nausea seems to locate itself more on the upper abdomen, and I can't take deep breaths. I feel worse if I try," House listed.

"Anything else?" Amber prompted. "Pain?"

"Do you know how boring these fundraisers are?" House asked back.

"What he is saying is that he dosed himself up to the gills with Vicodin before he came here," Wilson translated from House to normal speech.

"In other words, you feel no pain but that does not mean there isn't any," Amber concluded.

"Upper abdomen could mean liver," Taub suggested. "We better examine the area."

"Let me check," Foreman said and moved to the bed. He ran his hands over House's abdomen and pressed gently but firmly on different areas of it trying to determine if anything felt wrong. He found a spot on the right side, just under the rib that made House wince. "It's his liver." He concluded.

"Could be Cholecystitis," Kutner suggested. "He has never been one to keep to a healthy diet. Gallstones are entirely possible. There is no need to conclude that it is his entire liver that is in trouble. Not yet."

"Except for his Vicodin intake," Taub muttered.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Kutner wasn't going to let go of his optimism. "Even first year med students are told to look for horses not zebras. High fever, abdominal pain, nausea, difficulty in breathing deeply – they all fit Cholecystitis."

"And are you a first year med student?" Foreman asked Kutner.

"No," Kutner snapped back. "But neither is House one of those patients who have been to several doctors without anyone finding out what is wrong with him. Let's get the horses checked out first before we start looking for zebras. I sure don't want to see him die on our hands with septicaemia from a perforated gallbladder while we are looking for Kala Azar or the plague."

"Boy has a point," House muttered from the bed. "And you can check the gallbladder with an ultrasound scan. That shouldn't take long."

"I'll get the machine," Amber nodded and got ready to go. Before she left, though she remembered something. "I do think we should check for some zebras too, just in case, since there is a party out there and we don't want to find out too late that you had something contagious."

"True," House agreed. "Somebody get some blood out of me and start testing for the zebras that would cause most harm to Cuddy's fundraising."

"I'll do it," Hadley said and turned to go and get the necessary needles and tubes.

"Oh, no you won't," House told her. "I'm not trusting you anywhere near me with anything sharp. Chase can do it. He is a surgeon. He wields sharp objects every day."

"You have no reason not to trust me," Hadley protested. "I'm a doctor! I've drawn blood and even taken biopsies many times before."

"And I remember one of them," House nodded. "Chase will do it. Now, those of you who are not needed here go wait in the lab for the blood, Amber get that scan. Wilson, you can stay if you want. Somebody needs to be able to report to Cuddy once we know something."

Everyone scattered as instructed but Amber was soon back with the scanning equipment. She had to wait a moment with it, though, since Chase was just taking the blood and Cameron was attaching the IV on House's hand.

"His fever is up again," Wilson muttered worriedly to Amber. "It's already 104. If it rises this fast, it will soon boil his brains."

"The drip will help," Amber reassured him. "And once the meds kick in the fever should go down soon enough. But I'm sure Cameron will be happy to provide you with cooling packs if you want to have them ready at hand just in case."

"That might be an idea," Wilson accepted the suggestion with some relief.

"I have the blood," Chase announced as he moved away from House. "Your turn Amber."

"Thanks," Amber smiled at him and wheeled her scanner closer, but stopped when she came face to face with Cameron.

Cameron had changed her clingy, silver off-shoulder gown into scrubs. She looked professional unless you counted her evening sandals and curls. "You seemed awfully bossy," Cameron remarked tightly. "Are you his doctor now?"

"One of them," Amber replied mildly. "But of course Dr Wilson has seniority so if we are suggesting anything he doesn't approve of I'm sure he will let us know."

"This is still my department," Cameron pointed out.

"But I was the one who admitted him," Amber countered. "And he is here only because the location was most convenient. He will be removed to a regular room as soon as possible. Besides, if it is his gallbladder, he will then become Chase's patient since he will probably need a cholecystectomy. Right now, however, he needs to have his liver scanned and I am the Radiologist here."

"Cameron, please," Chase inserted mildly. "We are all worried. Come on let Amber get on with the scan."

"Fine," Cameron sighed. "I'll get some icepacks ready, just in case the meds need help in reducing his fever."

"And get the usual antibiotics ready, too," House instructed her from the bed. "The way this fever is spiking it is more than likely that the gallbladder is infected. And even if it isn't the gallbladder, the antibiotics will probably help no matter what the infection is."

"I stand corrected," Amber muttered as she watched Cameron and Chase leave the room. "It seems that House has the seniority himself here."

"Less lip there and more action," House told her. "I don't have all night, you know."

"Actually all night is exactly what you have," Amber gave House a suspicious glance. "Unless you know something I don't. Like that you may have suspected that you have gallstones for some time already and though the fever has spiked only now you have reason to suspect that the gallbladder has turned gangrenous? Feel like confessing anything? Because now would be a very good time to do it."

"I may have had some mild symptoms for the past couple of days," House grumbled. "Nothing significant; just loss of appetite and some mild nausea after fatty food and maybe a twinge or two. But no, I don't think it has turned gangrenous."

"House!" Wilson exclaimed. "Those could have been signs of your liver acting up, too. Why didn't you get yourself checked? You know what Vicodin can do to you."

"It was hardly anything," House snapped. "I decided to wait and see if it gets worse."

"Well, it did," Amber stated as she moved the bedding and House's hospital gown out of the way. She squirted some gel on House's abdomen: "This will feel cold, sorry." Then she performed the scan. She turned the monitor so that both House and Wilson could see the results. "Well, the problem is definitely in the area of your gallbladder, but there is too much noise. I do think Kutner was right and it is Cholecystitis, but I want a more detailed scan. We need a CT."

"Can we do it tonight?" Wilson worried.

"I work in Radiology!" Amber reminded him. "I can get the scan done any time I want. Besides, there is hardly any demand for it during the night, even though we do have a technician on stand by just in case. I'll go and arrange it."

"You probably need to get my fever down, first," House observed. "Otherwise I may seize inside your machine."

"The medicine should kick in soon," Wilson said but as he checked the monitor he saw that House's temperature had risen again. Now it was 105. "I don't like that."

"Neither do I," House pointed out shivering.

"Cameron should be here soon with the icepacks," Amber reminded them, though she was worried, too. "I'll go and hurry her along."

"Cut-Throat," House stopped her before she left the room. Amber turned to look at him questioningly. "Amazing though those shoes are, get rid of them. They'll cripple you by morning if you keep running around in them."

"Leave my shoes alone," Amber told him mildly.

"He is right," Wilson supported his friend. "Besides, they are extremely distracting."

"Fine," Amber huffed but with a smile. "I'll hurry Cameron along and then I'll go and see about the CT. While in radiology I'll change my shoes. I have a pair in my office."

"Good," House approved and closed his eyes. He was still shivering, and his temperature was climbing. 105.1 now.

"See you soon," Amber said to Wilson. "He'll be fine once we get the icepacks."

"I hope so," Wilson didn't look too convinced. "Hurry."

"As much as my shoes allow," Amber tried to smile reassuringly, but she was very worried. So worried that she quickly slipped the sandals off her feet and ran.


	26. Caring Amber

_Thank you again for taking the time to write reviews. I appreciate them. _

_------------------------------_

Amber got back to House as soon as she could. The CT scan was ready whenever House was and Amber had changed into scrubs and flat shoes. She also had her white coat on. Not that she thought she needed to identify herself as a doctor, but no bra didn't work quite as well with scrubs as it did with an evening gown so she had thrown the coat on just for looks. Chase was back with House and Wilson as Amber got there and Cameron came in almost on her heels.

"How's the fever," Amber asked almost as soon as she was close enough to be heard without shouting.

"The icepacks helped," Wilson replied sounding relieved. "It's 104.9 now."

"But they should work faster," Chase wasn't happy yet.

"I added the antibiotics to his drip," Cameron stated. "Those and the fever meds should kick in soon. But they do need some time to work."

"Ok then, we'll wait," Amber sighed. "Someone should tell Cuddy, I think."

"I can do that," Foreman's voice came from the doorway.

"What did the labs say?" Chase asked as he turned to face Foreman.

"No zebras, so far," Foreman confirmed. "But there are still a couple of tests bending. I did pull out the labs from the liver biopsy Hadley got from House a couple of months ago. They were fine."

"So you agree that Kutner was right?" Wilson wanted to know.

"It looks like it," Foreman conceded. "What did the scan say?"

"The ultra was inconclusive," Amber said. "Whatever is wrong is definitely in the area of his gallbladder, but I want a more detailed scan. Once we are sure his fever is no longer rising I'll take him to a CT scan."

"You know that I'm still in the room, right?" House complained from his bed causing everyone to turn towards him again.

"I thought you were asleep!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Not really," House sighed. "More like drifting."

"Not in and out of consciousness?" Amber moved quickly to his side and started testing his eyes with a flashlight.

"Stop that," House told her. "I'm fine. Just exhausted and possibly a little hazy, but that is pretty normal with high fever."

"Fine then," Foreman nodded and turned to leave. "I'll get the word to Cuddy."

"Is there anything you need, House," Cameron came to stand on the other side of the bed.

"You could tell me what meds you are giving me," House invited. "I don't think I heard what you told Wilson and Chase."

Cameron did as House requested and told him what meds and what dosage he was getting.

"That sounds about right," House sighed. "Ok, I'm sure you have better things to do than watch my drip drip. There are too many doctors in this room anyway."

"I'm sure Dr Volakis has better things to do than stand around here," Cameron didn't want to budge.

"Cut-Throat is waiting to take me to my CT scan," House reminded Cameron. "She has nothing better to do than hang around right now. You, on the other hand, have a whole department to supervise. Or then you can go back to the party and try to touch up the high and mighty for a donation for new equipment or something."

"Come on Cameron," Chase interrupted before Cameron could say anything. "Why don't we go and check how they are doing in the lab now that Foreman is reporting to Cuddy. I think House is feeling a little crowded."

"But why ..." Cameron tried to protest still.

"Wilson will page us if something happens," Chase told Cameron as he guided her out. "And your nurses are close, too."

"I suppose," Amber heard Cameron mutter. "But I still don't understand why she gets to stay."

"Are they gone?" House asked quietly after a moment. His eyes were closed.

"Yeah, it's just me and Amber," Wilson replied.

"Good," House opened his eyes. His breathing was laboured – it wasn't easy to get enough air when you could only take shallow breaths. "Now listen carefully, you two."

"I knew he had something up his sleeve," Amber muttered with a sigh.

"House?" Wilson stepped closer, too. "What is it? You... You worry me."

"I worry myself," House gave them a rueful half-smile. "Now just listen. Don't interrupt, don't argue just listen. I don't want to repeat myself. How's my fever?"

"Still 104.9," Amber told him.

"So it's not really going down despite the cooling packs and the meds," House concluded.

"At least it's not climbing anymore," Wilson tried to find reason for optimism. "And it may be that the antibiotics just need more time."

"Or the infection is more than they can handle," House stated.

"So what do you want us to do?" Amber asked.

"You can give the meds some more time to kick in, but if nothing happens, then you need to get rid of the infection some other way," House paused for a breath. "Chase needs to cut it out. And you can't wait for the CT scan, he needs to go in and get the gallbladder and see if there is anything else in there causing problems."

"If the fever is a problem during a scan, it will be even more so when you're under the knife," Wilson worried. "Operating table is the last place where you need a seizure."

"We can give him meds to prevent that," Amber dismissed that concern. "We can even paralyze him if nothing else works. But if the icepacks are all that keep the fever from boiling your brains we are in trouble. We can't really use them during the operation."

"Chase is pretty nifty with a knife," House stated. "He should have the gallbladder out in fifteen minutes. After the main infection is out, the meds should be able to handle the situation. You just need to get my temperature way down just before the operation."

"How?" Wilson griped. "The icepacks aren't helping, the medicine doesn't work. How the hell do you figure we get your temperature down enough to get you to the operating table!"

"You're talking about an ice-bath, aren't you," Amber figured out.

"Yeah," House nodded. "You need to immerse me properly and keep me there until my temperature is normal – or at least near enough."

"But you hate ice," Amber remembered. She didn't like the idea at all, though she was pretty certain that that was what they had to do if the antibiotics didn't start working on the infection.

"You don't even have a clue how much," House gave a short, humourless laugh. "So if you have any other suggestions please feel free!"

"Unfortunately you are right, as usual," Amber admitted. "Unless the meds kick in soon and do the job for us, an ice-bath is the only thing we can do."

"How long can we wait," Wilson wanted to know.

"Unless the fever starts to rise again," House sounded exhausted. "You can wait till morning. 104.9 is not good for me in the long run, but it won't harm me right away either."

"I wouldn't wait till morning," Amber countered. "The fever may not harm you, but if the infection is so bad that the antibiotics don't get to it in the next two hours then there is a risk that the gallbladder will burst. And then we will be in trouble."

"I'm tougher than you think," House muttered. "But you could be right; not much point in waiting longer than that."

"Are you sure about this Greg?" Wilson asked though he knew his question was unnecessary. House was sure to be sure, he wouldn't have asked otherwise.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I'm sure," House sighed. "And I need you two to act for me on this. I don't know how long I can stay lucid. I... I feel rather tired. So I need to be sure that you know what I want."

"I think you have made your position pretty clear," Amber said. "I will alert Chase and have the nurses get everything ready for the bath, in case it is needed."

"Good," House closed his eyes, but he wasn't finished yet. "Just one more thing: I don't want the nurses to give me the bath. I don't want an audience there. Just you."

"Me?" Amber was startled.

"Yeah, you and Wilson," House confirmed.

Amber exchanged a puzzled look with Wilson: "Ok, if that is what you want," Amber agreed for her part.

"I'll make sure there will be no audience," Wilson promised as well. He wasn't quite sure why House wanted him and Amber to do it, but he knew how House felt about his privacy, so he wasn't really surprised. Except that House accepted Amber as the other person. And apparently Amber had similar thoughts.

"Why me?" Amber asked House. "I can understand you wanting your privacy and therefore choosing James, but why me and not Chase or Cameron?"

"Cameron's sympathy can be irritating," House sighed. "I don't think I can handle it right now. Chase would actually be better than James, but he needs to be ready and waiting in the OR."

"What?" Wilson was startled. "I'm the one you don't want there?"

"Actually, I do want you there," House smiled with a flash of mischief in his face. "But at the same time I hate to chance embarrassing myself in front of you. Just ask Amber about the last time I paged her."

"Oh!" Amber remembered. "You said that you paged me because I'm an Ambitious Bitch and wouldn't let you die because then I wouldn't get the fellowship. Also you said that you didn't want to page Wilson because he would never let you hear the end of it if you pooped yourself in front of him."

"Ice-bath isn't fatal," Wilson pointed out. "And I don't think how anything that happens during a legitimate treatment could really be considered embarrassing."

"Is that what you tell your patients?" House asked. "Do **they** believe you? Anyway, Ambition works for other things as well. She still wants to be a diagnostician, so whatever happens during the treatment she will keep it to herself lest I fire her for blabbing."

"Well you have me figured out," Amber muttered, but she didn't sound very flattered.

"Yeah, I rather think I do," House replied, but there was something enigmatic about his tone and expression which made Amber wonder if House meant something else with his words than she thought.

"Ok, I better go and alert Chase then," Amber concluded. "And the nurses."

"I'll page you if something happens before you get back," Wilson promised as he settled in a chair next to House.

"And I think I'll take a nap," House sighed now that he was sure that Amber and Wilson knew what he wanted and were going to see to it.


	27. Tough Amber

Amber chose not to go and get Chase in person – she didn't feel like explaining House's requests to Cameron, so she paged him to her office.

"What is it?" Chase asked as soon as he got to Amber. "Got the scan?"

"No, the fever isn't going down," Amber told him. "If the meds don't kick in soon, in the next two hours actually, House wants you to operate on him."

"But you didn't get a clear scan!" Chase worried.

"The chances that it's anything but his gallbladder are slim," Amber shrugged. "Of course there could be something else as well as cholecystitis there, but all the more reason for you to go and take a peek."

"But what about the fever?" Chase asked. "We can certainly give him anti-convulsion meds to keep him still, but if the meds don't work his temperature could rise dangerously high during the operation."

"House figures that if we get his fever down before the operation you will have enough time to get the infected member out before the fever rises again," Amber explained. "And once the main source for the fever is out, the medicines should work as expected."

"That does sound feasible," Chase nodded. "It's not like it's a difficult operation per se. Only if the gallbladder is so badly infected that it's gangrenous or perforates will there be trouble. The anaesthetics could be a problem, though, with his medications and fever. I better get Quanda, she is the best and though it is her night off I did see her at the party. I presume House had a plan for getting his fever down?"

"Yes," Amber stated. "Wilson and I will give him an ice-bath. We don't know for sure how long it will take for his temperature to go down, so you will have to wait for him, but we'll make our best guess."

"That should do it," Chase agreed. "Though I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

"You wouldn't want to be in his shoes if we don't get the fever go down," Amber reminded him. "So you'll get the OR ready? Oh, and are you ... can you do the operation? I mean we were in a party, after all."

"I'm on duty tomorrow so I haven't drunk anything," Chase told her. "Besides, if you remember, I had only just arrived when House came down with this."

"True," Amber accepted. "Sorry. Just had to check."

"I know," Chase gave her a quick smile. "This really doesn't look good, does it?"

"Parts of it are worrisome," Amber wasn't going to borrow any more trouble than she could help. "What about the lab results? Anything for Dr Cuddy to worry about in them?"

"As far as the party is concerned, no, nothing for Cuddy to worry about," Chase stated. "But I better go tell her about this latest development with House. She won't like it."

"It's odd, isn't it," Amber mused. "They behave like mortal enemies to each other, but in fact there is a very strong bond between them. I'm just not sure if it can be classified as a friendship."

"I know they do care about each other, but I have no idea if they are friends or not," Chase granted. "Unlike with Wilson. Their friendship is in no doubt – though even there it beats me why Wilson keeps him."

"Why did you come back?" Amber asked pointedly. "Why did Cameron and Foreman come back? He may be the biggest jerk and the most arrogant megalomaniac in this world but you can't help but get attached to him."

"You care?" Chase was a little surprised, given Amber's history with House.

"I seem unable to help myself," Amber shrugged helplessly. "Make no mistake; I'm not in love with him. I don't dream of dating him or having sex with him or anything like that. But I do care. And not only because I know you love him and James loves him. If anything happens to him I know you two will be much more devastated than I would be, but I would grieve, too. He tries so hard to make you not care about him that it just has this totally opposite effect on you. Or at least it has on me. I know I'm just babbling and making no sense, but then none of this makes sense."

"Tell me about it!" Chase gave a deep sigh. "I have never understood it; I never expected it. I just realised, one day, that I care about him. And I can't explain it even in _babble_. It's just what it is."

"I suppose that is the case with James, too," Amber pondered. "He just has been around longer."

"Yeah," Chase acknowledged. They were silent for a minute. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Me neither," Amber didn't even try to come up with anything optimistic right then.

"I better go and tell Cuddy what is going on," Chase cleared his throat. "And I'll get Quanda and start preparing for the operation. Once I'm sure everything is ready I'll come to his room to wait with you."

"It won't be a vigil," Amber stated firmly. "We just wait for the meds to work. If not, then it's plan B."

"No, it's not a vigil," Chase vowed, too.

"You're sure you can do the surgery?" Amber asked again, though this time she wasn't talking about physical condition.

"Yeah," Chase stated. "He trusts me. So ... I will be up to it."

"Ok," Amber nodded. "If you're sure."

"I better go now." Chase sighed.

"Yes, you better," Amber nodded as she opened the door for them both. "I'll go and tell Foreman what is being planned. He can tell Cameron and the rest of the team. Taub, Hadley and Kutner can actually go back to the party if they want, since the tests were negative for any zebras."

"You think they will go?" Chase doubted.

"Maybe not," Amber was pretty sure they wouldn't. "But they have to wait somewhere else for the news. House doesn't want an audience."

"Yeah, he has never been able to appreciate that people really do care about him," Chase smiled ruefully. "If they all crowd into his room he will just accuse them of expecting him to die and wanting to do the _decent_ thing so that they can feel better about it."

"That sure sounds like him," Amber sighed as she closed her office door behind them.

----------------------------

Once Amber got back to House's room he saw that Wilson hadn't moved. He was still sitting next to House and watching him. House seemed to be asleep.

"No change," Wilson said without turning to look who it was.

"Fever still 104.9 then?" Amber responded.

"Yes," Wilson nodded. "At least it hasn't risen again."

"That's good," Amber said walking to Wilson. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Chase will be here soon, too. And probably Cameron and Foreman, too. I don't think anything will keep them away from him now."

"Me neither," Wilson agreed. "Cuddy will be here soon, too. You have told her what is going on? Haven't you?"

"Yes," Amber confirmed. "Chase went to tell her. He needed to get his best Anaesthesiologist from the party, too."

"Dr White," Wilson muttered. "Yes, I think I saw Quanda there."

"You do know that he is too much of a jerk to die, don't you," Amber decided to just say it.

"You should listen to her," House suddenly stated from the bed opening his eyes a little. "She knows what she is talking about. Besides, you're giving me the willies with your morbid moping."

"You're awake?" Wilson sounded almost insulted.

"I am now," House sighed. "Sort of, I think. Still feeling exhausted though. No change?"

"No, but it has only been half an hour," Amber told him.

"Do you really believe there will be a change?" House asked dryly.

"I can always hope," Amber decided to try and lighten the mood a little. "Seeing you in a wet hospital-gown has never been big on my list of things to do before I retire."

"Afraid you might see something that could make other men seem lacking forevermore?" House smirked.

"Not likely," Amber scoffed. "Besides, it would really have to be something to impress me after James."

"Thanks for the testimony," Wilson was startled into saying gruffly. "But I ... can't we talk about something else, please."

"So you were impressed by him?" House wasn't going to let Wilson off that easily. He was quite enjoying himself. "Well, that's James Wilson: carefully calibrating his level of protectiveness to your individual need."

"What!" Wilson looked at House appalled and then he looked at Amber. "I ... We.. He is just..."

"At least that is how one of his ex-wives described him," House relented a little. "I thought she made him sound like a tampon."

"If you had to use tampons as often as women do," Amber told him repressively. "You would be able to appreciate the metaphor much better."

"Could you two just shut up!" Wilson nearly yelled at them. "God House, you can't even die like normal people!"

Wilson stopped suddenly, appalled at his own words.

"I'm not dying," House stated calmly. "Yes, there is some danger, there always is with operations. But it is just a cholecystitis. People don't usually die of it."

"Not usually is not same as never," Wilson muttered but he did feel somewhat better.

"No, but Chase won't let it happen," House maintained. "Neither will Amber, nor will you. And I sure as hell won't allow it. The infection is vicious but it hasn't gone on for long; it hasn't affected my general condition and though the gallbladder is apparently in bad shape it does take time for it to get bad enough to perforate or go gangrenous. Chase will cut it out in no time and with hardly any trouble and that's it. I'll bounce back like a ... a Nun who has had her IUD removed."

"A what?" Amber stared at House in confusion.

"An old case," Wilson explained. "I'll explain later."

"Don't worry, really," House told his friend.

"Hard not to," Cuddy said walking in through the door. "You don't look too hot right now."

"Care to rephrase?" House suggested. "Because hot is the one thing I am right now."

"So I see," Cuddy had to agree as she walked to him and checked his monitors. "Chase told me the plan. Do you need anything?"

"Amber and Wilson have it covered," House said. "Now we just wait."

"We could try different antibiotics," Cuddy suggested.

"Cameron already has me on strongest she could find," House stated. "I'm already surrounded by doctors. Most of them handpicked by me, so I think you can trust them."

"Ok," Cuddy sighed. "Mind if I stay?" The question was nonchalant but there was a tremor in Cuddy's voice.

"As long as you don't expect me to entertain you," House groused. "Or any of you others either!" House continued as Cameron, Foreman and Chase entered his room, too.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Foreman said. "That is why we all came. We can now entertain each other."

"How are you feeling?" Cameron moved next to Cuddy on the other side of the bed from Wilson and Amber.

"Sleepy," House stated succinctly and closed his eyes.

"The fever is has remained the same," Wilson explained to Cameron – and the rest of the new arrivals. "He has been sleeping most of the time, so at least the pain meds are working. But all we can do now is to wait."

"How long?" Foreman asked.

"About an hour, I think," Amber said. "The antibiotics he is on should actually have worked already, but just in case we will wait another hour still."

"You're hoping that we may not need to operate yet?" Cuddy asked her.

"I'm fairly sure we have to," Amber sighed. "But it would be nice if we didn't. The operation would be safer if we could wait until the infection is over and remove the gallbladder then. But as I said, I'm fairly sure we have to operate tonight."

"Quanda is coming by soon," Chase said. "She needs to know what meds he has been given and if anybody knows when he has eaten last."

"He did mention he ate something at the party," Wilson tried to recall. "We can ask him is he is awake then. He has been surprisingly lucid all through this."

"Good," Chase said. "I'm sure there will be no problems with the operation but if you want to scrub in Foreman, Cameron, you're welcome. Just stay out of my way unless I need extra hands for some reason."

"Ok, thanks," Foreman accepted.

Cameron didn't say anything – she seemed to be fighting tears, but she nodded too. Amber was glad, because that meant that she didn't have to fight her over the ice-bath since she would be scrubbing in when she and Wilson were trying to cool House down. So all they had to do now was to wait.


	28. Soft Amber

As Amber had expected the hour they waited didn't bring about any change in House's condition. Dr White came and went but other than that they just waited. They did talk some. Chase went through the procedure with Foreman and Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson talked about House's sick leave – he would need a few days to recover from the operation no matter how well it went.

"James," Amber said quietly placing her hand on his shoulder again. "There is no change."

Wilson sighed. "Right. Chase, it's time. We need to operate."

"Ok," Chase had been expecting this. "Come on Cameron, Foreman. Let's get scrubbed and ready for House." Chase left the room and Foreman followed him immediately. Cameron hesitated for a moment, giving House a long look, but then she followed Chase, too.

"I'll go tell the nurses to get the bath ready," Amber squeezed Wilson's shoulder and left.

Everything was ready in the treatment room near the OR so Amber didn't need to do more than tell the nurse to get the ice into the tub and leave. She and Wilson would see to the rest. It didn't take full ten minutes before she was back in House's room. Wilson had apparently told Cuddy that House wanted privacy since she too, was gone.

"You can't do this in your tux," Amber pointed out to Wilson. She had already tried to get him go and change before, but he hadn't wanted to leave House. "I can wheel him into the treatment room alone or I'll ask one of the nurses to help. Go, change into scrubs."

"Yeah, ok," Wilson agreed unhappily, but he took the bundle Amber handed him and disappeared towards the locker rooms.

"He worries too much," House muttered. He had been drifting in and out of sleep the whole time, but even awake he had clearly been exhausted.

"I think he would disagree with you on that," Amber said. "It's not like the situation doesn't merit quite a lot of worrying."

"Yeah, I suppose," House grimaced. "Am I correct in assuming that it's bath time?"

"I'm sorry, yes," Amber responded simply. "Chase has gone to the OR and James will meet us in the treatment room. I wish there was some other way to bring your fever down."

"You and me both," House gave her a strange half-smile. "But if wishes were horses, beggars would ride."

"Thank you for comparing me to a nag," Amber huffed humorously as she pushed House's bed towards the door. "But despite the insults you are going for a ride now."

"Next stop the Antarctic?" House sighed.

"Yeah, next stop the Antarctic," Amber agreed. "Though I can't promise you any penguins."

----------------------------

Wilson had been quick in his change. He arrived in the treatment room pretty much at the same time as Amber and House. The nurse left the room and they were alone. Amber wheeled the bed as close to the tub as was sensible.

"Take his feet will you James," Amber instructed as she moved to the head of House's bed. "House, we need some help from you, too. Are you with us?"

"Yeah," House sighed.

They got House out of the bed to stand next to the tub and then they manoeuvred him into the tub. He went in quietly.

"Sorry," Amber muttered as they lowered him into the water and ice. "We need to get your head in as well. I'll have my hand at the back of your head and I will make sure your face doesn't go under." Suiting actions to words Amber gently lowered House's head down.

"He is very quiet," Wilson almost whispered. "I expected more cursing from him."

"I'm sure he is cursing up a storm in his mind," Amber responded. "Do you have the thermometer handy?"

"Yeah, right here," Wilson positioned himself opposite to Amber, next to House's head and brought the thermometer with him. "How soon do you think this will take?"

"Hard to say, but we'll take his temperature in five minutes and we'll see how it works," Amber pondered. "House, I'm lifting your head up now; try to move up so that I can guide it to rest on the edge. There is a towel, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Apparently House heard her just fine as he did as Amber suggested. Even though his head was now free of the water he was still up to his neck in the bath. In five minutes Wilson took his temperature and it was down to 104. Five minutes later is was 103 and after twenty minutes in the bath House's fever was down to 99.5.

"That's low enough," Amber decided and she and Wilson helped House out of the bath as quickly as they could. They wrapped him in the towels the nurse had left for them and wheeled him quickly into the preparation room where they got help from the OR nurses in getting House ready for the operation. Dr White was waiting for them there, too. Having done that, Amber and Wilson found that there was nothing they could do for House anymore; it was all up to Chase now, so they made their way to the observation room over the OR. Cuddy was there already – as were Kutner, Hadley and Taub.

They all nodded to each other in greeting but nobody talked. Wilson went to stand next to Cuddy but when Amber hesitated, feeling that she maybe should join the rest of House's fellows, Wilson briefly took her hand and pulled him with her. He did let go of her as soon as he was sure that she was following, but he made quite clear that he wanted Amber next to him.

In silence they followed the operation. House had been right, it took less than fifteen minutes for Chase to get to the gallbladder and get it out. It was clearly inflamed but fortunately whole and not gangrenous. Chase gave it to a nurse for later examination – they did need to know what kind of gallstones had caused the problem. After that he carefully checked the area for possible other problems but found nothing. He gave a quick thumbs-up to the gallery and then he started to close the cut. Everyone sighed in relief.

--------------------------

Amber stopped in her office to change back into her party dress and shoes before she went to the recovery room to check on House. She figured that with all the other doctors there she could afford the delay, especially since her scrubs were damp from the ice bath. She had told Wilson to do the same, but she didn't really expect him to obey, so she was pleasantly surprised when he got to the recovery room and found Wilson back in his tux. Cuddy was there as well.

"I sent the others to get something to eat and drink," Cuddy told Amber as soon as she got in. "You should go, too, both of you. I promise to page you if anything happens."

"How is his fever?" Amber wanted to know first.

"Still down," Cuddy said. "About 100 now, but he doesn't need the cool packs, nor is he getting anything for the fever; just the painkillers and antibiotics. I do have other meds here in readiness if he needs them, but it seems that he was right again. Once the infected member was removed the antibiotics are taking care of the residual problems just fine."

"Did Dr White give you any estimate of how long it will take before he wakes?" Wilson asked.

"Half an hour now," Cuddy replied. "She kept the anaesthesia as light as she could. After all the operation didn't last that long."

"Ok, we'll be back then," Amber decided for both her self and Wilson. "Come on James. I suspect that you two could use a cup of coffee at least if nothing else."

"Yeah, I suppose it's ok," Wilson conceded though not happily.

"I'll take good care of him," Cuddy told him. "I promise."

"She is a doctor, remember?" Amber prompted. "Besides, if I know Chase – and I do – he will soon check in on House too."

"Fine, let's find some coffee," Wilson finally agreed. "You were right; I could kill for a cup of good, strong coffee."

---------------------

The party was winding down, but not over yet when Wilson and Amber wandered in, in search of coffee and something to eat. They found both quite easily and settled to a table at a quiet corner.

"Thank you," Wilson said suddenly.

"For what?" Amber wondered.

"For realising that he was sick," Wilson shrugged. "For taking over and making sure he stayed here in the hospital; for being there... for everything."

"I didn't really do anything that remarkable," Amber denied. "I'm bossy by nature and I like him, too. Even if I don't know why!"

"Who does," Wilson smiled ruefully. "I guess he just grows on you and you're stuck."

"He won't be happy with us, though," Amber predicted. "Any of us. He hates being weak in front of witnesses."

"True," Wilson nodded. "But I don't think any of us really likes showing weakness, so it's hardly surprising. Though I don't think I would have taken to that bath as stoically as he did."

"Yeah, he didn't really even react," Amber concurred thoughtfully. "But I don't think we should talk about it to him. He clearly hated it all, even if he was able to deal with it."

"I suppose," Wilson yawned. "Anyway, it's not such a fun subject that I would want to talk about it either. So if he doesn't want to bring it up, I'm fine with it."

"You're also tired," Amber noted. "You better head home once we've made sure House is ok."

"I can't imagine sleeping, though," Wilson sighed. "I do feel tired, but I'm also strangely wired up. I'm sure you know the feeling. Too much adrenaline and worry."

"I would have expected that as House's friend you would be used to that particular combination," Amber smiled.

"Apparently not," Wilson laughed a little. "Though I have to say, it's been a while since he has given me this kind of scare. At least a year, I'm sure."

"Ok, finish your coffee and let's go and see how he is doing," Amber suggested. "You won't rest until you're sure he is out of danger."

"I'm not sure I'm in any fit state to go home," Wilson mused as they made their way back to House. "It might be safer if I just slept in my office and didn't try to drive tonight."

"Are you trying to come off as sad and pitiful?" Amber mocked him gently.

"No, why would I do that?" Wilson was confused.

"I don't know," Amber shrugged but there was a bit of mischief in her eyes. "Maybe you are trying to trick me into inviting you over to my place."

"Oh, no," Wilson was full of earnest explanations. "No, I wouldn't dream of doing that. No, I'm..."

"What? You're trying to make me respect you?" Amber teased. "You are forgetting that you allowed me to pick you up at a bar after the briefest of conversations. Way too late to try and convince me that you are a respectable doctor."

"Yeah, fine," Wilson smiled sheepishly. "I admit. I'm easy. Anything in a skirt and six inch heels can bowl me over without even trying."

"Good," Amber stated. "I'm too tired to put up much of an effort, so it's a good thing you're easy."

"Pardon?" Wilson stopped and made Amber stop too. "Are you... I mean... I was..."

"Yeah, I know you thought I was just kidding to lighten your mood and you decided to play along," Amber smiled at him. "But this has been an eventful night. If you want company, you're welcome to stay with me. Up to you. Now let's go and see how House is doing." With that Amber marched into House's room leaving Wilson no other option but to follow.

House was awake, but tired. His vitals were good, fever was down and Cuddy had arranged for him to be moved into a regular hospital room within half an hour. Chase had been in to see House and had declared himself happy with the situation for now. There was really nothing they could do anymore. House was out of danger and they were dead on their feet. Cuddy seemed to have everything in hand so they said goodnight to her and House. They got their coats and walked out of the hospital.

"So?" Amber asked simply.

"I would love to," Wilson replied with equal simplicity.


	29. Clear Amber

_Thank you again for your reviews :)_

------------------------

Next morning Amber was walking towards House's room before going to work when Chase joined her.

"I thought you weren't supposed to sleep with Wilson again," Chase opened the conversation.

"What makes you think I have?" Amber prevaricated.

"I saw you arrive together," Chase shrugged. "And he was looking way too happy for you to just have met outside."

"So what," Amber replied nonchalantly. "It's really none of your business."

"But you promised not to," Chase insisted.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Amber stated. "You and House persuaded me to go out with him again and you advised me not to sleep with him but I chose to make up my own mind about that."

"It hasn't been a full week since you saw him as just a one night stand," Chase reminded her. "And now he's the love of your life or something?"

"Of course he isn't the love of my life," Amber huffed. "Don't be silly. But he is nice, and fun and intelligent and good company and great in bed. Why not see if this is something that can last a little longer than I originally thought."

"House is not going to like this," Chase muttered.

"Who cares? It's not any of his business either," Amber pointed out. "So, did you come to work early so you could hang around in the lobby and see who is coming to work with whom after the party?"

"No. I spent the night at the hospital," Chase answered. For some reason he was avoiding Amber's eyes. "I didn't see much point in going home after the operation and making sure that House is ok, so I crashed in my office."

"Hmm. Did Cameron stay around, too?" Amber asked. "Not that she needed to, but I sort of suspected that she might have wanted to hold House's hand and sooth his fevered brow once I was out of the way."

"Well, yeah, Cameron did stay," Chase mumbled. "But she didn't stay with House. I mean firstly Cuddy was there all night and secondly she was feeling sort of hurt. House leaning on you; allowing you to take charge sort of unsettled her. She is beginning to see that maybe House won't ever see her quite in the light she'd want him to."

"How do you know that?" Amber asked frowning.

"We talked," Chase shrugged.

"Talked," Amber stopped and made Chase stop, too. She turned him to face her. "You slept with her!"

"What gives you that idea?" Chase tried to glower. But since he blushed his attempt was wasted.

"You did, you really did!" Amber exclaimed. "You idiot! You can't... Look I don't like Cameron, you know I don't, but you can't do this to her. You can't break up with her and then have break up sex with her! Or was it make up sex? It better not have been make up sex! You... What happened to your spine!"

"My spine is just fine, thank you," Chase huffed. "It wasn't anything serious. She was unhappy and needed comforting and I ..."

"Lost you backbone," Amber sighed. "Didn't you and House just tell me a few days ago how James tends to get himself in trouble with women because he is a sucker for damsels in distress?"

"I don't try to comfort every woman I see weeping or moping around," Chase denied.

"No, just Cameron," Amber sniped. "And that is bad enough. You broke up with her because she wasn't giving you what you needed, and you figured that either you had to find a way not to need or she had to find a way to give or you had to find someone else. You moved out so that you could sort yourself out; find out what it is you want and what it is you need to do. Now you are getting suckered into exactly the same situation you had before. And I'm not talking about your engagement; I'm talking about that microwave pizza –stage you two started with."

"I wish I hadn't told you about that," Chase sighed. "Look, it wasn't that bad. We're not going back to that. It was just comfort sex. One night. It didn't change anything."

"Exactly," Amber stated. "It didn't change anything. Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe Cameron too has some issues she should deal with? Only, if she is getting everything she wants without dealing with them, why would she do anything about them? You are no good to her either, until you have learned to be good to yourself!"

"Ok, leave it," Chase ordered. "This is my business."

"Fine," Amber conceded with a sniff. "Just remember that I told you so."

They were still sulking at each other when they entered House's room. They did each paste a smile on their faces for House, but of course it was too much to expect that he didn't sense their mood.

"Ok, what's this Iron Curtain I see before me?" House asked. He seemed remarkably chipper for a guy who had been at death's door the night before.

"You look good," Amber ignored his question as she walked to his bed and took his chart. "I see you don't have a fever anymore and the medication is just normal post-op meds. Good."

"Don't try to deflect," House told her. "You two had a fight. Come on, spill!"

"It's none of your business," Chase insisted taking the chart from Amber to check things. "So what if we had a small difference of opinion."

"Fine, if you want me to just lie here and come up with all sorts of ridiculous scenarios that I may then feel like sharing with the nurses..." House wasn't above blackmailing them.

"He slept with Cameron," Amber blurted out.

"You slept with Wilson!" Chase wasn't slow with his counter-accusation.

"What?" House frowned at Amber. "You weren't supposed to sleep with him again."

"We're both free, consenting adults," Amber pointed out. "And besides, it was you who told me not to treat him like a one-night-stand."

"I didn't mean you should sleep with him," House made a face at her. "Now he will want to marry you."

"After two nights?" Amber laughed. "Surely not."

"You don't know him," House sighed. "He talks himself into the darnest things because he just wants to be nice to everyone."

"Well, I'll just have to talk him out of it," Amber shrugged. "But we are nowhere near a situation like that. My relationship with James is currently quite uncomplicated, unlike Chase's with Cameron! They slept together last night."

"I heard you," House stated. "But that's his look-out. If he wants to be an idiot, who am I to tell him differently."

"I'm not an idiot," Chase insisted. "I still like Cameron, we are still engaged, we just don't live together for now because I need to sort some things out. I just need to get my head straight."

"And of course, the best way for any man to get his head straight, is to screw around," House nodded sagely. "Totally understandable."

"I didn't screw around," Chase huffed.

"No, you screwed Cameron, which is worse," Amber inserted. "You can't lead her on like that. Either be with her or don't. Stop waffling."

"I'm not waffling," Chase persisted. "We are still engaged. And we still care. We just can't live together for the moment. Just let me mind my own business, ok?"

"Fine, I already agreed to that," Amber rolled her eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"As long as you don't say that we didn't warn you about Wilson," House said pointedly from his bed.

"He will not ask me to marry him," Amber repeated slowly and almost menacingly. "This is not that kind of relationship. Not by a long shot."

"But it could be," Chase was happy to have the focus back on Amber.

"If, after a very long time, things develop to a point where the subject comes up," Amber held to her temper with both hands. "Then we will discuss it like two adults and we will make up our minds on how to proceed. But I would think that after three marriages James surely has realised that marriage might not be for him. Now, can we stop talking about my love-life and start talking about House. He is the patient here, after all."

"Oh, I'm not half as interesting a subject as your love-life," House dismissed.

"Maybe not," Chase conceded. "But Amber is right; we really should talk about you."

"Fine, if you insist," House sighed. "Not that there is anything interesting going on with me now. I feel just fine."

"That's good," Amber said. "Anything you want to know or did Cuddy answer all your questions already?"

"No, when I woke up, I just told her to get out and get some rest," House shrugged. "She looked dead on her feet."

"She probably was," Chase agreed. "So, any questions?"

"Yeah," House paused for a moment. "I'd like to know what happened last night."

"During the operation or?" Amber wanted a bit more specific questions.

"That, too, but basically I'd like to know what happened last night," House sighed. "I'm not sure how much of what I remember really happened and how much was dreams or hallucinations."

"Oh," Amber hadn't expected that. "So ahm, what is the last thing you remember? I mean the last thing you're sure of?"

"You taking over and admitting me," House made a face. "And I think the part where Wilson and Chase were putting me to bed was real, too."

"Yeah, it was," Chase confirmed. "Amber went to tell Cuddy what was happening and also to get the team. We were afraid that it was something contagious."

"We did tests and gave you medicine to fight the fever," Amber took over. "Kutner suggested gallstones and you agreed with him. I couldn't get a good image with just ultrasound but you decided that unless the fever started to go down soon, an operation was in order."

"I decided?" House asked. "So you thought I sounded lucid?"

"Yes," Chase shrugged. "Nothing suggested to us that you were hallucinating. It's true that you dosed off several times, but when you spoke, you were totally on the ball. You directed your own treatment the whole time. You even made jokes. The only thing that was off was that you didn't curse more."

"How did you get the fever down for the operation?" House queried.

"You suggested that we give you an ice-bath," Amber replied quietly.

"The nurses didn't report anything unusual about that?" House wanted to know.

"You asked me that I and Wilson would do it," Amber reminded him. "So we did."

"Good," House nodded. "Did I ... Was there... did I say anything during the bath?"

"No," Amber stated. "James thought you took to it very stoically. You didn't say anything. We did assume that you did a lot of cursing in your mind, but you didn't say anything out loud."

"Ok," House seemed relieved.

"That was quite interesting, actually," Amber decided to pursue the subject. "I have given a few ice-baths before. Not often, most people do just fine with medication, but I have given a few. Everyone has a reaction. No matter how braced they are for the experience, everyone reacts when they are lowered into icy water. You are the only one I have seen who didn't react."

"At all?" Chase was surprised. "You're saying he had no reaction at all?"

"I'm saying he didn't show any reaction at all," Amber clarified. "And that is somewhat surprising considering that he once told me that he hates ice."

"It must have somehow fitted my hallucination," House mumbled.

"No hallucination explains your non-reaction," Amber wasn't letting go of the subject. "You once told me that the one time you hit Chase, he didn't react to it. And that told you more than any reaction from him would have told you."

"You mean..." Chase didn't quite know how to say it without actually saying it. "Are you saying that the reason he didn't react to the bath was the same as my reason for not reacting to the blow?"

"Don't go reading all sorts of things into this," House glared at them. "I was suffering from high fever. My reactions were not normal anyway."

"True, but this was different," Amber insisted. "Don't worry I'm not going to drag your _hippo_ out of you. Whatever it is that the ice-baths mean to you, it really is none of my business. I'm not going to pry into it and I certainly will not talk about it outside this room. But at least now I understand why you protected our secrets, Chase's and mine, as long as you could. You really do understand what we were dealing with. It wasn't just because you've been a doctor for so long and seen things, you really do understand."

"Don't make such a song and dance about it," House muttered grumpily. "Now, don't you two have anything better to do than hang around here?"

"Yeah, we do," Chase agreed hastily. "I'll be back with the results from the gallbladder when I get them. It should be soon. But until then, yeah, we better get back to work Amber."

"True," Amber agreed. "My desk is covered with consultation requests. Better get to them now that I can be sure for a few days that House won't get a patient."

"What do you mean I won't get a patient?" House frowned.

"You are on sick-leave," Chase told him. "Until I clear you, you won't be having any patients. Nor are you expected to do any clinic duty, so enjoy."

"Well, that does sound ok," House calmed down.

As Amber and Chase turned to leave House he muttered – almost under his breath: "Thank you."

Both Amber and Chase decided that the best course of action was to behave as if they hadn't heard it.


	30. Casting Amber

_Again I got nice reviews :) Thank you, I appreciate them._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Keeping House in the hospital for a week turned out to be a little more difficult than originally anticipated. Sure he was happy to avoid clinic duty; sure he was happy to watch TV – after all Cuddy had given him cable; sure he was happy with his games and I pod, but he still got bored. After two days of complaints from the nurses – and even Wilson, Cuddy decided give him a patient on the condition that he wasn't to move out of his bed. Only to be reminded by House that Chase had recommended moving around after operation.

"Fine, you can move as much as Chase thinks is good for you," Cuddy fumed. "But you will not leave the hospital, nor will you try to hide from the nurses, you will not go to the cafeteria and try to get a Reuben with fries! Your gallbladder has just been removed. You need to adjust your eating habits and you will follow the diet you were prescribed until you get discharged."

"I can discharge myself," House insisted. "Just give me the paperwork; I'll sign an AMA if that is what you need. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't," Cuddy leaned closer to him, almost nose to nose. "You will stay put right where you are until I tell you differently. That is if you want to work in this hospital again."

"I have tenure, you know," House reminded her.

"True," Cuddy agreed. "But that just means that you are the head of the Department of Diagnostics. I control how much money your department gets. And what cases you get. I can cancel you treating rights, I can stop sending you patients, I can dismiss your team, I can move you to an smaller office, I can move your parking space OR I can just decide that the best place for a Diagnostician is the clinic and make sure that though you keep everything else, you will only work in the clinic until you have learned NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

"Wow," House was actually impressed. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Cuddy stated firmly. "You came very close to dying or at least being brain damaged with that fever. I admit that there is really very little anyone can do about acute Cholecystitis, but you will not neglect your health now. Who knows what will happen to you if you go home alone."

"I'm still a doctor, you know," House muttered. "I'll be fine. What could possibly happen to me at home? I mean anything serious? Sure I may suffer from diarrhoea or some indigestion, and it won't be nice, but nor is it anything serious."

"What if you get an infection?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, Cuddy," House grimaced. "But I'm much more likely to get an infection, and a serious one, in a hospital than at home."

"Not in my hospital," Cuddy narrowed her eyes and House could well believe she could scare almost any bacteria into thinking twice before creating havoc in her hospital. "Besides, if anything like that happens, I need you here. You will figure it out."

"Ok, so it's clinic duty for all eternity or I stay put in my room," House sighed.

"Yes," Cuddy confirmed. "But I will allow your team to bring the white board in here and you can have a case."

"And how exactly would having some boring case help my boredom?" House wanted to know.

"Maybe it isn't as boring as you think," Cuddy shrugged handing him the file she had been holding. "Take a look, if it is as boring as you think it is I'll give you a week of no clinic once you officially come back from sick leave."

"And what if it is as interesting as you think?" House wasn't yet accepting the file. Not before he knew what the catch was. "Extra clinic hours?"

"This isn't a bet," Cuddy smiled at him. "If it is as interesting as I think, I don't expect anything else from you than what I already stated. I just hope it keeps you entertained enough for long enough to get you out of the hospital before my nurses resign en masse as protest for having to treat you. And do understand that your behaviour has been such that I really have considered asking Nurse Brenda to come back to ward duty and take over your care."

"Evil Nurse Brenda?!" House was appalled. He quickly took the file. "Anything but Evil Nurse Brenda."

"Now, see how much nicer things can be when you co-operate," Cuddy patronised slightly. "I'll send your team and your white board to you."

--------------------------------

Amber and Chase had mostly kept their word to House about not talking of what they had learned about him. They did have one conversation when they were at an ACOA meeting, before the meeting commenced; but even there they spoke very quietly as to make sure nobody overheard them.

"So you think he didn't react to the bath because he was subjected to them when he was a child?" Chase asked Amber.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why, they may have been a form of punishment," Amber bit her lip pondering on the subject. "But if they were, then House must have felt they were out of proportion to the crimes. Most people who have no problem with having been punished physically as children say that they understood the punishment; it was in proportion to the crime, it was predictable and there had always been at least one warning before. You weren't expected to know what was wrong without anyone telling you and even then you usually got a second chance. Don't get me wrong, I totally support the legislation that makes all physical punishment to children illegal, because law has to protect everyone, but in most cases the damage comes from the child feeling the punishment is unjust. And if it is unjust, it doesn't actually have to be physical punishment to cause damage."

"You sound knowledgeable?" Chase observed.

"I've had therapy before," Amber replied dryly. "Also I have read studies and interviewed people for papers and such in college. None of it did much good, because I wasn't ready and because I managed to find the most idiotic therapists. But I did learn a lot of theory."

"He hates his father," Chase got back to the subject at hand. "He is a marine."

"Do you think it's because his father did it, or because he didn't stop it?" Amber wondered. "Military is often away from home so he could resent his father because his father wasn't there to protect him?"

"That could be the case, but I doubt it," Chase mused. "House has never been one to transfer blame – except away from himself, but that is usually just words. In reality he does hold himself accountable. But he holds everyone accountable for their mistakes. I don't think he would hate his father if his father wasn't the abuser."

"Have you met his parents?" Amber asked. "How does he feel about his mother?"

"I haven't met them, but they did visit here once and I saw them," Chase shrugged. "Cameron was, naturally, a lot more curious and she actually talked to them briefly, but that's it. But from what I heard and saw House pretty much adores his mother."

"Hmm," Amber frowned. "Do you think his mother knows about the baths?"

"No idea," Chase frowned. "But how could she not know?"

"True," Amber agreed. "Though I suppose if she delegated punishments totally to her husband, it is possible she was just happy that the man apparently didn't beat the living daylights out of her son and she could have just stayed out of it. It is surprising what things can remain secrets in families if people trust each other too much."

"Do you think we should do something?" Chase wondered.

"About House? Like getting him into therapy?" Amber clarified. "Absolutely not. When I forced you to come here the first time, it wasn't to force you into therapy or anything. I just wanted to make sure you knew about this place, this option. After that it was up to you. House knows about this. He knows about therapy. He even knows that you and I now know that there is something in his past that he might want to talk about. He knows enough. What he chooses to do is his business. You can't force someone into therapy; it doesn't work that way. What we do about House is that we step back and we shut up."

"I suppose," Chase sighed. "Do you think he really didn't remember what happened before the operation?"

"Hard to say," Amber considered. "He did drift in and out of sleep, or possibly semi-consciousness, but since we don't know what his dreams were, it is hard to say how they worked with what he did and said when he was talking to us. Also, he did have a very high fever, so even if he was totally with us when he seemed to be, that does not mean that it imprinted itself into his conscious mind. I was once told by a friend that I had a long conversation with her boyfriend about Sartre when I was drunk. He, reportedly, was impressed with my arguments and clarity. I have no recollection of that whole conversation to this day."

"So you do get drunk sometimes," Chase smiled.

"I did," Amber clarified. "I choose not to anymore. One of the reason being that I have never properly understood Sartre and I wish I knew what insights I had of him during that conversation."

"Poor you," Chase laughed. "Look, the meeting is about to start. Let's go to our seats."

-----------------------------

"So, you have decided on Mrs Wilson the fourth, then," House had stated to his friend the evening of his first day in the hospital – before he had driven the nurses to distraction and forced Cuddy to take drastic measures.

"What do you mean," Wilson frowned at House. "I'm not getting married to anyone."

"But you are dating Cut-Throat with intent, aren't you?" House queried.

"Well, sure, we're dating," Wilson admitted gruffly. "I enjoy her company. She is funny, and attractive and good company. And I would like to see how things develop between us. But we've been dating barely a week. You can't think of marriage that soon."

"But you have been sleeping together all of that week," House pointed out. "You usually pop the question within days after being jumped."

"Ok, fine, maybe in the past, things developed that way," Wilson tried to work himself out of the corner House had painted him in. "But with my wives, there were a lot more dating done before we decided to take things further. We had known each other a long time before we went to bed together. With Amber, it's different."

"But you knew her months before she jumped you," House reminded him.

"I knew of her, and we had had some contact and some conversation and I did find her attractive and interesting," Wilson's gestures and body movements made House smile. Boy did James find this conversation awkward. "But we didn't really know each other and there was definitely no dating involved. You can't compare what I have with Amber to what was before. I... I've broken the pattern. This is different, really different. Among other things, Amber isn't needy."

"I know she isn't," House nodded. "But she isn't in a very good situation either, if you think of her personal life. Not with what is going on with her Father."

"But she doesn't really want to talk about that with me," Wilson stated. "That's what is different. Usually I have been there to offer a shoulder to cry on, but Amber doesn't want to cry. She wants to do something about her situation and she is doing it with Chase. And even there, Chase is more a fellow traveller than someone to lean on. She is strong."

"And bitchy," House added.

"Yeah, that too, sometimes," Wilson added remembering some of Amber's meetings with Cameron – and some other situations he had witnessed over time. "She likes to get things done. And she is good at getting things done."

"And you seem to like that," House sighed. "Well, she definitely is different from your previous wives, but I do have to start questioning our relationship now."

"What do you mean? Our relationship?" Wilson was puzzled. "We're friends. Surely my dating Amber doesn't change that? Except that I may not be quite as much at your beck and call, but that I view only as a bonus."

"Yeah, you will have other things to do with your time, that is true," House got ready for the kill. "But that wasn't what I meant. What I was talking about is: why do you find Amber so attractive when she is basically me in a skirt. Could there be some latent orientations coming through there?"

Wilson stared at House with his mouth open for a moment. Then his face turned into an expression that suggested he had bitten into something rather sour. Then he just gave a huge sigh and relaxed his stance to one suggesting great exasperation: "Only you House, only you could turn even my dating someone into something about you. True, for a long time the only two things in my life that worked were my job and my stupid friendship with you, but ... No, I'm not dating Amber because she is you in a skirt. Even if she were, that view of her is totally obscured by her legs, and those – thank God – are nothing like yours."

"Ok," House mock pouted. "As long as you're sure."

"I am," Wilson stated. "Trust me, I am. Besides, so what if she shares a few of the same flaws as you? At least I know for sure that I can tolerate them."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it," House conceded. "As long as you really know what you are doing. You can name your first-born after me."

"Shut up House," Wilson told his friend kindly. "I am not about to propose to her."


	31. Pit Amber

Amber, Chase, Wilson and House were having lunch in the cafeteria. Amber and Chase had been there first, but then Wilson had joined them as he happened to arrive just a little after them. Then House, naturally, just followed the smell of food and joined them – happily stealing food from Wilson. He had tried to steal from Amber, too, but she had her fork ready and a menacing look on her face. Chase, fortunately for him, was sitting across and away from House so he wasn't within an easy stealing distance.

"I called my step-mother," Amber said, once the food situation had been settled.

"How was she," Chase asked neutrally.

"Fine," Amber answered sort of minimally. "I have called her before a couple of times. Just to talk and see if she wants us to get to know each other."

"So why bring it up now?" House asked – getting right to the point as usual.

"I have come to a realization," Amber sighed.

"Spit it out girl!" House prompted.

"House," Wilson admonished him. "Stop interrupting and let her say what she wants the way she wants to say it."

"I'm not interested in her lead ups," House grumbled. "I don't have all day. If she wants to say something she should just say it."

"I wasn't going to discuss this with you in the first place," Amber informed him. "You chose to sit with us. If you want to stay, eavesdrop and steal food from James then just shut up. If you can't shut up, then just hobble away. Ok?"

"Fine, be that way," House shrugged and took and theatrical bite out of Wilson's sandwich.

"Go on, Amber," Chase smiled.

"I have realised that I need to talk with my Daddy," Amber sighed. "I need to tell him how I feel about him, my childhood and all that. I just need to get it out. The thing is; once I've done that, chances are he never wants to see me again. It won't clear the air or give us a chance to build a different kind of relationship. At least I don't think so. I didn't see any change in him when I visited him four weeks ago. I didn't even get a sense that he might want anything to change."

"So you need to get it off your chest," Chase summed. "And you're sure it will help you, but it will also probably cut all ties you have with him. Fair enough. Not maybe the happiest of outcomes, but what is the problem you see?"

"My brother," Amber stated simply. "If I cut my ties with my Daddy, I can't very well keep in touch with him – or his mother. So I need to decide what might be best for him. Do I confront my Daddy now and just disappear from my brother's life assuming that what he has never really known he'll never miss. Or do I wait until he is old enough to remember me and just try to find a way to keep in touch with him or make sure he knows he can get in touch with me if he needs to, before I have it out with my Daddy?"

"If you wait," Wilson pondered. "It will be years, many years, before you can have it out with your Father. Can you wait? I mean how much do you need this confrontation with him to start putting your own life in order?"

"There are other things I can do," Amber muttered. "And my brother is still a baby. If there is anything I can do to help him I should. I can put things on hold for him, for a time."

"Rubbish," House nearly barked. He stood up and got ready to go, but before leaving he turned to Amber and said: "It's your life. If you're not ok with it you won't be of any use to your brother anyway. Besides, what do you think you could do for him? You live here, you have a job here; you can't see him regularly anyway. He's not your responsibility. Legally you even** can't** take a responsibility for him, not unless you can prove some kind of child abuse. Get on with your own life and leave his to his mother." With that he left.

"Hate to say this," Chase mused. "But he does have a point."

"You could wait until you know your step-mother a little better," Wilson tried to find some kind of a compromise. "She might want keep in touch with you even if you can't visit again."

"You know," Chase asserted suddenly. "You may be too pessimistic in your assumptions. From what I have heard, your Father could actually just shrug off your words as you being too emotional and the whole conversation may have no effect on him or your relationship with him at all. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would much care. So even after having had your say with him, you might still be able to keep on seeing your brother and her mother. It would be a little awkward for a while, but if you want to be a sister to your brother, you can handle that."

"You know, Chase," Amber gave a small, unhappy laugh. "You could well be right. It probably wouldn't rate as anything important in his world. I just automatically assumed that it would have as much of on impact on him as I hope it will have on me. I assumed it would escalate into a row and after that, it would definitely have been difficult to go back to visit my brother."

"Can you handle it?" Wilson asked concerned. "If he just shrugs it off as something unimportant to him?"

"It will hurt," Amber confessed. "But surely I'm used to it by now. Besides, the main point is for me to say it out loud. To give him a chance to maybe react differently from what I expect. I need to know what will happen when I do it, so that I can decide how much importance to give him in my life. Right now he looms much too large, as does my mother. I need some kind of closure, even if it is just a whimper."

"Any idea how and when, then?" Chase asked.

"My step-mother would like for me to visit them this week-end again," Amber revealed.

"So the time would be pretty much now?" Wilson nodded. "Want company?"

"Thank you, James," Amber touched his hand briefly. "But I need to do this alone."

"You might want to wait for her at home, though," Chase tried to insert some humour into the situation. "After all, you got lucky the last time she visited them, too."

"Shut up, Chase," Amber ordered him kindly.

--------------------------

"So when are you going to see your Father?" House asked Amber when she handed him the X-rays from his clinic patient.

"This week-end," Amber answered. "So don't page me if you get a patient."

"And you're going to talk with him?" House observed.

"If he is home," Amber nodded. "Though I can't be sure I will get even a moment with him. From what I have learned he is still as busy as ever before."

"You really think talking will help you?" House was curious.

"Yes," Amber stated. "Mind you, I don't know how much. But my parents have too great a hold of me still. I haven't been able to properly get on with my life with them hanging on me. I need to somehow change that. Confronting my Daddy may not help anything in it self, but at least I have then done it and I can go on from there."

"I hope it works for you then," House didn't look very convinced.

"You don't think it will, though?" Amber asked.

"I don't think that talking to him will bring you any joy, no." House confirmed.

"If I was looking for joy," Amber shrugged. "You could get me worried. But I don't really expect to get any from this; at least not to start with. I just hope for some clarity."

"Ok," House nodded. "But if it makes you miserable, you better watch out for Wilson."

"You're not bringing up that proposal thing again!" Amber exclaimed. "We have been dating now for three weeks – or four, depending where you start counting – and he hasn't said anything that could be even remotely connected to him thinking about marriage. With anyone."

"I believe I have already told you before that he does not think about marriage," House pointed out. "He just sort of drifts into it. Especially if the bride-to-be appears to be needy or in a bad situation in her life. I believe all of his previous wives were just coming out of a bad relationship when he took up with them. First as a friend only, but before he knew it they were sleeping together and he popped the question. At least I think he popped the question. Come to think of it, I'm not sure. I do know it was the women who jumped him, not the other way around, but I'm not so sure about the proposal thing. If it were his wives who did the proposing, then I suppose you're safe, since you won't do anything of the sort; but if it was Wilson, then you better be careful."

"Careful," Amber repeated dryly. "And what do you think, in your great wisdom oh ye Ancient Sage, would be the trigger to make him propose? What action do I need to avoid to remain unbound?"

"Well, obviously I haven't been present when he proposed to any of his wives," House pondered. "But my guess would be that you better avoid crying. Men never know what to do when women cry and Wilson being Wilson, I suspect he would want to say something nice and comforting and if he can't come up with anything else, he will propose. But that's just a hunch."

"Thank you," Amber bowed with insincere gratitude. "Your words of wisdom will be my guide. However, if I fail to keep him from proposing – though I can't imagine how I could fail in that task – I'll just turn him down."

"How cold of you," House admonished her. "What if you damage his ego and self-esteem?"

"Better now than with a divorce," Amber pointed out. "Besides, if his ego and self-esteem have survived you for a number of years they can't be that fragile."

"If you say so," House shrugged. "See you Monday, then. I'll toast your engagement."

"House," Amber smiled gently at him. "Go screw yourself."

------------------------------------------------

Wilson saw Amber off Saturday morning and he was already worried, but she promised to call him that night to tell him how the day went and then on Sunday again to let him know when she would be home.

"You're even worse than Chase," Amber complained. "It's not like I'm travelling into the deepest Amazon to meet the chief of head-hunters. He may not have been much of a Daddy, but I never got the impression that he was into eating his young!"

"I can't help it if I worry about your emotional well-being," Wilson replied sheepishly. "You have been hurt by him quite enough. I hate to see it happen again."

"Maybe it won't," Amber tried to reassure him. "And even if it does, I'll survive. I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not alone. I have you and Chase. I don't have to suffer in silence. I'll be fine."

"Ok," Wilson accepted. "Drive safely and call me tonight."

"Yes Mother," Amber gave him a quick kiss and got into her car. When she checked the rear-view mirror she saw Wilson still standing on the pavement watching her departure. She shook her head hoping that he wasn't going to stand rooted right there till she returned.

-----------------

Wilson was waiting for Amber in her flat on Sunday night. He was worried. She had called him Saturday night but since her Father hadn't been home all day, she didn't have anything momentous to report. She had spent the day with her stepmother and her brother doing childish things and she had sounded happy enough. Not so when she called him on Sunday afternoon to tell him the time she believed she would be home. She hadn't wanted to talk on the phone, but she had sounded downhearted. So here Wilson was, in her flat, waiting for her. He had made soup and it was simmering on the stove – getting better the longer it waited – and the bread he had got from the nearby bakery was waiting to be quickly heated and then served with the bread. He didn't know about Amber but he had always found soup and warm bread comforting. Hopefully she did, too.

Apparently Amber was pretty good at estimating times because pretty much on the dot of the time she had given Wilson he heard her key at the door. He went to the little foyer to greet her as she walked in with her overnight bag. She didn't look happy.

The first thing Amber saw when she walked into her flat was James waiting for her. And she smelled some near heavenly aroma of some food – that most certainly did not come from a can or a carton – from the kitchen next. It felt like she had come to a real home. She could not help herself. She had barely closed the door behind her when she dropped her bag, her keys and her purse and nearly threw herself at James and just cried her heart out on his shoulder.

Wilson was surprised at Amber's actions but he was way too experienced at dealing with distressed women to be thrown into confusion at them. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her murmuring comforting words into her ear – the one nearest to him. He just held her and it felt so right that before he properly knew what was happening he had said: "Amber, please marry me."

Amber wasn't sure at first that she had heard correctly. Her crying stopped in mid sob and she stared at James with wide eyes. His earnest gaze told her that he really had proposed and the next thing she knew she was hiccupping like crazy.

"See... hic ... what... hic... you...hic... did!" Amber tried to say. "I ...hic need... hic... I ...hic... have... hic ... to ...hic...get ...hic...some ...wa...hic... water."


	32. Blue Amber

_Thanks again for taking the time to review :)_

-------------------------------

"_Will you marry me,"_ Wilson's words rang in Amber's ears even as she rushed to the kitchen to get a large glass of water to drink (over the sink, tilting the glass so that she drank the water from the opposite side of the glass than normal). After half a glass she was sure that her hiccups were cured so she poured the rest of the water into the sink, straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Wilson asked.

"Fine, just fine," Amber replied turning to face him. Her eyes were rather wide still.

"Ahm... Well?" Wilson prompted a little awkwardly. The gaps in the conversation were getting a little marked.

Amber looked into his eyes trying to figure if he really had meant what he said but Wilson's eyes were just full of earnest concern and enquiry. Amber decided to get right to the point: "Is this how you usually end up married?"

"What?" Wilson was thrown at Amber's words. He had expected her to maybe ask if he was serious and really meant what he had said, or maybe start explaining that they hadn't known each other for that long or something along those lines. "Why... what do you mean _usually_?"

"I think it's a fairly reasonable question," Amber mused. "You have been married three times already. The hospital gossip tells of at least two affairs you have had and which started with you trying to console the women after heartbreak. And your best friend warned me that if I cry you will propose. I didn't believe him; in fact I would have pegged him as the most unreliable source possible when it comes to advice about you since he is anything but unbiased. But he is gaining credibility in leaps and bounds."

"House told you that if you cry I will propose?" Wilson was not sure what to feel. Had Amber's crying been a test? Or a bet with House?

"Not that I believed him," Amber sighed as she leaned against the counter. "In fact I had totally forgotten what he said until you did propose; hence the hiccups, sorry."

"So you didn't... He and you..." Wilson didn't really know if he should be voicing his thoughts but this whole situation had turned so odd that he found himself just stammering things out.

"Oh!" Amber realised what the situation could look or sound like to Wilson. "No, it wasn't a test. As I said I had forgotten all about his words until you ... said what you said. Don't worry, I'm not testing you nor do I have a bet going with him." Amber paused for a moment to frown. "I can't say I feel quite as certain about him and Chase."

"What... Where..." Wilson was still confused. "Where do we stand now then? Do you even believe that I meant what I said?"

"Yes, I'm sure you meant it," Amber sighed. "But I'm also fairly sure you meant it only because right now it seems like a good idea."

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Wilson asked.

"You know, we better have this conversation once we've eaten," Amber decided. "The smell of that soup is very distracting and I think I better go and get my things from the foyer. Do you mind if we postpone this until I have changed out of these clothes, washed my face and got a bowl of soup inside of me? Cause I really am famished."

"You still want me to stay?" Wilson just wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I definitely want you to stay," Amber smiled. "I can't have this conversation alone, you know. People talking to themselves out loud tend to end up in the funny farm."

"Only if anyone catches them doing it," Wilson reminded her with a small smile.

"Right, forgot that one," Amber smiled back. "Ok, I'm getting my things now and ... well, whatever. I won't take ten minutes, promise."

"Fine, I'll have the bread warmed and soup ready when you get back," Wilson nodded. "The couch?"

"Yeah, might as well be comfortable for this one," Amber agreed and moved out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, dressed in a track suit (deep red, not the black one) Amber sat curled up on the couch with a mug of soup and a piece of bread. Wilson sat close with his food but they weren't touching.

"Ok, let's see if we can make sense of this situation," Amber sighed.

"Why don't you first tell me why you cried?" Wilson suggested.

"You **would** want to know," Amber nearly laughed. "The short version is that Chase seems to have a better idea of my Daddy than I do."

"He just shrugged it off?" Wilson blew gently on his soup before taking a sip.

"Not quite," Amber munched on her bread for a moment trying to find the right words. "But Chase's version was still closer to the truth. Daddy couldn't understand what I was making such a fuss about."

"Pardon?" Wilson stared at her. "He abuses you emotionally all your childhood, he doesn't notice your Mother abusing you physically as well as emotionally and when you tell him what all that has done to you he thinks you're just upset over nothing?"

"Actually, it turns out that he knew about Mommy," Amber muttered.

"What!" Wilson's mouth literally dropped open. Fortunately he had already swallowed his soup.

"He just didn't think it was that bad," Amber went on. "Since I didn't whine about it."

"You can't seriously tell me that is what he said!" Wilson was appalled.

"You have no idea how I wish I was making this up," Amber sighed. "He saw my childhood as a strengthening experience. He was quite, now let me see if I can remember the word he used... yes, he was quite _satisfied_ with the way he brought me up. According to him it's because of that that I am now the Head of Diagnostic Radiology and have a prestigious fellowship under a world-renowned Diagnostician. He was gracious enough to let me know that he didn't expect thanks; but on the other hand he was surprised at the criticism I was offering him."

"He sounds quite insane," Wilson pronounced with conviction.

"No, not insane," Amber contradicted. "Just emotionally cold. I think he just froze my soul there."

"Are you still cold?" Wilson asked.

"No," Amber smiled. "I think I melted right down the moment I got home and saw you."

"Right," Wilson didn't know how to respond. He had just asked her to marry him less than half an hour ago, she hadn't given him an answer, but that smile and those words were full of some emotion. Damn if he knew what emotion, though.

"Ok, that's me then," Amber decided it was time to address the other issue they had. "Time for you to tell me how you ended up married – three times."

"Do we really need to go into that," Wilson wasn't sure he wanted to examine his previous marriages right now.

"You've been divorced three times," Amber pointed out unnecessarily. "Once could happen to anyone, even twice you can have bad luck but three times looks a lot like a pattern. And until you have broken that pattern or at least learned from your previous marriages you are not a suitable candidate for yet another try. So spill: was this proposal similar to your previous ones?"

Wilson sat quietly for a moment pondering. Finally he nodded: "I think you could see some similarities if you look for them."

"Like you just wanting to make them happy without really thinking it all through?" Amber suggested.

"Of course not," Wilson denied – even if he didn't sound totally convinced. "I was quite sure that I wanted it myself, too. It felt right. I felt happy."

"You are always happy when you can fix people, either physically or emotionally," Amber pointed out. "You love it when people need you and you can help. One of the reasons you stick with House is that you feel he needs you but you also know that whatever it is that is eating him deep down is beyond fixing, and therefore he will keep on needing you."

"You think House is beyond fixing?" Wilson worried.

"I have no idea; I'm analyzing you not House," Amber reminded him. "I don't even think I could really analyze House. I can figure some things out about him; I can often estimate pretty accurately his general reaction to things, but to really know what he thinks or how he feels or if he feels or if there even is a need to fix him is definitely beyond me."

"But you think I need him to need me?" Wilson frowned.

"I think you need _need_," Amber nodded. "Fortunately that is not the sum all of you, but I think it is that need that had got you married before. You married your wives when they needed you. You fixed them or helped them to fix themselves and then you realised they no longer needed you – at least in the way they had – and you end up drifting to someone who does."

"You think that is why I asked you to marry me?" Wilson figured. "Because I felt that you needed me and I felt I could help you fix your life?"

"I think it had a big part in it, yes," Amber affirmed.

"So your answer would be no, then?" Wilson concluded.

"I'm not sure I ever want to marry anyone," Amber explained. "The family I grew up in wasn't exactly a shining advert for the married state. But be that as it may, right now I definitely do not want to marry you. We barely know each other – though I think I may actually be in love with you –, you have the slightly dubious history of three marriages behind you and I'm not sure yet you have broken the pattern that got you into them, and then there is House: your best friend who will definitely come with you into the marriage one way or another."

"That sounds an awful lot like three strikes," Wilson muttered feeling defeated.

"Yeah, but none of them are Federal offences," Amber told him.

"Does that mean you're not ending this now?" Wilson felt a little more hopeful.

"Didn't you hear me say that I think I may be in love with you?" Amber reminded him.

"Yes," Wilson accepted. "But I wasn't sure you thought that as anything significant compared to the other things."

"I think it is the only really significant thing," Amber smiled. "Unless you have set your heart and mind on marriage that is."

"I think I have set my heart and mind on you, Amber," Wilson stated. "Marriage would just be nice, you know, like knowing we're going to be together for a long time."

"You of all people should know that marriage is no guarantee of that," Amber assumed. "Besides, this day and age there are other forms of long-term relationships going around as well. Marriage is not the only choice anymore."

"So what you're saying is that we should forget about marriage," Wilson concluded. "And just go on from here and see how things go?"

"Sounds pretty good to me," Amber nodded. "Unless you have something against it?"

"No, nothing at all," Wilson stated immediately. "I think taking things slow and seeing where they take us is a good plan."

"Good," Amber approved. "Now talking of plans – you did plan on spending the night, right?"

Wilson nodded and smiled. Amber smiled too and both felt quite happy with the state of their affair as it was. And both thanked their lucky stars in their minds that they hadn't blown it just now after all.


	33. Bone Amber

The week after Wilson's proposal had been uneventful mostly. Not that Amber minded; she had had enough drama to last her a long time that weekend. They had lunch with each other when they could and saw each other most evenings, too. They had been unable to keep House from finding out about the proposal – but that was hardly surprising – and he did tease them about it a little, though he seemed to think some kind of danger had been averted when Amber had turned the proposal down. House seemed to approve of the relationship between his friend and Amber more now than he had before. Amber almost felt like she had passed some kind of a test. Of course, that was before she found out from Chase that House had had a bet with Taub about the possible outcome; naturally House had won; in fact, it turned out that he had made a killing as Taub wasn't the only one who he (and Chase, as Amber found out not that much later) had suckered into the bet.

The one person Amber still didn't get along with was Cameron. Or maybe it was wrong to say they didn't get along since most of the time they had nothing to do with each other at all. Chase talked with Cameron, they did lunch together once in a while and Amber was pretty sure they sometimes had a date as well – and those nights Chase didn't go back to his own bed. She didn't ask because she was fairly sure she wouldn't like the answer and she didn't want to argue with Chase. Also she felt that having forced the ACOA on Chase she had meddled enough in his life. He knew how she felt about his relationship with Cameron – at least how she felt about him having a relationship with her at this time, before he got his head straight and had dealt properly with his the effects of his childhood, so there was nothing constructive that she could say to add to that.

Though Amber did her best to stay out of the relationship Chase had with Cameron, it still seemed to her that Cameron was blaming her for the break-up – if you could call it that when they were still engaged and seeing each other. But possibly Cameron just resented the fact that Chase still rather talked to Amber about his childhood than Cameron. Amber was fairly sure the reason for his preference was that Amber just listened while Cameron had to try and _help_. The last time, though, when Chase had mentioned Cameron to Amber he had said that they were getting therapy together.

"I told her that I'm not ready to talk about my childhood with her yet," Chase had told Amber. "But we still need to talk about our relationship and how to cope with all the issues we have – including my inability to talk about some things."

"I'm sure your therapist has already told you that your chances of having a relationship may be severely hindered if you can't talk to Cameron about everything," Amber remarked. "Granted, she now knows what it is you don't want to talk about, but her nature is such that she won't stop pushing. She has a need to fix things."

"Like Wilson?" Chase asked pointedly.

"James does need to be needed," Amber acknowledged. "But he is learning that the need he fulfils does not need to be neediness. I need him to feel good. Not about myself, but just to feel good. He contributes to my happiness. The other kind of need he can find in his patients. He is already learning that he doesn't need to be the one who fixes things to be still needed and wanted. I'm not so sure that is the case with Cameron, though. I haven't seen any change in her behavioural patterns."

"You are not going to lecture me about sex, are you?" Chase warned.

"Not anymore," Amber responded. "I told you once already what I think of you still sleeping with her and I haven't changed my mind. I don't need to repeat myself – unlike you, I might add. It's your life and you're the one who has to live it. Just do remember, that you might not be screwing just your own life."

"Do you think that might actually be the reason why I wanted that counselling?" Chase suggested.

"You wanted?" It was Amber's turn to ask pointed questions. "Well, I just hope it works for you, because you seem to have been drinking lately again."

"Just once Amber," Chase stated. "And that was with Foreman."

"You mean his fling with Hadley isn't going quite the way he anticipated?" Amber wondered.

"Actually, I got the impression that he is spooked because the fling is going exactly as he anticipated," Chase mused. "And now he just isn't sure that is what he wants."

"He wants more with Hadley?" Amber was surprised.

"I don't think so," Chase shook his head. "I think he is not sure Hadley was such a good idea after all."

"You mean," Amber got a very gleeful smile on her face. "After all those cracks to me about James only dating me because I'm basically House in a skirt he now realises that **he** is basically dating himself in a skirt – and he is starting to doubt that he might not be quite the great guy he'd like to think he is?"

"That might just be the gist of it," Chase nodded.

"Oh boy!" Amber laughed. "Have to say: couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"Hey, he's not that bad," Chase defended his former team-mate.

"He is an arrogant, self-important prick," Amber announced. "Though I do have to admit that there are moments, rarely, but there are some when he isn't that bad. But most of the time he is just that bad."

"It's just a front," Chase insisted.

"Well I suppose you have known him longer," Amber conceded. "But even you cannot deny that he can be annoying."

"Hey, nobody's perfect," Chase shrugged. "And he sort of grows on you with time."

"You are way too forgiving, you know," Amber told Chase. "You put up with almost anything."

"Only when there is no point in not putting up with it," Chase shrugged. "We had to work together when we were working for House and there was no point in getting upset by what he said. Besides, he got quite enough from House already. I just enjoyed it vicariously. Now that I'm a department head and he is still working for House I can shut him up if I want. But I really don't see why I should rub his face in it that he blew his chances to move on with his career."

"You didn't exactly move on with your career either," Amber pointed out to Chase. "You should be a board certified diagnostician with a team of your own now, not a surgeon. But you took a step backwards in your career for Cameron."

"First of all, it is not a step backwards," Chase insisted giving Amber a warning glare. "It may be a step sideways but that is all. Besides, diagnostics is a fairly new discipline, not many hospitals have a separate department for that yet. Not even teaching hospitals. And unlike Foreman I haven't ruined my prospects by rash actions. Working as a department head gives me other kind of experience than I got working for House and if there are any openings for diagnosticians around I can still apply for them."

"Cameron permitting," Amber muttered. "Ok, fine, I accept that you haven't ruined your career, but you told me yourself that letting go of House is not as easy as one would think. Cameron came back, you followed her – and you could have applied for Foreman's job when it became open had you wanted to."

"New York Mercy wasn't exactly eager to hire someone else House-trained after Foreman," Chase revealed.

"You tried for it!" Amber was surprised.

"No, I didn't," Chase denied. "I didn't even want to. But once I heard what had happened I just had to check the situation."

"YOU told House that Foreman had been fired!" Amber suddenly realised. She had been rather wrapped up in House's games at the time, but she had heard enough gossip about Foreman and House knowing things since from different sources at the hospital.

"House already knew," Chase said. "He had heard it from Cuddy who in turn got it straight from Mercy. That, however, is neither here nor there. The point is that I have not burned any bridges behind me. If things don't work the way I want, I can even go back to Australia."

"And would Cameron follow you?" Amber asked.

"Since in that case there would be no Cameron in my life," Chase mused. "I wouldn't even be asking."

"Well, I suppose I better start hoping that you and Cameron can work things out between you two," Amber sighed. "Since I'd hate to lose you"

"Come on, it's just the other side of the world," Chase smiled. "That's no distance this day and age."

"Fine, if you say so," Amber agreed. "Besides, I just might follow you if things don't end up working for me either."

"Having doubts about Jimmy already?" House appeared next to their table with his usual impeccable timing.

"No," Amber stated. "Just talking with a friend about things that are none of your business."

"Ooh, snappy today are we," House pushed Amber a little with his cane so that she moved to the next chair giving House room. "But I think it is somewhat my business if one of my fellows considers abdicating the country. I mean you're taking this Runaway Bride thing a little too far."

"Oh, just can it House," Amber huffed. "I was just considering a possible option in case James and I break up eventually. It doesn't mean that I have doubts; it just means that I'm a realist. Many relationships break up it would be stupid not to consider that option, too no matter how secure you feel currently."

"I think she was just trying not to make the gods jealous," Chase inserted before the situation escalated.

"Yes, exactly, thank you Chase," Amber thanked him.

"Fine, fine," House shrugged. "So if you're not about to travel to the end of the Earth any time soon do you think you could find your way back to work within any predictable timeframe? Cause I need some x-rays on a clinic patient."

"And you actually come to get me in person!" Amber gasped in surprise (sure). "What is going on here?"

"Don't flatter yourself," House retorted good-humouredly. "I'm meeting Jimmy here; he's buying my lunch. You just happened to be here, most conveniently."

"Who is the patient and what body-part am I X-raying?" Amber asked him.

"Nurse Brenda has the file," House informed her. "And I want an image of her lungs. Shouldn't take you long so I'll probably still be here with Wilson when you're done."

"Nurse Brenda's lungs?" Amber asked facetiously.

"Very funny, ha ha!" House responded turning to watch the entrance for Wilson.

"You really are a joy to work for," Amber muttered as she pushed her tray to Chase and rose to go to the clinic. She reached the entrance pretty much exactly as Wilson stepped inside. They greeted each other with a kiss and Amber whispered (rather loudly) to Wilson: "He's mean. Get him some pickles!" Then she left and Wilson got to the line to get the food.

"There better not be any pickles in that Reuben," House growled as Wilson set the tray on the table in front of him.

"I hope there is," Chase said. "It would serve you right."

"Rubbish," House dismissed his words. "I just expect people to do their jobs!"

"Everyone but you?" Wilson reminded him.

"I do my job," House huffed. "I just have a slightly different interpretation of what my job is than Cuddy. Besides, I have slaved away in the clinic all morning."

"And seen all of two patients in three hours I hear!" Wilson commented.

"Three!" House corrected him. "The first woman had her kid with her and they both had the same thing."

"Fine, three then," Wilson accepted. "But not exactly a work-load."

"So what," House shrugged. "I'm not the only doctor in the clinic – in fact, my team is working there as well, so there is no reason why I really need to be there. It's just Cuddy being her normal difficult self."

"It could be that she hasn't quite given up on the possibility of finding a smidgen of humanity in you," Chase muttered.

"And she thinks that working in the clinic with the boring, mundane cases is going to help me find it?" House scorned.

"Well, she has always been an optimist," Wilson stated and set the Reuben (without pickles) in front of House.


	34. Orange Amber

_Thank you for your reviews )__! I hope this one is to your liking, too._

_-----------_

"Dr Volakis," Cameron showed up at the door of Amber's office.

"Dr Cameron," Amber responded. She still found it somewhat amusing that Cameron insisted on the formal address even when they were alone. She did, however, keep her amusement hidden. There really was no point in aggravating the situation since they were pretty much walking on egg shells as it was. "What can I do for you?"

"I need the MRI on Mrs. Laine," Cameron said. "And your opinion of it. I need to decide if I can send her home or if she needs to be admitted immediately."

"I have it here," Amber leaned a little to get a folder from her out-box. "The analysis is attached to it. She's one of your deserving cases I presume."

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron snapped at Amber.

"I believe I have commented before on your penchant of adopting people as your special patients," Amber shrugged. "You choose a dying person you deem as a _good person_ and you decide to care extra hard."

"You don't know that Mrs. Laine is dying," Cameron stated.

"I did read the file," Amber informed Cameron. "There isn't much room for doubt. And you're not doubting either, you just put her through a number of unnecessary tests so that you can postpone the moment when you have to tell her she is dying."

"I just like to be thorough," Cameron defended herself and snatched the file from Amber. "Just because it looks like cancer does not mean it is cancer. I would have thought you'd have learned to check for Zebras by now, you've been with House long enough."

"If it looks like horse, walks like a horse and even neighs like a horse," Amber itemised. "It is a horse. And you cannot turn it into a zebra by painting stripes on it. Besides, if you really didn't think these symptoms spell cancer you would have brought the case to House two days ago."

"He said he was busy," Cameron muttered.

"In other words he told you it's a horse and you couldn't convince him otherwise," Amber sighed. "Stop wasting my time, his time and your own time. Get the biopsy and tell the woman she has two months in which to put her affairs in order."

"It's not your place to tell me what to do with my patients," Cameron huffed.

"Somebody has to," Amber pointed out. "You are the head of ER; you do not have the right to indulge yourself. Your job is to see to it that people get treated. If they have nobody to hold their hands while they die you refer them either to the hospital chaplain or to the psych ward or their family whatever best suits each patient. You do not endanger patient care by wasting time on unnecessary procedures and making yourself unavailable because you need to _care_."

Cameron glared at Amber like she wished she could put the other woman six feet under with sheer willpower: "You know, they say that Wilson only dates you because you're House in a skirt. They must be right."

"Oh, it's not just that," Amber shrugged. "It's also that I'm a hell of a lay as well."

"Oh!" The comeback left Cameron speechless. She had expected Amber to be insulted. But then, she didn't know that Chase and House had already de-sensitized Amber to any _House-proxy_ remarks.

"Was there anything else you wanted Dr Cameron?" 

"Uhm.. no, thank you Dr Volakis," Cameron decided retreat was best at this point. 

"Discretion is the better part of valour, you know," House remarked from the door way startling both Amber and Cameron since neither had noticed his arrival. For a cripple he could be one smooth operator on his feet.

"Whatever," Cameron huffed. "I have to go, things to do patients to see you know. Some of us actually do our jobs and don't have time for silly games."

"Really!" House acted all surprised. "Wasn't games exactly what you were just trying to play with Cut-Throat here? Though I have to say, it is wise of you to reconsider since she'd probably wipe the floor with you."

"I really can't see what Chase sees in her that makes him think she is a friend," Cameron muttered.

"Exactly what he sees in me too, naturally," House replied with wide-eyed innocence. "Weren't you just remarking how alike we two are?"

Cameron chose not to reply but just stalked out of Amber's office with her nose up.

"Was there anything constructive you came here for or was that just it?" Amber queried. "Did you hear that Cameron was on her way to see me and just decided to walk by in the off chance that we might indulge ourselves in a catfight?"

"If I did, I was right," House declared. "But no, I came to tell you that you have visitors waiting for you in Cuddy's office."

"Visitors?" Amber repeated.

"Yeah, and you better come soon because one of them is giving Cuddy all sorts of ideas and she'll end up forcing me into the closest janitor's closet and have unprotected sex with her," House explained. "And that could end up being really embarrassing since she is a screamer!"

"Yeah, she just looks the type," Amber scorned.

"Looks can deceive," House shrugged. "In high-school…"

"Yeah, enough," Amber interrupted. "You were saying something about visitors. And if you want me to move fast enough to rescue you before Cuddy gets her claws on you, you better tell me who."

"Family," House responded causing Amber to turn pale. "Hey, don't go fainting on me now!"

"Family?" Amber leaned on her desk for support.

"Your step-mom and your brother," House clarified quickly. "The brother being the one who has Cuddy totally wrapped around his little finger."

"He is adorable," Amber agreed faintly trying to process the news. "My Daddy?"

"Not there and from what I understood not expected either," House answered.

"Ok, so it's just Helena and Ari," Amber took a deep breath. "Any idea why?"

"Several ideas," House ruminated. "But Cuddy wasn't feeling nosy and she didn't let me ask anything either. So I'm expecting a full report later on."

"You do know that my family is none of your business?" Amber asserted. 

"Sure I know, but so what?" House didn't care.

"Yeah, indeed," Amber sighed pushing herself away from her table. She felt strong enough to go and meet family. 

----------

Amber found her step-mother and baby brother in Cuddy's office. House had been right, Cuddy was totally enchanted with Ari – but that was hardly surprising, the boy was an adorable scamp. Blond head, brown eyes and a mischievous smile – two years of age and she was still full of joy. Amber dreaded to think what her father could do to him if his mother wasn't able to stop it. 

Amber greeted both Helena and Ari with hugs and then she thanked Cuddy for looking after them while they waited for her. Once all the normal courtesies had been observed Amber took Helena and Ari to the cafeteria. 

"So to what do I owe this visit then?" Amber asked. "Not that I' not happy to see you, but it has been just over a week since we saw last and you didn't say anything about a visit then? Is something wrong?"

Helena checked that Ari was not listening but totally absorbed in drinking his juice: "I think I have left your Father."

"I see," Amber replied slowly, though she didn't _see_ at all.

"I know, confusing," Helena gave a small laugh. "I didn't mean to, but I … The confrontation you had with your Father that Sunday, I overheard it. I did try not to, but it got loud and then I just had to listen. I told myself it was because I needed to know for Ari's sake, but it could have been just curiosity, too. I'm sorry."

"Well, we weren't really talking any secrets," Amber mused. "And you are family. But you can't really let that influence you. My relationship with Daddy is mine; it really shouldn't affect your relationship with him. I haven't seen much of him lately – well, no need to tell you that – but though he seems the same to me, I'm not in a position to say he hasn't changed or that he can't. Probably just not with me since, well, it really is old ground. Not much point in going over it over and over again."

"But you came back so that you could have that talk with him, right?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Amber confirmed. "Because I felt the need to find out how he had seen things when they happened. But as I said, that really was just between us. You have to go by what he is and has been to you, not what he was to me."

"But that's just it," Helena explained. "So many things in what you said and how he responded were so familiar. He isn't that different with me and he doesn't really seem to care about Ari. At first I thought it was because he missed you – some men do bond better with their daughters than their sons. Or it could have been that he just doesn't get along with babies; that happens too. But what I heard refuted all that. After you were gone that day, I wanted to talk about it with him. I told him that I needed to know how he planned to involve himself in Ari's life. How he saw us bringing him up together."

"I gather you didn't like his answers?" Amber surmised.

"No," Helena nodded. "He was of the opinion that since he had managed to raise one child to such success as you, he should raise his next kid the same way."

"Ouch!" Amber winced.

"Ouch indeed," Helena sighed. "He left for a two week business trip last Tuesday and I have been mulling over our conversation ever since. Only I found out that I can't think in our home. So I decided that Princeton might be a nice place to visit and you could spend some time with Ari."

"You know I find him adorable, so you're definitely welcome," Amber started. "But I hope you don't expect me to advice you on your marriage. I don't know enough about you or even my Daddy to do that."

"Fair enough," Helena agreed. "And I didn't really expect you to. I just didn't know where else to go. I could have gone to my parents, but there has never been divorce in my family, so I'm not sure I would feel comfortable there thinking about this. Besides, they know me too well and they always want to advice. So I figured this is as good a destination as any. We can spend a few days in a hotel, meet you and maybe I will get my head straight."

"Well, I'm definitely happy to have you around for a few days in that case," Amber decided. "And since I'm sort of getting half-serious with James, it might be a good time for you to meet him, too."

"James?" Helena was happy to change the subject. "You did mention him the last time. So you think you may have found your man?"

"I like him," Amber responded. "We get along really well. I can even put up with his best friend, which is something of an accomplishment, he is funny and kind and … well, good. I really like him."

"Like, hmm." Helena smiled. "Something in your voice seems to suggest that it's more than just _like_. But have it your way. After all, we haven't known each other long enough to be bosom buddies. But I think I would very much like to meet your guy."

"Good," Amber stated. "Because he just walked in and is coming this way."


	35. Resinous Amber

Amber watched Wilson make his way towards her and Helena. Naturally he wasn't alone. House was following close at his heels; Amber just hoped that House would be able to wait for her report and not start questioning Helena himself immediately. She wasn't holding her breath waiting for that, though. Once the men reached the table Amber did the introductions and they all sat down. For some reason House ended up on the bench next to Ari who immediately abandoned his juice in favour of House's cane.

"Stick!" He declared with delight.

"Cane," House told him. "See, it has a handle. That makes it a cane."

"Stick," Ari insisted. 

"Fine," House conceded with a smile. "Suit yourself. But I want it back!" 

"Kay," Ari agreed and started to examine it.

"I hope he doesn't get juice all over it," Helena worried.

"It's been through worse," House dismissed her concerns.

"You're very kind Dr House," Helena smiled causing Amber and Wilson exchange significant looks.

"So, you came here to visit Amber," Wilson inserted before House could comment on his _kindness_.

"Yes," Helena nodded. "I needed a break and Ari wanted to see where Amber is living since she isn't living with us."

"You're staying with Amber?" House questioned.

"No," Helena smiled. "From what she has told me there really isn't room. Especially not enough for a two-year-old. No, we're staying in a hotel." Helena mentioned the name.

"That's where I'm staying, too!" Wilson exclaimed. "Since my divorce."

"Yeah, it's a real Heart-break hotel," House observed. "Dr Chase is staying there too since he broke up with Dr Cameron."

"They didn't exactly break up," Amber felt the need to clarify. "They just needed to take a break. They are still engaged."

"But he is still staying in the hotel," Wilson said. "In fact, we could get together for dinner tonight?"

"This is the Chase you have mentioned as your best friend?" Helena asked Amber.

"Yes, _Brother Robert_," Amber clarified. "It would be fun, if he isn't spending the night with Cameron."

"Couldn't Dr Cameron join us as well?" Helena wondered.

"Probably not," House smirked. "She doesn't get on that well with Amber."

"We tend to end up arguing," Amber downplayed the situation. "We are not exactly on the same wave-length on things."

"That is putting it mildly," House muttered earning a glare from Amber.

"Well, I suppose you know best," Helena was a bit puzzled, but saw no reason to make an issue out of it. "I have no plans for tonight so I'd be happy to have dinner with anyone who can come. I have to get a baby-sitter for Ari anyway unless I want to eat in my room."

"Ok, let's see who we can rustle up then," Wilson decided. "This way I may even get Amber to stay with me for once!"

"I've stayed with you!" Amber insisted. "Just because we usually end up at my place doesn't mean that I have anything against your place!"

"Ok, that is a bit adult for Ari," Helena cautioned. "I know he is only two, but he still has ears."

"No need to worry," House informed her. "The little tyke is out like a light." 

And indeed, Ari was fast asleep curled up on the bench with his head pillowed on House's thigh and House's hand keeping him from rolling off the seat. Amber found it very strange to see this side of him and Wilson, too, seemed a little disconcerted at the behaviour of his friend. And yet, it all seemed so natural!

"Oh dear," Helena sighed. "It really is time for his nap. I'm sorry for the trouble, Dr House."

"No trouble," House shrugged. "It's not like he weights that much."

"I better take him back to the hotel, though," Helena decided. "We need to settle in properly."

"I can carry him to your car," Wilson offered. "Come on House, help me get him."

"Isn't this more a job for the ladies," House suggested.

"Don't be such a sexist!" Wilson admonished him and got ready to get Ari. House sighed and helped Wilson to get the boy in his arms gently. 

"I'll call you about the details tonight," Amber told Helen as they departed. "I will try and make it in time to spend some time with Ari before he has to go to bed."

"He would like that very much," Helen smiled. "As would I. We could talk more, too, before dinner, just the two of us."

On that note they departed for the while and Wilson escorted Helena out to her car carrying the sleeping toddler in his arms.

As soon as Wilson and Helena were out of the cafeteria House threw a couple of bags of sugar at Amber.

"What!" Amber glared at House.

"You don't give an alcoholic an open bottle of whisky and tell him to toddle off with it!" House glared back.

"What are you talking about?" Amber wondered. "James is not an alcoholic."

"In this metaphor he is," House stated. "And you're an idiot!"

"Why?" Amber asked quite at a loss.

"You know how Wilson reacts to needy women!" House reminded her.

"Helena is not needy," Amber insisted.

"She isn't thinking of leaving your Father?" House enquired. "She isn't in a _bad situation_?"

"Ok, yes, you guessed it," Amber sighed. "She is considering leaving my Daddy. But that does not make her needy or desperate."

"Tell that to Wilson," House scorned. "You know what he is like."

"He has broken the pattern," Amber reminded him.

"Just because he has deviated from his usual behaviour, does not mean he can't go back to it," House told her. "You can't trust him!"

"Of course I can trust him!" Amber insisted. "Ok, maybe not with every woman and in every situation, I'm not naïve after all. But I can trust him with Helena. Or Helena with him, whichever way it works. And I am quite sure he has no intention of cheating on me."

"He never has," House declared. "He really means it when he says he just wants to be friends and help. But he also always ends up having an affair – or if he isn't married at the time then he ends up married. That's just the way he is."

"Whatever," Amber sighed. "But he is not going to set up a tryst with Helena while carrying Ari to her car. And Helena is staying only for a couple of days, so I don't think he is in any danger. Even you have to admit that it takes him a little longer than two days to get to the point of infidelity."

"Fine, fine, I admit," House huffed. "But just keep your eyes open. I don't want him to stuff this up like always before."

"You actually worry about him," Amber realised. "The reason you have been following this relationship we have so closely, is because you really do worry about him and you really don't want him to end up divorced for the fourth time again."

"Don't be silly," House scoffed, taking his cane and getting ready to go. "I'm just entertained by this all. Don't go reading all sorts of mushy stuff into it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Amber smiled a little slyly. House was so obviously discomfited by the idea that someone could suspect him of real feelings and real caring.

"Good," House nodded decisively. "Keep it that way." With that he was gone.

"What was that?" Amber heard Chase's voice from behind her as she watched House stalk away.

"Nothing really," Amber smiled. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chase replied cautiously. "Depends on what you want."

"Helena is here, with Ari," Amber explained. "She is staying in the same hotel as you and James and we thought it would be nice to have dinner with her there tonight."

"Cameron is on call, so I didn't have any other plans," Chase shrugged. "Yeah, I could join you. I presume it would be fairly early since she has your brother with her?"

"Yes, though she will get a nanny to stay with Ari during the dinner," Amber confirmed. "But I suspect she herself isn't really up to staying up for late. Ari does pretty much dictate her schedule."

"Ok, I'm in," Chase agreed. "Just let me know when."

"I'll knock on your door when I go to meet Helena," Amber promised. "I'll spend some time with her before dinner. I want to help her put Ari to bed."

"Ok, I'll expect you then," Chase accepted. "And now to the other matter I had in mind."

"And what might that be?" Amber asked.

"Cameron," Chase sighed. "What did you two argue about this time?"

"Didn't she give you a blow by blow herself?" Amber wanted to know first.

"More or less," Chase acknowledged. "I just wondered how accurate he account was. She tends to see you in the worst light, after all."

"I think you can edit things just fine on your own," Amber told him. "You do know both of us."

"So basically you refuse to tell me?" Chase assumed.

"Yeah," Amber confirmed. "What's between us is between us. You may be part of the reason, but basically it's better if you just stay out of it. I certainly don't need your help."

"Probably not," Chase nodded. "And I do know you try to stay out of her way as much as possible. Ok, I'll try to stay clear. Just do remember that I am rather fond of her, ok?"

"Ok," Amber promised. "I'll try not to savage her."

"Good," Chase accepted. "I better get back to work. See you tonight then."

"Tonight," Amber confirmed.


	36. Pressed Amber

_Note: When I first started this story I assumed that it would be over in ten or so chapters so I decided to name the chap__ters by either the different colours of amber (the stone) or things associated with the colour that is usually called amber (hence liquid amber referred to whisky; amber wall to the amber room in Tsarskoye Selo; blue, green, black and so on are colour variations of amber etc). I tried to match the name to something on the chapter but eventually I ran into trouble. So now the name of the chapter is mostly just connected to amber – not necessarily to the chapter. But all the words I do use are used to describe amber in some way: pit amber is mined from rock, bone is a colour type, resinous is used to describe the lustre of amber and so on. Have to say that I have always liked amber but never knew how fascinating the stone really is until I started the read up on it – and there are some great sites on the net for it. _

_And thank you again for your reviews. I do appreciate them :)_

Amber dropped her overnight bag to Wilson's room before she went on to see Helena. On the way she also notified Chase that she had arrived. Chase was still alone though he had got back to Amber earlier on to tell her that Cameron had changed shifts and would join the dinner party if it was ok with Amber.

"She doesn't trust you with me does she?" Amber had smiled somewhat patronisingly.

"It's not that really, after all we do see each other often enough without her around," Chase had sighed. "I think that she was just feeling that we are deliberately ostracising her. If you don't want her there, it's ok, I'll take her somewhere else for a nice meal with just the two of us."

"You're trying to guilt me aren't you," Amber had glared. "You know I don't like her and you really do know that nothing will really change that, but you still want to try."

"I don't expect you two to start suddenly liking each other," Chase had denied. "But I do think you could learn to be civil. Yeah, I know she mostly starts it but you do egg her on."

Amber was still feeling a little grumpy over Chase's manipulation, but she had to admit that Chase was also right. She and Cameron needed to find some kind of truce since Chase did want both of them in his life. In the end Amber had decided to minimise Cameron's presence by inviting House and Cuddy, too. She had considered asking Foreman, too, but the idea of spending the night with both Cameron and Hadley was more than she could stomach, so she had decided against it.

She reached Helena's room and knocked on the door. Helena had been waiting her almost at the door (the reception had, after all, called her that Amber was on her way) and she opened almost immediately. Ari was sitting in a high chair at a table near the window eating his evening snack. He was more than happy to see Amber and even offered her some of his snack – she declined, telling him that she would get hers later. Soon after that they put Ari to bed and he fell asleep in the middle of his bedtime story.

"He has had an eventful day," Helena sighed. "This is the first time he has ever been away from home."

"He seems to have adjusted just fine to travelling," Amber observed.

"Well, he spends most of his time with me, so the difference for him isn't that huge," Helena explained. "And he is used to driving in a car when we visit my parents. But they live just two hours away, so we don't stay the night. Or we haven't so far."

"You think you will stay with them longer in the future?" Amber asked neutrally as she took a seat on the couch in the living room of the suite.

"Yes," Helena said. "Even if I don't decide to divorce your Father, I will definitely spend more time with my parents and family. Drink?"

"What are you having?" Amber shrugged.

"Juice," Helena stated. "I'm having a break from everything alcoholic."

"Juice is fine with me," Amber responded but she gave a questioning look to Helena.

"Coming up," Helena didn't explain anything until she had got them both some juice. "You see, the thing that really woke me up was finding out about your Mother's alcoholism."

"Oh?" Amber was still cautious.

"The weekend before your Father left for his business trip he came home very late both Saturday and Sunday," Helena told Amber. "So I was alone those evenings. Now I never drink with Ari around, but I have sometimes indulged in a relaxing drink in the evening once I have put him to bed. And of course, I do sometimes have a glass of wine with food if we are eating out or entertaining. I'm not an absolutist, but I was also under the impression that I don't need alcohol either. That is until I found myself pouring a third drink for myself on Sunday night. Now, obviously I wasn't drunk but I was over the limit for driving so if something had happened to Ari requiring me to drive, I couldn't have done it."

"I can't see how three drinks on a Sunday night could be that bad," Amber was still being cautious about drawing conclusions – and especially of appearing judgemental. "Sure, it wasn't wise if you were home alone with Ari, but not exactly a crime."

"No, not a crime," Helena smiled ruefully. "But I did suddenly hear your voice telling your Father what it had been like to grow up with an alcoholic Mother in my mind. And I realised that I could easily slip down that road too. Sure, I don't drink when Ari is awake and around, but he will go to kindergarten soon and then to school and I will spend a lot of time alone. What then? How will I then dull my mind to having nothing but my son to live for?"

"Surely you have more than that!" Amber exclaimed.

"I should have," Helena agreed. "I have a good education. I have a marriage – or more precisely I thought I had a marriage. It was only once I really sat down and thought about it all that I realised that I had given up a lot of things about myself to be a wife to a husband who is hardly ever even around."

"And a mother?" Amber suggested.

"No, I didn't give up anything to be a mother," Helena smiled. "Ari is a constant source of joy. Nothing I have given up is worth more than he is. But many of the things I did give up I didn't need to. In fact, if I want to be the mother Ari deserves I need to regain quite a few of them."

"So what do you think to do?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Helena sighed. "There has been no divorce in my family ever. There are a couple or marriages that aren't doing that well, but the couples have found a way to cope. My Mother is of the opinion that if there is no clear reason for divorce – like abuse or repeated infidelity – then you stay married and just deal. And I have to say that those that I know about are still good parents to their children. Only I doubt your Father will be a good parent to Ari. But since he isn't exactly abusive either, I need to be sure. I need to think this through and decide what is best for us, me and Ari."

"I can't advice you, you know that; right?" Amber reminded Helena. "But I will tell you this: you cannot live your life to the specifications of others. You need to do what is best for you and Ari, not what is best for your family or my Father."

"Can I keep in touch with you, no matter what I decide?" Helena asked. "Even if I decide to stay married to your Father?"

"You will always be the mother of my brother," Amber stated. "Yes, you can always keep in touch with me if you want to."

"Good," Helena was relieved. "If I decide to leave your Father, Ari will need someone to act as a male role model. Your James looks like a very good candidate for that; and I think Dr House could be good for Ari, too."

"Well, I agree when it comes to James," Amber mused. "Though he does have his faults too, but I'm not so sure about Dr House. He might definitely be a fun uncle to have, but as a role model – no, I don't think he would be my first choice."

"Really?" Helena was surprised. "He seemed so comfortable with Ari and he is a doctor and everything."

"Yes, he does seem to get along rather well with children," Amber agreed. "But he is a little unconventional in his ideas and he does find common courtesies a waste of time most of the time."

"Truly?" Helena wondered. "He was very nice to me."

"He apparently was in the mood," Amber surmised. "Most of the time he is somewhat rude and quite crude, too. He calls me the Cut-Throat Bitch for one."

"That's horrible!" Helena was appalled.

"Anyone else and I would agree," Amber nodded. "With House it's pretty much a compliment that he bothers to think of a nickname for you. It's difficult to explain but he is brilliant enough to get away with it. And I do like him."

"That does sound a little odd, considering," Helena pondered.

"Yeah, I know," Amber smiled. "But I have to admit we do share some characteristics and though nobody really does understand him, I think I do sometimes I come close. And he is James's best friend."

"Well he can't be all bad then," Helena smiled. "Can he?"

"No," Amber smiled back. "But neither is James quite all that good that he may appear. He is human, after all."

"I suppose we all are," Helena agreed. "That is the human condition."

Before they could get into any deeper philosophical conversation there was a knock on the door as the hotel Nanny came to watch over Ari while Helena was having dinner with Amber and friends.

"If he wakes up, do not hesitate to call for me," Helena told the Nanny. "I am, after all, just in the dining room here. Normally he does sleep the whole night through once he has fallen asleep, but this is the first time he isn't sleeping in his own bed. I don't think he will wake up, but keep an eye on him anyway. I don't want him to be scared."

"Don't worry," the Nanny responded. "I have been doing this for quite some time and I will definitely call you if anything happens."

Having settled things with the Nanny, Helena and Amber did their final checking – lipstick, powder, hair – and left the room to go to the dining room. They were joined by Wilson and almost as soon as they reached the dining room Chase and Cameron arrived, too. House and Cuddy didn't linger either, but arrived pretty much on Chase's heels.

The meal was fairly uneventful; House was for once on his best behaviour and Cameron and Amber managed to be civil to each other. James, being the peace maker he was, kept the conversation light and amusing and Cuddy, with long practice of socialising with benefactors and donors, assisted him ably. Amber was sure House gathered plenty of material for later use from the evening, but at least he refrained from commenting fresh. Once they called it a night, Wilson and Amber escorted Helena back to her room and then went to Wilson's room. Chase and Cameron had decided to stay in the bar for a night cap with House and Cuddy but Amber expected they would retire soon as well. Where House and Cuddy were going to end up that night was anybody's guess. The hospital rumour mill had speculated on their relationship for years and nobody was any the wiser over it – and Amber was fairly sure they wouldn't be any time soon either.


	37. Foamy Amber

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing :) See you next week-end again!_

Wilson was lying in bed when Amber got out of the bathroom in her nightgown and started to brush her hair. She saw no reason not to go through her normal night routines. Besides Wilson liked watching her, he said it gave him a feeling of belonging that she could be so herself even when he was around; a feeling that she was comfortable with him. Strangely enough, Amber knew exactly what he meant by it because she liked watching Wilson cook or iron his shirts or even blow-dry his hair for the same reason.

"You know," Wilson said sifting a little on the bed trying to find a comfortable position. "This is really silly. You living in your flat and me living in a hotel. We spend most of the nights together now and I have quite a lot of my things over at your place and the only reason you don't have more of your things here is because you just have this thing about hotel rooms. We really should move in together."

"Really?" Amber set down her brush and turned to look at Wilson. "But you keep complaining that my flat is too little."

"I was thinking that we should get a bigger place together," Wilson started to look a little sheepish.

"You haven't talked to Bonnie about it by any chance?" Amber glared mildly at Wilson.

"No, of course not, not really," Wilson muttered. "I just talked with her the other day and since she does know that I'm seeing you and I have been seeing you for some time now she just pointed out that if we wanted to move in together and wanted to get a bigger place than you probably had – obviously I haven't told her where you live or anything but she just assumed that as a single woman you might have a smaller flat than you might want as a part of a couple – anyway Bonnie said that she would be happy to help us find one."

"And you said what?" Amber asked.

"I said that I would talk with you and then let her know," Wilson nearly stammered.

"You do know how unnatural it is for you to be on such good terms with your ex-wives," Amber pointed out to him. "Especially since all your marriages ended because of cheating."

"I don't know why one should hate the exes!" Wilson defended himself. "Sure, at first there was some bad blood between us, but we're all adults. Once we got all the issues settled there was no reason to be on bad terms. Besides, it's not like we socialise or anything, we just keep in touch like any old acquaintances."

"Only you don't normally pay alimony to _any old acquaintances_," Amber observed dryly.

"I'm not paying anything to Bonnie anymore," Wilson was quick to insist. "She wants to be independent and now that she has her job she doesn't want to be beholden to me anymore."

"And that is why you make sure that when you recommend her as the realtor to people you make sure they don't mention that you were the one who sent them to her?" Amber pronounced.

"How…?" Wilson was startled.

"Like it's any secret to anyone but Bonnie," Amber scorned. "You really are too nice for your own good sometimes."

"I'm not," Wilson pouted. "But it's Bonnie! Even you liked her when you met."

"Actually," Amber sighed and made her way to bed next to Wilson. "I didn't really like her that much, but to be mean to her – well it falls into the same category as being mean to dumb animals. She is so bloody defenceless. Even House tones down his nastiness for her."

"House has never been nice to her," Wilson exclaimed. "They never got along. The only time he did anything even remotely nice for her was when he took Hector for a week when Bonnie was making arrangements for taking him with her to her new flat. And even then he spent half his time trying to kill the dog."

"I didn't say House was nice to her," Amber clarified. "I just said that he tones down his nastiness for her. You know he could pretty much destroy Bonnie with two words if he so wanted. Grief! So could I! But it's just not done."

"Oh," Wilson needed some time to process this new view of things. "So I'll just call Bonnie and tell her that you want to find your own flat, if we decide to move in together?"

Amber stared at Wilson's brown puppy-eyes for a moment and just gave in. It wasn't that important after all: "No, don't do that. You can tell her to start looking for something suitable. You can narrow it down to one or two and I'll come see those with you and we'll decide. But you will deal with her. I don't really want to get that friendly with any of your exes."

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Amber sighed. "And once you turn off the light and get down to convincing me, I'll be even surer."

"My pleasure," Wilson leered.

"Better not be just yours," Amber warned him with a matching smile.

"So what happened to your backbone?" Chase asked smugly.

"Nothing happened to my backbone," Amber insisted. "What are you talking about?"

"So you see it as perfectly normal behaviour for you to meekly agree to move in with him and even let his ex-wife find you a place?" Chase teased her. "Nothing to do with a sudden loss of a backbone? Doesn't make you a pushover for a pair of puppy-brown eyes?"

"You know," Amber glared at Chase. "Keep talking like that and I will start suspecting that you're jealous and the reason you let Cameron get away with anything is because she is your beard!"

"Ouch!" Chase laughed. "Straight for the jugular. So if you weren't blown away by his manly charms, what got into you? It isn't that long ago that you turned him down!"

"I refused to marry him," Amber reminded Chase. "That wasn't the subject this time. We have been seeing each other for quite some time now; we spend most of our free time together – unless he is with House. It makes sense to move together at this point. It was a mutual decision and has nothing to do with my backbone, thank you."

"And Bonnie?" Chase wasn't going to give any quarter.

"Well, she is a realtor," Amber muttered.

"Even Wilson calls her the worst in the area," Chase pointed out.

"Fine, maybe I did let James influence me a little," Amber was practically dragging the words out of her mouth. "But in a relationship you are supposed to make some compromises and have consideration for the other person's … Oh shit!"

"Girl you have it bad," Chase laughed out loud.

"I know I love him," Amber said. "That is no news. I have even told him that I do love him. I just didn't think I was one of those women."

"And what women exactly are you talking about?" Chase wasn't above rubbing it in – after all Amber had told him often enough what she thought about his lack of backbone, and his relationship with Cameron.

"Who let men talk them into anything," Amber sighed. "Who have no opinions of their own, the _yes dear_ –women."

"Well it is a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it," Chase smirked earning a deathly glare from Amber. "Of course you only agreed to move in with him and to let his ex-wife find you an apartment, so it really isn't a big deal. But it is a start. The beginning of a slippery slope. Before you know it you will agree to marry him and have his babies and stay at home …"

"Shut up!" Amber ordered Chase. "That is not going to happen. Yes, maybe he did influence me a little against my better judgement, but it wasn't over anything that important. Some compromises are, after all, necessary if you want to have a relationship with anyone. It's not like he walked all over me or talked me into anything that I really don't want to do."

"So you're sure you want to move in with him," Chase asked seriously.

"Yes," Amber stated. "I am sure of that. He didn't talk me into that. Just into the Bonnie part of it."

"Ok," Chase smiled. "In that case I don't really think you are on your way of becoming a _yes dear_ –woman. And even if Wilson can, once in a while, talk you into things against your better judgement, that's hardly a big problem. After all, you will talk him into things, too, sometimes."

"I suppose," Amber muttered. "And, as I said, we do need to compromise if we are going to live together. I just hope neither one of us ends up sacrificing our principles and real needs and desires."

"That sounded heart-felt?" Chase queried.

"My Mommy did just that and look what it got her?" Amber reminded him. "Helena did a lot of sacrificing for her marriage as well and is now regretting it. Or actually, it's more a case of seeing how futile and pointless her sacrifices were for this marriage she is having. So she is reconsidering her position."

"She is thinking of divorcing your Father?" Chase realised.

"It is under consideration, yes," Amber nodded. "She is not sure yet, but she does know that whatever she does she needs to get at least some of her old life back. I'm trying to keep out of it, since it really has to be her decision, but I also want to let her know that I support her, no matter what she does decide."

"As long as you don't delegate it to Wilson," Chase advised.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Amber challenged him.

"Just that Wilson and needy women – or women who are in a bad relationship – don't mix that well," Chase shrugged. "Or do I mean that they mix way too well?"

"You've been talking with House, haven't you?" Amber accused him.

"No I haven't," Chase denied. "At least not about this. But I'm not surprised to find out that he, too, has warned you against leaving Wilson unsuspectingly alone with your step-mother."

"It does take two to tango, you know," Amber huffed. "Even if, based on his previous misjudgements, I might not be able to totally trust James – and I'm not saying that I don't trust him, just that there may be some precedents that merit some caution – but no matter what the situation with James is, I can definitely trust Helena. Besides, I think her character is too strong for Wilson."

"Like yours?" Chase asked.

"Yes, like mine," Amber agreed. "Only I just happen to suit him. But anyway we are both outside his normal pattern so he will not behave like that with us."

"You know," Chase mused. "I think you might even be right."

"And at least he will be busy with that apartment he wants for us for now," Amber continued. "So there won't even be time for that sort of thing since Helena is staying only for a couple of days."

"You're seeing her tonight again?" Chase wanted to know.

"Straight from work," Amber nodded. "Wilson has a poker night with House anyway, so we weren't going to meet tonight anyway. And I want to spend as much time with Ari as I can."

"Well at least he isn't likely to have the same effect on you as he has on Cuddy," Chase smiled.

"Does House still fear that Cuddy will drag him into some dark corner and have her way with him?" Amber laughed.

"Frankly, I think it may be more a case of wishful thinking on his part," Chase mused. "Or not. I have never been able to quite figure out those two. I do suspect they have slept together at some point, but if it was once or if it was an affair and when – beats me."

"Judging by the petting pools on them, it beats most of the hospital," Amber observed. "I just can't see Cuddy wanting House as the father of her baby! I mean, ok, if you could be sure that only the brilliance gene got passed, but there is also the jerk-gene."

"True," Chase nodded. "I think that would scare most women."

"Of course," Amber suddenly got all innocent and bright. "You have a brilliance gene, too, and no jerk-gene in sight!"

"You are forgetting my Father," Chase prompted her. "He had a sizeable jerk-gene."

"But he didn't manage to pass it on," Amber stated. "I'm actually surprised Dr Cuddy hasn't asked you for a donation."

"Very funny, ha, ha," Chase scoffed. "Besides, it would be too weird. I mean knowing about the kid but still not being any real part of anything. I don't think I could do it. In fact, that was one of the reasons why I didn't do any donations during med school though others did. Of course, there was also mother's alcoholism, but even so. Not for me."

"Fair enough," Amber accepted. "Sorry about teasing you."

"It's ok," Chase allowed. "So, what are you planning to do with Helena and Ari tonight?"


	38. Real Amber

_So they went and changed the way this site works and all my nice dividers disappeared making it a little harder to understand where the scene changes. Well, I'm not going back and correcting all the old chapters but I'm using a different "marker" from now on so hopefully the story doesn't "throw" you anymore._

_And thank you again for your reviews :)_

"So why haven't you been around for poker lately," the Guy From the Bus-stop asked Wilson.

"Just been busy," Wilson shrugged.

"With his girlfriend," House inserted.

"The patient?" the Accountant asked.

"NO!" Wilson was appalled that they still remembered that – though considering the way House had behaved then and them having left the guys alone in House's flat he probably should have expected it.

"No, that was over a long time ago," House informed the party. "Oh, no he has been sleeping with me lately."

House's announcement caused an immediate reaction. The guys stopped doing whatever it was each of them were doing at the moment and froze on their seats – except for their eyes. Their eyes went from House to Wilson and back to House again. House, however, kept on dealing the cards like he had said nothing unusual at all. Wilson, on the other hand, gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes in despair.

"No, I have not been sleeping with him," Wilson enunciated. "I have a perfectly normal girlfriend. Just because House thinks she shares some characteristics with him does not, and I repeat, not mean I'm sleeping with his proxy."

"Cut-Throat Bitch doesn't just share some of my characteristics," House insisted. "She is practically me in a skirt twenty years ago."

"Why would he want to date someone like you?" the Dry-cleaner wanted to know. "Doesn't he get enough of you the normal way?"

"Beats me," House shrugged.

Very deliberately Wilson set his cards on the table and held up his hands to indicate that the guys should give him a second. Then he dug his wallet out of his coat pocket and fished a photograph out of it. There had been a photographer at the Oncology benefit and Wilson had got a picture of Amber from him. It showed Amber in all her glory – the heels, the leg, the curls and a slightly arrogant tilt to her head. Wilson gave the picture to the Accountant who then passed it to the Dry-cleaner who gave it to the Guy From the Buss-stop who gave it back to Wilson who put it back into his wallet. There was a moment of reflective silence.

"Nope, can't say she reminds me of the good doctor here at all," the Accountant summed "Wilson, you are a lucky dog."

"Not if he cheats on her," House muttered.

"Why would he cheat on her?" the Dry-cleaner wanted to know. "She is hot."

"I will not cheat on her," Wilson stated. "I'm not an idiot."

"Actually, you are," House told him consolingly. "Any woman who knows how to cry can get you in bed with her. But if you cheat on Amber that will definitely be the last time you do that kind of an idiotic thing. She is not called Cut-Throat Bitch for nothing."

"She does look kind of fierce," the Guy From the Bus-stop observed with a definite tinge of envy.

"I will not cheat on her," Wilson repeated with exaggerated patience. "Not because I'm afraid of her but just because I will not cheat on her."

"That is what you said about all your wives, too," House declared.

"Wives?" the Accountant asked. "How many has he had then?"

"Three," House informed him.

"And he cheated on them all?" the Dry-cleaner queried.

"No, I didn't," Wilson huffed. "Besides, I thought we were here to play poker not to dissect my love life."

"We can do both," House shrugged.

"But we don't have to," Wilson groused. "Besides, there is nothing that mysterious about my love life. However, you are a different story. What is going on between you and Cuddy?"

"Nothing is going on between us," House frowned. "You know she is the Devil! Why would I want to have anything to do with the Devil?"

"I don't know," it was Wilson's turn to shrug. "You just seem to be sniffing around her a lot lately. And given that she has been in a brooding mood lately it does seem somewhat suspicious."

"That does sound rather interesting," The Guy From the Bus-stop agreed.

"Ok, just shut up and let's play poker," House decided.

_Shades of Amber_

"Are you sure you want to go back home tomorrow?" Amber asked Helena as they sat in the living room of Helena's hotel room. Amber had spent a few hours with Helena and Ari and they had just put Ari to bed. Now they were drinking coffee and eating sandwiches before Amber left them.

"Yes," Helena stated. "Your Father is coming home tomorrow and he usually does stay home the first night after a trip so this is probably the one night when I can be sure to catch him. I don't really want to tell him in a letter or over the phone that I'm going to leave him and start the divorce proceedings."

"He has never been physically abusive," Amber started cautiously. "But are you sure it's a good idea to tell him like this? Home alone with him."

"He will probably insult me," Helena mused. "But I am sure I'm safe. However, I am not taking any risks. I called my brother today and he will meet me at home and stay the night. I don't want him to be there with me when I talk with your Father, but I do want him in the house. Just in case."

"Have you noticed that you mostly refer to him as my Father?" Amber asked Helena. "You hardly ever call him by his name and I'm not sure I have ever heard you call him your husband."

"Really?" Helena was surprised. "No, can't say I had noticed that. I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable with it! I mean, even though he is your Father, he hasn't exactly been very good at it and your relationship…. Well…"

"No, it's ok," Amber reassured Helena. "As you said, he is my Daddy. Nothing will change that. He was a lousy one and now that I had my say with him I have no desire to meet him again. On the other hand, if I need to see him again for Ari's sake or just because it happens, that is ok too. I think I have processed my feelings about him far enough to be ok. I'm no longer as angry and a lot of the other feelings have gone away too. And those that are still there aren't as strong as they used to be. I still have work to do in dealing with everything my childhood was and what it did to me, but I think I'm done with my Daddy."

"That is really sad, you know," Helena sighed. "Not that you are dealing with the damage he did to you, but that you need to. That you have to be _done_ with a parent to go on with your life. I hope I do better with Ari."

"You will," Amber reassured her. "Sure, Ari will have problems because Daddy is what he is and I have no idea how he will deal with the divorce. He may cut all ties with both of you or he may even try to get custody of Ari. So get a good lawyer! But you will be a fine parent to Ari no matter what. And you will also have your family there to help you."

"And you," Helena said it more as a question than a statement. "I hope."

"If you want me to be part of Ari's life, I will definitely do my best to be there for him," Amber promised. "If things work out with me and James, I'm going to be in Princeton for quite some time so we can certainly work something out."

"Surely you don't think anything could go wrong with you and James?" Helena considered. "You seem so perfect for each other! I mean I can understand that you're not thinking of marriage yet, not so soon, but surely you are compatible in every way."

"I'd like to think so," Amber accepted. "But it really is too early to tell. Besides we both seem to have some commitment issues. Because of my parents I have always been cautious about relationships and James has been married three times. Those things alone are bound to cause problems. Especially since he is in good terms with all his exes."

"Is that a bad thing?" Helena asked. "Unless he is in _too_ good terms with them?"

"No, not that good," Amber clarified. "No, there has been no break-up sex going on. But it could cause problems since they do tend to turn to him for advice. And then there is House with his demands and James is friends with Cameron and I don't care for her because of Chase and there are a lot of things that just need to be adjusted to."

"But you're willing to do it?" Helena was pretty sure of the answer.

"If he does his part, yes," Amber pondered. "I don't want to change what he is in essence and I'm sure he doesn't want me to change either, but some change is inevitable if we want to be together. We will just have to wait and see."

"So what are your current plans?" Helena wanted to know. "Engagement?"

"No, I can't handle anything like that yet," Amber stated. "But we have decided to move in together. He will start looking for a place for us soon."

"He will?" Helena wondered. "Won't you do it together?"

"Ugh... Well, you see the realtor is his ex-wife and I don't really want to deal with her that much," Amber confessed. "We agreed that he will narrow it down to a couple of places and then we'll choose from them together."

"Why would you agree to let his ex-wife find a place for you?" Helena was astounded.

"Because she is the worst realtor in the state," Amber sighed. "And James feels responsible for her. And she is a very, very, very nice woman. A bit inept and boring even, but she is like an over-eager puppy and you just don't want to hurt her no matter how annoying you may find her on occasion. And it wasn't that big a deal for me but rather important for James."

"And you love him," Helena understood.

"Yeah, I love him," Amber sighed.

"You know, he does not seem like the kind of man who would deliberately take advantage of that," Helena consoled Amber. "Sure, he may sometimes get what he wants because of it, but I doubt he will realise that is the reason. He will just think that you are being nice."

"The trouble with that is," Amber made an indecisive face. "That I really ain't a nice person. So he may end up disappointed."

"First of all, you are a nice person," Helena insisted. "You just may be a little choosy about who you are nice to. But you will always be nice to him."

"Unless he cheats on me," Amber pointed out. "Then I will not be a nice person at all."

"Then he doesn't deserve you to be a nice person," Helena agreed.

"Ok, enough about me," Amber decided finishing her coffee. "It's time I let you to go to bed. Ari will wake you up early enough and you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," Helena promised. "And I will call you when I get home."

"And especially let me know if your brother is with you," Amber demanded. "I don't want to worry about you."

"I promise," Helena smiled. "I will probably go to my parents first but after that, I have no idea yet."

"You didn't sign a prenup did you?" Amber asked.

"No, we don't have one," Helena said.

"Then do remember, what you get from him as settlement is not for you it is for Ari," Amber advised. "Don't let anyone shame you into accepting less than is your due. Get a good lawyer and let him do his work."

"I suppose you're right," Helena sighed. "I just don't know what my parents will say! There has been no divorce in my family at all and if this turns into an ugly one on top of all, they may disown me."

"I doubt that," Amber stated. "But you may need to tell them everything about your marriage and especially about what he is like as a Father. They will want what is best for their Grandson."

"True, they do adore Ari," Helena accepted. "Maybe I'm just afraid for no good reason."

"They will react the way they will," Amber reflected. "You have other things to worry about before you get there. And if all goes to Hell in a hand-basket, you can always come back here. We will figure something out. But I don't believe we need to."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Helena smiled. "And I do promise to keep you posted no matter what happens."

"Good," Amber nodded. "And do remember to stop at the hospital tomorrow before you hit the road. I want to say a proper goodbye to Ari – and you too."

"I promise."


	39. Yellow Amber

Amber and Chase were having lunch in the cafeteria again. For some reason Chase hardly ever had lunch with Cameron anymore, but quite often Wilson joined them. And wherever Wilson was with food House was sure to follow soon. This time Wilson and House had already had lunch so it was just Amber and Chase.

"So Helena is with her parents now," Chase enquired.

"Yeah," Amber nodded. "Her brother was waiting for her when she got home from here and he took her home to their parents the next day after she had had a talk with Daddy. It went well enough I understood. Though she still doesn't know what Daddy will do."

"She fears that he will try for custody of Ari?" Chase asked.

"Or that he disowns them both," Amber sighed. "She got a good lawyer and they started the divorce but she hasn't heard from Daddy yet – or his lawyer actually. But it has only been a week, so that is hardly surprising."

"Do you think it will turn into a fight?" Chase wondered.

"I have no idea," Amber shook her head. "But I hope not, for Ari's sake. But enough of that Helena will keep me posted and until then there is no point in worrying. So what is going on with you then? You missed the last meeting, or were you even planning on attending?"

"No, I wasn't planning on attending," Chase sighed. "We had to reschedule the meeting with the therapist with Cameron and that was the only time we could all manage. Anyway, the meetings are helpful but not compulsory."

"I was just curious," Amber downplayed.

"So you weren't thinking anything like maybe Cameron has convinced me to stop coming to the meetings and just let her help me herself," Chase suggested with a mild edge.

"No, of course not," Amber wasn't very convincing. "Just wanted to know. After all, you might have decided that the therapist is better able to help you."

"The therapist is doing a very good job," Chase told her. "Both with me alone and with me and Cameron thank you for asking."

"No need to get sarcastic," Amber muttered. "You know I just worry about you."

"I'm actually quite fine," Chase stated. "I'm really getting my head straight and things are maybe working with Cameron too. Though the latter news isn't probably what you want to hear."

"Come on," Amber winced a little. "If she really is the one who makes you happy then good for you. I can deal with her in small doses. But if she makes you miserable … Well, House doesn't call me Cut-Throat for nothing."

"He calls you cut-throat because you are ambitious and when you think something is worth doing you make sure that it gets done," Chase informed her. "Not because you actually cut throats."

"I could make an exception for Cameron if she ends up hurting you," Amber mumbled.

"She won't," Chase told her. "If I end up hurt it will be my own fault. No need for you to do anything drastic then."

"Ah, there you are!" Both Chase and Amber were startled by House's sudden exclamation. "Come with me Amber."

"I haven't finished my lunch," Amber protested. "And as far as I know we don't have a patient."

"So what," House shrugged. "I need you so stop stalling and follow me. You have had quite enough time to eat your lunch. Is it my fault if you rather indulge in _girl-talk_ with Chase?"

"Fine," Amber gave in. There was no point in trying to stop House anyway; he would get what he wanted in the end no matter what. Amber got up and took her sandwich with her eating on the run. She was glad that she had decided on that and not the curry, but even so she had to leave the fruit salad and her drink for Chase. Oh, well, he had paid for them anyway.

House moved fast for a cripple but Amber was pretty used to jogging in his wake by now. She quickly finished her food and was just licking her fingers when they arrived at the clinic. House stopped just outside, behind a pillar cautiously peeking around it.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Go, tell Wilson I need him," House ordered Amber.

"Look, if you interrupted my lunch so that you can use me to con James into one of your elaborate jokes…" Amber tried to warn House.

"Never mind that, just go get him now," House interrupted her.

"I'm not going anywhere before I know for sure…." Amber still tried to protest.

"GO!" House even pushed her a little. "He is there talking to the new nurse in Oncology. Go get him. Explanations can wait."

Amber stare at him for a long second but then she figuratively speaking threw her hands in the air and just went to get Wilson. She was fairly sure that if she didn't do it soon House would actually start shooing her with his cane!

"Sorry to interrupt James," Amber said as he got to Wilson and the very pretty, but somewhat sad looking nurse he was talking to. "But House really needs you. Could you?"

"What does he need me for?" Wilson wondered as he gave Amber a quick kiss on the cheek as was his custom if they hadn't seen each other for a couple of hours. "I just saw him for lunch not fifteen minutes ago."

"I have no idea," Amber told him. "He came to the cafeteria and dragged me away from my lunch and now he wants you. I assume he has a clinic patient with possible cancer. At least I cannot imagine any other reason why he would need a radiologist and an oncologist! And, by the way," Amber turned to smile at the nurse. "I'm Dr Amber Volakis the Head of Diagnostic Radiology."

"Hi," the nurse responded with a small smile. "I'm Nora Stanton. I have just started in the oncology. I'm a paediatric nurse."

"Nice to meet you," Amber nodded. "I expect we will meet often then. But now I need Dr Wilson with me."

"Can't imagine what House wants," Wilson sighed. "But the only way to find out is to go see him. See you later Nora and welcome again. If you have any questions Nurse Brenda will help or anyone in Oncology. We are a pretty easygoing lot there."

"Thank you Dr Wilson," Nora accepted and with that Amber and Wilson left her to go to House.

House wasn't lurking behind the pillar anymore so Amber assumed that he had gone to his office and they made their way there. However, House wasn't there either and after checking the balcony, the roof and Wilson's office Amber and Wilson just gave up.

"Must have been one of his pranks again," Wilson sighed. "I just hope that this run-around he gave us was to keep us out of harm's way and not to make us the suspects."

"I think the first option is the right one," Amber sighed. "Because whatever it is, we can give each other an alibi. Unless the prank was against us, in which case we will just have to wait and see."

"Sometimes, you know, being his friend just isn't worth it," Wilson mused. "Or at least sometimes I wonder if it is."

"You wouldn't be his friend if it wasn't worth it," Amber laughed. "Yes, you are a glutton for punishment and you like people who need you, but you are not an idiot. If the reward wasn't worth it you wouldn't be hanging around him anymore."

"I'm not so sure, but thanks for the vote of confidence," Wilson sighed as he settled behind his desk to do his paper work.

"You're welcome," Amber responded. "Now, I'll go back to the cafeteria and get myself another fruit salad and I'll see you tonight. Unless Bonnie has something to show you?"

"Actually, yes," Wilson remembered. "Bonnie did call and she said that she has found a near perfect place for us. She said that it is everything I told her that we wanted but she thinks the location might not be to your liking so she would like to see us both there after work. Is that ok with you?"

"She said she wants us both?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Wilson confirmed. "I don't know why but she said that she will not show it to me alone."

"Ok," Amber agreed. "If it is the one, then maybe it is best to see it together. I'll meet you here?"

"Yes, please," Wilson smiled.

With an answering smile Amber left him in his office (she wasn't kissing him in his office - having done it once she knew what would happen and she wasn't risking that again; at least not when she didn't know for sure where House was) and made her way back to the cafeteria. When she walked in she looked around and immediately spotted House sitting at the table she had left some twenty minutes before. And since it seemed that House had the rest of her lunch in front of him, she marched right to him.

"What was that stunt about?" She demanded as she sat down.

"What stunt?" House asked innocently as he pushed the fruit-salad at Amber.

"You making me get Wilson for you and then disappearing," Amber explained. "That stunt. I sure hope you didn't do it to implicate us in some stupid joke of yours."

"Would I do that?" House appeared to be highly insulted.

"Yes, in a heartbeat," Amber stated. "So what was it?"

"I just didn't think it was a good idea for him to spend so much time with the new nurse without her finding out about you," House shrugged.

"Nora?" Amber stared at House. "This was about Nora? What did you think was going to happen? She thinks he is available and drags him into the closest closet and has her way with him? And he lets her?"

"No, not on her second day, no," House pondered. "But eventually. She is pretty and she is sad and she is lonely. She moved here to get away from her former husband and to get a fresh start after her divorce. She is exactly what Wilson has always fallen for before and what you need to protect him against."

"I can't watch him all the time!" Amber exclaimed. "I'm his girlfriend not his jailer. Besides, why do you care? If he cheats on me we will definitely be over and he will be exclusively at your disposal again. Surely you don't object to that."

"Yeah, but if he isn't sleeping with you, my proxy so to speak, how do I know he won't try to sleep with the real thing?" House deliberated. "If you two break up I may need to beat him off with my cane. That could be more exercise than I'm willing to indulge in."

"And how do I know that you don't actually want him to _try the real thing_?" Amber threw back at him. "There have been rumours about you two for years."

"I know," House dismissed the rumours with half-a-shrug. "But if that was the case, why would I try to protect your relationship with him?"

"I don't know," Amber enunciated. "You tell me!"

"Look, Amber," House actually got serious. "He has been married three times and each time he was miserable. I don't really believe in happiness but everyone wants to minimize misery in their own lives and somehow you seem to make his life better. I don't want him to screw this up. I don't want him to go through yet another break-up just because he was too stupid to realise he was heading for disaster. He always starts his marriages with the best of intentions. Every time he has had an affair he just drifted in them. He never intended to cheat he just wanted to be nice to someone who needed a friend. In fact that is also how his marriages started. He always has the best intentions and he really means them. Though he ought to see the danger by now, he doesn't. He just blithely follows the same pattern and then he wonders why his relationship fell apart. Again. I don't want that for him anymore."

"Wow!" Amber was amazed. "You really do care about him. Not just mildly in the sort of _fond of_ way but really care. Sure your method of meddling is really meddlesome, but you do it because you don't want to see him get hurt again. And I suppose your method is rather effective, too. But I still can't be his guard. He needs to be faithful to me all by himself."

"I know that," House claimed. "I just think that you need to make yourself a bit more visible as his girlfriend. Make sure that all the women here know who you are. That way there won't be any misunderstandings."

"What kind of misunderstandings," Amber felt suddenly very suspicious. "What have you been telling people about me?"

"Nothing," House insisted. "I just make sure they all know that I call you a Cut-Throat and that I think it is a well earned name."

"How did I end up in this position," Amber seemed to appeal to higher powers. "You as the best friend of my boyfriend and Cameron as the girlfriend of my best friend."

"Luck?" House suggested.

"Yeah," Amber scorned. "With luck like that, I better not cross any streets without looking both ways twice."


	40. Sea Amber

After work Amber and Wilson drove towards the address Bonnie had given them. It wasn't the flat she wanted them to see but she was meeting them on the way and they were going to drive to the place together.

"So have you any idea what she thinks is wrong with the location?" Amber wondered. "I mean if it's inconvenient for work for me, then it's the same for you too."

"She wouldn't say," Wilson shrugged puzzled. "And it can't be that bad for work since she did say that it is in the historic Princeton. It can't be more than ten miles or so to work anyway."

"That shouldn't be a problem, unless it's a very narrow street and she is thinking of the parking," Amber speculated. "But then we could get bikes, like House, so even that shouldn't be much of a problem."

"You'd want us to get bikes?" Wilson asked cautiously. "You would ride a bike?"

"As long as I have my own, yes," Amber stated. "Sure it's been a while since I had the chance to own or even ride a bike, but yeah, I'd like to get one now."

"Ok, don't do that while I'm driving, please," Wilson said in a slightly strained voice.

"Do what?" Amber asked.

"Plant ideas of you in a leather outfit in my mind," Wilson explained. "That could easily cause an accident."

"Oh!" Amber nearly laughed out loud. "Sorry, didn't think. I'll try not to do it again."

"It's ok, we're nearly there anyway," Wilson reassured her (unnecessarily). "Can you spot a parking place?"

"Look, Bonnie's there," Amber told Wilson. "There's a space next to her car."

Wilson parked their car without problems and they got out of the car. Wilson greeted Bonnie with a quick hug – no kiss, he didn't think that would have been prudent in present company. Amber and Bonnie shook hands, which sort of brought the idea of two duellists greeting before the match to Wilson's mind. He hoped there would be no bloodshed.

"Look, I'm fairly sure you won't want the flat," Bonnie started anxiously. "But it is such a perfect place that I really wanted you to at least know about it and make up your own mind. Here, I have some pictures," Bonnie gave them some really nice pictures of really nice rooms. "It has been recently renovated since the people who lived in it intended to stay put. The husband, however, got a really huge promotion but it meant moving to Paris of all places, so how could they turn it down. Anyway, they loved to entertain so the kitchen is a real dream. It had two bedrooms but they turned the other room into a dining room but you can make anything you want with it. Return it into a bedroom or turn it into a den or anything."

"Ok, Bonnie, calm down," Wilson cut in. "We can see that it's a really nice flat, but we have been wondering about the location. What is wrong with it?"

"But you do see why I think the flat would be ideal for you?" Bonnie was reluctant to reveal the fly in the ointment.

"Yes, it actually looks exactly like what we're looking for," Amber stated having looked through the pictures and the floor plan. "So why don't you just spit it out?"

"Here's the address," Bonnie sighed giving them the final sheet of the papers she had on the flat.

"That's close," Wilson declared.

"Five minute walk, wouldn't you say?" Amber agreed.

"Depends on who is walking," Wilson shrugged.

"Not him, it's not that close," Amber decided.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know, just in case," Bonnie sighed again. "I'm sure I'll find something as nice somewhere a little further away."

"No need, unless this doesn't live up to your hype," Amber said. "Take us there and we'll check if the reality is as good as the pictures."

"You want to see it?" Bonnie was surprised. "Even when it's practically next door to House?"

"Are you sure Amber?" Wilson was doubtful too.

"Why not?" Amber shrugged. "He doesn't call me Cut-Throat Bitch for nothing. I can handle him if need be. Besides, this way, if you start spending too much time with him I can just come and get you."

"Oh, he'd like that!" Wilson could just imagine House's face if Amber ever showed up at his door.

"I don't really care about his likes or dislikes," Amber smiled. "Let's go see the flat and then we can decide if it is worth the risking the location."

"You really don't mind House?" Bonnie had to ask.

"I can deal with him," Amber insisted. She wanted to say that she actually kind of liked House but she didn't think Bonnie would find that convincing – even though it was true.

_Shades of Amber Shades of Amber Shades of Amber_

"I think you need to have a psych evaluation," Chase stated categorically. "You not only let Bonnie find you a flat because your boyfriend wanted that, you also agreed to live practically next door to House because he is your boyfriend's best friend. This is so not you!"

"I liked the flat!" Amber insisted. "Nobody twisted my arm."

"I promise," Wilson said. "Once Bonnie told us the location I was sure Amber wouldn't want the place but she did."

"Why wouldn't she want the place?" House asked. "The location is great and if what you told us about the flat itself it's exactly what you wanted."

All four of them were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. Amber and Wilson were sitting on the bench on one side of the table and Chase and House on the other. Though Amber's plate was more convenient for House he didn't steal from her – he had already once nearly got a fork through the back of his hand, so he contended himself with reaching over to steal from Wilson. He did have a Reuben in front of him, but he still got some fries from Wilson – and Chase, too.

"Next time I'll just buy you your own fries," Wilson groused.

"That won't stop him from stealing from you," Amber pointed out. "It's a compulsion with him."

"I'm a growing boy," House whined. "I need food."

"I agree with the boy part," Amber conceded. "I'm just not so sure about the growing part."

"Cameron's there," Chase suddenly said preventing House from starting an argument with Amber.

"You can call her over here," Amber told him. "She'll never find a seat this time."

"Sure?" Chase asked and at Amber's nod and some encouragement from House and Wilson he called Cameron over.

House, though, was obviously up to some mischief since he refused to budge so the only one who could make room for Cameron was Amber. Amber suspected that he was looking forward to a catfight.

"Sit down Cameron," Amber decided to foil whatever plans House had. "I can cuddle up to James. He doesn't mind if I get intimately close to him."

"Thanks," Cameron wasn't very vocal but she accompanied her words with a friendly smile.

"Just don't get too intimate with me, Amber," Wilson decided to try and cover any possible awkwardness. "I have to see a patient right after lunch."

"Male or female?" House wanted to know.

"Female," Wilson replied. "But so what?"

"Hands on the table, Amber," House ordered and much to Wilson's surprise Amber obeyed.

"What is going on?" Wilson looked from Amber to House and back again with puzzlement.

"Nothing," Amber shrugged. "I'm just not stupid enough to get you all worked up and then send you to meet a female patient."

"Mrs Jorgensen is 80!" Wilson huffed indignantly.

"So what?" House asked.

"So, chicks with no teeth don't turn **me** on," Wilson enunciated to House.

"Oh, you just don't know what you're missing," House mourned. "The older women have so much more to give. Experience, patience…."

"Poetry?" Wilson added.

"Yeah, well, that may not necessarily be their strong suit," House had to admit.

"You do know you two are fairly disgusting," Chase observed conversationally.

"He needs a case," Amber asserted. "He hasn't had anything since that floating kidney."

"Are the natives getting restless?" Chase wanted to know.

"He is," Amber said. "I don't think the team cares that much. Kutner is happy at the clinic, Taube is haunting surgery when House isn't forcing him to do his clinic duty and Hadley – well she has Foreman and I really don't want to know what they are up to."

"He is teaching her neurology," Cameron suddenly spoke up almost startling everyone. She had been so quiet since she sat down. "They have been to the ER a couple of times when I have needed a neurology consult."

"You are telling me that their connection is cerebral?" House sounded very doubtful.

"It seems to be," Cameron mused. "At least when they are at the hospital. Don't know what they do when they're not here. And I don't think I want to."

"Nobody does," Chase shuddered. "The mating habits of those two… No, I'd much rather not know."

"It could be interesting," House wasn't above trying to gross his companions out. "She is bisexual after all, so if Foreman brings home an old girlfriend she'll probably think he is just being thoughtful."

"Shut up House!" Both Amber and Cameron said it in unison.

"Wow!" Amber turned to look at Cameron. "We agreed on something."

"So we did," Cameron marvelled.

"Maybe there is hope for you two, after all," Wilson couldn't help teasing. "In a couple of months you may actually be best friends."

"Don't push it," Amber told him shortly.

_Shades of Amber Shades of Amber Shades of Amber_

Much later that day Chase found Amber alone in her office.

"I know I tease you about it, but I really need to know," Chase said. "Is this what you want? To live with Wilson and to live in that flat? "

"Yes, I do want to live with James," Amber stated clearly. "And yes, I do like that flat. I have no problem with House living nearby. As I already told James, if he starts spending too much time with House, I can walk over and tell him to get his butt home."

"There is that," Chase agreed. "But even so, you work for him and then you may end up spending a lot of your free time with him, too."

"That I might end up doing anyway, since he really is James' best, if not actually only friend," Amber pointed out. "I don't think you can quite have James Wilson without having quite a lot of Gregory House with him."

"Ok, as long as you're sure," Chase nodded. "And as long as you know what you're getting into."

"I am, Brother Robert," Amber smiled. "Don't worry about me. It will work out just fine. At least it will eventually. There is sure to be a period of adjustment from us all, but it will be ok in the end. I am sure."

"Good," Chase accepted. "But just in case… Well, I'm still here."

"I know," Amber acknowledged. "I do know."


	41. Brown Amber

_This is it again till next week-end. Thank you for your reviews. I am now starting to wind up this story and maybe I will be able to get __it to a point where I can finish it next week-end. But we will see if I can bring all necessary things to some kind of closure by then or if I need more time._

Amber and Wilson moved into their new flat within two weeks. One of the reasons why they could do that was because Chase took over Amber's old flat. Since Amber left her furniture for Chase (except for the dressing table in her bedroom and two antique mirrors she had) her moving meant just getting her clothes and dishes and other knickknacks to the new flat. Wilson had a little more to move as he had some really nice pieces of furniture on storage after his divorces. They had also bought quite a few things – like a new bed and couch. One of the new things Wilson had insisted on was also a wide-screen TV. Amber was of the opinion that it was way too big (42 inches – though Wilson had wanted 50, but that Amber had utterly vetoed) but she had agreed to live with it.

They had also hired an interior decorator to do the colour scheme and plan the placement of the furniture, but apart from getting the curtains for the windows she wasn't otherwise directly involved with the move. The first week-end they got most of the furniture in place – apart from couple of pieces the shop had promised to deliver later – and the rest of their things they moved in the next week-end. Chase was naturally helping them with the move, partly because he got Amber's flat and partly because - well, because it just felt natural. The surprise was that he brought Cameron with him the second week-end to help with the unpacking.

The men (Foreman had come to help, too, House, naturally was nowhere in sight) were carrying the boxes in and Amber and Cameron were unpacking them.

"Where do I put these glasses?" Cameron asked. Most of their conversation so far had been about the unpacking and where to put things.

"Oh, my mother's crystals, mmm, here I think," Amber responded opening a cupboard door.

"Ok," Cameron nodded. "I'll be careful with them."

"Well, I don't want you to cut yourself on any glass so yes, do be careful," Amber smiled a little ruefully. "But no need to be careful on account of them having been my Mommy's. I have no sentimental attachment to them."

"Why not?" Cameron was puzzled. "I mean I know you didn't have the best relationship with her, but she was still you mother."

"Look, Cameron…." Amber stopped what she was doing and turned to Cameron. "She didn't give a damn about me. I told myself over and over again that she did love me, and that I did love her, because that is the way you're supposed to feel about your daughter and your mother. Truth is, she didn't know how to love and I didn't learn any love from her or towards her. It took me a long time, but finally I realised that I don't really wish that she had loved me. I wish I had had a mother who loved me. May sound like exactly the same thing, but it isn't. She didn't give me those glasses for any sentimental reasons, she gave them to me, because she got herself a new set and she decided they would do for me."

"Oh," Cameron was at loss for words. Her first instinct was to try and say something comforting, something that would make things better. But she was fairly sure Amber didn't want to hear anything like that from her. "I didn't… I mean… I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Amber shrugged. "Not your problem."

"But I still wish I could do something to help," Cameron muttered.

"You do know that is one of your problems," Amber told Cameron. "You feel that you need to be the one who fixes things. I don't know why you need it, what validation you get out of it, but you have to learn that some people don't either want to be fixed at all or they prefer someone else to do it."

"Actually, I am learning that," Cameron sighed starting to unpack the glasses. "I'm seeing the therapist separately, too, not just with Chase. I'm beginning to get some insights into myself too."

"Really?" Amber prompted neutrally.

"Yeah, really," Cameron confirmed. "I had a happy childhood and most things went my way most of the time, so I didn't think I had any childhood traumas I needed to deal with. But apparently there were some things that I didn't learn but need to learn now."

"Are you telling me that you were maybe a little too sheltered?" Amber ventured.

"Too sheltered," Cameron mused. "Yes, that may actually describe the situation pretty good. You were right, that time you yelled at me that I had to fix myself first before I started trying to fix Chase."

"Can't remember having said anything of the sort to you?" Amber doubted.

"Maybe not those exact words, but those were your sentiments," Cameron corrected.

"Must have been one humdinger of a fight," Amber accepted. "Can't remember it, but I have to admit I have thought that, so I may well have said it too. But why do you care?"

"I didn't," Cameron stated. "But having talked with the therapist, I have to accept that there was more than a grain of truth in it."

"I don't really see why you should care about my opinion, one way or the other," Amber pondered. "But if that helped you, I think I'm glad."

"I'm sure you're especially glad over the situation between me and Chase," Cameron pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"He hasn't told you?" Cameron wondered.

"Told me what?" Amber asked.

"That we called off the engagement," Cameron answered surprised.

"You did?" Amber was amazed. "No, he hasn't said anything at all."

"Really?" Cameron questioned. "I wonder why not. I would have thought you would be the first one he would talk to about it."

"Maybe," Amber acknowledged. "But he may have felt a little awkward about it given that I'm moving in with James."

"Could be," Cameron nodded. "Anyway, it's not like we're cutting all ties. We are still dating, but with everything that has happened we felt that it was better to just start all over from the beginning. I don't know where we go from here, maybe we will just end up as friends, but we need to start over from the beginning."

"You realised that your assumptions of him weren't true?" Amber suggested.

"Among other things," Cameron sighed. "But perhaps I realised that my assumptions of me were even less true, at least some of them."

"Yeah, one always lies to oneself first," Amber agreed. "And sometimes the last as well."

"Hey, where do you want these boxes?" Chase called from the living room startling both Amber and Cameron and finishing their conversation for them.

"You have to tell me what boxes they are before I can tell you," Amber called back.

"Green," Chase responded.

"They are all green!" Amber yelled. "Ok, I'm coming."

_Shades of Amber Shades of Amber Shades of Amber Shades of Amber_

Later that evening Amber and Wilson were home alone for the first time officially living together. Apart from that one personal conversation Amber had had with Cameron there had been no time for anything but unpacking and putting things in their place. Of course there had been some breaks for coffee and even for pizza and beer, but other than that it had been a busy day. Now Amber and Wilson were alone and they felt a little strange seeing all their things gathered together in the same space.

"You know, apart from my parents I have never lived with anyone," Amber mused. "I lived alone even when in college and the Uni. I have never really shared space with anyone."

"Does this feel very strange then?" Wilson asked.

"I'm not sure if strange is the right word," Amber responded. "New, I think would be better."

"I don't think I have ever lived alone, really," Wilson considered. "First I lived with my parents, then my college roommate, then my first wife, then House, then my second wife, then House, then my third wife …. I think you get the picture. Those times I haven't lived with someone I have stayed in hotels which I think is more like suffering through an intermittent state than actually living alone. And still, I think new is a pretty good word to describe this situation. You are so very different from anyone else I have ever stayed with."

"Apart from House," Amber laughed. "At least according to him."

"I never slept in the same bed with him," Wilson pointed out. "And I can think a number of other differences as well, both with the situation and in you. He may imagine that you're his proxy to me, but to me you're Amber. Sure, you may share some similar characteristics but you're not the same."

"Good to know," Amber stated. "I would hate for you to confuse us."

"No chance of that," Wilson reassured her. "I know who you are and I know who he is. Sometimes I wish I didn't know who he is, but since I once made the mistake of becoming his friend, I suppose I have to live with the consequences. I'm just surprised he hasn't shown up here yet."

"On a moving day?" Amber laughed. "What did you expect him to do? Unpack my underwear? - Actually, come to think of it, he would have loved that. But apart from that, there is nothing he would have wanted to do. And though it is only a five minute walk to you, it is still too far for him to walk. If he didn't feel like driving his bike or taking the car, there really is no way he could make it here."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Wilson accepted. "It's just weird being so close and … He is usually curious about everything, so I suppose I just expected him to be curious about this, too."

"Had Chase told him that he was bringing Cameron with him, I'm sure House would have made sure he was here too," Amber considered. "But since he didn't know there was a chance of a catfight he had no reason to come over."

"Was there a catfight?" Wilson queried. "I thought you got along surprisingly well."

"I think we have something like an armed truce going," Amber reflected. "She and Chase have called off their engagement and she is seeing a therapist. I don't know how Chase feels about it, but from what Cameron said, I think they are doing the right thing."

"They are separating?" Wilson was surprised.

"Not exactly," Amber explained. "They are just trying to start over without too many expectations. And I think that is a healthy approach. So many things have changed; so many assumptions have been proven wrong that they do need to re-evaluate everything they know about each other. Or at least Cameron has to learn to know Chase all over again. I think Chase has had a pretty good idea of Cameron from the get go."

"You have a lot of faith in him," Wilson observed.

"I don't know," Amber shrugged. "He is a pretty good judge of people. But that does not mean that he can judge what is best for him."

"I suppose we all tend to be bad at that," Wilson decided. "Sometimes we just want something to be right so bad that we convince ourselves that it is even when the warning signs are clear."

"Do you thing we are fooling ourselves?" Amber asked suddenly. "Do you think we just want this relationship to work so bad that we have just convinced ourselves that we're right for each other?"

"No," Wilson stated. "I'm sure that is not the case. I have done that at least three times before, and trust me; this feels very different from anything I have had before."

"Good," Amber nodded. "Because if you start following your old habits, I will not be as understanding as your previous women have been."

"House is of the opinion that you will castrate me with a spoon if I even think of straying," Wilson laughed.

"House has a habit of being right very often," Amber pointed out.

"In that case I better make sure I don't stray," Wilson decided.

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea," Amber agreed with emphasis.

"Ok, on that note, do you feel like a glass of wine and some tender loving care?" Wilson asked.

"I think I could be persuaded," Amber responded with a smile.


	42. White Amber

Chase watched Cameron prowl in his new home. It looked like she was searching for something and couldn't settle down before she found it.

"What are you looking for?" Chase asked with a smile as he put the bottle of wine and the glasses down on the table in front of the couch.

"Nothing," Cameron insisted. "I'm just trying to get the feel of this place, that's all."

"I don't have Amber stashed in the closet or anything, you know," Chase smiled. "She is quite safely with Wilson in their new home. Has been for over a week now."

"I wasn't looking for her, silly!" Cameron huffed.

"I know," Chase admitted. "You were just looking for signs of her. Yes, the furniture was hers but I got my own curtains and pillows and especially my own bedding. I even changed the mattress so you don't need to fear that you might catch any Amber-cooties or even Wilson-cooties!"

"And what makes you think I would end up in that bed to catch them if there were any?" Cameron asked a little sharply.

"Experience?" Chase wondered. "You usually do end up in my bed. Not that I mind, quite the contrary. I like having you there."

"But you are still basically saying that I'm a pushover," Cameron sighed with some resignation.

"And if I'm the one in that bed with you every time then what am I?" Chase queried pointedly. "Or are you trying to tell me that you have a different standard for me than you have for yourself?"

"No, I suppose not," Cameron sighed. "If I'm a pushover then surely so are you. It's just…"

"Just what?" Chase had a feeling she was finally getting to the heart of what was bothering her.

"She is so at ease with you all," Cameron just blurted it out.

"She?" Chase repeated cautiously. "You mean Amber? In what way?"

"In every way," Cameron shrugged. "I have seen it during your lunches and then when we were there for the move. She is almost like one of the guys, only she isn't."

"Well, she is like a sister to me," Chase tried to analyse. "House doesn't press any of her feminine buttons and she is just comfortable with Wilson. I don't really know how to explain it. I haven't really thought about it before now. She's just Amber."

"Yeah, and I'm Cameron," Cameron didn't sound very happy. "But I'm always _the girl_ when I'm with you. Even Eric treats me like a girl and there is absolutely nothing sexual between us. I don't think he has even ever wondered what I'm like in bed and I certainly haven't been curious about him. But even so, he and I are not like you and Amber."

"Yeah, but you and Foreman come from totally different places," Chase reminded her. "Amber and I share a similar childhood. We talk the same language. It's a very different situation. Besides, Amber just isn't as – well - _girly_ as you. It really is possible to forget that she is a girl when she is with you. It's only when you see some other guy look at her in a certain way that you remember that oh yea, she really is a woman. Or, to be honest, it's usually Wilson, like when Amber goes face to face with House you can see Wilson go all gooey-eyed over her and you sort of realise what he is thinking. Not that I want to know what he is thinking since it's Amber and what they get up to in their bedroom is something I don't even want to think about, but apparently it is something rather good."

"But you all treat her as an equal," Cameron sighed. "More so than you treat me."

"Cameron," Chase frowned a little. "If you think we don't respect you forget it. We do. But with you we just show it differently because you're a different person. We do know that you are a good doctor and a good person. Sometimes a bit too trusting and, yes, that does sometimes make us smile a little at you, but we do respect you. It just comes out differently than it does with Amber."

"Is that all?" Cameron wasn't so sure. "House for one is very different with her than he is with me."

"House respects you as a doctor and he does like you," Chase stated. "But Amber is a bit different because she is dating Wilson and she is the first woman House has ever met who is willing to take Wilson and also House with Wilson, in a way. She is not afraid of House's influence on Wilson and the fact that House is pretty much all the family Wilson has. That is rather remarkable, actually."

"Yeah, I did get that," Cameron muttered. "You all think she is wonderful."

"No, we all think she is Amber," Chase insisted. "She does have her flaws like everyone. However, what we think of her has no effect on what we think of you. You just have a different kind of relationship with us all."

"Do I?" Cameron wondered. "I mean do I have a relationship with you all?"

"Yes, of course you have!" Chase was surprised. "You are important to us all. Really!"

"I just don't always feel it," Cameron mourned.

"Come on!" Chase sighed and took Cameron into his arms. "Do I really fail to make you feel important?"

"Well not you," Cameron admitted leaning her head against Chase's shoulder.

"I see," Chase mused. "You're talking about House."

"Sort of," Cameron nodded. "I miss being a fellow. All that excitement and everything. It got addictive. I think I'm having withdrawal symptoms."

"You do know that House will never do anything to make you feel special, don't you?" Chase asked.

"Yes, in my head I do know that," Cameron agreed.

"It's not because he doesn't like you or respect you as a doctor," Chase stated. "He just thinks that you should not need his approval. You should be content with knowing yourself that you are a good doctor and a likeable person."

"It's not that easy," Cameron insisted.

"I know," Chase acknowledged. "But that's House. If you want more, you have to look elsewhere."

"I am," Cameron said tapping Chase's chest significantly. "But sometimes I just feel nostalgic."

"That's ok," Chase comforted her. "So do I. But we need to get over it, really, for our own sake."

"Get on with life?" Cameron agreed tentatively. "Yes. And I really am doing that."

"I know," Chase asserted. "We just need to take it slowly and see where it takes us."

"Sounds fine with me," Cameron smiled. "Now were you going to feed me?"

"Yeah, I think so," Chase pondered. "I think I have some left-over Chinese food in the kitchen."

"Very funny, ha ha," Cameron pretended to be angry.

"Ok, so no left-overs," Chase accepted. "Actually the food should arrive soon. It's Thai."

"Now that sounds much better," Cameron approved.

_Shades of Amber Shades of Amber Shades of Amber_

House had finally condescended to come and see Wilson's new flat. He had started calling it Wilson's flat to get a rise out of Amber, but Amber didn't care. He kept on calling it Wilson's flat because Wilson cared very much. The lure that got him to come and see it was dinner cooked by Wilson.

"So you've lived together a week now," House observed as he limped around the apartment taking a cursory look over it.

"Two weeks," Wilson said.

"Almost," Amber added. "We moved in the week-end before last. So, does this place meet with your approval Dr House?"

"It's ok," House nodded. Then he spotted something near the bedroom door next to a bookshelf. "Some of the décor I find quite interesting." He flipped his cane and fished a black, lacy bra from the floor with the hook. "Did I come earlier than I was supposed to and interrupted something?"

"No you didn't," Amber stated as she moved to him to take the bra. House, however, wasn't willing to relinquish his catch yet so he lifted the bra up in the air away from Amber. She could have wrestled him for it, but decided against it. "James just got a little playful as I was taking the laundry into the bedroom closet. I didn't notice dropping that one."

"Feeling frisky were you Jimmy?" House threw at Wilson who was standing at the kitchen door keeping one eye on the food and trying to decide at the same time if Amber needed rescuing – or wanted to be rescued.

"I said playful, the frisky we got out of the way earlier," Amber declared.

"Eww," House pretended to be grossed out. "Way too much information for an innocent boy like me."

"Innocent my foot," Wilson scoffed.

"You know, this thing looks familiar," House insisted examining the article of feminine clothing hanging from his cane. "I could swear I have seen the other half of this set."

"You have," Amber divulged.

"What!" Wilson was nearly floored with surprise. "When?"

"House didn't tell you?" Amber wondered.

"You didn't tell him?" House asked Amber almost exactly at the same time.

"Well I thought you would have told him," Amber said. "It's not like you not to tell him something like that."

"Like what!" Wilson demanded.

"When he wanted us to get Dr Cuddy's thong," Amber turned to Wilson to explain.

"She tried to cheat," House added. "Or actually it was Taub who tried to cheat she just helped him."

"Taub saw your underwear?" Wilson didn't like the thought.

"Everybody saw her underwear," House stated like should have been self-evident to Wilson. "Taub threw them on the table."

"I'm surprised House didn't tell you all about it when it happened," Amber pointed out. "It's not like him."

"I'm almost certain that I did tell you about it, actually," House mused. "As Amber said, it's not the sort of thing I wouldn't tell you."

"Maybe you did," Wilson frowned. "But I can't remember. I may have been busy with something else or just focused on your stupid game itself and not the details. But I have to say, I don't like the idea of Taub knowing what kind of underwear you have, Amber."

"I don't like that idea myself, which is why I haven't worn that set to work since," Amber agreed.

"Come on!" House snorted. "It's not like he saw her in them … he didn't, right?"

"Of course not," Amber rolled her eyes. "He's a toad."

"Ok, can we just stop this conversation," Wilson insisted. "Give Amber her bra back and we can start eating. You don't mind if we eat in the kitchen, do you House?"

"I don't care where you feed me, as long as you just feed me," House agreed lowering his cane so Amber could get her bra and then he limped into the kitchen after Wilson.

"So why can't I page you this week-end, **again**," House asked Amber as they got to the coffee and pie stage of the dinner. "You're not going to meet your father again are you?"

"No, she isn't," Wilson replied. "We are going to meet Helena."

"And her family," Amber added.

"You don't sound too happy about it?" House sensed. "Something happened between you and your soon-to-be-ex-step-mother?"

"No, nothing's wrong between us," Amber denied. "We're just fine. It's just that I'm a bit nervous about meeting her family. They're Greek."

"But so are you," House pointed out.

"I am of Greek origin," Amber clarified. "Daddy wasn't interested in keeping up with Greek traditions or even keeping in touch with his family. Helena's family, on the other hand, sounds like a rather traditional Greek family. Everybody's family to the last cousin no matter how many times removed."

"Sounds a lot like Jewish families," Wilson agreed. "And they can be a bit overwhelming."

"You don't think you will survive it?" House asked.

"We will survive it," Amber insisted. "It just won't be all that much fun."

"Then why go?" House wondered.

"Because they will be Ari's primary family," Wilson explained. "We need to know them even if we will mostly be in touch with Ari and Helena."

"He's my brother," Amber shrugged. "Some sacrifices are necessary. And it's not like they live next door. We can survive one week-end."

"There will be more of them, mark my words," House announced gleefully.

"We will survive them, too," Wilson stated. "One week-end at a time."

"James," Amber laughed. "No need to make it sound like rehab or something!"

"Don't worry, it won't be anything like it," House sounded unusually sympathetic – though not terribly sincere. "It will be much worse."


	43. Rainbow in Amber

House had been watching the TV for some time on Sunday evening and he had just got up to go to the kitchen to get himself a beer when there was a knock on his door. For a moment he considered not opening it but then decided that he could at least see who it was so he opened the door to find Amber standing at his doorstep. He frowned a little in surprise and tried to peer behind her to see if Wilson was at her heels.

"He's at home," Amber interpreted his actions correctly. "We had a fight."

House blinked. "You and Wilson had a fight and **you** end up at my door?"

"This is the last place he'll look for me," Amber explained.

House nodded considering, then he shrugged, opened the door wider: "I'm watching L-word. On mute."

"Works for me," Amber said stepping over the threshold. "I've had my fill of guys for a while anyway."

"Hey! I'm a guy," House protested.

"You're a jerk," Amber told him kindly. "You don't count."

"There's beer in the kitchen," House replied succinctly after a small glare at Amber, and then he limped back to his couch.

"Thanks," Amber replied and went to the kitchen to get two bottles of beer – she assumed (quite correctly) that House's instruction had not only been an offer but an order as well. Amber handed one bottle to House who had settled on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and then she settled down on the floor to lean against the couch near the other end where she could still see the TV without the table obstructing her view. They both sat in silence.

"He's a neat-freak," Amber blurted out suddenly. She considerately timed her outburst to a moment when there was no _action_ on the TV.

"I got the impression from Chase that so are you," House mused.

"I'm trying to get over it," Amber muttered. "He makes it impossible. Whenever I just leave something somewhere he just has to pick after me."

"Tell him he's not your mother," House advised curtly.

"Yeah, I suppose," Amber sighed. "Besides it wasn't that." After that cryptic remark she fell silent again. House did give her a slightly curious look, but didn't push. He was sure to get the blow by blow from Wilson the next day – will he, nil he.

Amber had been sitting on House's floor for nearly an hour when there was a knock on the door again. Amber didn't move so House gave a longsuffering sigh and got up to open the door.

"Didn't take him that long to figure you out," House threw at Amber just before he opened the door – only to find Chase there. "Chase?"

"Sorry House," Chase was obviously somewhat uncomfortable about being where he was. "I didn't know if Amber and Wilson are back yet, and anyway, I don't think I should intrude on them anyway, and I didn't really know where I could go where I wouldn't need to do a lot of explaining. I … I just need not to be alone right now."

"Feeling like going to a bar and drinking it empty?" House ventured.

"Close enough," Chase admitted.

"I'm watching the L-word," House said for the second time that night as he held the door wide for Chase to come in. "On mute."

"With Amber!" Chase realised stunned as he stepped in further and saw Amber on the floor in front of the couch.

"She and Wilson had a fight," House shrugged.

"And **she** ended up here?" Chase asked. "Now what is wrong with this picture?"

House considered the situation for a moment and then he said: "Nothing, actually."

"Nothing?" Chase repeated. "But isn't it Wilson who usually ends up in your place when he has a fight with his ladies?"

"Yeah, which means that now that it's Amber who ends up here the pattern is broken," House pointed out. "Things don't go the way they usually do and since the _usual_ usually ends up in divorce court this is probably good."

"There is that," Chase acknowledged.

"Yeah," House confirmed. "There's beer in the kitchen… Unless?"

"No, no problem with drinking, just better not to do it alone," Chase stated as he checked if Amber needed a refill before he went to the kitchen to get three bottles.

Once Chase came back from the kitchen he gave Amber and House their bottles and then settled on the couch next to House and lifted his feet on the coffee table too. They had all been sitting there quietly for about half an hour when there was again a knock on the door.

"What is this!" House griped. "The Central Station?"

"I'll go," Chase offered getting up from the couch and going to the door. This time it was Wilson.

"House… oh, it's you Chase," Wilson got a little flustered, then he took another look at Chase. "You're **here**, not at home, you're here… Then… I mean… Is House … stupid question of course he is, it's just …"

Chase opened the door wide: "We're watching the L-word," he said.

"On mute," House added from the couch.

"With Amber…." Wilson stuttered as he saw Amber on the floor. She didn't acknowledge Wilson in any way – except staring at the TV with more determination.

"Her choice," House insisted. "She said she had had her fill of guys for a while."

"Hey!" Chase protested. "What are we then?"

"Apparently I'm a jerk," House stated. "And therefore I don't count. And I don't think you ever counted anyway, _Brother Robert_."

"You make it almost sound like I was a _castrato_ or something," Chase frowned. "Mind you, you're not much better off in her estimation. So I guess that's how Amber sees us: two eunuchs and Wilson!" Chase gave a rueful smile at the image.

"Who is soon to join the ranks," Amber muttered vengefully from the floor.

"What?" Both House and Chase turned to look at Amber, then they looked at each other to make sure they both had heard her and then they turned to look at Wilson.

"You cheated on her!" House asked accusingly.

"NO I didn't!" Wilson defended himself. "I haven't, I wouldn't! I haven't even been tempted. Not even a little!"

"Then why does she want to castrate you," Chase asked suspiciously.

"It's not that," Amber came grudgingly to Wilson's rescue from the floor - still refusing to take her eyes from the screen, though.

"Then what is it then," House wanted to know.

"He and Helena are planning babies," Amber ground out through her teeth.

"But didn't you just say that this isn't about cheating?" Chase was totally lost.

"Is she asking for a donation from him or something?" House submitted a suggestion.

"NO!" Wilson was getting close to losing his patience.

"They are planning **my** babies," Amber clarified.

"You want to breed with Cut-Throat Bitch?" House stared at Wilson in astonishment.

"Who wouldn't?" Wilson exclaimed – only to meet two blank stares from both of the other men in the room. "Ok, let me rephrase: what guy wouldn't."

"We're not talking about mating," House clarified. "We're talking about producing actual off-spring."

"So?" Wilson shrugged.

"Look, you know Amber is like a sister to me," Chase inserted. "But I don't think her kids would be the easiest to handle."

"Exactly!" House agreed. "She's Cut-Throat Bitch, for crying out loud!"

"I call her Amber," Wilson glared at his friend.

"Call her whatever you want," House scoffed. "She is still a lot like me and even Cuddy isn't brave enough to have **my** kids."

"Well, she already has you to deal with," Wilson pointed out.

"Well, DUH!" House spluttered indicating Amber with his hands like saying that the situation was exactly the same: Wilson already had Amber, why take on more like her. "Besides, you are dealing with me, too!"

"You know," Chase pondered. "It does sound like you're a glutton for punishment – no offence, Amber."

"None taken," Amber muttered from the floor. She hadn't turned a hair during the entire conversation, just watched the TV – though House doubted she actually registered anything she saw there.

"Ok, so what exactly is the situation here," Chase decided he wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Why were you planning to have babies with Amber with someone else than Amber?"

"I wasn't exactly," Wilson tried to explain. "It's just that Helena…"

"Don't try to shift the blame on her," Amber ordered him. "She doesn't know me that well and she doesn't live with me. Besides she has been raised in a traditional Greek family, she isn't totally responsible for her delusions."

"So what happened?" House was beginning to enjoy himself; this could be good.

"You know we spent the weekend with Helena's family," Wilson started.

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point," House prompted.

"Well, they pretty much adopted Amber from the get go and wanted to know if I was good enough for her," Wilson sighed.

"What does that mean?" Suddenly Amber was very interested at what was being said.

"Well, … I…" Wilson was really wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

"Who was it who had _the talk_ with you?" Chase grinned.

"Helena's father," Wilson sighed in defeat. "I managed to give him enough answers to satisfy him without committing us into anything, but it wasn't easy. But fortunately we didn't have much time alone since Amber and I were pretty much glued together."

"We figured that was the safest strategy even before we got there," Amber contributed to the story.

"Anyway, even then we had to field quite a few questions about our plans and when's the wedding and all that," Wilson shrugged. "It wasn't that different from what we had expected. But then, at one point, I was alone with Helena in the kitchen – just by chance – and she said that she worries about Ari being an only child. I wasn't actually contributing more than a few sympathetic noises to the conversation but then she said that she hoped Amber and I would soon have a kid as a sort of baby-brother or sister to Ari and it just struck me that I would like that very much. And before I knew we were deep into the conversation and the next thing I know Amber is standing behind Helena glaring daggers at me. Obviously we couldn't talk about it there and then but once we got home…."

"Once you got home she ended up here, in my place," House finished it for him.

"Yeah," Wilson nodded. "Though I actually expected her to be at Chase's."

"So that's why you got so flustered when you saw me at the door," Chase noted.

"Ok, never mind that," House interrupted. "I just want to know what are you going to do now? I mean, Amber can't stay here like you usually do under similar circumstances."

"I'm not staying here," Amber stated. "I'm sleeping in my own bed and if I'm not ready to have James there he can sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Look, Amber, I really am sorry for having had that talk with Helena," Wilson insisted. "The whole thing just took me by surprise. I hadn't realised that I wanted kids with you exactly. I mean, I have always sort of abstractly wanted to have at least one child, but it wasn't anything specific and we have only just moved in together so I didn't know I had sort of added you into it all. I really didn't mean to have that conversation with anyone for quite some time let alone with someone else than you."

"So you're not going to start pressuring me into getting pregnant?" Amber asked with some suspicion.

"Absolutely not," Wilson promised. "I mean I'm not stupid. It's your body and if you didn't want the kid, what kind of life he or she would have? I'm sure you'd be a good mother and love the kid, but sooner or later we would have an argument and either one of us would throw the circumstances of the pregnancy at the other and you can't keep something like that a secret from a child!"

"So I don't need to start checking my birth control pills for tampering?" Amber checked.

"How would you do that?" House asked. "Just curious, you know."

"Whose birth control pills have you been tampering with," Chase whispered to him suspiciously.

"Never mind how I would check for tampering," Amber glared at House though she hadn't heard what Chase had whispered to him. "It's not that easy to tamper with them anyway."

"That's what you think," House muttered quietly.

"House?" Wilson turned to his friend. "You're not getting any ideas, are you?"

"No," House stated. "I couldn't access her pills and anyway I'm definitely not getting involved in this. I sure don't want to see any miniature Cut-Throats running around."

"Ok, just wanted to make sure," Wilson accepted. "So now that we are safe from him, what do you say Amber? Do you believe me when I say that I'm sorry and that I would never force even the decision on you and even less an actual pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Amber allowed.

"Can we go home, then?" Wilson invited. "I really don't want to have this conversation in any detail with these two glowering at me."

"Well, it really is none of their business," Amber agreed. "So yeah, let's go home. But next time, when Helena suggests something like this you tell her that it's between you and me and I am the only woman you will discuss it with!"

"Absolutely," Wilson vowed. "I wouldn't have discussed it even this time if it hadn't taken me by surprise."

"Ok, then," Amber got up from the floor and handed her near empty bottle to Chase. "See you two tomorrow at work."

"Probably," House concurred as he and Chase watched Amber and Wilson walk out of the door. Once the door was closed behind them House turned to Chase: "This is going to be fun."

"I'm really not that keen on you having fun," Chase muttered. "I'm more interested in seeing Amber happy."

"She's a human being," House indicated. "Happiness is not a natural state for human beings. But I rather suspect those two will be all right."

"I hope so," Chase sighed.

"You'll see," House nodded. "Now, are you heading home too or do you want to spend the night on my couch? It seems to be free tonight after all."

"I think I'd like to spend the night on your couch," Chase accepted. "If you don't mind."

"It's ok," House shrugged. "You're not Wilson, but you'll do in a pinch. Another beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," Chase smiled. "I'll get it."

And so all seemed to be well in the universe, and everything was in its place and there was a place for everything. At least until House came up with something outrageous again, but that would be another story entirely – maybe.

**The End**

_Thank you all for your reviews (past, present and future) and for sticking with this story. I have often vowed to get a life and stop writing fanfiction – except possibly a one-shot here and there – but I have never kept that vow so I expect sooner or later something will happen on House again to set me off, but what and when I don't know. Till then: __May the road rise to meet you: / May the wind be always at your back, / The sun shine warm upon your face,… and all that :)_


End file.
